Overwatch: Key of Destiny
by ShadowBladeKnight
Summary: 12 years since the last events of the Omnic Crisis was nothing but pain and grief. Creating a shell to distance yourself from others. Only to see that fate is trying to choose you. A new war is about to begin for your destiny is to stop it. Painting the world into your image, shall it lead to safety or lead to destruction? Only time can tell for this is your stage... Gaim.
1. Chapter 1: Transform! Orange from the Sk

**A/N** : What is up everyone! I am here with a new crossover featuring Gaim! I have also been playing the game Overwatch and I thought it would be cool to do a crossover. Plus this will be a christmas gift for you all too!

Don't forget to check out my other stories including **Remnants of Desires** (Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY), **The Wings of Drive** (Kamen Rider Drive x Sekirei) and **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles** (Kamen Rider Blade x High School DxD). Anyways without further ado, let us begin the official start of the Gaim x Overwatch crossover, **Overwatch: Key of Destiny**

Henshin!

'Thought'

 _ **LOCKSEED**_

* * *

 _In the vast reaches of the universe, where the cosmos, stars, and emptiness of space reached. Several stars twinkled in the depths as the lives that thrive there live on. But out in one area looked to be a planet, one that at first glance looked to be filled with life. But this was just the outside._

 _On the surface of the planet, what reigned there was nothing more than the remains of the civilisation that use to live there. Killed and either lying dead or becoming nothing more than food for the plant life. And among it was several odd plants, most of them covered in vines with off purple fruits being bear on their vines._

 _A sigh was sounded off as a hand reached down to pet the head of the deceased corpse before the sun revealed a robed man. While his face was covered, his eyes could be shown and it showed the signs of sadness and disappointment._

 _"And here I thought you all could try and win…." The male said softly, "Unfortunately, seems none of your were prepared for this, and I'm sorry you had to fall." He then stood up as he looked up to the night sky as a curious yet worried look plastered in his eyes, 'I wonder if there will be a world that can exceed my expectations from the first one I evolved?' He said in his thoughts before turning into motes of light. The small motes began to lift up into the air as it quickly reached the emptiness of space, flowing through it at such speeds as this being began to look._

 _"If this world failed, maybe this one could succeed? After all, they're already in the midst of chaos and disorder. Maybe a little… 'push' is all they need to finally evolve?" The voice of the male said as he chuckled, "I wonder if they're ready to face against destiny?" The voice said as it approached a familiar blue planet_.

* * *

 **Overwatch: Key of Destiny**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Future World! An Orange from the Sky?!**

The sun was shining through the clouds as many were bundled as winter was drawing close. The cold temperatures being close to freezing. Despite the cold weather, it didn't bother most of the citizens in the city as snow blanketed the ground.

In one part of the city as civilians were carrying bags and such for the holidays. On the sidewalk, a young man was carrying boxes as he peeks left and right to make sure he was walking the right way.

"Pardon me… excuse me." He said as he walks, avoiding from bumping into anyone.

Some people were confused as to why he's carrying it all alone, while others did their best to avoid him. It was odd as some wanted to help out, but they were too busy or didn't care to try and help out the young man.

He stumbled a bit but regained his balance before he finally made it to his home. He approached the door before he reached in his pocket but with the boxes being carried, he dropped the keys.

"Damn it…" he groaned as he tried to reach for it, only for his foot to slip and cause him to fall as the boxes fell off of him before all of it landed on him, burying him in boxes.

"Do you need assistance, human?" A robotic voice called out from nearby.

The only response was a hand coming out of the piles of boxes the young man was buried in and made a hesitant 'no' gesture before he pulled his arm down into the boxes.

"Very well…." The robotic voice said before walking away until the young man couldn't hear the robotics body anymore.

He slowly lifted his head as one box slowly fell off of him, revealing the young man being 19 with black hair that was short yet messy and spiky. He had light ivory skin and dark brown eyes. His clothing consisted of a black coat with dark pants and boots while wearing a gray scarf and gloves to keep himself warm.

Looking around him seeing the boxes scattered, he sighed before he began to stack the boxes. It was rather stressful for him at times but he still pulled through. Even after everything that happened in the Omnic Crisis, it still took a heavy toll on him.

After gathering his boxes, he finally got into his room as he laid them down before plopping on the couch to rest. His room, looking neat, and the area seemed to be a bit expensive for someone his age. Along the middle room looked to be a large TV, complete with many games and movies, though the movies looked to almost be foreign, while others weren't. The only thing they had in common was the fact of one single girl was plastered on the front cover of each film.

"I'm back," he said. Yet oddly enough, there was no response, as if he was waiting for someone to welcome him back. Hearing no response, he sighed before he walked over to the stand nearby, revealing a younger version of himself, along with 3 other people.

A saddened look marred his features as he stared at the photo, his mind hearing the memories of that time. The sounds of those machines, the gunfire… all of it… It was something he could never forget, even if he wanted to. Only fear and loss.

He shook his head as he took deep breaths, remembering what he was told. Upon calming down, he removed his scarfs and gloves before removing his coat, revealing a gray shirt.

He heard a small bark in which he noticed by the bed was a small place for a dog and on the tiny bed was a Shiba Inu pup with fur as white as the snow.

"I'm okay, Aki," he assured softly, gently petting him. It whimpered at him, knowing that today was the anniversary day.

The young man glanced at the calendar, noticing the time of day and saw it was truly the day of how long it has been since that moment that fate took away everything from him. The only company he has now was the Shiba Inu pup he has been taking care of for some time now.

But before he began to lose to his thoughts, his Terminal rang up, showing a new message. He blinked as he shook his head before bringing it up. The message was from one of his games, showing a familiar friend was now online and asking him to get on. A small smile formed on his face, knowing at least he has someone to talk to during these hard days.

Glancing at his game system, he sat up before he gently starts up the game before he gently grabbed his pet and sets him on his lap. He logged in, his gamer tag being 'Hopeful_Samurai'. He was always a fan of the far eastern culture and the history, evidence being the pup and the mangas he reads often.

[ _Heya, Samurai! ;)_ ] A message popped up by his best friend online, with the gamertag known as 'Nerf_Gremlin'.

He chuckled before he responded, [ _Hey Gremlin, how is everything_?]

[ _Same ol' same ol' Sam-Sam. X3 Felt like playing with ya right now. Especially since I'm off today from my 'work' and the meeting with another company trying to give me a good 'deal'._ ] 'Nerf_Gremlin' responded.

[ _Again? How many time has it been since you been given offers_?]

 _[This will make it the 5,000th offer_ … -_-] The gamer responded, seemingly annoyed from the several offers.

[ _You never told me why you have been given offers_?] He asked, curious. He was always curious about why his friend is given offers. He assumed because of how Gremlin plays. It was like playing with a Pro Gamer.

[ _You'll find out someday. Maybe when you come to the next Con? I'll happily give you some personal tours. ;)_ ] The gamer responded, teasingly to him.

He froze for a moment before he replied, [ _I'll… pass on the offer… but thanks._..]

[ _Samurai… I know you're scared to come out here, as well as... 'Today'. But you can't change if you don't take the chance! Sides, what's the worst that could happen? Please… for me? :'( ]_

The young man was quiet for a moment upon reading the message before glancing at the photo then at the console. He was hesitating… he couldn't leave the only place he stayed at after all that happened. It was the only place… the only city that made him feel safe since the Omnic Crisis. He has never left the city, not once. He witnessed the ravages of the war… and it was hell… it was frightening for him.

His fingers were shaking ever so until he took deep breaths and slowly pressed a few keys.

 _[A… Alright… I'll… go…]_

 _[OwO Yay! I'll send you your tickets and hotel room with ease! Trust me, you'll love this Con!]_

 _[Okay_ …]

[ _Now, no more sad faces. Let's play! ^w^]_

A small smile graced his lips before he replied, [ _Right, let the games begin!]_

* * *

It wasn't even a day as he soon got the tickets for the convention. And oddly enough, sides it having VIP and Backstage passes, the hotel room showed to be the suite, which made him surprised to see this. Just how much money does his friend even have? And the dates showed the convention would start next week, but the plane tickets showed to start tomorrow. His friend must want him to get there earlier so they could hang out.

Not to mention, he would be finding out who the 'Nerf_Gremlin' is since the player was definitely a pro gamer. When they both played, Nerf_Gremlin literally won by full swing, surprising him once again. Looking at the ticket, he showed he was going to South Korea surprisingly. So not only he was leaving the city, he was leaving the country, and into one he was not familiar with at all!

He glanced at his pet Shiba Inu pup who was in his cage knowing that he was coming along as well. "You think everything will be okay?" He asked. His dog barked at him happily, his tail wagging, trying to show him everything will be alright.

"Alright…." He sighed before grabbing the cage and his bags and walked out of his home. Closing the door behind him and locked the door, he was about to leave but upon exiting, he noticed a package on his doorstep. No mail address or even a stamp. It's as if someone just dropped it off for no reason.

He sets the cage down before examining the box. "Why would someone leave this on my doorstep…?" He asked himself. He stared at it before he decided to open it when he gets to South Korea. And upon walking out of his apartment, revealed a limousine for him, showing a driver holding up a card with his gamer tag on it.

Seeing his surprised him greatly. He never saw this coming at all. Taking a deep breath and calming himself down, he approached the limousine and entered the vehicle albeit nervously.

"Do not worry sir…. We shall take you to your convention thanks to Ha- Ahem… I mean, Nerf_Gremlin." The driver said to him, reassuring this was happening.

"R-Right."

Once the limousine took off, it didn't take them long to reach an airport. But instead of a large plane, it was nothing more than a private jet, and this is all for him and being paid by his friend! This was just ridiculous! How much money does his friend have?!

"This way, sir…. We won't be long before we reach South Korea…." He said, opening the door for him as he then boards the plane before it takes off. He was nervous and quiet the whole time as the travel continues.

 _'Do you believe in destiny_?'

He was gotten out of his stupor and looked around him upon hearing the voice. He rubbed his eyes and made sure what he heard but saw there was no one else around. This made him confused but he pushed that aside and closed his eyes once more, allowing sleep to take over.

* * *

' _You need to wake up…. Enrique. You need to wake up_!' A soft, female voice rang in his ears.

The now said boy opened his eyes upon hearing the voice. Though, upon opening his eyes, he notices an odd glow over him. The sun looked foggy and the area seemed like a filtered effect from a photo. The ground was covered in grass, and odd plant life and among them showed many different flora and fruits.

 _"I ask again… Do you believe in destiny_?" The voice called out, now behind him.

"What…?" He was confused before he turned around to the source of the voice.

Behind him was a very beautiful girl, with long blonde hair, with one red eye and one purple eye. She wore a white tunic which exposed her shoulders and white pants with dark leather boots. Her features looking to be of Asian descent, possibly in the Far East. " _I ask you, Enrique. Do you believe in destiny?"_ She repeated herself.

"Destiny…?" He repeated.

" _If you do, you'll be going down a path no one else can follow. One that will lead to either the safety of this world or its destruction…. Either one can happen, but that all lies with your choices…."_ She said, now behind him once more.

"I…. I'm not sure…" He responded.

" _You must decide, Enrique. You're the only hope for this world_."

"But… why me?"

" _It is what destiny has decided, Enrique. You must either choose… Before the entity of war takes over_ …" She said, pointing at something behind him.

Enrique turned, only to be greeted by a fiery ruined Earth. People running away or being slaughtered on site by odd, fiery armored beasts. And up near the top rose a shadowy figure, brandishing a sword and shield as fire surrounded it.

 _"Exercise caution, for fate… is trying to choose you_."

"What are you talking about? What is going on?"

" _Helheim…. is invading_ …." Is all she could say before everything began to turn white.

* * *

"Sir? We have arrived…." The butler said, now standing over him.

The young man, his name being Enrique, opened his eyes upon hearing the voice, his vision greeted with reality. He yawned while rubbing his eyes as he looked over the glass and saw the city below. To him, it was something new to see but he could tell that from up there, there were some signs of a battle that happened. However he was left in his thoughts upon the dream he had, left with questions that were being left unanswered.

"Please be ready to land. The hotel is not too far off from our landing point." The butler said, as in front showed a very large hotel, almost like a tower as they begin to approach it.

"A-Alright," He nodded as he felt the plane landed before exiting the aircraft. The place was all so new to him.

"This way, sir…" Nearby was another limousine waiting for him. He followed the butler into the limousine as the latter began driving him to the hotel. For Enrique, he was staring out the window as the dog cage was on his lap.

Along the drive there, the city was bright and colorful as it showed off many highlights of the city. Including several posters of , the youngest girl to gain a M.E.K.A and fight for South Korea. Since then she had become a superstar around the world. Playing many games, being the star in many movies and more, she was a very popular girl and no one could forget about her. She was a global icon after all.

Despite it being new to him, he was very nervous since he hasn't left the city he lived in for a long time. And while the worry was starting to get to him, he soon felt his dog wiggle in the cage before barking softly, trying to help him out.

"I'll be okay," He said to his pet with a soft smile.

"We have arrived." He looked out the window and saw the hotel. He took deep breaths as the passenger door opened and allowed him to exit. Carrying his belongings, he followed the butler to into the hotel before they were in the lobby.

"Please wait here," The butler insisted before he walked away.

For the young man, he waited as he looked at his surroundings once more. He felt his hands tremble ever so slightly but he took deep breaths to calm himself down. "I have to get used to this…" He muttered to himself.

"So, you're finally here. Hopeful_Samurai." A female voice rang out, and one he knew all too well.

He lifted his head before his eyes shot up like rockets upon seeing the source of the voice. The person he was seeing was a young girl his age with a blue jumpsuit with pink edges on certain parts of her suit, filled the brim with product ads, and a familiar pink bunny logo on the chest. She had medium long, brown hair with a very perky smirk on her face and unique bunny ear headphones on her head. This was none other than the famous Hana Song, aka .

"It took me awhile, but I'm glad you're here, Sam-Sam." She winked at him.

"Y-You're…" He pointed at her, surprised and shocked.

"Hehe, surprised? Well, you can freak out once we get you to your room, Sam-Sam." She smiled, taking his arm into her as she began to drag him to the elevator.

He was completely speechless. The gamer he is friends with is none other than Hana Song! _The_ Hana Song! He never expected for this to happen, however, he then realized something.

"W-Wait, you're Nerf_Gremlin!?" He realized until his eyes widened more. "Then that means you're actually D-"

"Shh!" She placed her hand over his mouth before looking around, once all clear she lets go of his mouth, "Once we get to your room, I'll tell you everything. But for now, please be quiet?"

He nodded in response as he followed her. Mentally, he was excited to meet her but the other part of him told himself to not think on that too much and simply wonder why him? Why of all people, that Hana Song invites him to her home country. Her fans would do anything just to meet her up close and in person.

"Here we are!" She smiled, opening the door to the suite, showing a very large room, complete with amazing decor, flora, and more. Even a two person gaming room as Hana shut the door and smiled, "Now that we're here. Yes. I'm Nerf_Gremlin." She smiled, "I had to make a new account to make sure the fans don't pile onto me. It's basically my way of relaxing and not worry about any press."

"B-But… why me…?" Enrique asked nervously. "I-I mean, your Hana Song, one of the world famous professional Gamers and an actress."

She smiled, booping his nose, "It's cause you're my friend Samurai." She informed him, "You're the first friend I made on this new account, and one…. I have no problem with revealing everything to you." She smiled softly, "Plus, I've always wanted to hang out with a nice guy like you. But you didn't tell me you were such a cutie." she giggled. He blinked before he blushed, turning his head away as he rubbed the back of his head. "So what is your real name?" She asked, curious.

"My name? Oh, my name is Enrique. Enrique Alderete," He replied

"Well then, Enrique. Welcome to South Korea!" she beamed, "This room is yours to use ANY time you want. Even after the convention!"

"W-Wait, seriously?"

She nods, "Plus, you're joining me in the VIPs place at the convention next week. For now, it'll be just me and you hanging out."

This surprised him before Hana heard her device ring. "Oh! Be right back, gotta answer this." She smiled before leaving the room. Once on the other side of the room, Hana answered the device, "Hey Lena, what's up?"

" _Hana. We found another one of those portals… It's near the hotel you're in."_ Lena said to her.

"What?" She gasped. "At a time like this? You can't be serious, Lena."

" _I'm sorry, luv…. But you need to get everyone out of there before someone is attacked by those weird monsters,"_ Lena ordered her.

Hana glanced at the other room, seeing Enrique look at his surroundings. She grimaced knowing that her best friend is here and there was a chance of him getting hurt. "How long until you and Winston can get here?"

" _At least 2 hours…. I'm sorry Hana, and we tried not to tell you this. But we have no choice_." Lena said with a sad tone.

"Alright," She nodded before ending the call before she quickly rushed out of the room.

"Hana? Where are you going?" Enrique asked.

"Oh uh… Just something the owner of the hotel wants of me. Don't worry about me, Enrique, and please just stay here." She smiled, "I won't be gone long, alright?"

"A-Alright," He nodded before Hana left the room.

With Hana, she quickly rushed out and made her way to the elevator before it went to the main floor. She rushed out of the building before she looked around and luckily it was a good chance to activate it. "I play to win," She grinned as an energy formed in front of her.

* * *

 _At the employee parking lot, a small ripple was forming. In seconds a large zipper formed as it slowly unzipped itself, revealing a massive forest in the back, complete with flora and fruits. But it didn't take long before something crawled out of it._

 _It had a gray body, resembling some kind of bug with wide black eyes and a green coloring to some portions of its body. It also had two large claws and a small jaw filled with teeth. It began to sniff the area as it began to walk out, only for more of those creatures to come out slowly._

 _They began to notice the surroundings before some of the other creatures notice a few people. They roared at them as the civilians began to run in fear of the monsters. Some began to tear down some food stands and began consuming while others were destroying the surroundings._

 _One young woman tripped onto the ground, seeing her ankle twisted before she looked up, only to crawl away from the approaching creature, "P-Please! Don't kill me!" She pleaded._

 _It approached until numerous bullets stopped it and fell back into an explosion._

 _What landed in front of the woman was a pink MEKA unit with a few designs but inside it was Hana Song, aka D. Va. "Get to safety!"_

 _"M-My ankle…" The woman said, trying to move it, though only experiencing pain._

 _D. Va grimaced before she saw the other monsters slowly approaching the duo due to the two civilians . She fired more rounds onto the monsters as she provides cover for the civilian. "Come on, Tracer, Winston, you guys better hurry…" She grimaced._

* * *

Enrique waited… and waited as he stayed in the room. However just as he was, he suddenly heard explosions and gunshots echoing outside, causing him to jump. His pet pup barked upon hearing the sounds as the young man quickly covered his ears as he slowly peeks from the window to see what was going on.

Outside was what looked to be a MEKA, and the color of it was easy to figure out it being . The bigger question is what she was fighting? He was unable to tell what it was due to the height of the hotel, but it must've been something.

Another explosion was heard, causing him to take cover as he held his ears. He hated those familiar sounds of combat. But what made his skin crawl is when he started hearing screams in the hallways, followed by some odd creature noises. He quickly rushed to the door and slowly opened it before peeking through and noticed some monsters that looked horrifying as they were trying to bust down some of the other doors. However one of the creatures took notice of him, causing him to slam the door closed, locking it, even putting up something to block it.

He felt the door trying the to be busted down as he covered his ears, remembering those memories of that day. But it became futile as the door was knocked down as the creatures began to walk in, growling at him.

He quickly grabbed the cage that held his pet as he hugged the cage tightly, now scared. Even his pet Shiba Inu was whimpering in fear as Enrique closed his eyes.

' _Remember, it's your destiny to save your world_ …' That same, soft voice called out. As Enrique opened his eyes and turned to the package he has yet to open. He looked at the monsters then at the package. Whatever it was, something was calling to him. He didn't know why but he quickly held the cage tightly before he grabbed the box. Making a run for it, he rushed out of the room as the creatures chased after him.

He panted as he soon reached the roof of the hotel, the wind blowing around him as he looked down at the package before turning back to the small horde of the creatures, giving him no way out.

It was the dreadful fear of dying that was overcoming him. He didn't want to die…

He wants to live…

' _Do you believe in destiny?'_ The same voice asked the same question. He slowly looked at the package in his right hand before he opened it to reveal a black buckle with a small yellow knife on the left side of the belt, attached to it while the right side was a blank 'plate'. He was confused during the panic as he also wonders why a buckle?

But he didn't have enough time to focus as he noticed another thing inside. It looked to be a padlock with an image orange on the front with the words 'L.S - 07' on it. And upon taking it out, the creatures hissed at him, before one of them marched forward, smacking him as he began to fall off the hotel's roof.

Aki barked as Enrique held the cage tightly while the buckle landed on his waist, forming a yellow belt that hugged his waist. Upon doing so, a Japanese horn sounds off as the blank plate formed into a multicolored image, showing an armored samurai's helmet.

' _Will you follow this path? Or will you fall? The choice is up to you_ …' The voice rang in his head.

"I… I choose…" He gripped the padlock tighter, looking at it as he grits his teeth, "I choose to live!" He shouted out, before he flicked the small lever as it unlocked the padlock.

 ** _ORANGE!_**

Once that sounded off, a zipper formed below him as what popped out looked to be a large, metallic orange as it began to float to him. He looked at the padlock, trying to figure out how this works? But as he moved his hand along the grooves, he looked down at the belt before placing it on it and locking it into place.

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

A tune began to play as a Japanese horn, mixed with techno tunes began to play. He didn't know what was going on, but if this meant he could survive, then he'll take the chance! He then gripped the knife before cutting the padlock with ease, revealing an inner side, showing a cut orange and a sword below it.

 ** _SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!_**

The metal orange landed on his shoulders, engulfing his head. His body rippled and became covered in a dark blue bodysuit which had quilted leather, perfect for fighting. On his arms and legs were golden bracers and leg coverings which added extra protection. On his side was a black sword with a gold line on the blade with a trigger under the sword guard and the cross-like guard looked like it actually doubled as a gun. Inside the metal orange, Enrique's head became covered in a blue helmet with a silver mouthguard, a dark gray visor, and a sword-like decoration on the forehead.

After the helmet formed, another change occurred. A samurai-like helmet landed with extra decorations made of studded orange steel and the visor turned orange, looking like an orange slice. The orange sparks and began to disassemble, the sides folding in half to form the shoulder pads, the chest plate with a black line on top, and leaning on his back was the top of the orange with the silver inside facing out.

He crashed into a pile of boxes as the cage landed on his stomach. He quickly panicked at his dog's cage before he frantically looks inside, "Aki!" He looked inside and saw the dog whimpering ever so softly. He hugged the cage with relief before he noticed what happened to his body. Looking at himself, he was literally in some armor in the form of a samurai.

"E-Eh…?" He realized what he became. He was actually in armor to that of a samurai and an orange!

But he didn't have time to rest as those creatures came falling down, landing near him as they hissed at him, before charging ahead, ready to attack him, claws ready to shred through his flesh, should he lose his armor.

He yelped as he looks at his side to see his weapon as he frantically ducks from one of the monster's claws before he quickly moved away as he hides the cage with Aki inside, into a large box to hide him before quickly getting out of cover. "Over here!" He waved his hands.

The monsters roared at him before chasing after him. They followed after him but they seemed a bit quicker as they were able to deal a few strikes on him, as sparks casted off from the strike, making him tumble to the ground.

"C-Crap… that hurt…" He grits in pain. But he quickly got back him as he continued to draw them away until he reached a dead end of the hotel, leaving on the entrance to be blocked by those creatures.

They growled and hissed at him as they began to approach him. He was now surrounded and no way out. The only way he would survive this is if he fought them.

Just as one of the beasts lunged at him, he ducked as it missed him before he moved away as another monster tries to attack him. In a splash of orange juice, a sword appeared in his right hand as he swung. The sword itself was a scimitar, with a blade reminiscent of an orange slice. His hand gripping the orange blade tightly, he sliced it across the monster, ripping off sparks as he dug into its hide. It barked out a cry of pain as it staggered from the blow.

He looked at the scimitar, realizing the sword actually hurt it.

"N-No…. I don't want this!" He shouted in fear, tossing the orange scimitar away, as he didn't want to wield the weapon. But as soon as another creature came, he brought out the other one on his side, only reacting on instinct as he held up the blade, gripping on the handle tighter as he accidentally squeezed the trigger on the grip.

 **BANG!**

Then he froze.

A gun. The sword had a gun built in!

He was holding a gun!

He dropped it like it was a hot piece of coal and trembled. "N-No… not this thing too…" He shook before he gripped his head, shaking in fear as those long memories started to flood back into his head.

This was a nightmare for him. The weapons he held and these monsters that are trying to kill him.

The monsters clawed his armor, causing sparks to cast of his armor as he crashed into a fruit stand, the young man groaning in pain.

" _You need to fight, Enrique…."_

He slowly turned his head to see the Hana doppelganger slowly approaching him. He weakly got up on his knees, looking down at his hands. "Why me…" He mumbled.

" _Because you're the only one who can…"_ She told him, _"If you don't, everything in this world will perish…."_

She gently gestures him to his blades but upon seeing them caused his breathing to become heavy, his pupils dilating. " _Enrique. You're the only one who would be able to stop the catastrophe that shall soon plague this world… And you have the power to change destiny. For if you don't fight, many lives and families will be lost."_

The young man slowly stood up as he turns to the monsters that were slowly drawing near.

" _If you proceed… there is no going back_ ," she said. " _Till the very end, you shall fight. You shall dye the world in your colors."_

"I…" He paused, slowly becoming hesitant upon her statement. He fears violence… He fears weapons and Omnics, all because of the war that affected him greatly.

"HYAAAAHHHH!" he yelled as he threw a punch with all his might. The punch sent the closest monster flying, falling onto its fellow kin. "I-I… did that?" He said looking at his hand, realizing his boosted strength in this new form. He saw the other monsters rushing towards, causing him to focus on them before he delivered another punch to the next beast that drew near.

The monsters then retaliated as they began to surround Enrique, as they were trying to overwhelm him with their masses. Each one striking him, or even biting his limbs. He didn't want to die here… not again. He sees the same girl from earlier before he slowly glances at the blades he didn't want to wield. He was afraid… but he will not die here!

He shouts as he grabs the monster and shoves it away from him before he reaches for the blades and grabs them. Upon doing so, he swings them at the kaijins, causing more damage to them than using his fists.

He still trembled slightly as he held the swords, his fear of weapons gripping him tightly. However, his fear of death overwhelmed him and his arms stilled so he could wield the weapons. He wanted to live, and if it meant wielding weapons that he hated, so be it!

He aimlessly swings them at the monsters that tried to get near, each strike, while being new, was still proven to be fatal to the beasts as the numbers were going down. Swinging the blade dumbly at another monster, he noticed an opening under the orange blade then the katana's grip being slightly thinner, almost like they can attach. Testing it, he quickly slammed both ends together and sure enough, it formed a naginata.

Seeing the new form, he raised his head to the monsters. "I won't die here!" He rushed towards them and continued on with the fight. He once again swings the newly formed weapon at them, slicing through their hide as the monsters cried out in agony and pain upon the aimless slashes he delivers to them.

 _"So you've decided to fight_ ," said the blonde as she approached Enrique. Reaching down, she unlocked the orange padlock from his belt.

 _ **LOCK OFF!**_

She then handed the padlock to him and pointed at his weapon. He examined it and found a space in the sword's guard that would fit the padlock.

"So...this goes here?" Enrique wondered as he put the padlock in and locked it in.

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

The blades of the combined weapons glowed as it counted up. He focused on his desire to live as he looked at the monsters.

 ** _1, 10, 100, 1,000, 10,000!_**

Grip tightening as he held the dual-bladed weapons in both hands, Enrique released a shout and swung.

 ** _ORANGE CHARGE!_**

A massive orange energy blade shot out and hit the monsters, causing the creatures to explode in flames.

Once the smoke and flames died, he saw that the blonde was now gone.

He dropped to his knees as the combined weapon slipped out of his hand. He took deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down.

It was over… it was over…

However he froze when he heard a few more of those beasts approaching. He turns his head to see four more. His body was in pain, even in the armor, he still felt tired and exhausted. The adrenaline in his body slowly vanishing, replacing it with the numb pain in his body.

Even so, he slowly stood up and chose to go once more, even if it means for his fear to consume him.

* * *

 _D. Va quickly looked around as she shoots down a few more of those monsters. Just as another cluster was about to attack her, a large figure landed on top of one. The large figure being a… gorilla? It pounded its chest as it roared at the other monsters before it began to smack them away._

 _"You alright, Hana?" The gorilla said to her, it actually talked and seemed to know her._

 _"Yeah, but the MEKA is already taking severe damage," She grimaced._

 _One of the creatures roared until a finger tapped its shoulder. It 'blinked' before looking back to see no one. It was confused as it looked around until a voice called out to the monster. "Trying to look for someone?" The female voice asked the monster._

 _It looked up to see a young woman in her mid or late 20s. She was wearing an orange jumpsuit, brown aviator jacket with some odd technologic armored chest piece that glowed softly. It roared until she quickly blinked and fired as many rounds as she could at it, causing it to explode into flames._

 _"Made you look," She giggled. "How's the situation, D. Va?"_

 _"These things are not giving up, that's for sure," D. Va grimaced._

 _"We have to find that portal to make sure no more can escape," The gorilla insisted._

 _Tracer suddenly heard a bark, making her look at one of the boxes nearby. Curious, she approached it before lifting it up to reveal a small dog cage. She peeked inside to see a white Shiba Inu. "Aw, guess someone had to hide the poor fella." She opened the cage as she gently got hold of the pup. It whimpered, licking her before it tried to get loose from her grip, as if it wanted to chase after someone, most likely its owner._

 _"Looks like it's worried about its owner," Tracer said before noticing D. Va's expression of horror. "D. Va, you okay?"_

 _"That dog… That's my friend's dog!" She realized._

 _"The one you brought over?" Tracer blinked, "Then he must've gotten out of his room and ran."_

 _D. Va quickly activated the boosters as she searched for her friend. She told him to stay in the hotel room! The monsters must have gotten into the hotel and attacked him! The feeling of dread overcoming her upon the possible fate of her friend. She brought him here and he probably got hurt… or worse… It felt like it was her fault._

 _But as she turned one corner, the body of a creature dropped in front of her before exploding and turning into ash. Someone else was here, fighting these things…. But who?_

 _She looked ahead and saw an orange-blue samurai fighting them but his swordsmanship was barely good as if he was new to using it._

 _"Get away from me!" The samurai said to the monsters but to her, she recognized the voice._

* * *

"Enrique?!" 's voice called out, distracting him for a moment.

"Hana?" He blinked under his helmet until he yelped in pain as the monster claws his back, sparks casting off his new armor.

growled as she boosted ahead, knocking the creatures into her MEKA before she ejected and sent the MEKA along with the creatures in the air.

 _"Nerf this!"_

It began to glow and spark before it became nothing but a large explosion, destroying the rest of them with ease.

She then walked up to Enrique, confused by his new look, "What happened to you?" She asked him.

"I… I don't know…" He admitted. "It all happened suddenly… I remember seeing that girl, telling me about my destiny… 'dying the world in my colors'." He saw the weapon in his hand and quickly dropped it due to his fear. He was truly afraid of weapons; it brought too many reminders of what happened in the past.

"H-Hey! Are you alright?" She asked, worried as she placed her hands on him.

"No more, no more…" He shook his head, grasping his helmet.

Hana frowned as she simply hugged him gently, "It'll be okay…. I'm here for you, my friend.."

He then realized something. "Where's Aki!?" He frantically looked around.

"He's right here, luv!" Nearby Tracer walked out with Winston, as she gently sat the dog down as it rushed over and began to lick his helmet.

"Thank goodness, you're okay," he hugged the pup softly. He looked at the woman and… a gorilla? Taking notice of the weapon in the aviator's hand, he was frightened.

"W-Who are you?"

Hana took notice before she gestured Tracer to put away her pistol in which she complied. Seeing the weapon gone, the Gamer looks at her friend, trying to keep him calm.

"It's okay, they are my teammates. The one who saved your dog is Tracer, and that's Winston." Hana introduced them.

"Make sure you don't put your animal in any more danger, alright?" Winston said, fixing his glasses.

"Y-You… You can talk…" He got out.

"At least he didn't say what I am." Winston sighed before adjusting his glasses upon noticing the armor the young man was in. He examined him from all directions in interest.

"Winston, mind easing up on the science? I'm sure he's exhausted and needs some rest for now." Tracer informed him, gripping his ear and pulling him back.

"Sorry, Tracer," He apologized before Tracer.

"Just… what were those things…?" The young Samurai asked. "W-What is going on? Can someone please tell me?"

"We wish we knew…." Hana frowned, "All we know is that they're invading our world and we have only found a way to stop the Cracks from staying any longer here."

"Invading…?" He blinked under his helmet.

"We will explain later," Tracer answered, blinking as she appeared next to him. "We should get you to a safe place."

The young man slowly nodded before he looked at the belt around his waist. He was trying to find out how to get it off until he remembered that lock made the armor appear. Testing that theory, he closed it and just like that, the armor vanished into motes of light.

"I'll get you back to the suite…" Hana said, helping him up as she leads him back to the hotel room.

* * *

Enrique was nervous since he was staring at the three people in the room. One of them being Hana while the other two, who he learned to be Tracer and Winston. He assumed the gorilla has a normal name but for the aviator girl, it sounded like some code name. In his arms was the pup that he gently pets, trying to calm him and himself down. He was still trying to forget what happened, including himself using that 'gun' katana and scimitar to fight.

From afar, Hana and her two comrades were doing their best to keep their voices down so he doesn't hear them, "What? No! I don't want him to be a part of this!" Hana shook her head at them. "It is my fault he was dragged into this, you guys!"

"We understand. But you saw that he did and it actually did much more work than we ever could." Tracer pointed out., "I would also rather have him be here than in the fields too, but you saw that belt. It only works for him."

"Lena, look at him!" She gestured to the young man. "I saw how he was with that weapon. It was like he was really afraid of it. He was even creeped out when you had your guns."

"From what I was able to look up, it's because he lost his family during the last events of the Omnic Crisis…." Winston informed them. "So the reason being, he is suffering PTSD."

"What? Why did you have to investigate him!?" Hana questioned, upset to learn they looked up his background information.

"I didn't want to ask him, or intrude on his past. So I looked it up without doing my best to inform him." Winston responded, "I know what it's like to lose someone, and I didn't want to pry that door open."

Hana grimaced upon the scientist's response. "Is this really necessary, you two? I mean… he looks scared for someone my age…"

"Hana…. I know how you feel. But, due to that armor, he's now involved in this mess." Tracer said to her, "You saw those creatures, they were chasing after him when we got there. Whatever he has, it's attracting them and it'll only get worse if he doesn't train for it."

"Can he really be able to? He isn't someone who would willingly hold a weapon."

"We know that… But if we don't help him train and overcome it, we may never be able to stop this invasion…" Tracer said to Hana. "Besides I'm sure with Angela's help, he will recover in no time."

Hana bit her lip, considering the options. Either leave him and allow those monsters to chase him or help him recover from his fear of weapons and mold him into a warrior. It was a tough choice to make but she was worried about her friend. A friend who doesn't see her as who she is but someone who saw her as simply Hana, despite how surprised he was when he discovered his gamer friend being her.

"A-Alright…." She frowned, "I'm… just worried he'll leave after this…."

"I'm sure it will be alright," Tracer assured her young friend.

"Alright…" She nodded before approaching her gamer friend. "Hey, Enrique. How are you feeling?"

"I'm… I'm okay…" He nodded, gently hugging Aki. "Just… a little shaken is all…"

Hana lowered her head, "I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess…" She apologized. "I shouldn't have pushed you into coming here…"

"It's… not your fault, Hana," he shook his head. "You didn't know…"

"But…. I… have something to tell you…." She said, looking away with shame.

He lifted his head, confused. "What is it you want to tell me…?"

"Um…. well… due to that belt and armor you have… We found out, only you can use it…" She said, "And… due to that, and its advantage it has… we… need for you to help Overwatch…."

"Over… watch…?" He repeated until his eyes lit up. "Aren't they the heroes who fought in the Omnic Crisis!?"

She nods, "And… got disbanded a long time ago too…."

This surprised him. He never knew Overwatch disbanded after the war, this was a shocking piece of information to hear. "Then… why me…?"

"Since those things seemed to have a weakness to that armor you used…" She explained. "But there was something that attracted them to you, Enrique. Like bees to a flower, they might go after you..."

"I… I don't know if I can do this, Hana…"

"I… know… One reason why we're offering to help you….. And train you.." She admitted.

"T-Train me? But… I… I don't want to fight again…"

"Enrique... I know this is hard. But…." She made him look at her, "If we don't help you get better, you'll be targeted until those creatures get you… And I don't want to see that happen, nor have you get hurt."

The black-haired teen looked down at his pet dog before looking at Hana, Tracer, and Winston. "I…" He recalled the Hana doppelganger's words. "I want to live… so… I… I want to help..." He decided.

Hana looked up at him, surprised, "You do?"

"I want to live… and I don't want more people to die…" He nodded. "I don't know if I can be helpful but I want to at least try and help you, Hana."

"So… you… don't hate me for asking this of you?" She asked him.

"You're my friend, Hana…" He looked at her. "It wasn't your fault either…"

Hana smiled softly, hugging him gently as she sighed, "Alright… I'll tell them. Though… due to this, we will have to cancel our trip to the convention next week…."

He nodded in understanding before Hana walked up to her fellow comrades.

"Well?" Tracer asked.

"He wants to help us," Hana answered.

"I'm glad to see him taking the commitment." Winston smiled, "We'll wait to head back to base tomorrow. You two should rest up for now."

She nodded before Winston and Tracer went to another room that Hana allowed the two to use. She sighed before glancing at the young man who was staring at the buckle. She couldn't blame him for how he feels. Knowing that everything was suddenly over plus new to fighting and still shaken upon the use of weapons, one being something he was afraid of using.

"Say… Enrique?" Hana called out to him.

He glanced at Hana, "Yeah?"

She smiled softly to him. "I thought you looked pretty cool in that armor…." She said before walking off to her room, letting him relax for the night.

He looked at the buckle and the Lock that came with it. He was still wondering why of all people that this 'destiny' chose him to be this 'samurai'. He looked at his lap to see Aki asleep as he gently pets him before placing him in the cage and went to the bed. He rested his head against the pillow and closed his eyes to fall asleep.

* * *

 _Smoke… fire… the loud echoes of gunshots heard everywhere. A young Enrique and a little girl hiding in a small shed as gunshots and explosions were heard from a distance. Their clothing was covered in soot and tears, showing they have been running for god knows how long. Even some dried blood staining either their clothes or partially their skin._

 _The shed shook partially as dust fell as the two hugged each other tightly, clearly afraid of what was happening._

 _"E-Enrique, I'm scared..." The little girl whimpered, worried and panting. He was quiet, too traumatized to what was happening as he could only comfort his little sister._

 _"I'm scared too…"_

 _Several more shots occurred as the rubble nearby crumbled away to reveal several large robots. Each one with a red iris as they turned to see the two siblings. They then turned as their guns began to build up with energy, ready to shoot them._

 _The young boy's eyes widen in fear as he quickly grabs the girl and tries to carry her away. He yelped upon the pain since they were running for a while. The machines fired at the two as the siblings ran for their lives. It was a nightmare as he held onto his little sister tightly. The next few shots sent the boy and girl rolling down on the ground with a thud, separating them._

 _He struggled to get up until he saw from the top was the machines that aimed their guns at the two. However, something caused them to divert their attention to whatever is behind them, causing them to move away as they heard more gunshots._

 _He quickly saw his little sister, the girl struggling to breathe. "N-No…" He weakly rushed over to her, seeing the bottom part of her shirt covered in blood. She was whimpering as the young Enrique felt tears burn in his eyes. "Please, stay with me, Marie!" He pleaded, trying to stop the bleeding from continuing._

 _"E-En...rique…."_

 _"Please hang in there!" He cried._

 _He could hear her breathing hitch ever so often as he held her in his arms, trying to stop the bleeding. She continued to breathe until he saw she lost all feeling in her body, making his eyes widen in horror. "M-Marie… please wake up!" He pleaded. But she didn't respond as her body began to get colder._

 _"Please don't leave me…" He cried as he held her._

 _He lost his family…_

 _He lost everything..._

 _He slowly felt dizzy before he noticed he too had a gunshot wound, his mind slowly getting hazy as he fell back, holding his sister's body as a lifeline. His life was draining ever so slowly._

 _Was this what it felt like…? Dying…?_

 _The Omnics began to approach the wounded boy, getting closer until several blasts hit the robots, sending them away as several people came rushing in, taking on the Omnics, except for one. One looked to be that of an angel as she floated down to the boy._

 _"Are you alright?" She called out to him._

 _His mind was getting dark but he could feel his body being picked up ever so gently, like a mother would do to her own child and being moved away from the girl's corpse. He slowly lost consciousness as the last thing he could see was his little sister's body._

* * *

His eyes shot up as he quickly sat up on the bed, his breathing being rapid and his heart beating quickly from the horrible memory. He quickly looked around before placing his hand on his chest, remembering that day where he was hurt. He was alive… but his family… they were gone…

Ever since that day, he suffered from a fear of Omnics and weapons. Just the mere touch of the weapon causes him to have a panic attack, the suffering from his PTSD.

And while he didn't want to touch one, knowing about the training had him worried…. But… knowing that Hana would be there, and he would be doing something good for others… Did put his mind at ease a bit. He looked over to see the sun rising, showing that a new day has started.

He slowly moved the blanket aside and got up from the bed, looking at the sunrise. He still wondered just who saved him? The only thing he was able to remember was that she looked like an angel.

"Oh! Good morning, luv!" He turned his head to see Tracer who had a kind smile.

"H-Hello," He waved.

"We'll head out once the others are up. In the meantime, breakfast?" She offered by booping his nose.

His stomach growled upon the mention of breakfast, making him blush in embarrassment. "Breakfast sounds good," He nodded. She smiled before she disappeared in an actual 'Blink' of an eye, surprising the young man. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing things before looking where she 'vanished.'

And in a second, 'Blinked' back with a plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. "Here ya go, luv!" she beamed.

He slowly reached for the plate before he got hold of it then he began to eat. He stares at Tracer nervously for a moment before he swallowed his food. "S-So… they call you 'Tracer'...?"

"Mhm, that's my code name." She smiled, "But if you like, you can call me Lena Oxton if you prefer?"

"Lena… Oxton…?" He repeated.

"Correct," She giggled. "It sounds like you are not that used to meeting new people…?"

He looked away. "I… I never left my hometown for a long time…"

"Hmm, well with us, you'll be able to view the whole world now!" she beamed.

He looked at Lena upon her words, her smile showed she was energetic for someone her age, almost like a little kid. "I… I just hope I can be helpful…" He muttered softly.

"Luv… You will be." Lena said, patting his shoulder, "You're gonna be trained by us, and we'll make you stronger than ever."

Raising his head to look at her, seeing her bright smile before he lowered his head once more and nodded in understanding.

After a little while, the other two were wide awake as they ate their respective meals before they helped Enrique with some of his belongings, with the latter carrying the cage in his arms. "You sure like that pup, don't ya luv?" Lena giggled.

"He is… my only source of company…" He admitted. "He has been with me for a while now… the doctors thought it would be best if I had a pet to keep me calm so… I bought Aki."

"Aki?" Winston repeated in confusion.

"Since he is a dog of Japanese origin, I thought it would fit… plus Aki… means Second Hope…" He explained softly as he heard the said pup bark from its cage

"That's a nice name for a dog." Hana said.

He smiled softly as he glances at Aki. "Yeah…" He nodded before he looked at the three. "So… where exactly are we going…?"

"Watchpoint: Gibraltar," Winston informed.

"Giber… what?" He tried to pronounce.

"That's the name of our base," Lena smiled.

"Oh…" He responded. "How do we get there…?"

"By airship of course," Lena said proudly, presenting a clearing but… there was nothing to see.

"Um… what am I supposed to be looking at?" Enrique asked, looking at the clearing.

"That's because it's cloaked, luv." Lena giggled.

"Eh?" Before he knew it, the airship appeared right in front of him, causing him to jump a bit upon the sight.

"Big, isn't it?" Hana giggled. He nodded dumbly. "Come on, I'm sure you will enjoy it." She gestured the young man to enter the airship as he was in awe of the aircraft.

"Tracer, Winston, thank goodness you two are alright. I thought you might have been hurt during that attack yesterday," A voice said in a Swiss accent but to the young man it was familiar. They saw a very beautiful woman with blonde hair, wearing a white outfit with a halo and wings. It was like she was an angel.

"We are alright, Angela," Winston assured. "And the good news is that we found something that can help us fight off those monsters."

"What is it you found?"

They gestured to the young man who saw the woman. Suddenly, Enrique had flashbacks to that day, remembering the person who saved him. His body froze completely as he stares at the woman.

"Enrique, you alright?" Hana asked.

The response was silence but Angela simply smiled as she walked over to him, "My, look how much you've grown since we've last met…." She said softly to him.

"You met him before, Angela?" Lena asked, surprised upon the information.

She nodded sadly, gently placing her hand on his chest. "He was only a child… and I saw how much he went through. He was suffering from a gunshot wound that would have killed him… but…" She saw how Enrique was in the past. She couldn't forget who he held close to him, seeing a lifeless girl's body as the boy cried his heart out. She was able to save him but the other… "I couldn't save the other…"

"So it was you…" He remembered. "The angel…"

"It's nice to meet you again." She smiled at him.

He nodded slowly but Angela could tell that the young man was still suffering. She had seen innocent people suffer after the war, children more so than adults. Some wounds never healed, only haunt a person to their dying days. She walked over to her comrades, "So he has the way to fight those monsters?"

"From what we witnessed yesterday yes but he seems to be new to this… and clearly not willing to use any sort of weapon," Winston explained to his friend as Hana and Lena helped out the young man get acquainted in the airship. Once situated, the aviator and MEKA pilot approached Winston and Mercy.

"What do you mean?"

"When he noticed Tracer's weapons, he was shakened even that strange gun/sword he had on his person."

"He must have developed that fear during the Omnic Crisis…" Angela realized.

"We were wondering if you can help him?"

"I shall try my best." She nodded before the two older members watched the young man and the pup in his arms. "He's grown so much…"

"Mercy, it was difficult, wasn't it?" Winston noticed.

The blonde was quiet for a moment before she said, "During the days when Overwatch began, I would usually see to the injured and those who died but… to see a dying child holding their dead sibling close like their life depended on it… it was heartbreaking..."

Hana and the others looked at their medic, surprised and utterly shocked from hearing that as they turned back to Enrique, to see how far he has truly lost, and grown from it.

The young man glanced at the members of Overwatch, wondering what they were talking about before he looked down at Aki who barked. He smiled softly and lifted him up a bit. "I'm glad you are okay, Aki." He responded. "I just… I just don't want to lose someone else close to me…" It barked as he nuzzled his owner's arms, trying to get him get over the gloomy mood he was currently in. "Okay, okay. Thanks, Aki."

[ _We are arriving at Watchpoint: Gibraltar]_

He jumped upon hearing the voice as Aki landed on his lap. "Who said that?" He asked.

"Sorry, I think I should have mentioned about Athena."

"Athena…?" He blinked.

"She is an AI that I created," Winston explained as they felt the airship land, the ramp lowering itself to reveal the base.

Seeing it was truly amazing for him. Even the view of the ocean made it more magnificent to see!

"Come on, I'll show you around." Hana offered, as she took his arm then led him around the base.

"This place is amazing…" He commented, looking at his surroundings.

"It may be on an island out here… But it's still home to us." Hana smiled softly. "And… yours too…. If you want?"

"You mean… I'm living here now…?" He got out, surprised upon the information.

"Only….. If you want to?" She said, "I… know we can't replace your family.. But I also don't want you hurt out there, Enrique."

The raven-haired teen looked at the ground for a moment before looking at Hana. "I… want to help you guys…" He said. "I know it's not your fault, Hana. You never expected this to happened… but I remember someone telling me about where my destiny lies… and I choose to live. My fate… is to live more."

Hana smiled at him, "I like that answer. Come on, I'm sure you'll enjoy the place."

"Alright," He answered before Hana was giving him a tour of the place. Everything was so awesome to him. While there were some of those drones, they weren't Omnics which gave him some relief. Overall, he was, for once, enjoying a change of scenery after so long.

"And here's your room!" Hana said, opening the door to reveal a room, almost similar to the suite, but less shiny and expensive. Complete with a living room, and two rooms parallel from the sides of the compartment.

He slowly entered the new room, looking at the surroundings before setting down the cage and allowed Aki to move around, barking happily. "Wow... I… I don't know what to say, Hana…" He got out.

"Just remember that we're here to help. If you need to talk, I'm actually right across from you." she smiled, "Also, Angela has requested you to see her every day for therapy. Just to help you finally move on with… well…"

"They knew...?" He asked hesitantly.

"Angela… told us the story.." She said softly, turning her head, not wanting to cut any more wounds.

Enrique remained quiet for a moment before he sat down on the bed. "There are others who suffered during that Crisis… mine is simply that… suffering what I lost…" He muttered lowly, his pet Shiba Inu comforting him.

"Enrique….." Hana said softly, walking up to him before she hugged him, not saying a word.

"It's nothing, Hana…" He responded. "I'm just like the others who suffered during the Crisis…"

"I know…. I…. just think you needed this…" She responded.

The raven-haired teen looked at her for a moment before he looked away slightly. "Hey, Hana…?"

"Hm? Yes, Enrique?" She looked at him, letting go after the hug as she hears him out.

"How did you become part of Overwatch…?" He asked. "I mean… you're the same age as me."

"Heh, well… Truth be told. They came to me, asking for my help." She admitted, "You see…. about two years ago, before I started becoming this big of a star. I was.. Well to be fair... Bored of everything. Games were starting to become nothing more than that to me."

"And that was where you got the mecha?" He guessed.

"The MEKA was given to me when I was 16, so about 3 years ago since the government chose some of us professional gamers as candidates." She giggled softly, "And, back then, being the best was all I cared about. And when I started doing the MEKA assignments, things were changing. But for me? I… was starting to drift away from what I liked." She admitted, "But when Tracer and Winston found me, they gave me a new perspective to this world. And one I don't regret choosing." She smiled as she turned to him, "When I joined them, I realized what life truly brought and since then, I devoted my life to not only protect the people, but also try to bring enjoyment and smiles to everyone else. So, thanks to them, I'm now this star."

"Even during your career?"

"Yep."

He began to dwell into his thoughts, thinking if he made the right choice but meeting Hana, Lena, Winston, even Angela who saved him when he was a child… he realizes that being with them, he might be able to live on.

But he was still confused to what happened yesterday. Who was that young woman? Why does she look like Hana? And what is this destiny that chose him…? More importantly, what is this Helheim that the woman mentioned?

* * *

 _The remnants of the battle was shown, the ashes of the beasts and the bizarre plants from the wall were incinerated. News began to spread about the incident. How Tracer, Winston, and the global icon D. Va defeated some of the beasts. Even the sight of an azure samurai fighting them off._

 _Just as the silence was kept, the sound of footsteps broke the silence. Each step echoed in the streets of the area that was evacuated._

 _As the footsteps grew louder, it revealed a man wearing robes that didn't feel like they belong in this world. It covered the man's body from head to toe, asides from his hands and where his eyes laid. He looked upon the bodies with a soft smirk._

 _"Seems he got my gift. Now what will you do with it, boy? And can you stop for what's to come?" The man said outloud to himself. "Guess fate is choosing you after all_."

* * *

 **LOCKSEEDS** :

 **L.S. 07, Class A Lockseed** : Also known as **Orange Lockseed**. Use of the Lockseed allows the user of the Sengoku Driver to transform into Orange Arms, equipped with the Daidaimaru. However, due to his fear of weapons, Enrique is unable to use the Orange Arms' full potential. While he is able to fight the mindless monsters with ease, he can find himself put at a disadvantage against stronger, more skilled and more experienced combatants.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well that is it for the first chapter folks! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as well as the background/origin of our Rider. We get to see him become the armored rider as well as fighting some of the Inves.

I wish you all a happy holidays and enjoyed this Gift! Stay in the shadows and let me know if you want to see more of this. Dont forgrt to follow, favorite, and review! See you all later!


	2. Chapter 2: New Recruit! A Fear of Omnics

**A/N:** What is up everyone! Sorry for the late update, I have been busy with college since it as been a pain. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter and the start of the story. As you all may wonder if there will be more Riders but to give you a heads up, it might happen, _might._ As for the pairing, you will realize it as the story progresses. Also I do apologize for the late uodztes, I will update my there stories very soon.

I know some of you wonder, 'why Gaim'? Well I know the destiny and the fate but don't forget that there is technology behind it. I mean there is the Genesis Driver, Sengoku Driver and the Lockseeds. Plus if you recall the Inves and Helheim, there was that civilization that created an Artificial Golden Fruit so it would require a form of technology to create it if you think about it. Not to mention Kouta and his comrades along with Shinnosuke fighting Megahex.

And in Overwatch, each character says the representation of Overwatch: _Hope, Honor, Courage, Justice, Compassion, Determination,_ and _Harmony._ So for Gaim, it would make sense.

Anyways without further ado, let us continue the crossover.

Henshin!

' _Thought'_

 _ **LOCKSEED**_

* * *

 _Deep within the mountains of the far off east. What laid was nothing more than mountains upon mountains. But near the tallest one, is what looked to be man made carvings on it. Along with windows that you wouldn't even notice unless you looked at it carefully._

 _Inside showed several soldiers, each one wearing the same uniform as they travel through this hidden base. Their uniforms were mostly black with some red highlights, and of course a skull helmet. But the one thing on their person that stood out the most was a single symbol._

 _This was the organization: Talon._

 _However, Talon was anything but an organization, bent on terrorism and chaos. It is truly unknown what their end plan is, the only thing everyone does know is that they were made clearly to erase the rest of the remnants of Overwatch._

 _Even more how one person stood out from the rest. His attire made him look like a modern-day Grim Reaper. He was wearing a hooded black trench coat with silver armored boots. He has shotgun shells strapped to his chest and belt. His signature piece was the skull mask on his face._

 _This was Reaper, one of the most wanted criminals in the world. And as of now, he was preparing for another mission, though as soon as he reached his office he was greeted by another person who was leaning against the wall. This one was a female with tan skin, with brown hair combed to the side and several neon purple wires and equipment on her person._

 _This was Sombra, one of Talon's agent and the ultimate hacker._

" _Hola, boss," Sombra smirked as she saluted him._

" _Sombra… This better be important for you to be in my office…" Reaper glared at her._

" _Heh, oh… You'd like this one." She said, waving her hand across in air as several screens popped up. Some showing the members of Overwatch, others showing odd monsters, but the large one in the center revealed the orange-clad samurai._

 _Reaper raised an eyebrow under his mask upon seeing the footage. It was clearly odd knowing that the samurai had the motif of an orange._

" _I'm not a betting woman… But I bet they recruited the new guy… becoming a new member to Overwatch. And… I thought why not share it with the boss and see what he thinks?" Sombra smirked._

 _Reaper turned to the video once more as they see strange beasts. Not like any Omnic but they were biological creatures. They obviously did not look normal at all. Especially since some were withstanding normal projectiles while the samurai clearly had the capability to harm the strange beasts._

" _Any info?" He turned to her._

 _Sombra just smirked as she snapped her fingers, revealing his real face, among other information. "His name is Enrique Alderete. Family deceased from the last remnants of the Omnic Crisis. And is living alone right now." She informed him, "But due to all of this, seems he's now with Overwatch."_

 _To the masked mercenary, it seemed vital to know what those monsters were. Especially seeing as how only one person has the only type of weapons to harm them. Including how the monsters showed up out of nowhere._

" _Get the ship ready… We're tracking them down and figuring out how he can do that…" Reaper ordered._

" _Sure thing," Sombra nodded._

* * *

 **Overwatch: Key of Destiny**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: New Recruit! The Fear of Omnics?**

Enrique slowly opens his eyes, before he slowly sat up on the bed. A yawn escaped his lips as he covers his mouth, the new recruit now seeing the sun rising once more for the new day. He once again heard the barking, his attention now on Aki who had his tail wagging upon seeing him awake.

"Morning, Aki," he smiled, petting him.

It was the only thing he was always greeted with in the morning for the past 12 years. It gave him a form of comfort and peace. Hearing the sound of knocking, he turned his head to the door. "Come in," he allowed.

The door slid open to reveal Hana with a tray of food.

"Morning, Enrique!" Hana said, walking in with some breakfast.

"Morning," He nodded as Aki barked.

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm okay," He replied as he got hold the plate of his breakfast before he began to eat. Once he swallowed he looks at her. "Um… what am I doing for today?" He asked.

"Well firstly, you have to see Angela. That way she can help you out with… your fear," she answered. "Plus to make sure nothing bad happened after that fight."

The young man nodded his head in understanding to the reason why he should see the medic first.

"After that is training! Tracer will be the one helping you out with that." Hana smiled.

He froze upon hearing that, the unsettling feeling of fear slowly building up. He didn't want to fight but a part of him had to do something. Seeing what those monsters have done, he wanted to help.

"Don't worry. It's only hand to hand." She reassured him. "We won't let you use weapons just yet until you're either ready, or we find someone who can help you out."

Raising his head to see her, he slowly nodded but Hana could see that he was clearly afraid. "Everything will be alright, okay?" She assured.

His response was another nod before he stood up and looked at Aki. "Stay." The dog sat and barked, making Enrique smile softly as he pets him. "I'll come back. Like always."

To Hana, hearing those words almost felt like they were filled with sorrow but also a promise. She could guess that after everything that happened to him, he formed a bond with the pup since he has been with him for a while.

With the pup following his order, Enrique and Hana left the room before making their way to the medical bay. Once there, the door slid open to reveal what seems to be the infirmary, seeing the beds, medical equipment, and such before noticing Angela who wasn't wearing her gear. Instead she was wearing a doctor's coat with a yellow shirt and dark pants that hugged her legs.

The blonde took notice of Hana and Enrique entering the room, causing her to smile. "Hello, you two." She greeted.

"Hey Angela. Just thought to drop him here while I head back so I can ask Winston to get the MEKA fixed." Hana explained.

"Of course. I'll take good care of him." Angela reassured.

"See you two later then," Hana waved before leaving the room while Enrique approached one of the beds and sat on it, clearly nervous.

"Don't worry Enrique, I'm only here to help you." Angela smiled softly at him.

"I… understand," He replied.

"Good." She smiles, "So… while we both already know of the tale… I would like to know more as to why you developed these fears?"

He lowered his head, realizing that he should tell her of his fear. Knowing that Mercy is trying to help him, he knew that he shouldn't hide away his true fear. "It's not that..." he said, causing her to look at him. "It's… It's… the Omnics…" he slowly wrapped his arms around himself. "I… I just couldn't bare to see or be confronted by one… I don't want to see anything capable of killing another after everything that happened that day..." his breathing was heavy, his voice slowly trembling.

Memories of those days flooded his mind, causing his eyes to shiver in fear. He couldn't forget those glowing blood red lenses, the weapons they used to kill. The very machines that killed his family and running from them for days… his own little sister dying in his own arms. Even nearly dying.

"Enrique… You should know, not all Omnics are like that. There are some who never wanted to harm, or even have harmed a human." Angela told him.

He shook his head frantically, not wanting to hear a word about the Omnics. Angela could see the fear in his eyes. There was no doubt that he was traumatized badly on that day. She simply frowned before she placed her hand on him to calm him, "Enrique… I know this is very difficult for you… But you must be strong and move on. Otherwise, you'll never recover from this pain…"

He slowly turned his head to her, seeing her gentle blue eyes before he hesitated slightly. "I just… I just can't forget that day…" he confessed.

"I know… And I'm not asking you to forget it. Trauma like that will always stay, but if you don't try to move on, you won't get stronger nor move past what happened..." Angela informed him.

The young man looked away for a moment as Angela heard him mumble for a moment, confusing her to what he was saying.

"Pardon?"

"Thank you…" he responded ever so quietly.

She smiled softly as she then did something he didn't expect… a warm hug. Something he had almost forgotten what it felt like… Like a long lost feeling he once had before his mother died.

It gave him comfort, the feeling he lost a long time ago slowly returning as tears began to swell up in his eyes upon the old memories of his mother.

He misses those days so much… he misses his family.

For Angela, she could understand how it felt to lose parents during a war. In her arms, the young man lost everything during the Omnic Crisis. His home, his family, everything he held so dear was stolen from him. He never grew up with his family. All he was able to do was grow up on his own, no family to watch over him, to raise him… he was alone for the rest of his life.

His only source of hope being the pup that was with him when she saw him.

"I am gonna run a few more tests, okay?" Angela said, "After that, you can relax here until you feel ready to join Lena and Hana."

He nodded softly.

* * *

After a few more tests, Angela was able to get some results as she was looking over the data pad to see the results. From what she can tell, he didn't suffer fatal injuries, possibly due to the armor he wore the previous day. But she could still see the healing in the X-Rays, even seeing the old wound from 12 years ago.

With the information gathered, she entered Winston's lab. The lab was littered with computers and such. Not to mention empty jars of peanut butter and banana peels. She giggled upon Winston's love for the two treats he enjoys so much.

Across the room, she saw the scientist in question, typing away on his computer while that Lock and buckle were on the table being scanned.

"Did you find anything, Winston?" She asked the intelligent gorilla.

"Actually, yes. This buckle is… very strange. I've never seen anything like it." Winston informed her, placing the buckle on the table.

"Strange? How so?"

"From what I was able to learn from this strange buckle is it is very unique," Winston explained, adjusting his glasses. "This buckle couldn't form a belt around Lena or Hana either."

"So… it's DNA locked?" Angela assumed.

"Indeed," he nodded. "It seems that the buckle is locked to him only. Therefore only he is the only one to use that belt."

"But the bigger question is… Where did it come from?" She turned to him.

"More importantly…" he picked up the lock. "I may be a scientist but as I am, I swore this lock is almost biological."

"Biological? How's that even possible?" Angela asked.

"I wish I knew," he sighed, placing it down. "I think we should ask Enrique about the items he obtained."

Angela nodded in understanding, "But please don't ask numerous questions, Winston. He is still trying to recover."

"Of course." And with that, Winston grabbed the two items before he and Angela left the lab, making their way to the mess hall. The moment the doors slid open, they saw the young man socializing with the two other members of the group, the pup resting on his lap.

"So you flew in some jet to test teleportation…?" Enrique asked the aviator.

"Mhm. Because of it, I basically became a ghost. That was until Winston made me this." she tapped the device on her chest, "With it, I'm now locked into this time and can even use it for some special powers."

He stared at the device in question, surprised that something that small was capable of allowing her to stay in time, no pun intended.

"So that is why you move fast to certain places…" he realized.

"Correct you are," She patted his shoulder before noticing Winston and Mercy. "Oh! Hey Winston! Angela!"

The two waved as Angela looked at Enrique, "So, are you ready for your first training day?"

He became nervous until something came to mind.

"I-I have a question," He raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"When did you guys realize those monsters were invading…?"

Winston adjusted his glasses for a moment before taking a seat. Guess it was a good time to explain to him about the situation. "It all started after our encounter with two of our enemies, a few weeks before Angela rejoined Overwatch and a month before Hana joined…"

* * *

 _FLASHBACK…_

 _Winston and Tracer continued their chase after the two members of Talon. The two tried to take the Doom Fist gauntlet for Talon, only to be stopped by them. Widowmaker began firing upon the two, making sure they can't follow, only to see her shots not doing so much._

 _Noticing_ _one of the electronic billboards, she fired a few rounds onto its support beams, shattering them. Upon doing so, it caused the object to fall onto the two members of Overwatch. Taking notice of the falling object, Winston quickly raised a defense shield to protect himself and Tracer, creating a cloud of dust that blocked their view._

 _Though, upon the dust fading, it was far too late for them to catch up as they see the two Talon agents getting into a airship and fly off._

" _Dratt! We lost them…" Tracer huffed._

" _At least we stopped them from getting the Doom Fist…" Winston sighed with some relief, repairing the glasses that Reaper broke._

" _Well… you're right about that," the aviator agreed. But upon turning around she then see something strange forming in the air, "Uh, Winston?"_

" _Hm?" She pointed at the air, causing his sight to be where she was staring and noticed, strangely, a zipper forming before it slowly unzips to reveal something inside it surprisingly. From the inside they could see a forest filled with plant life and unknown fruits on some. "Are you not the only one seeing things?" He asked._

" _And hear I thought fruits came from farms." She joked._

 _Winston sighed upon her joke before noticing something odd. "I smell something coming…"_

" _What?" Her question was answered when they noticed a gray creature, unlike anything they have seen before hopping out as it landed on its face before standing up and looking around, clearly confused to its new surroundings._

" _Woah! Would you look at that!" Tracer said in amazement. "Wonder if the bugger is friendly?" she asked, Blinking towards the creature._

" _Wait, Lena!" He tried before he groaned and followed her._

 _With Lena, she watched the new creature eating some of the plants that were shockingly slowly growing on the ground due to the portal that it was close to. It was as if the portal was causing new plant life to grow around it._

" _Lena, I told you to stay close," Winston reminded, approaching her._

" _Come on, Winston, don't you want to see this new thing?" She asked. "You are a scientist after all."_

" _Indeed I am. And as a scientist, if I don't know what it is, I stay far away from it until I know the full details." He informed._

 _Tracer pouted before they noticed more and more plants growing around the portal. "Wow, those things are growing fast."_

" _That doesn't look good…" Winston frowned._

" _Huh?" This left the British Aviator confused. "Why is that?"_

" _Plants don't grow at such a rapid rate," he explained. "And it seems that… creature seems to be only focus on eating those plants that are growing."_

" _Maybe it's just some new genetical thingy?" She questioned._

" _I don't know and-" Winston stopped._

" _What?"_

" _There's another one..."_

 _She turned around and saw that another creature crawl out the portal as it was using its claws to eat some of the plants. The only difference was that it had a blue belly instead of a red. Just as it was about to eat another one of those strange plants, it took notice of them._

" _And now it sees us."_

 _The creature stared at them until it finally screeched at the two members of Overwatch. The two creatures then hissed at the two and charged ahead, claws ready to shred at them._

" _Not friendly! Not friendly!" Tracer finally realized as she Blinked to avoid an attack before using her pistols to fire automatic rounds but it couldn't penetrate their hide much. "My guns aren't even piercing through them!?"_

" _We need to push them back into that opening! Maybe it'll close?" Winston informed her as he went into Primal Rage and began to swat them back into the odd portal._

" _Right!" She agreed to his plan before firing another set at the two odd beasts. The monsters couldn't feel much but the two heroes could tell that it was getting close. When the one with a blue belly tried to attack, Tracer blinked. "Over here." It tried again, only for Tracer to Blink again. "Try again~!" It went for another attack but missed again. "Miss me!"_

 _She was continuing the taunting as it spun around, getting more dizzier until it stopped as fruits were spinning around its head. But she wasn't done as she place something below its feet. It looked to be a small bomb as it blinked brightly before exploding, sending the creatures back into the portal._

" _That's how it goes!" She said with triumph. "Now… how do we close it?"_

 _The two stared at the portal was still opened as the plants continued to grow._

" _It's not closing! What do we do? They could come back and are probably angrier!" Tracer got out, worried._

 _Winston pondered, realizing the situation. The portal wasn't closing as the plants around them were growing ever so slowly to the point fruits were literally growing. "The plants are clearly growing too quickly. We should burn them, maybe then it will close." He guessed._

" _On it!" she blinked away, possibly to grab fuel. Within two minutes, she reappeared and quickly poured fuel into the plants before she fired a round, causing the plants to catch on fire. "There we go!"_

 _The plant easily began to burn away, leaving only ash as smoke began to fill the air, causing the creatures who were about to return, to hiss in retreat. And like that, the opening began to close in front of them._

" _Yes! It's finally closed!" Tracer cheered._

 _Winston smiled, glad to see no damage was formed and those strange beasts back to where they came from._

 _FLASHBACK OVER..._

* * *

"At first we thought it was just that until there were more sightings of those strange portals around the world," Winston sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Even the sightings of those beasts. So, we chose to keep track of not only criminal activity but those portals. Once closed, we burn the remnants of the plants that grow. We even explained to Hana and Angela about the situation as well."

"So… those weird zipper portals allow plants to grow? And those monsters come from that forest inside the portal?" Enrique assumed.

"Winston decided to name them 'Cracks'." Lena informed.

"Cracks?" He blinked.

"Correct, like any crack, it is like a tear to a surface but for those portals, a tear to any surface." Winston smiled. "Anyways, there is something I find curious." Enrique titled his head. "Where did you obtain that buckle and lock?"

Hearing this, Enrique lowered his head, his sight on the two items. "To be honest, I don't know… all I know was that it was in a package that was on my doorstep. No sender, no address, just there in front of my doorstep."

"That's a bit cryptic…." Hana frowned, "Who would just send it to you?"

"I find it curious as well," Winston agreed, placing his hand under his chin as if he was thinking. "Why would someone send him an item that is a key to defeating the unknown beasts."

"I do remember something…" They looked at him. "I remember hearing a voice, telling me about 'my destiny' and 'dying the world in my image'. Even seeing this girl..." He then looked at Hana. "She looked like you but with blonde hair and the right eye being a natural red."

"Oh? I didn't know you were already having dreams of Hana." Lena teased.

"Not like that!" He flustered. "I mean she told me about my path. I even saw her when I was… fighting those monsters."

"Strange…. That should be impossible…." Angela pondered.

"Can you explain it to us, Angela," Lena asked.

"Well… If he was dreaming, he wouldn't have a hallucination during a battle." she informed. "Nor there being someone eerily identical to Hana."

"You think there is a link between that buckle and this girl that Enrique is mentioning, who looks like me?" Hana guessed.

"From what I can guess, it sounds possible," Winston nodded, looking at the young raven haired teen. "If you ever see this girl, let us know."

Enrique nodded, understanding why since there was a possible connection between the Hana doppelgänger and the buckle that was given to him.

"Now that we have that out of the way, I think it is time we begin training for you."

Upon hearing this, Enrique swallowed the lump in the back of his throat.

* * *

To say the least for the young man, the training was difficult for him since he was new to fighting. Lucky he was against the monsters, but it still didn't change the fact that he is still new.

"Are you sure you feel fine, Enrique?" Hana asked, handing him some ice.

"I'll be okay…" he nodded slowly, placing the ice pack to his side, causing him to wince slightly.

"I did warn you, luv." Lena said with a smile, "But for your first attempt, not too bad to say the least."

"It… It is new to me…" he admitted. "I never fought before until that day those monsters attacked…"

"While it may be rough, you'll pick it up eventually." Lena smiled, "But for now, rest up. We all have a mission to handle once you're rested. And it's a very easy one with no fighting."

He nodded before he slowly stood up and made his way back to his room, leaving behind the two other members of Overwatch.

"I'm worried…" Hana said.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked.

"He is afraid of using a weapon and the fact that eventually he will do missions where he will have to use it…" she explained. "If he doesn't get more help, he might end up hurt or worse…"

"It's only natural to feel like that." Angela said, walking into the room, "To be dealt with such trauma after what happened? It's only natural to feel afraid to use the very same items that killed many others. His fear originated from his true fear, the Omnics."

"You mean… he is afraid of the Omnics…?"

The medic nodded, "Knowing they used weapons that killed his family… he developed a fear of the Omnic while being traumatized due to the weapons."

"Though it isn't unexpected to have that fear. That war did too much damage to the world for everyone to not develop some kind of fear from them." Winston said, fixing his glasses.

"Let's just hope he can have a chance…"

In Enrique's room, he was on his bed, staring at the buckle and Lock, remembering what it can do. While nervous, he didn't know what to do. The members of Overwatch told him he is the only one able to fight those monsters and only person to use the belt.

Eventually he would do missions involving the use of the armor and weapons. But… how can he? He didn't want to feel useless or be scared during the missions.

Checking the time, he saw it was nighttime. Glancing at the devices, he trembled slightly before he got up, grabbing the two devices and peeked out the door. Looking left and right, he notice no one around before walking to the training room.

Upon reaching there he took a deep breath before he looked at the devices. Oddly enough as he held these items, he felt... Simply at peace. As if there was nothing wrong at all and he had nothing to fear.

He trembled more before he placed the buckle onto his waist, forming the belt. Looking at the Lock, he placed his finger on the tab before he flicked it, unlocking it.

 _ **ORANGE!**_

The zipper opened above him as the metal orange floated down, allowing him to place the lock into the buckle, locking it in place.

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

He shuts his eyes closed before he pressed the knife, opening the Lock.

 _ **SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**_

The bodysuit formed before the orange fell onto his shoulders, unfolding until it fully formed the armor.

Unknowingly, he was being watched by Angela. She took notice of him when she was on her way to her room. But seeing the new member, she wanted to make sure he doesn't push himself.

The armored recruit slowly looks down at the weapon that is sheathed. Albeit shaking, he slowly reached for it before he slowly pulls it out. The medic noticed his trembling ever so as the young man tries to raise the weapon but… his breathing was becoming heavy, his eyes were trembling while his hands were shaking as he struggles to pull the trigger on the katana and swing the orange blade.

' _Bro….ther…'_ A faint image of his sister appeared in front of him, seeing smoke exiting the barrel of his gunblade and blood on his scimitar.

Unable to continue any further, he dropped the two swords as it clattered on the metal ground and fell to his knees, crying under his helmet.

He couldn't do it… he just can't… it brought too many horrible memories. Weapons were used to kill or harm life, it was the reason wht he was afraid of the Omnics and the use of weapons. Just as he remained on the ground, he soon flinched upon feeling that very same warm hug once more. He turned to his left to see Angela there, her arms wrapped around him.

"You don't need to go so far to improve Enrique… Taking small steps is better than jumping…" She said softly to him.

"I-I… don't want to feel useless to you guys…" he said in tears. "Why… Why can't I face it…"

"You aren't useless Enrique… You've only just started. It'll take a very long time before you can finally move on from your trauma." Angela said to him, "Pain and trauma is hard… But for those who want to change, facing those fears will make you stronger."

"Why…" She looks at him. "Why did you save me 12 years ago…"

"Because… You were an innocent life in danger…. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't try to save you from the pain." She admitted. "I know how it feels to lose family... the pain doesn't go away. He lowered his head, understanding why she saved him. "Come, I think you should get some sleep."

He nodded once more before he slowly stood up before closing the Lock, the armor vanishing.

* * *

' _Let's go to the merry-go-round, big bro!' The little girl tugged a young Enrique's arm._

' _H-Hold on, Marie,' he looked at his parents. 'Can we mom, dad?'_

' _Of course just don't let your sister fall off.' His mother smiled softly._

' _Yay!' Marie tugged her brother's arm before the two went to the ride. As it started, the two were having fun as the little girl giggled happily. 'Mommy! Daddy! We're on a horsey!'_

 _To the older brother, he smiled upon seeing his little sister happy._

Enrique slowly opened his eyes, his sight greeted with the ceiling as a few tears escaped from his eyes, dreaming of the old memories of his childhood. Sitting up on his bed, he wiped away the tears before glancing at Aki who was asleep in the tiny bed. He gets out of bed before kneeling down to pet Aki before heading to the shower to wear a fresh set of clothes.

As the warm water falls onto his bare skin, he placed his hand over the old wound, remembering the day he nearly died. He clenched his hand into a fist, stopping himself from recalling those memories.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he grabbed the knob before twisting it to shut off the water. Getting out of the shower, he grabbed a towel to dry himself before putting on his clothes.

Outside of his room, Hana stood there waiting for him as she had what looked to be breakfast for today. Though she was more worried he wouldn't want to come out due to yesterday's training. She heard from Angela how the raven-haired teen broke down upon trying to use the weapon. A part of her felt guilty after what happened on the day those monsters attacked. She shouldn't have brought him and none of this would have happened.

"Enrique..." Hana frowned, "I'm sorry for dragging you into this…"

She heard the door slide open, causing her to look to see Enrique who took notice of her. "Hey, Hana." He greeted.

"H-Hey… Um… I have breakfast for you?" She handed him the plate.

"Uh… thanks…" he got hold before looking at her. "Is… something wrong?"

"Um… I-I'm… I'm sorry for dragging you into this.." Hana lowered her head, "I didn't mean to put so much harm to you because of this…"

Enrique was quiet for a moment before saying, "It's not… I should be the one to add to the fault…" she looked at him. "I shouldn't have left my home… if I didn't, none of that would have happened."

"But Enrique… If you didn't do something, many people would've died…." Hana informed.

He stopped the moment she said that. "You mean…" she nodded in confirmation.

"Those creatures have killed before… And now, you're the only thing that can stop them from killing more people." She repeated.

He looked at the Lock, realizing that he has been given a heavy burden. He had the only key to stopping those monsters. He remembered the Hana doppelgänger's words about his fate and destiny. Could that girl be right? Was fate trying to choose him to fight the monsters?

"So… don't think you're useless at all Enrique." Hana said.

"You don't think I'm useless…?"

She shook her head, "You're the most important person in the world right now…. And… one I'd consider my best friend." She smiled at him.

A small smile formed on his lips, "Thanks Hana."

"What are friends for?" She giggled.

"Hey you guys!" They turned around to see Tracer. "We got ourselves a mission! Come on!"

For Enrique, he was nervous but he had to keep it together. Leaving some food for Aki since he was staying, he followed Hana and Lena to the briefing room. There, he saw Winston along with Angela who was wearing her gear.

"I see you look better Enrique." Angela smiled, "Just remember that you're not alone here anymore."

He nodded in understanding.

"So! What do we have to do this time, big guy?" Lena asked Winston.

"We were asked by an old friend of yours to help out with a village nearby. A rough storm is approaching and they need extra help to work out the barriers from the harsh weather along with other tasks. They simply just need extra help for this week with food, shelter and repairing anything that has been damaged." Winston informed them all.

"Sounds easy enough for us," Lena smiled.

"Y-Yeah…" Enrique somewhat agreed, albeit nervous.

"Don't worry. There won't be any fighting here, Enrique." Winston reassured, "Think of it as just helping a community."

The young man felt some relief before he nodded. "Alright. I'll.. I'll do my best to help."

"That's the spirit, luv!" Lena patted his back. "Now, let's get on out there!" She said before blinking into the airship.

The other four members entered the airship as Tracer was in the pilot seat. "Alright everyone! Let's go!" She pressed a few buttons before the airship began takeoff, beginning their flight to the destination. The ship soon took off into the air, heading out to their destination, and along the way, Enrique took notice of the land now below, seeing it to be somewhere near India, as he could only see farmland. It was all so new to him, leaving him in awe despite being nervous.

"Hey, it'll be okay." Hana reassured him, a soft smile on her face as she places her hand on his shoulder.

He nodded before he jumped a bit when they heard alarms. "W-What's that?" He asked.

"We got an unidentified airship tailing us!" Tracer said.

From the side showed another airship. This one though the others knew very well as soon as they see the symbol that was plastered on the side of the ship. Several more rockets launched out as it struck their own, as Tracer did her best to maneuver around it.

"Crap! Talon is here!" Hana got out. "How did they even find us?"

"Let's focus on evading them!" Winston advised. "Lena, deploy the flares!"

"Roger!" She slammed her hand onto a button, deploying the flares as the missiles missed them luckily.

For Enrique, his mind was racing in a panic before he noticed the metal bar lowered by Angela.

"Hang on tight, okay?" He quickly nodded as everyone else was strapped to their seats while Lena was doing her best to evade the enemy.

The group were doing their best as another set of missile rounds hit them, but from the opposite side! What came out of the clouds was another Talon airship as the two ships began to attack them, causing damage to their ship.

"Looks like they're not holding back this time!" Tracer growled, doing her best only to see the shields being depleted rapidly.

 _[Warning: Airship Shield's Depleted]_

Tracer's eyes widen, "Everyone hold on!" She shouted out, bracing herself for another barrage. In seconds another round of missiles hit the ship, creating a large opening in the hull as it soon began to suck everything that was loose, out of the ship. The ship was falling out of the sky, and everyone could only hold on… Until Enrique's seat malfunctioned and opened up, releasing him.

He started panicking as he struggles to hang on. He swipes his hands around, trying to grab something as he was scared of his life.

"Enrique!" Hana held her hand out to him, trying to reach for his hand. "Grab on!" Enrique nodded as he tried to reach out, but before he was able to take her hand, another blast from the missiles made him lose his chance and was soon sucked out into the open air.

"ENRIQUE!" Hana shouted out to him.

Seeing her best friend, she was about to remove the bar but Winston stopped her. "Hana, don't!" He warned.

"I can't just let him go! He's my friend, Winston! And I won't let him die!" She argued, ready to unhook herself.

"You can't or you'll be sent out too!" He tried to reason.

"I'm willing to risk that, if that means he's saved!" Hana argued again.

"Hana…. He's gone…" Angela frowned, looking away, "At this high altitude, he'll plummet to the ground before you could get out of there and find him…."

"Doesn't he have that armor!?" She snapped.

"He does… But how do we even know if it would save him?" Angela said, wanting to believe but she knew far too well.

The Gamer shook her head, wanting to deny it. "No! Just let me go so I can use the MEKA!" She demanded.

"I'm sorry, Hana…." Winston looked away. "Athena… if you please…."

 _ **[Activating Escape Pods.]**_ The AI responded as shields covered them before sending the group out of the wrecked ship before it crashed into the ground.

"Enrique…." Hana closed her eyes as tears ran down her face.

* * *

' _W-Wha…. What…. Happened…?'_ Enrique said in his thoughts, finally regaining consciousness as he opened his eyes, only to reveal a wooden ceiling. He tried to sit up but he cried out in pain as he noticed he didn't have his shirt as bandages were wrapped around the right side of his torso and his left arm.

He was left wondering why until he remembered how it ended up like this.

 _Flashback…_

 _As Enrique was falling, he was flailing his arms, screaming in fear of dying. He tried to do something until he remembered a situation similar from before._

 _Frantically grabbing the Lock, he placed his finger on the tab before he flicked it, unlocking it._

 _ **ORANGE!**_

 _The zipper opened above him as the metal orange floated down, allowing him to place the lock into the buckle, locking it in place._

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _He shuts his eyes closed before he pressed the knife, opening the Lock._

 _ **SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**_

 _The bodysuit formed before the metal orange fell onto his shoulders, unfolding until it fully formed the armor._

" _A-Alright… Now… what do I do now?" He asked to himself, unsure how to proceed with this. All he could do right now was wait and pray that his armor would hold up enough for him to survive, or at least not have any broken bones._

 _He eventually crashed down, forming smoke before it died down to reveal himself as he weakly turned himself around a bit to see the sky. "Y-Yay…" he said weakly before everything went black for him._

 _Flashback over..._

He winced at the memory but he was lucky. _Barely._ However he took notice of something. Slowly sitting up with as much strength as possibly, he finally noticed someone.

"Ah, it seems you're awake." The figure said, though Enrique did quickly notice he wasn't standing, he was floating. "Here, let me tend to your bandages." The figure said before floating over to him.

He finally saw the figure standing in front of him. No, he wasn't standing, he was _levitating_ around two feet off the ground, remaining in what looks to be the lotus position. He wore baggy yellow trousers, a red loincloth hanging in between his legs, and some kind of yellow rope around his waist. The fingers on either of his hands clasped together as metal, ornate orbs hovered around his neck. He had glowing blue dots on his head like the others, but much more, around nine in fact. However, Enrique's eyes widened in fear upon seeing it.

He was in the face of an Omnic.

He quickly crawled away in fear until he winced, realizing that he is still injured.

"Please, do not move. You're still too injured to even lift a finger." The Omnic said to him.

The young man was absolutely frightened, flashbacks of his childhood returning as he moves away from the Omnic more.

"Go away!" He tried to move away from the Omnic further but with his injuries, he was barely able to. He hugged his arms, scared out of his mind as the Omnic draws near. He was too afraid but just as his fear was gonna consume him, he suddenly felt warmth.

He slowly looks at the robot and noticed he was holding out a golden ball that emanates an aura of warm radiance. Ever so slowly, he felt very relaxed. The light coming from that orb made him feel like he was feeling the warmth of the embrace of his late family.

"Are you feeling better now?" The Omnic politely asked, putting the orb away while maintaining a small gap between him and the young man. He could see the fear in the teen's eyes, the sadness and pain that has been lingering for such a long time.

"P… Please… I don't want to die…"

"I would never harm you, young man," he responded with a calm yet honest voice.

"Leave me alone!" He yelled, not wanting to look at the 'machine'.

"Young man, I assure you. I will not harm you, just like I wouldn't harm this flower." The Omnic said, pointing to a very well taken care of flower that rested on the window near him. "All life is precious, and I would sooner deactivate then harm someone with such a brightful life."

"W-Why won't you leave me alone?" He pleaded, trying to stay away from the Omnic.

"Because you are injured and I must see that you are restored to your proper health." The Omnic replied, "Why are you so afraid young man?"

"You Omnics took everything from me!" He finally snapped, tears escaping from his eyes. "You took away my family! My home! You stole everything from me! You killed my own parents in front of me and my sister! She died in my arms after running away for days!"

The Omnic was quiet before it lowered his head, "I… Did not know my kind caused you so much pain…" It said softly before gently floating to the ground, "I… have known the reasons for people hating Omnics. And I do not disregard their reasons for hating us… But.." He soon looked up, "I do want to be the few who want to change that ideal. To be the one to show that their are other Omnics who want to simply live with humans. After all… fear and anger shall always lead to the road of destruction and emptiness, but for the ones who show kindness and compassion, they are able to change the world."

The young man could only look away, keeping himself away to prevent a panic attack. He just couldn't bare to see the Omnic who helped him.

"Child…. While I may not be able to seek your forgiveness for my kind, nor do I wish to force you… I can help you overcome that fear that lies within you…" The Omnic offered.

"Why…"

"For that is the least I can do to help you. After all, I was the one who saved your life. How could I live on, knowing you kept that darkness within your heart?" The Omnic said before bowing.

Enrique kept quiet before saying, "How long do I have to be here…?"

"Until you've recovered enough to walk around." The Omnic said, "Though from my scans, you have a broken leg and several cracked ribs. So it will be awhile before you can move. That is unless you have some way to contact others?"

His eyes widen before he frantically reaches in his pockets before he pulled out the device he was looking for. It was intact but with a crack. Pressing a few buttons, he found it to be useable. With a sliver of hope, he quickly pressed a few keys and sent the message and just in time to as the screen blacked out, showing it was now no longer useful. A part of him felt relief and prayed that Hana will get the message.

* * *

"Enrique!" D. Va called out, looking around in the forest as she tries to find her friend.

"D. Va, it has been hours and Talon forces are closing in, we have to keep moving," Winston advised.

"I don't care if they capture me! I won't rest until we find Enrique!" Hana snapped. "This is all my fault! If I didn't invite him to my home country, none of this would have happened! Him being this samurai, joining Overwatch, and it shouldn't have ended up like this!"

"This isn't your fault, luv." Tracer placed her hand on the young gamer, "You were just trying your best to help him out of his shell."

"And look where it ended up!" She yelled. "You guys don't know him like I do! He _never_ left his own hometown after the Omnic Crisis, not once! He never met anyone else during his days growing up! He had no one there to help him!"

"But you were there for him Hana." Mercy pointed out, "You helped him out of his shell and we promised to help out. Don't feel as this is your fault, this was nothing more than an attack by Talon."

Hana lowered her head, tears threatening to spill until a beep was heard. She reached in the compartment of her MEKA and pulled out her communication device and noticed a message from her game chat. She was confused until she noticed who sent it.

"He's alive!"

"Huh?"

D. Va showed them a digital screen, displaying the message. "I know the gamer tag anywhere! It is the same one Enrique uses!"

"If he's alive, then he must be nearby to send a message." Tracer noted.

"We'll search for him once Talon dies down. Otherwise, they could find him and harm him." Angela informed.

"We have to find him now!" D. Va argued. "We are not leaving him behind!"

"But if Talon finds us, or finds out we're searching for him, they'll do their best to take him out before we could even move an inch! We are waiting it out now." Winston snapped.

D. Va wanted to argue but she looked away. Her hands clenched tightly until she activated her MEKA. "Where are you going!?" Tracer noticed.

"I'm going to find Enrique…"

"You're not going anywhere!" Winston denied.

"Isn't Overwatch suppose to help people in any situation!?" Hearing this made Winston stop. "You told me that being a member of Overwatch is about not just helping people, it's about having the courage, honor and justice to help everyone."

"And it is. But if you go out there right now, they will find you and kill you Hana! Then what would we tell Enrique should we find him?" Winston asked her. "You're being selfish right now!"

"Everyone quiet!" Mercy finally shouted, silencing the two members of Overwatch. The one thing about Angela was to not upset her. She may be a compassionate medic but even she has her patience. "Hana…. We won't stop you from finding Enrique. But please, don't go out with your MEKA or be so impatient, otherwise your efforts will be in vain."

"I just… I don't want to be the one to blame for what happens to him…" she said. "He is my friend."

"Hana… He would never blame you for this. He cares about you a lot since you have been helping him break out of his shell. He wouldn't blame or even be angry with you for this." Angela told her. "We will find him, we promise."

She slowly nodded before they notice an airship from a short distance.

"We better hurry then before Talon forces get near," Winston advised. "Let's go."

* * *

Enrique stared at the floor as the Omnic remained quiet, almost as if it was meditating. Its head lowered as the orbs around its neck now floated around him, shining softly as if he was waiting for a response. And it worried Enrique due to this Omnic, for all he knows it could be planning a way to kill him or his friends!

He glances at the orbs that were around him, feeling the warmth that was surprisingly can be felt. He slowly reached for one of the glowing golden orbs and got hold of it. Though, oddly enough as he did touch it, nothing changed, that same orb kept glowing and giving him this nice warmth.

"My orbs aren't meant to harm you…. My orb that you have is only meant to heal and speed up your recovery process…." The Omnic replied to him as it raised its head.

He jumped before looking away, not wanting to look at the Omnic.

"May I ask what caused you to be so fearful of Omnics?" It asked him.

"I told you…" he muttered, hugging his legs. "I saw them kill my family in front of me… I nearly died because of them…"

"I see…." The Omnic lowered its head, "I… I'm sorry for what we have caused you… If it makes you feel better, I shall commence permanent shutdown to atone for our sins."

Hearing this made Enrique glance at the machine, "Y-You… would go that far…?"

"Seeing you being so afraid and in pain because of my kind, hurts me to the core. If it will make you at more with peace, I'm willing to risk that for a fellow friend." The Omnic admitted.

This made the young member of Overwatch shocked upon this. A part of him would be glad but… the other part of him would feel guilty, only regret to agreeing to the choice. He tried to say a few words but he could only look away, a small part of him feeling ashamed.

"I understand your fear young man," the Omnic said. "But the one thing I notice is your will."

"What are you talking about…?"

"Your will to live."

The young man slowly looks at the machine.

"Fear is the enemy but you can use your will to live to overcome anything." The orbs floated around him. "For life may be fragile but a simple being can make a difference to change the fate. Like a small flame slowly becoming into something large. It can destroy but it can also bring forth new life. It takes an action to decide that fate."

Enrique sat there, surprised to hear something from an Omnic. This one was fully different from those he's faced. This one actually showed compassion and even remorse to someone like him. It was shocking to say the least, and one… he felt like he could open up to.

"W-Who… are you…?" He asked the Omnic.

The Omnic looked at him, a soft chuckle escaping himself, "My name is Zenyatta Tekhartha. The successor to Mondatta Tekhartha. The first Omnic leader of the Iris, and well known peace-maker between human and Omnic kind." He introduced.

Upon his introduction, Enrique turned away again as he took deep breaths to calm himself down knowing he was shaking slightly. Once calm, he looks out the window, seeing the sky through the trees as several birds and small animals roamed outside. It was peaceful sight.

However, he realized that he had to find his new friends… he didn't want to lose them… just like he lost his family. He slowly stood up, feeling not much pain like before surprisingly.

"Your treatment still isn't done. If you go out now, those wounds will reopen." Zenyatta warned. "I know you want to find whoever you're searching for… But I don't want to see your life at risk again."

"I don't want to lose my new friends…" the human replied.

"I know you don't… But if you don't do your best to rest and heal, you may not be able to face them without suffering from your wounds." Zenyatta told him.

The raven haired teen faced the Omnic, "What else am I supposed to do!? I don't want to feel useless, sitting back to see those I became friends with die!? They are the only friends I ever have!" He found his shirt and jacket before grabbing them and putting them on. "Just leave me alone!"

He left the cabin in search for his new friends.

Zenyatta remained quiet, only to have his head lowered as what sounded like a saddened sigh, escaping himself. He then noticed out the window that some of the wildlife were moving about almost as if something in the forest has made them afraid.

* * *

With the young man, he was making his way through the forest, pushing away some of the shrubs. Upon this, it made him remember how he and his little sister had to travel for days in the war zones during the Omnic Crisis.

"Why…. why of all things did a Omnic have to save me?" Enrique questioned himself, "I know what they are…. Nothing but monsters… So why…. Why am I trusting him?"

He tripped on an ingrown root, falling to the ground. Small tears escaped from his eyes upon the old memories of the Omnic Crisis. His hands gripped the leaves and small shrubs as he remained where he was.

"Why… Why do I feel so useless…" he questioned himself only to soon feel the shockwaves of pain throughout his body along with some blood dripping down his arm.

He grasp the wound, trying to stop the bleeding as he soon remembered Zenyatta's warnings. He ignored the Omnic all because he was afraid. He really did feel useless… He could only leaned his head against the tree trunk, looking at the sky.

 _ ***SNAP~!***_

He jumped upon the sound as he froze, trying to hide himself against the tree though due to the pain he was unable to move an inch for now. Though what came out of the woods, was something he wasn't expecting. In front of him were 4 black-clad soldiers, each one with that familiar Talon symbol on their suits, and each one carrying a very heavily armed gun.

He heard on the news about the organization, creating terrorism, robberies at important sights, even murder. Seeing them in his sights scared him.

One of the soldiers raised his terminal, "Boss, recon squad 4 here. Seems we found one of the people in that Overwatch airship. What do you want us to do?"

' _Which member exactly?'_

"A raven haired guy, looks to be in his late teens."

' _I see…. Bring him to us. Alive and if necessary, conscious.'_

"Affirmative," the Talon soldier responded before looking at his comrades. "Let's take him."

The other two nodded as they began to draw closer to the injured teen, as the one leading them brought out what looked to be rope. They were going to take him to whoever ran Talon!

He struggled to move, trying to lift a muscle but with the pain, he could barely move.

"Hey now…. Don't struggle yet kid. Otherwise we may be forced to bring you to Reaper, unconscious." One of the soldiers threatened.

Hearing this made him scared and now worried to what is about to happen to him. He closed his eyes as he held onto the Lock in his pocket, praying for someone to save him.

"Oi! Over here, you Talon creeps!" A very familiar voice sounded off near by.

They quickly turned around, only for them to be kicked away from the injured teen. In front of Enrique was none other than Tracer.

"L-Lena?" Enrique got out.

"Not just me, luv," she winked. "The Cavalry is here."

"Enrique!" D. Va shouted out as she got out of the MEKA, rushing ahead as she hugged the injured teen, a bit too tightly. Tracer and Winston in the meantime began to fight against the Talon forces.

"Han… a… I'm still hurt…" he wheezed.

She soon gasped as she backed away, looking at his wounds as tears overcame her eyes, "This is all my fault…." She muttered, though loud enough for him to hear it.

"Hana… it isn't your fault…" he slowly shook his head but winced. "You guys… are my friends…"

"But it is!" She snapped, though he noticed the flood of tears running down her face, "If I didn't bring you to my home country, you would be safe at home and not injured! This is my fault and I'm sorry for making you like this…" She cried out, gripping her suit as tears dropped down.

Enrique's eyes soften upon seeing her like this. He could only reach his hand out, placing it in top of her head. D. Va raised her head to see his small smile. "But if I stayed home… I wouldn't have been able to finally meet my friend or the others."

D. Va smiled softly as she nodded, wanting to hug him again, only to be stopped by Mercy. "Save the hug for later." she smiled before she soon began to use her staff to heal his wounds, "Such severe wounds… I'm truly surprised to see you survived your fall."

He chuckled but winced before pulling out the Lock from his pocket along with the buckle. "It saved my life again…" he explained. "And… he… healed most…"

"Huh? 'He'? Who are you referring to?" Mercy asked.

Before he could speak, Winston rolled across the ground, while Tracer took cover. "We are getting hammered here!" She said before firing rounds at the Talon forces. One of the Talon soldiers suddenly brought out a rocket launcher, aiming at Mercy, D. Va, and Enrique, causing the aviator's eyes to widen under her goggles.

"Look out!"

But before the soldiers could fire off, a blur of an orb whizzed by, striking the soldiers as the rocket was shot off, but sent high into the air before it exploded.

"Huh?"

Two of the Talon soldiers fired but were sent flying due to the orbs, as another one flew by, and soon stopped near Enrique's injured body as the familiar warmth began to flow into him.

"I see you have reunited with your friends," The three looked to the left and saw Zenyatta.

"Zenny!" Tracer got out happily before she blinked to hug the Omnic. "I didn't expect to see you again after…"

"I know. His loss wounds me, but it didn't stop me from my travels of tranquility." Zenyatta replied before returning the hug, "But it is very good to see you too, Miss Lena. As well as meeting you all as well."

"Are you from the Shambali Clan?" Hana noticed.

"Formerly, but I chose to wander throughout the world to help others that I come across." he bowed before turning to Mercy. "I do hope the young man is alright? I was worried when I noticed the animals being scared off."

"Scared off?" Hana repeated.

 _[Warning: Detecting Spatial Tear]_ the voice of the AI informed.

"Oh no…" Winston realized.

"What's… wrong?" Enrique asked.

"You remember the Cracks?" He nodded. "They are portals but they are considered a tear between dimensions. In other words…"

"Another one of the mean buggers are about to show up…" Tracer finished, quickly aiming around.

Before they knew it, a zipper formed on the tallest tree in the fighting area as new plants slowly grew around it. Seeing this made Talon soldiers aim at the tree as it unzipped, revealing the otherworldly forest.

However, something jumped out as all attention focused on it.

"I never seen that type before…" Winston uttered in shock.

The new creature was the size of a human being, its body was mostly blue with bronze leg armor and bronze layered armor on its shoulders. From its back and head emerged antlers which little looked like flames, starting out blue and going to orange. The face was kind of plain with only bronze plating and blue lines for eyes.

"What the hell is that thing!?" One of the Talon soldiers exclaimed.

"I don't know just kill it!" Another soldier ordered.

They fired at the monster but the average rounds didn't harm it much. It roared at them before charging towards them in retaliation. It rams its horns into one of the soldiers much to their horrors before it tossed the corpse aside and punched the nearest soldier away, sending him crashing into the tree as a snap was heard from the impact. They could tell that it killed the soldier.

"That thing is tough!" Tracer got out, "But I think distracting it would help us get out of here!" She said, already blinking ahead.

"Tracer, wait!" Winston called out to her, though too late.

"Get the harnesses!" One of the soldiers ordered.

The members of Overwatch could only watch as the some of Talon forces reached in the airship before pulling out guns that had hooks.

They fired as the hooks wrapped its left arm before its other arm. It screeched as it pulled its arms together as the soldiers were thrown off balance.

"Enrique, come on!" Hana helped her teammate up as the others made this a way to run.

"W-What about that Crack?" Enrique asked.

"We need to get to safety, more so than anything else!" She said, helping him to safety.

With Talon, they fired everything they got as one of them quickly rushed to the airship. "Boss, we are in need of assistance! We are dying out here!"

" _Did you get or kill any of them?"_

"We were about to until a monster showed up!"

" _Then go back and kill them, and bring me the boy!"_

The soldier was about to respond until a growl was heard behind him. He slowly looked behind him to see the blue bronze monster as it growled. He was about to shoot but the monster punched him in the face, completely shattering his head.

From the main airship, the masked mercenary could hear the roar from the monster, no doubt that the soldier was killed from whatever is out there. "Hmph…. Pathetic…" He scoffed, turning to the driver, "Take us back to base. We're done here for now…"

"Yes sir." The pilot nodded before setting the coordinates to base.

With the monster, it sniffed the air, its senses making it drool upon the scent. It smelled a very special fruit.

* * *

The group continued to run as they heard the gunshots stopped, showing that the monster already killed them.

"I never saw that type of creature before…" Winston muttered.

"I know, we usually handle those gray ones," Tracer agreed. "You think it's some form of evolution?"

"There's no other way else to describe it. But all we can do now is keep running." Mercy told them.

"What about the village we are suppose to head to?" D. Va asked, concerned. "If that thing finds that place…"

"We need to get to safety and help Enrique recover quicker. If not, then we would just become easy prey for it." Mercy frowned.

"She's right," Winston agreed.

"Wait!" Tracer said. "I just remembered something! If it is the same as those gray buggers… won't it be attracted to that Lock…?"

The realization dawned on the group (except Zenyatta), forgetting to realize that the monsters are also attracted to the Lock Enrique has. In seconds the odd creature jumped out of the trees, knocking everyone away before it turned its sights on Enrique, its mouth drooling as it smelled the Lock.

"Enrique! Get away from him!" Hana shouted out, pulling out her pistol as she sent a few shots at the creature only to see it barely do anything to it.

The young man's eyes widened in fear as the monster approaches him, seeing parts of its body covered in blood due to killing the Talon soldiers. It was horrifying for him to see, even sickening as he frantically places the buckle on his waist, forming the belt.

Just as he did, the monster punched him, sending him rolling across the ground as Enrique coughed blood.

The horned monster approached the young man ever so slowly, letting out a few growls. The young man began to tremble as he grips the Lock tightly but struggled as his hands began to shake. He had to do this but how…?

He remembered how he froze when he tried to push himself. Flashbacks of his family dying flooded his mind again but it was like seeing himself using the weapons to harm.

Heavy breaths escapes his lips until he remembered the words from the Omnic and his new friends.

' _You can do this, you have us to be there'_

' _Those creatures have killed before… And now, you're the only thing that can stop them from killing more people'_

' _Fear is the enemy but you can use your will to live to overcome anything.'_

Remembering their words, he clenched the Lock tightly, ignoring the pain in his body as slowly stood up.

"I...don't want...to live in fear anymore..."

Hana turned to her friend, hearing his words, "Enrique?"

"I won't... be afraid of fighting anymore…" he looked at the Lock then at the monster as his grip tightened more.

"... HENSHIN!" He announced, quickly flicking the Lock open.

 _ **ORANGE!**_

The zipper opened above him as the metal orange floated down. Quickly moving his arm, he loaded the lock into the groove in the front of his buckle before he locked it in.

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

He quickly pressed the knife, opening the Lock.

 _ **SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**_

The bodysuit formed before the metal orange fell onto his shoulders, unfolding until it fully formed the armor. Just as the monster lunged at him, the armored young man roared out as he grabs his weapon and quickly unsheathes the katana, striking it across its chest, sending the kaijin away from him.

"I'm afraid of Omnics, that much is true…" he admitted before glaring at the monster. "But I _won't_ stand back and be useless anymore! I will fight with my will to live!"

With a roar of defiance, Enrique started to slash wildly at the monster. He ran his blades across its chest before he moved to thrust them forward, sending the beast backpedalling.

"He needs some help!" Hana turned to the others.

Mercy stopped her, "Wait."

"Why?"

"He's finally fighting."

With the armored teen, he struck the monster once more until it retaliated with a punch to his chest, creating sparks that cast off his armor.

He rolled across the ground as the monster went after him. Green blood dripped off of his blades as several large gashes were shown on the creature's body, but it didn't stop as it continued to walk towards the teen, ready to claw and kill him for his Lock.

Just as it was about to, a small tune rang in his ears, causing him to look to the source and noticed the Hana doppelgänger standing by the tree, her expression never changing.

" _Do you still believe that you aren't ready for fate and destiny? Not ready to fight?"_ The Hana doppelganger asked.

The young teen slowly sat up as he looks at her. "I…" he looks at his weapons, shaking slightly before he took deep breaths and faced the monster. "With my will to live… I will fight to stop these monsters! I don't care if I am afraid of Omnics or using these weapons, if it means to fight and help my friends, so be it!"

The Hana remained quiet before a faint smile can be shown as she then points to the small knife on the belt then to the lock, _"Cut the lock once more and you can activate its power. Twice and three times can also give you the power, then all is left is your imagination."_ She informed him. _"You have taken your first step to fight on the given path. Continue your steps to the path that has been given to you…_ _ **Gaim**_ _."_

To him, he understood what it meant.

 **Gaim** meant _Armored Warrior._

"Gaim…" he repeated, the title sinking into his mind. His eyes were filled with his will to live, his hands clenched tightly into the dual blades. "I AM GAIM!"

He rushed towards the monster and strikes it across the chest with the Daidaimaru before using the katana blade to deliver another strike.

Blood spewed out from the slash as the monster roared in pain before being tossed to the ground, barely able to get back up to fight as it remained there, glaring at them.

He gripped the Cutting Knife tightly, recalling the Hana doppelgänger's words before he pressed it, the knife passing through the Lock once.

 _ **SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!**_

He yelled out as he swipes the blade at the monster, unleashing orange flames. The strike come in contact with it, engulfing the beast in flames before it exploded into ashes.

The doppelgänger was gone from his sights, giving him a feeling of relief and assurance.

He panted as the adrenaline that was coursing through him was slowly dissipating. The numbness and throbbing pain returning and his wounds reopening as he drops his weapons before falling on his back. The armor vanished to reveal his battered state as his vision became a blur as the voices of his friends called out to him before he blacked out.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes, his vision greeted with the metal ceiling. He could smell the medical supplies in the area before he slowly sits up.

"You're awake," He turns his head to see Angela.

He was confused to how he got here until he recalled the fight. "Where are the others!?"

"They are okay," she assured. "Winston and Tracer already burned the remains of those plants and thankfully, the portal closed."

"What about… that Omnic, 'Zenyatta'...?"

"He chose to join the group," Hearing this frightened him. "But he understands your phobia so he will keep a distance from you as he helps, okay?"

"Okay…" he nodded. "How long was I out?"

"About 2 days…." Angela informed him.

"W-What about the mission?"

"It's fine… Luckily enough they were able to get help from another village in time. They're safe." She reassured with a motherly smile.

This gave him relief upon the information. He saw Angela getting up before smiling at him. "We are glad that you are okay," she said before heading to the door, opening it only to reveal a peeping Hana as she dropped to the ground, "And she was the one who was most worried about you." Angela giggled before leaving the room to give them some time alone.

"I-I.. uh.. She just.. Um…" Hana looked to the ground, embarrassed from what just happened. Before she can find a perfect explanation, Lena appeared from behind as her goggles were raised to her forehead.

"How are you feeling, luv? Angela told us you finally woke up." Lena asked.

"I feel sore but I'll be okay," he nodded.

"Thank goodness!" Tracer smiled, blinking over with some tea in her hands. "Zenny said this would help with any stress or pain you're feeling. But I was the one who made it, since he knows your phobia."

He flinched upon the name before he slowly reached for the cup and got hold of it. Once close to him, he took a sip, feeling the warm and soothing taste.

"Though, I have one question for you." Lena asked as Enrique looked up at her, "Why did you say 'henshin'?"

"To be honest…" He scratched his cheek. "I thought it would make sense since 'henshin' means-"

"Transform," Hana translated, the two looking at her. "I may be from South Korea but I have some enjoyment for other cultures. I am a celebrity after all."

Her two friends chuckled while Hana looks at Enrique. "We heard you say Gaim when we were going after you to help. As in armored warrior?"

"I didn't think of that title…" he admitted. "She said the title."

"The other Hana?" Tracer got out. "You saw the doppelgänger again?"

He nodded, "During my fight against it, she appeared and asked me if I wasn't ready for fate and destiny. When I finally did fight, she gave me the title, Gaim."

"Well…. I like it. I think it's a perfect name that fits you." Hana smiled sweetly.

He looked away, hiding the soft blush on his cheeks. "Y-You think so…?"

Lena looked between the two before a sly grin formed, "So! I am curious… how did you, Hana, who is a global idol, meet Enrique here?" She asked.

"Well… you remember how I keep getting messages from the fans?" Lena nodded. "Well it was a few months after my status as a global idol.."

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Hana sighed in slight annoyance upon yet another message from her fans. It has been a few weeks when her reputation has been getting more popular than ever. Sure she enjoyed playing games as well as her celebrity status but it often makes her wonder just how much has gone over her head?_

 _Another notification lit up, making her sigh once again. Seeing this occur so much, she decided to use a new account, one that no one else would realize it being her._

" _There we go! Nerf_Gremlin," she said with a smirk. She always says her little phrase whenever using her MEKA. "Alright… Time to play some games!" She said as she decided to buy a new title that she has been waiting to play for a long time. Though she can now only communicate through the chat than her mic, otherwise people would recognize her._

 _Though as the weeks went on as she played this game and a few others, she soon frowned at the negativity of other players. Something she has never seen before through her playtimes from when she first started, to becoming that of D. Va. And… it was sad…_

 _She noticed on the screen that one player seems to be doing things on their own. Usually the players she met work in groups due to the rewards and such but the one player seemed to be doing it alone._

 _Curious, she checked the Gamer's name and saw it said 'Hopeful_Samurai'._

" _Hopeful… Samurai?" She raised an eyebrow upon the name. She soon typed to him, seeing if he would play a game?_

 _[Hi there! Wanna play a game? ^w^]_

 _[You… Y-You're asking me…?] The other player replied._

 _Now this surprised her. It was almost like the Gamer never talked to other players._

 _[Of course! We are playing a game silly. ;) ] She responded, surprised to hear such a response._

 _[It's just that… no one else asked me… and others think it's better for me to play alone.]_

 _[Now that's just silly of them. I'd be happy to play with you! ^w^]_

 _[R-Really?]_

 _[Of course!]_

 _Since then, the two gamers have been playing together as a duo team. Her new friend not once asked about who she is and how well she's at with winning. Her friend became more talkative often, even telling him about some things about himself since they were friends. She learned that her friend was the same age as her, but shockingly, was once an orphan._

 _She chose not to ask how it happened since she didn't want her best friend to remember such tough times. She had seen people suffer when she and the unit she was with fought that giant Omnic and know the destruction it left behind. But as the days, then weeks, and even months went on their friendship grew more and more. Even giving her friend a nickname. To the point neither one of them held any secrets back, asides her true identity and his past, only that she was a movie star._

 _She pondered for a moment knowing that she had so much with her friend, like how it was with her MEKA teammates. She looked at a flier of a convention for a moment before an idea popped up._

" _Maybe this will be a good idea to meet Sam-Sam," she planned._

 _Flashback over..._

* * *

"And after that, that was where I decided to invite him."

"Aw! That's a sweet story!" Lena smiled at them. "So you two are best pals online for the past two years?"

"Yeah…" Enrique nodded as he heard barking, seeing Aki who hopped onto the bed. He chuckled with a smile upon seeing the Shiba Inu. "I guess she has been helping me break out of the shell I've made to distance from everyone since 'that' day…"

"Still, it was thanks to her, that you finally figured out your destiny." Winston said, walking into the room with some food.

"So… what happens now?" He asked.

"For one, you should get plenty of rest to recover," Winston explained. "Secondly, I have decided a name for those monsters." This made the others look at him. "Since they are invading and trying to infest the world, I chose to name them Inves."

"Any idea about how those Gray Bug- I mean Inves are able to become something like the one from two days ago?."

"Well… after a day of studying those ashes, I came to realize that the plants are what they consume. You remember those fruits we saw them eat on the day we first encountered those monsters, Lena?"

"Yeah. And oddly enough, the plants smelled _really_ good for some reason." Lena noted.

"I have concluded that they eat them in order to undergo a form of metamorphosis," he informed before looking at the recruit. "And from the data I gathered from my research… the Lock you hold seems to be a genetic match to those fruits."

"But…. how is that even possible? A fruit can't become a padlock." Hana noted.

"I will find out the next time we encounter another Crack," The scientist assured.

"Wait… are you saying we are gonna enter that place?!" Hana shouted in disbelief.

"If there is a connection between the 'Inves', that Lock, and this invasion, the best source is to explore the point of origin itself." He nodded grimly. "So get rested and be sure you all have some equipment. As I am, a part of me believes those fruits are something more than _simple_ fruits."

"But that's nothing but a forest of death! I don't want us to go in there!" Hana denied. "You saw what that blue bronze monster did to those Talon soldiers? What if there are more of those things, or worse?!"

"Hana… if we don't risk going in there, we may never figure out a way to fully stop it." Lena told her.

"Hana," The gamer looked at her friend. "I will be okay… after all, I won't stand back and be useless. I will fight."

"Enrique…" Hana got out, before she sighed and nodded. "Alright then…"

* * *

 _In the forest, Talon forces picked up the bodies of the fallen soldiers as a few were unsettled upon the gruesome killings of their comrades. The area looked to be burnt to ashes as if someone had to burn away anything that was involved with the monster._

 _Reaper scanned the surroundings of the fight. He stepped on a helmet, making him grab it before noticing the helmet cam was still recording. "Sombra." He pulled the chip before tossing it to her._

" _You got it." She caught the chip before inserting it into her self made terminal. She typed away before a holovid formed in front of the group, showing the replay that happened when their soldiers died._

' _Get the harnesses!'_

 _They watched as their soldiers struggled against the blue bronze beast as gunfire were shrugged off its hide, seeing it ram its horns into one, sending another crashing into a tree, even crushing a head._

' _No please!'_

 _They watched the monster crush the soldier under its foot, roaring before the video went static._

" _Sombra…." Reaper growled with annoyance._

" _Hold your horses amigo…." Sombra rolled her eyes and she began to fix the device to allow it to continue before it showed a clearer screen, this time, now revealing the members of Overwatch, the blue bronze beast, and a new person they haven't seen before._

" _Freeze it, right there." The screen showed the azure samurai, striking the monster._

 _Sombra did so, stopping the screen as it froze on the armored samurai. Reaper glanced before he scoffed and turned away, "Seems the kid is gone…" Reaper pointed out._

" _Guess that means he is definitely that samurai." Sombra added on._

" _And one we should best get. Whatever he has is powerful, and I rather not let them have it… Either in his hands, or a corpse….." Reaper noted, "Widowmaker."_

 _From the tree branch, a figure hopped down. Widowmaker was a very beautiful woman with blue skin, a skin tight purple suit, a unique visor shaped in the face of a spider, and a sniper rifle on her back. "Track him down, and do your best to bring him to mr, alive. I want to know how he can fight those things, and if it's possible to replicate them." He ordered her._

" _Oui," she assured._

* * *

 _In the forest of the dimension, many of the now called Inves were walking about. However one tree stood out from the rest of the plant life. It was thicker than others and within it was a gold seed that was sealed within the tree. Around the tree was three stones, having symbols engraved into each one as what seems to be souls were slowing entering the tree and the stones._

 _The souls of the fallen Talon soldiers groaned before their presence disappeared within the golden seed.._

" _ **Al...most…. There….."**_ _An eerie dark voice rang out._ _ **"More….. Ne...ed…. MORE! Bring me more!"**_

 _The eerie voice shouted out, as small droplets came off of the golden seed, leaking out the tree and upon hitting the ground, what looked to be small golden flowers, each one having a different shape than before as some looked to be almost bloomed._

* * *

 **A/N:** Well that is it for this chapter folks! I hope you all enjoy what is considered part 2 for our Rider's first step. Before you say _anything_ about his fear let me point some things out and read it well,

 _ **One**_ , he is still afraid of Omnics and the use of weapons despite finally using Orange Arms to fight. If you recall that he had to make a choice. Either fight or die and so he had to use Orange Arms to protect his new friends, thus choosing to fight and not be useless.

 _And_ _**two**_ , in the first chapter he wasn't called Gaim until he _earns_ that title. That being said, finally using the weapons to beat the Shika Inves for a good purpose was the start where he officially is called Gaim.

So there you have the reason. Anyways I hope you all enjoy that ending as well as the chapter. Don't forget to check out my other stories as well. I will see you all in the next chapter and the next update of my other stories. Stay in the shadows everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: A New Lockseed!

**A/N:** What is up everyone! I hope you all are enjoying this story so far with the first two chapters involving our protagonist, Gaim. And now we are on the third chapter with an awesome surprise that I decided to go with. Let me know what you think.

Don't forget to check out my other stories including **Remnants of Desires** (Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY), **The Wings of Drive** (Kamen Rider Drive x Sekirei) and **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles** (Kamen Rider Blade x High School DxD). Anyways without further ado, let us continue the crossover.

Henshin!

' _Thought'_

 _ **LOCKSEED**_

* * *

 _A crisp sunrise. A type of sunrise that felt perfect and one filled with not only hope but a bright look. Hana slowly opened her eyes as she yawned, before she stretched as she got out of her bed. Yesterday was hectic and scary for her to see Enrique be like that, as well as the newly known Inves being shown. But she knew it would only get worse today._

 _As she quickly got her suit on, she made her way out towards the main room, seeing if everyone was ready or if they had time to wait it out. Though, as soon as she got there she quickly noticed something felt wrong. Everything felt too quiet and stale, and not even a single trace of her friends was shown._

" _Enrique? Lena? Angela?" Hana called out to her friends, "Everyone?" Her voice softens as she began to worry about them._

" _ **Sorry… but you just missed their final days….."**_ _A dark familiar voice rang out behind her._

 _Hana's skin gone pale as she turned around, only to see Reaper and the rest of Talon already taking out her friends. The only one they have yet to touch was Enrique as he coughed and groaned in his claws._

" _Ha….na…" Enrique gasped, but only for a moment as Reaper easily snapped his neck in front of her before he dropped his body._

" _ENRIQUE!" Hana screamed as she rushed to his body, only to feel cold from a simple touch._

" _ **They're dead, little girl…"**_ _Reaper said as the young gamer looked up, only to see him walk towards her before pointing his gun at her head,_ _ **"And now, you'll join them…"**_

 _Hana closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the gunshot to go off, but after awhile she slowly opened her eyes, revealing a large forest surrounding her. But what made her skin crawl was the fact she saw this forest before… It's the same forest that is shown on the other side of those Cracks._

" _You mustn't be afraid young one…. You're simply dreaming…" A very familiar voice rang out in the area, echoing like a ghost._

 _She slowly turned around and to her shock was her but she was the matching description that her new comrade told them about!_

 _The doppelganger began to walk towards her, as she soon saw several vines with those same fruits being born on the leaves, begin to form after she removed her foot. With each footstep, she was making more of those fruits as she began to grow closer._

" _Just…. Who are you?" Hana asked her doppelganger._

" _Just a ghost from another time..." She answered, "Only here to guide and help you all from a devastating result…"_

" _Is it about those Inves?"_

" _No… a much greater threat…. One that will wipe humanity and Omnic kind off of the face of the Earth, forever…"_

 _This both confused and shocked her. The invasion was one thing but something more dangerous?_

" _Watch what lies ahead… like Gaim, fate is trying to choose you…"_

" _Fate is choosing me?" She raised an eyebrow._

" _For Helheim is invading."_

 _Those were the last words as it soon went dark._

 _Her eyes shot open as she found herself back in her sleeping quarters. Looking at her surroundings to notice the sun rising once more before she looks at her hands. The nightmare was frightening..._

 _Sure she is used to the deaths during combat due to fighting the giant Omnic that attacked South Korea a year ago but to see her friends be killed by Reaper… It felt too painful to even remember…._

 _She could only hope she can help her comrades stop those now called Inves along with Talon._

* * *

 **Overwatch: Key of Destiny**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A New Lockseed! The Forest of Helheim?!**

It has been a couple of days since the mission along with the recruitment of Zenyatta who joined Overwatch. While Tracer was glad to see a friend join the team, it didn't mean everyone was okay with it. For Enrique, he was keeping a good distance due to his phobia.

Though, Zenyatta did make something that would not only help give him therapy but also chat with the young samurai, without having to meet eye to eye. Like an old fashion confession box. And it seems to have worked to a degree much to the surprise, but gladness of the group.

Speaking of which, everyone was in the mess hall eating breakfast. For Enrique, he was keeping a distance from the table since Zenyatta was at the table with the other members of Overwatch.

"Come on, Enny. Zenny won't hurt ya!" Lena patted the seat next to them, even giving Enrique a nickname.

He quickly shook his head, not looking at the said Omnic. "I-I'm staying here…" he replied, beginning to eat his breakfast.

"Aww… you're so shy yet cute, Enny!" Lena giggled as she Blinked over and began to give him a hug.

"I'm not…" he responded, trying to pull away from the embrace.

"Hehe, sorry luv. But I know cute." She smiled, "You'll make some girl very happy someday. Maybe more than you realize." She glanced at Hana before she let go of him.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He asked.

"Oh, you'll find out someday." Lena smiled before she tried to tug him to the other table. "Now come on, so you can sit with the rest of us."

"I don't want to…" he denied, "I don't want to be near the Omnic…" he moved away further from the group.

"Lena, please don't push him that much. He needs time and patience." Zenyatta told her, "Rushing his treatment will only make his fear worse."

"Oh, sorry about that," The aviator apologized, forgetting about his condition.

"Also, we need everyone in peak condition." Winston informed, "Today, we'll be searching for a Crack and heading into that forest."

"Oh right…" Hana remembered. She shuddered at the memory of the dream as well as seeing it outside of the Crack. "So… Where can we find one? You said they pop up randomly and they close at any moment."

"I've been working on a device that'll allow us to find a Crack with ease." Winston pulled out a rather large, clunky device with a radar screen on it. "But it's only a prototype. I don't know how well it'll work."

"Don't most of your prototypes often blow up upon first use?" Lena recalled.

"That only happened with the shielding device before Talon and Reaper attacked." Winston huffed.

"And the new weapon," Lena added on.

"And the new engines for the ship," Hana added on.

"There was that time I let you tinker with my staff and it turned to ash…" Angela also added on, but not wanting to be rude.

"I take it that it was rather unfortunate for you?" Zenyatta asked Winston.

"Hmph... Science is always about trial and error." Winston huffed.

"With some things getting broken," Lena teased.

With Enrique, he couldn't help but chuckle upon what he was overhearing. It sounded like it happens to the scientist often.

"Regardless! We should be fully prepared for the journey. Who knows what will happen in that forest?" Winston noted. "Plus, I need one more day to try and make this device work before we head out."

"Right you are, big guy!" Lena cheered.

That being said, they all finished eating their breakfast and went to their sleeping quarters to get themselves ready for their departure. For Enrique, he was staring at the Buckle and Lock once again, remembering his fight against that now called Inves. While he finally defeated it, his fear still tries to overwhelm him upon using the weapons.

But he has to focus on his will to live if he can fight off more of those Inves. He didn't want to feel useless. He wants to do his very best to fight, even if his fear overwhelms him.

Hearing the Shiba Inu pup bark, he looked down to see Aki using its paws to scrape against his pants. "I'll be okay…" he smiled softly. "I want you to stay here while I go with my friends to help them, okay?"

Aki barked in response, making his owner gently pet the pup. "Good boy." He praised.

When the next day arrived, everyone got onto the ship. Winston was already inside, adding the device into the ship's navigation system as it took him a bit longer to finish it. But once he added one last fuse, it lite up as the globe nearby began to show off several green lights, signaling those were cracks.

"Finally… I was getting worried that I needed another day?" Winston sighed with relief.

"That's… a lot of Cracks…" Lena observed as some lights vanished, showing they closed.

"But, it's better than no Cracks…" Angela noted.

"I believe it is in our best interest to find the one either far off from civilization, or one that's close enough here." Zenyatta pleaded. "It is best to make sure we go where there's no chance of anyone coming to harm towards these 'Inves'..."

"Right you are," Winston agreed. "Athena, which Crack is far from civilization?"

 _ **[The farthest Crack from any civilization is that in the Antarctic.]**_

"A Crack in the Antarctic?" Hana raised an eyebrow. "Don't plants wilt in very cold temperatures?"

"Well, these one are different from average plant… maybe they have some tolerance to them?" Winston pointed out.

"So… they can accept different temperatures but not fire?" Enrique blinked.

"Energy Transfer can always be changed. But against Heat energy, everything is affected by it." Winston informed.

"Oh…" He muttered.

"Now that we found the right location, let us begin our departure to Antarctica," Winston declared.

"Hope you two packed warm clothes!" Lena chuckled as she glanced at Hana and Enrique.

"Huh?"

* * *

For the raven-haired teen, he has never left his own home. While he did go to another country for the first time, it was nervousing for him. But to be in the coldest place on Earth? Well…

"Achoo!" Enrique sneezed. He was wearing his black coat with the gray scarf wrapped around him, hiding the lower half of his face while wearing black gloves to try to keep his hands warm. Keyword: try.

He was _not_ used to the freezing cold climate, _not at all._

"I did warn you to pack warm clothes." Lena reminded. For the aviator, instead of her orange jumpsuit, it was replaced with orange clothes that kept her warm and comfortable.

"I never bought a lot of warm clothes…" he admitted. "I never left my hometown for 12 years, remember…?"

"Here. This will help." Angela handed him a small bracelet. Upon activation, a warm glow flowed over him as he finally stopped shivering and felt as if he was near an open fire. "It'll help, but you can't stay out in the cold forever, otherwise the power will die out"

"I… understand…" he nodded. "Thank you, Angela…"

Mercy smiled motherly at the young samurai as the group made their way further across the ice. It was amazing for Enrique, seeing the wonders of the South Pole. He even saw some penguins waddling from a distance, Sea Lions grazing on the ice and from afar some Polar Bears walking through the snow.

It was a wonder… it was so new to him. Was this what it was like outside of his hometown? It was so wonderful…

"I never thought it was so wonderful…" he uttered.

"This is still on the small spec of what the world can offer, Young Enrique…" Zenyatta said from afar, keeping his distance to make sure he doesn't cause a panic.

He jumped upon the voice but reminded himself that the Omnic was not in front of him or any of his sights.

"The world is always vast and limitless to those who have yet to see what it can offer. And as of right now, your sights on the world will only improve due to your friends." Zenyatta said to him.

He stares at the local wildlife, seeing what the Omnic was explaining. Lowering his head, he looked at the padlock in thought. He was then out of his thoughts when Winston's device was beeping, signaling them.

"It looks like we are almost here." He informed the members behind him.

Upon the info, they progressed further until they noticed what was ahead. "Hey look!" Hana pointed.

From a small distance, they saw what seems to be an old base, one that Mercy recognizes.

"That is Ecopoint," she recognized.

"Wait, that base that was shut down after the disband of Overwatch?" Hana recalled.

"As well as the base, Mei was once in a long time ago. She survived somehow due to the Cryo Stasis she was in." Angela informed. "I never expect the Crack to form there of all places."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Lena said as she Blinked towards the base.

"Ugh… impatient as always…" Winston sighed as the group follows after her.

Within 10 minutes, the group soon made it to the Echopoint base as everyone soon made it to the entrance. For Mercy, it brought back memories of her time when her original team was around. If only those days could be relived again…

"A-Are you okay, Angela…?" She turned her head to see Enrique looking at her, his eyes and hair being visible from the scarf that was wrapped around the lower half of his face.

"Y-Yeah…" She nodded, "Just old memories."

"... You had best friends before you met Winston, Hana, and Lena…?" He asked lowly, the medic noticing his downcast look in his dark brown eyes.

"They weren't just friends, Enrique… They were my family…" She said sadly.

He flinched upon the word family. It brought back memories of his family, causing him to lower his head upon remembering those days. The laughter, the happiness of being with his family. But now, all he could do was endure the grief, the depression, even the pain for 12 years...

"You alright?" Hana asked, placing her hand on him to not only snap him out of his trance but reassure she's still here for him.

"I-I'm okay…" he replied.

"You sure? Think we should take a small break?"

"I…" he tried to respond but instead looked away. "I need a moment…" he walked away from the group, entering one of the buildings.

Hana was about to reach out but Angela stopped her. "Hana, wait." She said. "I think he needs some time to himself… yes, I am worried too but he needs time… he has been through so much in the past."

Hana frowned but nodded, understanding the situation. With Enrique, he slowly slides to the floor, ignoring the cold metal that was touching the fabric of his clothes. He hugged his knees as tears slowly build up before escaping from his eyes.

It was painful… why does his life have to be nothing but pain and grief? He should have died with his family… but now he lives… In the past, he had thoughts of ending his own life, wanting to end the pain but every time, he would wake up in the hospital. Asking himself why he is alive...

Just why? Why can't he stop the pain in him? Why can't his fears go away?

But as he continued to cry, he soon felt a warm breeze flowing past him. He soon stopped his tears before he turned his head as he then saw a Crack now formed near him as the forest and warm breeze oddly enough started to call to him.

He slowly stood up upon noticing the Crack. He wanted to enter but the others needed to know… Until he gained a small whiff of something within the Crack. It smelled faint but very sweet and oddly enough started to make him hungry. He didn't know why he was hungry, but his stomach rumbled as he wondered… whatever that smell is would taste like?

His eyes went blank as he slowly began to enter the Crack before he soon entered the forest.

* * *

The members of Overwatch were by the building as Winston was going over the security system. After a couple of keys being pressed, the scientist adjusted his glasses. "Alright, the thermal vents should turn on and parts of the base will be warm in no time," he informed the others. "Thankfully, the base is still functional."

"About time… I thought my goggles would freeze over…" Lena sighed with relief.

Winston chuckled until Athena spoke up.

 _ **[I am detecting a dimension tear in the area, in Section A of Echopoint]**_

"Section A? Must be a new Crack…." Winston frowned, "We best get over there."

"Wait, you said Section A?" Angela asked, now realizing the situation.

"Yes, why?"

Angela quickly rushed out before Hana too realized it. "That's where Enrique is!" Hana said before running out to the said building.

The rest soon followed after them, though upon reaching Section A, everyone soon saw an open Crack, already filling the area slowly with the plant life of the forest, as well as snowy footprints entering the forest.

"He is inside that place…" Lena observed.

Winston grimaced as the smell in the Crack was telling him the fruits were not what they seem. Reaching to his back, he brought out rebreathers. "Everyone, wear these."

"What? Why?"

"I may be a scientist but… as a gorilla, my senses are warning me that those fruits are not what they seem."

Everyone, minus Zenyatta, took a mask as they placed it on. Winston soon walked over as he plucked a few of the fruits that formed on the vines before placing them in sealed containers. He then turned to them, "It'll be awhile before Athena analyzes the fruits. In the meantime, we need to find Enrique and place the mask on him quickly."

They nodded as D. Va summoned her Mech while Mercy and Tracer brought out their weapons before all four entered the Crack. Once inside, they soon saw the complete view of the forest.

"Woah…" Tracer uttered in awe. "I thought it was small but on this side…"

"It's a large forest, almost like the forests in South America…" Winston finished.

"No… it's bigger than that…" Zenyatta informed as he placed his hand on a tree, "I believe we're in another world…"

"What?" Mercy uttered. "So this means…"

"This place is a very large habitat of Inves…" Winston grimaced.

For the gamer, she realized this was the forest from her dream. She never expected for it to be real and now… it was scary. She recalled her doppelgänger's words.

' _Helheim is invading…'_

She thought it was the name of the Inves until she recalled how the plants grew outside of the Crack. Some plants can invade plant life, like weeds… which meant…

"Helheim…" D. Va realized.

Mercy looked at the gamer. "What?"

"This place, this is Helheim."

"Athena, any known relations to the term 'Helheim'?" Winston asked.

 _ **[No data is known or found. But the term does relate to Norse Mythology, known as one of the Nine Worlds, the underworld where the dead dwell.]**_

"The Inves don't look dead," Tracer recalled.

"But what of the people that could've lived here?" Mercy pointed out.

Winston rubbed his eyes, "I think we will find out more once we explore more of this Helheim…" he looked at D. Va. "How did you know its name?"

The gamer looked at her comrades. "Remember when Enrique said he met a doppelgänger that looks like me but having blonde hair and having her left eye being a red color?" She asked, receiving some nods. "Well… the same thing happened to me. I actually met my doppelgänger in my dreams… she mentioned the word Helheim."

"Still… happening once is concerning… twice and with two different people makes me wonder if there's something more to this.." Winston frowned. But as soon as he took another step, he felt something crunch under his foot, as he then backed up and under his foot was the familiar necklace that Enrique had on his person.

"Enrique…" D. Va muttered before she quickly took off into the air, leaving the others behind much to their surprise.

"D. Va, wait! Come back!" Tracer called out. Winston grabbed the necklace and saw it was still intact but with D. Va now searching for her friend, it just made things complicated. "We have to follow her and fast."

"On it!" Tracer saluted before she blinked after her as the others followed the aviator and MEKA pilot.

* * *

Enrique was aimlessly wandering through the forest of the now called Helheim. The scent drawing him in., the sweet scent was mouthwatering, acting as a lure for him. What felt like minutes, he soon came across one of the trees as large amounts of fruit were dangling on the vines that hugged the tree.

The fruits looked ripe for the picking and looked to be the most delicious thing he would've ever tasted. What's more, that there were more of them. It surrounded the tree and each one seemed to just call to him. He wanted to eat these fruits. No…. He wanted to devour them…. He wanted to consume these fruits for himself! His mouth watered more as he soon plucked several of the fruits off of the tree, gazing at them as he slowly started to lean in to eat them.

"Enrique!" A voice called out.

He stopped before he could take the chance to eat the fruit, his eyes regaining control as he looks around upon hearing the familiar voice. He was confused, even more finally realizing he was in the forest!

"Enrique! Snap out of it!"

He soon turned to see D. Va land her MEKA before rushing out of the forest before hugging him tightly. Her body shook from the contact as her face showed all over her worries. But she then part before slapping him across the face.

"OW!"

She wasn't done before she placed the gasmask on him before giving him another hard slap.

He yelped upon the slap, the fruits dropping to the ground as Enrique rubs his cheek. "Hana…?" He realized.

"Just what were you thinking, you idiot!? Why would you even go into this place, knowing how dangerous it was!" D. Va yelled at him.

"I… I don't know…" He admitted. "I remember being in that building before that Crack showed up, after that it was a blur…"

Hana glared before she sighed softly, "I was worried sick about you, ya know? I…. thought you were attacked by those Inves.."

"I'm… sorry…" he lowered his head.

"Just… don't do something so reckless again…" She said, hugging him once more, "I don't want to lose my best friend…"

"Aw… how cute is this!" Tracer giggled as the two soon heard a snapshot from a camera.

D. Va quickly moved away from her friend upon noticing the others. "You followed?"

"We have to stick together, D. Va. We are in unfamiliar territory swarmed with the Inves." Winston frowned. "You shouldn't have wandered off."

"I'm sorry… But I was scared…." D. Va lowered her head.

The scientist let out a sigh that showed slight irritation but nodded before the gamer went back to her MEKA. "For now, we are sticking together. We are to not leave each other's sights." He informed before he turning his head.

"What's wro-"

"Shh." He hushed. "Over there."

They looked at the said direction and saw some of the gray Inves as some were eating the fruits.

"Inves…"

"There stomachs look different…" Mercy noticed. And right she was as they noticed the three have different colored stomachs. One red, another blue, and the third one being green. Even their faces looked different as the blue ones looked calm, the red ones looked sad, and the green ones looked angry.

"Talk about making faces…"

"I wonder if they also have different personalities?" Mercy pondered.

They saw the Green one and the blue one fighting over a fruit before the green one slashes the blue, causing it to screech in pain before it moved away from it, allowing the green Inves to eat the fruit.

"They don't share either," Tracer frowned.

"Like any animal, it is about fighting for food…" Winston sighed. "It seems to goes for these Inves as well."

"We best get going before they come over here to eat… We best not disturb their nature." Zenyatta informed.

"He's right," Winston nodded before they moved away from the area and continue their expedition. The group was still in awe of the forest despite its somewhat eerie nature. It makes them wonder just how large the forest is and how far it goes.

Winston even continued to collect some fruits for analysis since they had a connection to the Lock Enrique has. Even more, grabbing some vines for study.

"So how many did we grab?" Tracer asked the gorilla.

"So far I have gathered 6 ripe fruits," He counted. "Still, the question is how the Lock Enrique has become one from these fruits."

"I'm more wondering why Enrique soon was entranced by their smell?" D. Va pointed out.

"Maybe there is something about the fruits that Winston warned us about?" Mercy assumed.

"Yeah but what?"

For Enrique, he was wondering as well as he was staring at a fruit and his Lock. How can a plant become a lock? That thought crossed his mind. He remembered how the Inves were attracted by the Lock as if it was food. Yet what about the fruits around them? The buckle allowed him to bring forth a metal version of the fruit based on the Lock. Wait… could it be?

He reached into his pocket, pulling out the buckle. Wondering what will happen, he placed the buckle on his waist, the belt forming.

"Enrique? What are you doing?" Mercy asked.

Enrique reached for the fruit and before they knew it, the fruit actually glowed. Once the glow died down, it revealed a padlock with the front having the image of a grape and letters, L. S. 09.

"Woah!" Tracer gasped.

"How… did you do that?" D. Va turned to him.

He pointed at the buckle on his waist. "I think the buckle is the reason." He answered. "I mean Winston did say the Lock I have is similar to the fruits? Right?"

"But still… something like that should be impossible… Turning organic into inorganic…" Winston was in awe, quickly examining Enrique's buckle and the new Lock. "This is certainly a new development to the research!"

"Winston is at it again," Tracer rolled her eyes with a smile.

"We can let you figure it out, banana breath. We need to get home." D. Va chuckled.

"Everyone…" Zenyatta called out. "You must see this…"

They were confused until they followed Winston and when they did, their eyes widened in complete shock and horror. They saw skeletons covered in vines and they looked really old as if they have been here for a very long time.

"Uh… guys?" Tracer pointed nearby as they soon saw corpses. But these either looked too fresh or were here for a few years.

"Oh, my…" Mercy covered her mouth upon the sight.

For Enrique, he was visibly shaken upon seeing the number of bodies that were scattered across the ground. His eyes dilated as his breathing was heavy, his heart pounding as flashbacks began to flood his mind.

The corpses… the blood he saw… It brought reminders when he saw his parents get shot by the Omnics, seeing their bodies and their blood.

* * *

 _Flashback…._

 _Fire surrounded their old hometown. Screams and wails can be heard among the gunfire. Nearby showed several soldiers fending off against many Omnics, only to be overrun by them and taken down as bodies began to pile up._

" _We have to keep running!" the father said as the whole family was running from the Omnics._

" _I-I'm trying dad! But.. I-I'm tired…" A young Enrique panted, carrying his sister on his back._

" _Don't worry, it won't be long before we get to the Railway." The mother reassured._

 _Marie never released her grip on her brother, afraid of what was happening. Even Enrique was frightened as his muscles were slowly aching from the walking and carrying his little sister. Just as they were getting close, they heard an explosion._

 _From afar, several soldiers dropped to the ground, dead in front of the group. What walked out from the building was a simple Omnic, one that was damaged but still working. It's body sparked and jittered as it turned to the group before its lens shined red and slowly pointed its gun at the young Enrique and his sister._

 _The two shuddered in fear but before it can kill the siblings, their parents quickly rush in front of them as all the two heard was gunshots and the sight of blood. They looked up as their parents remained silent before they soon dropped to the ground as blood began to pool from under them._

" _M-Mommy…? D-Daddy…?" He uttered, his voice choking in sadness as the two were shaken upon what happened._

* * *

It was finally triggering.

"Please don't die!" He grasps his head, now on his knees. He kept on repeating it as tears flooded down his face. "You can't die! Please!"

"Enrique!" D. Va gasped as she quickly rushed to him, holding onto him as she tries to calm him down. "Enrique! Enrique snap out of it!"

"He's having a panic attack!" Mercy quickly went to him.

"Don't leave me! Please don't!" He continued on. "Don't hurt my mommy and daddy!"

As his wails began to sound off, several Inves began to hear it. Not only to know that there's something else besides them here but also prey to stomp out. Everyone soon hears the screeches of the Inves as they realized they were about to be attacked.

"That can't be good…" Winston grimaced. "We have to get out of here!"

"But we won't make it! The Crack is too far away!" Tracer said as she soon began to shoot some Inves who flew in.

D. Va went into her MEKA and began to shoot down a few that were heading towards them from the other direction while Zenyatta provides support as Mercy stood by Enrique, trying to stop his panic attack.

Though as more and more soon began to came, some of the Inves quickly attached to D. Va's MEKA and began to chew on it. Its jaws were easily chewing through her metal like they were paper! She used the left arm of the MEKA to bash its head in repeatedly before she soon had to kneel down. She looked at her systems as she saw more and more quickly eating through her MEKA! She had no choice before she quickly ejected, sending the suit along with the few Inves into the air before it erupts in a large explosion.

"Not good…" Tracer got out, as she turned to her friend, "You only have your pistol now! You need to fall back and protect Enrique!" She ordered, Blinking around the Inves as she shot them down.

D. Va looked at her surroundings, realize the situation was getting worse. She bit her lip as they saw the pack of Inves that were nearing. She has to do something. Her friends' safety was everything to her!

Though as she looked around before her eyes glanced upon something familiar. Within the small piles of skeletons nearby, she noticed a very familiar black buckle, almost the same and Enrique's but without that odd faceplate as it was replaced by a black plate.

' _Is that…?'_ She realized upon the sight. She reached for before rushing quickly to the skeleton and grimaced upon the closeup. It was considered rude and disrespectful to loot a corpse. It wasn't right at all. "I'm sorry about this…" she apologized to the old skeleton before grabbing the buckle. The moment she touched the buckle, everything around her stopped.

" _This… is the moment you must decide…"_ The familiar doppelganger's voice rang out. _"If you do this, you too will be intertwined with this fight Gaim is taking…"_

D. Va saw her doppelgänger standing in front of her, her stoic expression never changing or falter. Hearing her words made the Korean gamer realize what she is doing. If she were to accept this, she would have to fight the Inves and stop the invasion the doppelgänger mentioned.

" _Will you take this chance and change your destiny? Or will you pass and become something more than what you've needed or wanted?"_ As the doppelganger walked over and picked up the Lock that Enrique dropped before giving it to her.

D. Va stared at the Lock for a moment before she clenched it tightly. "I want to help my teammates. They mean a lot to me. Unlike those from the MEKA program, these people around me are my best friends." She responded.

" _Then do what your destined one has done… And cut through fate."_ she points to the buckle and lock before disappearing as everything began to return back to like it was.

' _Wait, destined one?'_ This confused her but she pushed that thought aside before focusing on the situation at hand.

"Ah, bollocks! I need to recharge!" Tracer said, rushing back to her team. D. Va made her decision as she rushed past them. "D. Va, what are you doing!?"

She didn't say a thing before stopping in front of the small horde of Inves in front of everyone. She turned to Enrique who was still having a panic attack before she turned back to the creatures. She then lifted up the buckle before placing it on her waist. The strap wrapped around her as the black plate shined before revealing a faceplate, but this one was green and looked a bit of Chinese Lineage.

' _Enrique… I'll protect you now…'_ D. Va said as she took a look at the Lock.

Recalling how he used his, she decided to have her own way to place the Lock. She aimed it at the Inves like a gun before pressing the button.

 _ **BUDOU!**_

A purple flash from above created a metal bunch of grapes, a triangular bunch which even had a metal circle set on several of the grapes and the image was even complete with a stem on top.

"What the?" Tracer gasped.

"It materializes here?" Winston got out.

D. Va grinned before she chose that it was time for her fun. "Let's start! Henshin!" She pulled back as if she made a shot before it spun around her finger and placed it into the groove of the buckle, locking it in place.

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

From the belt, Chinese-style Erhu music played, stunning the Inves from their approach. Seeing her chance, she pressed the sword handle which 'sliced' the grapes open, the top half being the inside of grapes and the bottom half holding the image of a handheld gun.

 _ **HAI! BUDOU ARMS! RYU HOU, HA-HA-HA!**_

The metal grapes then dropped, covering D. Va's head as her body was covered in green and black protective cloth like ancient warriors would wear. It was styled like Chinese cloth armor, complete with the decorative cloth at her waist. The metal grapes then unlocked and began to unfold. The top and back folded onto her back, creating a pack-like armor. The sides folded outwards before resting on her shoulders like a samurai's armor. Finally, the front folded in half with the top half covering her chest, looking quite ornate. In her hand, the weapon depicted on her Lockseed appeared, a purple jeweled handheld gatling gun which looked partially like a bunch of grapes.

"What the? Hana can do it too?" Tracer gasped.

"Hana?" Mercy got out with awe.

The gamer looked at herself upon her new look.

"I sorta like the colors but I like the style, I gotta admit," she commented. "But kinda ironic to wear armor that is from the Far East. But right now," She looked at the Inves. " _I play to win!"_

With a splash of purple energy, the handheld Gatling gun pistol appeared in her hand. The weapon piqued her interest. "Let's see if this pistol is any better than the other?" She aimed at the Inves and fired.

Several high-speed rounds fly out of the barrels, slicing and piercing through the Inves like they were made of straw! The rest of the small horde of Inves saw the attack before roaring and charging ahead, some of them using their wings to fly above to distract her while the ground troop was ready to take her down.

"Such firepower from a simple attack…" Tracer gasped.

"I'm starting to love this gun!" D. Va chirped, shooting down a couple more of the Inves. She spun around to avoid a slash before firing a few more rounds up close.

"D. Va! I know you're enjoying this, but we need to get Enrique out of here asap!" Mercy shouted to her.

"Oh, right!" She remembered as she regroups with the others while providing cover for the others as Tracer, and D. Va shot at the Inves. She then looked back at the Lock, remembering what Enrique could do as she then cut the Lock once.

 _ **BUDOU SQUASH!**_

Energy then began to build up in the barrels. As it did, several small energy orbs then began to float around her as she pointed the gun and pulled the trigger. Upon doing so, it not only shot out rapidly and even faster than before, but a Dragon flew out of the barrel and destroyed the Inves horde, giving them a free opening.

"Woah!" D. Va gaped upon the attack. To Mercy, it gave a reminder of a member who can use the power of the Dragon. Getting out of her stupor, Mercy said, "There's our opening! Let's go!"

The group soon quickly rushed out of Helheim as they finally made it back to Earth. Though once the last one rushed out of the forest, the Crack quickly closed, leaving them be as Mercy still holding onto a shaking and emotionally unstable Enrique.

"Leave them alone! Don't hurt them!" He cried.

"It's okay, Enrique… no one can hurt you.." Mercy said to him calmly as possible as she hugged him, trying her best to calm him down.

"I suggest we head back to base. Otherwise, his relapses will get worse." Zenyatta noted.

Mercy and Winston nodded in agreement as the whole group went back to the airship.

* * *

The entire ride was nothing but silence as Mercy tends to the young samurai who was shaken from the event earlier. Seeing those bodies triggered a large panic attack. To the medic, she assumed he not only saw his own sister die in his arms but possibly saw his own parents killed in front of him during the Omnic Crisis.

"How is he…?" Winston asked. Mercy could only glance at the scientist then back at the samurai.

"Not well… I've tried everything, but all I can do is hug and comfort him… Not even my words will give him a response…." Mercy shook her head. "He must have suffered severe trauma during the Omnic Crisis…"

"The fault is mine…" Zenyatta said. "If I had not informed you all about those bodies, he would never have a panic attack."

"Zenny... It's not your fault…" Tracer placed her hand on him, "You were also surprised about it as well…. Don't think this is your fault… He probably would've seen them later on too…."

The Omnic nodded in understanding as Athena informed the group that they have arrived at the base. Upon landing, they all walked in silence. After what they learned in that forest and the dangers that dwell inside the Cracks, it was horrible to describe knowing that people were killed in that place for god knows how long.

"Hana, I need you to take him to his room… Since you and him know each other much longer than us, he'll be more relaxed with you." Mercy said to her.

"I…" she started before she saw how broken her friend was. "Alright."

Mercy then handed her Enrique as the young gamer slowly made it towards his room. He still was muttering about not losing his family over and over again as his body trembled. Hana was sad upon seeing her friend like this. And once in his room, she gently laid him down before covering him up, not wanting to move away from him until he was better.

She never knew how much he suffered during the Omnic Crisis. The pain and the trauma… it was hurtful to see him like this. This was the first time she sees him in this condition.

His words were repeating over and over as if those were the words he said before his family died.

"Enrique… it'll be okay…" Hana said softly to him before she soon gave him a comforting hug.

She felt his body trembling softly, the fear overwhelming him. Gently raising her hand to his head, she gently strokes his hair, her fingers brushing against the strands of black hair. He still began to shake in fear, but it did seem her hug did something as his shakes began to slow down. She then heard a few soft barks as she turned to see his dog crawl up on the bed, before curling between the two.

"Thanks, Aki," she said to the pup who barks in response. She yawned softly, realizing how tired she was. Guess all the fighting and using that belt drained a lot of energy out of her. ' _I'll… just rest my eyes for a bit…'_ She said in her thoughts before falling asleep.

* * *

 _Night came over America. The air seemed crisp and calm, with only a faint that overcame the States. The air was calm and crisp as only a faint trail of wind can be felt along the area of this continent. Nearby was the old home of Enrique, though still remaining and not fully gone as many of the stuff was still be transported by a few 'friends' of Lena._

 _The moon was high in the night sky, the moonlight casting down to the many buildings in the city. However, a shadow was hopping over the rooftops, heading towards the old home. The figure looked through a scope and saw no one was around the old home._

 _She then got her hook into the roof of the building as she slowly dropped towards the balcony of his room as she picked the lock of the balcony window as she was able to get it open. She scoffed at how easy it was before she crawled into the room, looking around at her surroundings and the items around her._

 _Most of the items were neatly ordered, stacked, even some books he has were alphabetized. It showed he was organized and has an interest in Far Eastern culture, like Japan and South Korea._

 _Looking at a nightstand, she saw photos. Some old, some new. Along with many, many video games._

" _Looks nothing more than some geek's room…" The intruder spat out in disgust until she noticed something by the closet._

 _A box that was locked._

 _Raising an eyebrow, she reached up and grabbed it before she picked it, unlocking it. Opening it, she noticed many old photos, papers, a stuffed bunny, a coin, and a very old book along with a scrapbook. The photos showed a family but the images looked burnt on the corners. It was as if her target kept them as mementos, reminders of his childhood._

" _Hmm… this could be useful…" She said softly before pocketing them for further planning. Nearby, she glanced at a computer and Holovid as she walked over and placed a device on it, "Sombra... I'm sending you some data on this computer. Download everything and archive it." She ordered the hacker._

' _Alright." The voice of the hacker replied._

 _With the woman, she began to gather all of the information they need if they were to know more about the new member of Overwatch. Some files involved games but some were information from doctors._

" _Well? Anything we can use, or know where they're at?" She asked, walking over as she leaned against the desk._

" _Other than the guy having mostly games on his computer, it looks like he visits a therapist, every single day."_

" _Que? Due to what?"_

 _She read over the files, "Severe PTSD, occasional relapses, even depression."_

" _Mmm… seems like our target has had something very traumatic if he needs to see a shrink daily…" She noted._

" _From what?"_

" _My guess, the last events of the Omnic Crisis."_

" _Ahh… so he's one of those people who was heavily attacked near the end of it. Where some Omnics did heavy damage on the people before being taken down." She nodded, "Anyway we could use that as an advantage for us to use him?"_

" _Hmm… from these doctor files I downloaded, all it takes is something that will trigger that mind of his," Sombra informed. "One thing and bang, that will affect him greatly. From these files, the relapses are him reliving that moment."_

" _Hmm… any way we could try to fix that relapse where he'll follow us?" She asked._

" _I'm no doctor, Widow," Sombra replied. "I'm only a hacker who does this for a living."_

" _Well then… why don't we stage something where 'Talon' decides to give a fellow grieving kid some help?" She grinned._

" _Up to you, chikita," Sombra replied._

" _Well, having him with us, would not only give us an upper hand to Overwatch, but I'm certain Reaper would be pleased to see someone defect."_

" _I'll give the boss a heads up then."_

* * *

Morning has come around in Watchpoint Gibraltar, the sun was rising over the horizon as the water shined in the sunlight. Most of the members of Overwatch were still asleep due to the hectic day during their mission to the now called Helheim Forest. Winston was asleep on his lab desk with papers, empty jars of peanut butter, and banana peels spread around him after hours of research. Lena was fast asleep as she rested comfortably in her quarters. Angela too was asleep as she was resting well. Zenyatta was 'asleep' in his mediation, the tranquility, and peace surrounding him.

And as for Hana Song… She was curled up next to Enrique. A peaceful and happy look remained on her face as she was cuddled with her friend, the covers on both of them as they rest happily. Nearby Aki yawned as it stretched out as the dog crawled out from under the covers and shook its fur before turning back and licking Hana's face.

Hana grumbled, shooing the pup away. She felt the pup biting the blanket she was using before the pup dragged the blankets and covers off of them before barking and wagging its tail. Hana grumbled as she sat up, rubbing her eyes before yawning. She noticed the pup barking at her.

"Aki? What are you doing in my ro-" She noticed she wasn't in her room. The pup barked once more before walking over and showing a sleeping Enrique next to her. She quickly looked around and finally realized she was in her friend's room! Sleeping on her friend's bed!

' _I-I was sleeping in his room with him?'_ She got out in her thoughts, a heavy blush on her face. She then looked down to see that she was already in her casual PJ's before she rushed over, quickly putting on her suit before he wakes up.

"Ugh… Hana…?" Enrique's voice rang out, causing her to freeze in place. She slowly turned her head to see him sitting up as he yawns, his hand covering his mouth before his eyes opened up and quickly focused on where she was. Only seeing her slightly in her pilot suit, and slightly in her underwear, or as she states, her 'casual pj's'.

He quickly covered his eyes, turning away. "I-I'm sorry." He said, blushing.

"J-Just… don't let it happen again…" She said before she got fully into her suit. "H-How... Are you feeling? Any better?"

Upon those words, he remembered what happened. Remembering that forest and those… those corpses. images flashed in his head, causing him to grasp his head, not wanting those memories coming back. "I-I… those bodies… that forest…" he said.

"Shh… It's okay…" Hana quickly rushed over and hugged him, "Don't think about it… Relax…"

He shuts his eyes closed, taking deep breaths to keep himself relaxed. It took a few minutes but after that, his body finally relaxed.

"Better?" She asked him.

He slowly nodded, "H-How did we escape that forest…?"

"Well... because of this... And me…" She held up the Lockseed.

His eyes widened upon seeing the Lock and buckle. "Y-You too…?" She nodded. "How…?"

"I… I got it from one of the skeletons.." she looked away.

"You did…?" She nodded once more.

"Yeah, but it isn't something I'm proud of. It is considered very disrespectful to not only disturb a corpse but to take something from it…"

"Oh…" he muttered.

She glanced at her friend for a moment before she said, "Let's get breakfast, okay? That way it can take your mind off of what happened."

Upon the mention, Enrique's stomach growled loudly, making him flush in embarrassment. "O-Okay." He accepted.

The two walked down as they see only Angela and Zenyatta were up. The two turned to them as Angela quickly rushed over and hugged him, "How are you feeling, Enrique? We were all very worried…"

"I'm… I'm okay. I just…" he responded lowly. "I'm sorry…"

"You have nothing to feel sorry about, Enrique." Mercy smiled softly at him, "You still just need more time to heal…"

He nodded slowly before he sat at the usual spot, keeping a distance from Zenyatta. Slowly eating his breakfast, he began to dwell in his thoughts. His best friend got a buckle similar to his but with that Grape padlock.

Yet, he couldn't do anything due to his panic attack…

He could remember the flashbacks of that day. Seeing his parents' bodies, his little sister dying in his arms after days of running from the killing machines. It was seared into his mind for the rest of his life. He pushed those bad memories aside, for now, not wanting to have a relapse again like before.

"Hey… you okay?" Hana placed her hand on him, a worried look on her face.

He raised his head to see her concern before he slowly nodded, "I'm… okay…"

"Do you need some time alone?" She frowned slightly.

The young samurai sat quietly for a moment before he shook his head. "It's okay, Hana…" He assured lowly. "Really, I'll be okay."

"Alright… just remember that we are here for you, okay?" She reminded before rejoining with her comrades. She glanced at her best friend before looking at the others.

"He needs some time to heal is all… Wounds like that are hard to heal…" Angela noted. "I just hope it doesn't push him…"

"What? What are you talking about?" Lena asked.

Angela reached for her datapad before pressing a few keys. "Since he joined, I had to look through his medical files that a friend of mine managed to send me due to some favors… As well as my examination with him."

"And..?"

Angela looked at the samurai who was at the other side of the table before looking at the others. "I know it's part of doctor-patient privilege but you guys must not say anything or mention it to him, alright?" They all nod as they listen in on her medical files about him. "During the examination, I saw signs of scarring along the wrists… signs of past attempts of suicide…"

Hana's eyes widen as she turned to her, "Wait… you're saying… he actually tried 'that'?"

"Hana, his depression can lead him to commit suicide," Angela said grimly.

"I… didn't know he was suffering so much from this…" Hana got out. "Winston, are you sure this is even a good idea to keep him here with Overwatch?"

Winston frowned, "I'd rather know we have an eye on him, then have him be alone…" He admitted.

Hana lowered her head, hoping he was right. Knowing that her friend actually tried to commit suicide after so many years of pain. As if all that pain and grief was too much for him.

 _[Winston, the Fruits have been analyzed]_

"Ah, good work Athena. I'll be in the lab in a moment." Winston replied. "I think it's time we learn more to those two locks, the fruits, and this Helheim."

* * *

After breakfast, the entire team, while Zenyatta kept a distance from Enrique, were at the lab as they noticed the fruits were still kept in containers as samples were by each one. Alongside the fruits were the two locks Enrique and Hana have along with the buckles. "Alright, after hours of research, I have found out more to these fruits as well as the locks and the forest." He pressed a few keys as the wall next to them displayed images, a diagram that showed the two locks, fruits, and the buckles.

"Firstly, it seems these fruits undergo a special reaction from those who wear the buckle," He explained. "And furthermore, I came to conclude that the fruits we have seen are not mature."

"Wait, you mean those fruits aren't fully grown?" Lena asked.

"That's correct… but these." He points to the Locks, "These are fully mature…"

"Hold up, you mean the Locks are the fruits but fully grown?!" Hana exclaimed.

"Indeed but in order for them to become these Locks, it requires one item," He points to the image of the buckle. "The buckles you both hold seem to cause a genetic reaction, initiating the maturity of these fruits."

"So that explains why those Inves are so attracted to the Locks, it's a fully grown fruit for them to eat!" Lena realized.

"And what's more, is the fact what it could to to the Inves should they be ingested…." Winston noted.

They all looked at each other, realizing they never saw an Inves eat a mature Lock. "Well they eat the fruits like normal but if they eat a Lock…" Angela shuddered, the image of something bad that would occur.

"It is best they are to never eat one if they were to find a Lock," Winston advised as he points at the fruit. "And the vines, they disintegrated the moment the fruits were removed before I had the chance to get a sample."

"What about the Helheim Forest?"

"I sent a drone to get a better look of how far the forest expands and as of right now, the forest is large enough to cover Africa.."

"That's…. Huge….." Lena gulped.

"And that was only 3 hours ago, the drone is still exploring the forest so there is no telling how large this forest is."

"Or how large that planet is…." Hana grimaced. "I remember that doppelganger telling me and I quote, 'Helheim is Invading.'"

"She said the same thing to me," Enrique raised his hand.

Winston's eyes widened before he began to type away as if something hit him like bricks. "Now it makes sense…" He muttered.

"What?"

"You said the forest is Helheim, correct?" Hana nodded.

"And the doppelganger said to you both that 'Helheim is Invading'?" They nodded once more.

"Then the plants that were growing outside of the Crack, the forest itself… it was expanding" He typed away.

"Okay, can you tell us what exactly are you talking about?" Lena asked the scientist.

"I'm saying, that them 'invading' us, is there a way of expanding…" He informed.

"Are you saying that-"

"The forest itself is expanding, not the Inves," Winston announced.

"How is that possible? A forest can't expand to ours without something to allow it." Mercy asked.

"I wish I knew…" Winston sighed. "As of now, the research is still going and many theories are still running through my head. Whatever is causing the forest to attempt to expand, we have to find out sooner or later before those Cracks release more of those Inves or worse, people being trapped in that place…"

The grim reminder of the bodies and skeletons they discovered made some shudder while for Enrique, scaring him. He shook his head for a moment before looking at Winston. "So… what are you gonna do to those fruits…?" He asked.

Winston placed his hand to his chin, thinking for a moment before looking at the fruits and two Locks. "I think I have an idea." He handed Hana and Enrique their buckles. "I recall how you turned a fruit into a Lock, I want to see what else it can do to the fruits."

The two teens nodded before placing the buckles on their waist, the belts wrapping around them. Seeing the belts formed, Winston handed them a fruit. Hana and Enrique looked at each other for a moment before looking at the fruits and grabbing hold. The moment it happened, the fruits glowed before it died down to reveal two new Locks.

The one Hana was holding was white with the front in the image of a seed while having the engraving L. S. 00. For Enrique, his new lock had the image of a strawberry with the engraving, 'L. S. 06'.

"A strawberry and a seed?" Lena blinked.

For Hana, she was wondering what it can do, and so she flicked the lock, but it didn't present her a set of armor. A Crack formed next to her much to their shock as a small yet gray Inves fell out before the Crack closed.

It roared softly as it seemed a bit cute. What was even stranger was the fact that it wasn't attacking, like the others did.

"Uh… you guys are seeing this right?" Hana asked the others who had their weapons aimed at it while Enrique hid behind the desk.

"Strange… I don't sense anything hostile from it…." Winston pondered.

"Wait…" Hana moved the Lock to the left, making the Inves follow the direction before moving the lock to the right, its head going right. "Uh… sit?"

It fell on its rear, scratching its head.

"Did it just listen to you?" Lena got out.

"The lock, of course!" Winston noticed.

"What do you mean?" Hana turned to him.

"It seems each Lock serves a different purpose," He pointed at Grape, Orange, Strawberry, and the Seed. "It seems the seed one serves as a summoner. It enables the person holding the Lock to command an Inves."

"Think we could use it against the ones that fight us?" Lena asked, poking at the Inves.

"I'm not so sure," Winston replied. "You know our duties as members of Overwatch, Lena."

"Right," She pouted. "Oh! How about a helping hand around the base?"

"I rather not risk it, damaging anything…" Winston frowned.

"Aw…"

Hana opened the lock, allowing the creature to go back inside the forest before closing it. "We can think of something later." She insisted. "But at least now, we know something about that place."

Enrique peeked out of the desk, seeing the Inves was gone and the weapons not in his sights, giving him relief. "S-So, what's next…? You mentioned something about a search for other members?"

Winston nodded, "Correct. The recall I sent a couple of weeks ago, some couldn't respond…"

"You mean…" Lena realized.

"Reaper has already eliminated a few…"

"No…" Angela grimaced as her eyes widen, "How.. is that even possible?"

"I wish I knew… but we have to find the others before Reaper gets to them first. We have to make sure they are not harmed by him."

For Enrique, he was left wondering on this Reaper person. No doubt it was a bad guy judging from their reactions. But deep down, he was afraid of ending up like those Talon soldiers or the Overwatch members that were eliminated by Reaper.

Between the Inves and Talon, he has to be prepared for whatever lies ahead, even if his fears consume him.

* * *

 **LOCKSEEDS:**

 **L.S. 09, Class A Lockseed:** Also known as **Budou Lockseed.** Use of the Lockseed allows the user of the Sengoku Driver to transform into Budou Arms, equipped with the Budou Ryuhou. While Hana Song is capable of using a handgun, she is new to the use of the armor due to using the MEKA as a pilot.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well that is it folks! We have another Armored Rider joining the fray to fighting the Inves! What do you think of (Hana Song) being Ryugen? I thought she would be the one who could use the Ryugen armor. You guys are welcome to let me know what you think of it of it. Look forward to the next chapter along with my other stories. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. I will see you all later! Stay in the shadows everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: Nihon! Strawberry of Courage?

**A/N:** What is up, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the debut of Ryugen with Hana song being that Armored Rider. I thought she would fit for the role of Ryugen. Some of you may wonder, will there be more? Well, you all have to find out as the story 't forget to check out my other stories including **Remnants of Desires (Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY), The Wings of Drive (Kamen Rider Drive x Sekirei)** and **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles (Kamen Rider Blade x High School DxD). Anyways without further ado, let us continue the crossover.**

Henshin!

 _'Thought'_

 _ **LOCKSEED**_

* * *

Dusk has approached in the Overwatch base as many of the members were fast asleep. Earlier they have learned the origin of the Locks, being fruits which both amazed and astonished not only the members of Overwatch but also Winston since he is a gorilla of science. Not to mention Hana obtained her own buckle and transformed into another armored warrior.

But upon learning of the victims that ended up in that horrible place now called Helheim, it affected everyone but it was by far worse for Enrique.

He suffered a severe panic attack as well as the others learning from Mercy that their recruit tried to commit suicide in the past. They knew it was due to the trauma but for Hana, she never knew her own best friend tried to kill himself in the past… she never knew he was in intense grief…

And right now, the young samurai was sleeping, but his eyes kept shifting under his closed eyelids. Cold sweat beaded on his face as he twists and turns in his sleep. He was having a nightmare. He could never forget the memory of seeing those bodies… even the memory of it caused him to remember that day.

"AAAAAHHH!" He screamed as he shot up in fear. He quickly looks at his surroundings and saw he was in his new room, not in that place. His breathing was heavy as if he couldn't breathe. The samurai had his head lowered he covered his face, feeling tears escape from his eyes.

The door then slammed open as Hana came into his room, "Enrique, I heard you screaming, what's wrong?" She sounded off before she noticed his condition. Upon seeing this, she realized what happened, causing Hana approach her friend.

"It's okay! It's okay... Just breath.." She told him after embracing him tightly. "Nothing can hurt you…"

"How many people have to die… why…" he whimpered. "Why couldn't I do anything to help you guys…"

"It's okay Enrique... It's not your fault…" Hana responded.

He sniffles before he decided to make a choice, "I can't…"

"Huh?"

"I can't do this… I'm not fit to be a member of Overwatch…" he replied. "I don't want to continue fighting with that armor…"

"Enrique. You can't just give up!" Hana said to him, "You need to-"

"I can't do this anymore! I just can't! I don't want to see any more people dying… I… It's just too much for me…"

"But Enrique-"

"Please… just leave me be… please…"

Hana frowned as she soon let go of him and made her way out of the room. She looked back only to gain a few tears before she headed off away from here.

* * *

 **Overwatch: Key of Destiny**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Nihon! The Strawberry of Courage?**

When morning arrived, everyone got themselves ready for the day and made their way to the mess hall. When they noticed Enrique wasn't amongst the group, Lena asked Hana about his whereabouts but her response shocked them.

"What? He doesn't want to help anymore!?" Lena exclaimed in disbelief.

"He… even left this outside his room last time I checked..." Hana said softly as she showed them the buckle and Lock. "He won't even let me in anymore… This is all my fault…"

"This isn't your fault luv," Lena tried to assure her. "He is just having a rough time is all."

Hana darted her head to the British woman. "A rough time!? He's depressed! He already gave up on fighting, Lena! He's scared and he feels useless after what happened in that forest! You think this is a way of assurance when my friend is already in a state of doubt?!"

"Hana…." Angela placed her hand on the gamer girl, "I know what you're feeling. But trust me on this... He will come back around. I've seen many patients who go down this route and either change or come back stronger."

"Many patients yes but you don't know about it for Enrique!" She argued. She knew her friend better than anyone, she understood how much pain he had to go through as an orphan, even more, his loss of his family as he witnessed their deaths as a child. Yet the people in front of her insisted he should help it instead hey we're making it worse for him!

"Hana… I'm just-"

"Just what!? Trying to do what is best for the patient?! Well sorry if I don't know anything that would benefit for you to helping people in need!"

"Hana, that's enough!" Winston ordered, nearly on the verge of his rage. "I know you're worried about him, but you do not need to take out your frustration on the team."

"It is your guy's fault that he is in this mess!" She yelled. "If he hadn't met you and Lena then end up in that damn forest, he wouldn't be like this! And I wouldn't have been dragged into this as well!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH HANA SONG!" Winston stood up, slamming his fists on the table.

Hana stood silent upon Winston's anger. "Fine…" she muttered before reaching to her side and slammed down a badge onto the table, the symbol of Overwatch. "I quit…"

Lena and Angela's eyes widen from this, "Hana, you can't be serious, luv!"

"I rather go back and enjoy what I do than be here and be dragged in further into the mess you guys caused." She said before turning around and walked away. "No wonder it got disbanded…"

"Hana…" Angela reached for her, only her hand to be slapped away.

"Don't…" she replied with anger laced in her voice. "And I'm taking Enrique along too. He needs to be away from this mess and not be with people that the UN considers as vigilantes..."

She left the mess hall as the door closes, leaving behind Lena, Angela, Winston, and Zenyatta.

"They will be alright," Zenyatta informed them as they turn to him. "Fear takes a hold of your mind and warps it to preserve what you cherish most. Not knowing what it could actually change within you. Only when you realize that fear is an illusion, will you be able to conquer it."

"But… Hana just…" Lena tried to say before lowering her head. "What if we were pushing it too far for Enrique…? We all thought he should help us out to fight those Inves but at the same time, he still has his personal problems… it feels like it is our fault..."

"She's worried about her friend. For someone to care about one person so much, it's understandable that she would say such a thing." Zenyatta said, "But think about this. She has seen so much already and helped out just as much. Do you really believe she would give up helping others this easily?"

The three looked at each other, wondering he was right. But how will it go for them knowing that Hana is leaving?

* * *

Enrique was resting on the bed as Aki was nuzzling against his owner's back, letting out a few small barks. "It will be okay, Aki…" he gently pets the Shiba Inu.

The door then opens as Hana walks in, carrying a few bags with her, "Hey, Enrique? I suggest you back as well…"

Hearing this caused him to sit up from his bed, Aki falling to his lap. The young samurai was confused to what she said. "Hana...? What are you talking about…?" He asked.

"We're leaving…." She admitted, "I brought you into this mess, and as it's my fault this happened.. I'm taking responsibility by taking you back home.." She then lowered her head, "And… I understand if you don't want to talk to me again…"

"Hana… it isn't…" he shook his head.

"But it is! It is my fault! If I didn't befriend you, then you would be at home and safe." She shouted, tears in her eyes, "I'm the reason for all of this! And I don't deserve to be your friend!"

This caused him to freeze where he was. He couldn't bring himself to hear what his friend say to him… she was his only friend after all that happened to him. "Hana… you are my friend… my only friend I met…" he said.

"But I'm the reason this happened! I brought back everything you've been wanting to suppress, and caused you pain!"

"You didn't…"

"I DID AND I DON'T DESERVE TO BE EVEN NEAR YOU!" She shouted, as more tears ran down her face as she fell on her knees. "I'm sorry I burdened you…"

Her friend slowly got out of the bed before he knelt down and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Please… don't think like that, Hana… you aren't a burden." He pleaded. "I don't want to lose my friend who made me break out of my shell.. who became my first friend… that friend being you, Hana 'D. Va' Song"

Hana slowly looked up at Enrique, before she hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry…. I'm sorry.." She repeated those words over and over again as softly as she could.

"It's okay… it's okay…" he whispered softly. He knew how much Hana has done for him. She was the first person who ever became his friend. He wasn't social before he met her after what happened to his family. He couldn't become friends with anyone but when he met Hana, she became his first friend. And he did want to lose his best friend. "So… you want me to… grab my belongings…?"

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes and she got her tears off of her face, "Y-Yes… I realized it was a mistake to bring you here…. So I'm helping you get back home…"

He looked at Aki then at her, "O… Okay…" He responded before standing up and began to grab some of the clothes he brought with him.

"If... it's not too much trouble… think we could still play together?" Hana requested.

He blinked before looking at her, tilting his head slightly. He then lets out a small smile, "Sure, we can."

Hana smiled as she helped lead him and his dog to the ship as she began to prep it for launch. Enrique got in his seat as he held onto Aki tightly to make sure his dog didn't get hurt.

"Be careful, this ride might get bumpy." She informed.

"You know how to pilot it…?" He asked, surprised.

"I pilot a MEKA, so it's easy to pilot this… kinda."

"Should… I be nervous about this…?"

"Don't worry Enrique." Hana smiled as she began to activate the launch. "I got this."

The raven-haired teen watches from the glass, seeing the base slowly become smaller as they depart. He looks down at Aki and gently hugs him, wondering if it really was the right choice to leave Overwatch and not fight.

* * *

 _Winston was typing away on his computers, trying to come up with methods to counter the appearance of the Inves. Since Hana and Enrique left, their chances of stopping the Inves only dwindled._

 _Every test he made only ended unsuccessfully. The only method now was gone…_

 _He sighed, removing the glasses to rub his eyes upon the countless tests he attempted. If only there was a way…_

 _[Detecting new dimensional tear] Athena spoke up._

 _"And… just what I needed…" Winston groaned as he turned to the computer, "Where's the location, Athena?"_

 _[Location being Hanamura, Japan]_

 _"Japan? Very well... Maybe we'll find something or a new way to take care of them." He said before he typed away to signal the others._

 _[Shall I contact Hana Song?]_

 _"No…. she made her decision…."_

 _[To be able to harm the now classified Inves, it requires the use of the Buckles]_

 _"I know. But we'll find a way. We always do."_

 _[Sometimes a few words can make a difference to what you once mentioned to Lena Oxton]_

 _Winston stopped what he was doing and thought over what the AI said. What if Athena has a point? The tests he attempted all ended in failure and the only leads was Hana and Enrique. He took a deep breath before saying, "Athena, contact Hana Song."_

 _[Affirmative.] Athena replied as she dialed away._

* * *

As the ride to Enrique's home continues, Hana sets the airship on autopilot so it would be easier to travel without any difficulties. "We should be at your home in the next few hours." She said.

"Okay…" Enrique nodded.

 _[Incoming call from… Winston]_ The computer informed. _[Do you accept?]_

Hana stared at the small screen before she looked at her friend. "You think you should answer it?" Enrique asked.

Hana remained silent as she sighed and answered it, "What is it, Winston?"

 _"There's another Crack located."_

"Winston I told you I am not-"

" _Please Hana, I am not asking as a member of Overwatch...I am only asking as a friend to stop whatever Inves tries to crawl out."_ He said to her, _"I'm only asking you this… is because we believe in you. I know you quit and want to do whatever you can to help Enrique. But answer me this… Would you both just stop, now knowing how much our world is in danger?"_

Hana began to ponder over the options before she sighed. "Fine but this is the only favor I'm doing for you." She replied.

 _"Thank you, Hana.."_

"So where is the Crack?" She asked.

 _"Hanamura, Japan."_ He answered, _"I'm sending you the location."_

"Alright…" she then ended the call and looked at Enrique. "We are making a detour."

"Where?"

"Hanamura, Japan." She answered as she pressed a few keys for the destination.

"I thought I was going home…?"

"I know… But… Winston is kinda right." She admits, "I know what's going on… and I have to help." She then turns to him and smiles, "And don't worry...You can sit in here while I take care of the Crack."

Enrique fidgeted on his seat before saying, "Japan does… sound nice…" he admitted softly. "I never went there before either…"

"Then.. after the mission… How about we have some fun there?" She offered.

"S-Sure…" he accepted.

Hearing his response made the gamer girl smile before she set the controls as they could feel the airship changing directions and heading to Hanamura.

It was a bit of a long flight but it didn't stop the young samurai to be in awe from seeing the city from the air.

"Wow…" he uttered in awe upon the view.

"Heh, Japan is very beautiful." She smiles at him, "And very relaxing too."

"I usually see images of the country but to see it in person…" he explained.

"Well, we'll have plenty of time to relax and see things." She smiles softly, "Maybe… catch a movie too?"

"That sounds awesome! I wonder what else is there in Hanamura?" He said happily.

To Hana, she couldn't help but smile upon see her friend happy once again. Seeing him talk as he wasn't thinking of what happened right now, only the fun he is about to have in the city. "Well, we'll be able to see whatever sights you want to Enrique. We may even be able to do this as many times as you want. I am a star after all." she giggled softly.

"I'd like that Hana…" Enrique accepted softly with a smile.

It then didn't take long before they arrived at Hanamura's airport as she parked the ship. She then pressed a few things before she looked at him, "I'll try my best to not take long. So, you can stay here and relax until I get back."

"Alright, just be careful, okay?" He replied.

"This is me, we're talking about." She smiled and winked as him before she began to make her way out. She soon called her MEKA before flying off to the location of the Crack.

"She will be okay… right, Aki?" He said to the pup who barked in response.

"Hmm... it's hard to tell, kid. Anything is possible." A voice called out behind him.

He jumped before he turned around as he saw a middle-aged man, wearing what looked to be a DJ outfit as he started to eat a strawberry. "Yo!" He saluted to the samurai.

"Who are you?"

"Me? Hmm… hard to say." He said standing up, "I have many different names and titles... But.. you can call me…" He smiled, "Dj Sagara."

"DJ… Sagara…?"

"Yo." He smiled before sitting near one of the holovids.

"Why are you here then?" Enrique asked. "Since you're a DJ wouldn't you be, I don't know, be hosting some radio show or music?"

"I'm here to help you kiddo!" He said placing the buckle and two locks he tossed and left in his old Overwatch room. "To help give you, your power back and show you that you are meant for so much more."

Upon seeing this, they fell out of his hands before he looked at DJ Sagara. "How did you get them!? I left them behind!"

"I have my ways." He smiled.

"I don't know how you got them but I can't use them… not after what happened back in… that place…"

"Your reaction upon seeing those corpses. I know." He nodded, "But believe me kiddo. You can't let that hold you back and force you down. Otherwise, you'll never be able to move on."

As much as the young man wanted to ask how he even knew that, he chose to look away as he fell onto the seat. "I don't know how I can even move on…" he admitted.

"You will learn soon enough," he patted his shoulder. "It takes a chance to change things and show what you can really do." Hearing this made Enrique look at the DJ. "Well, I should get going! I gotta start some business!" He said but as soon as he heard Aki bark, he turned to his dog, only to look back and see that the DJ was gone in an instant.

 _'How… did he do that?'_

* * *

Within the area of Hanamura, Hana looked around as she glanced at her terminal to find the location of the Crack, following every inch of the information she was given to. "It should be here somewhere…" she muttered as she walked, wearing casual clothes in order to cause not much attention while searching for the Crack. She was wearing a blue hoodie with the sleeves being white, the left side having her symbol. She was also wearing blue pants and pink shoes to match her style while wearing a white shirt underneath the hoodie.

Suddenly she heard her terminal ring, causing her to see that her friend was calling. Wondering what was wrong, she answered. "Hey Enrique, what's wrong?"

"Um… someone stopped by to talk to me…" he answered. "Somehow he uh… handed me my buckle and two locks…"

"Huh? How is that possible?" She asked, shocked and worried, "Did he hurt you?"

"No, nothing like that," he assured.

"What about his name?"

"He calls himself er…"

 _"Hello, people of Hanamura!"_ A cheerful voice shouted from a station nearby. Inside what looks to be a studio showed none other than the DJ, Enrique saw. _"Dj Sagara here, to give you all something new! Something entertaining, and one where many of you can help out. Think of it like a game."_

"Is…. that him?" Hana asked.

 _"Yeah! He called himself DJ Sagara! He did mention business."_

Hana listened in from the speakers as some people were listening as well. She kept her hoodie up so none of her fans would notice… hopefully.

 _"We have a surprising visit from the global idol, D. Va who was recently seen in this very city. Can you believe it?"_ Sagara said over the speakers but causing Hana to facepalm. _"As well, as a possible appearance of the newest hero on Earth! What is his name? Heh, well… You'll just have to tune in to find out."_

"I.. think he's referring to you, Enrique…" Hana noted.

 _"Great… but what about you? I mean that DJ just told everyone you are here in Hanamura._ "

"It's fine. As long as I have my MEKA, they know to stay away." She reassured him. "People know that the MEKA's aren't for show, and know that if I'm in it, there's trouble."

 _"Oh… so do you still want me to stay in the airship…?"_

"Yes… I don't want to be the reason for your relapse again…." She said softly and painfully.

 _"Okay…"_ he responded. _"I'll wait then…"_

"I won't be long." She smiled before hanging up and continue her search. As she continues her search was getting nowhere since the streets were a little crowded as civilians were walking around. But that was until she heard a faint cry. She soon turned, but after seeing she was boxed in, she had to squeeze through before she was able to get free, and rushed towards where that cry was.

Upon making it to an alleyway, she finally noticed what she was looking for. A Crack. The foreign plant life already spreading, vines wrapping around the trash cans and even the sightings of some of those fruits.

"There's the Crack…" she noticed. She then walked over to it, only to quickly see a woman being flung out of the crack. She has covered in bruises and claws marks as she laid there. This got Hana to go on alert as she quickly placed the buckle onto her as she brought up the lock. "Henshin!" She called out.

 _ **BUDOU**_

She quickly placed it onto the buckle as the Budou fruit appears above her. She quickly cut it open as she got ready for the fight.

 _ **HAI! BUDOU ARMS! RYU HOU! HA! HA! HA!**_

The Budou fruit quickly lands on top of her as the pre-armor forms on her person, while the armor then folds out and into place. She rushed to the woman and knelt down. The gamer girl could barely feel the woman's pulse. She needed to get her to a hospital.

But before she could, a sharp point struck the gamer girl and pushed her aside. She grunted in pain, surprised it hurt so much as she turned to see what looked to be an Inves, but the design it had almost resembled a deer. The same type of Inves that Enrique once killed.

The Inves roared as it began to charge. But not towards herself… But to the injured woman! It planned on impaling it!

She withdrew her new gun and fired a few rounds that delivered a direct hit, sparks casting off its hide. Seeing it hurt caused its attention to D. Va as it growled, showing it was pissed.

"Uh… oops…" She sheepishly said and smiled.

It howled as it charged towards her this time, striking her as it began to drag her through the ally, horns pierced the armor, causing sparks to cast off. It soon stopped as it slammed her on the ground a few times before tossing her to the side.

She coughed in pain before she slowly stood up. She grimaced upon the attacks it delivered. It was stronger than the previous Inves they encountered.

The Inves roared once more as it looked down at the plants that the Crack made as it began to devour all of the fruit that laid on the vines outside of this alleyway. Though, upon doing so, after the last bit, it then froze as it began to wail in pain. It thrashed around before flames poured out of its body… then began to expand. In near moments the taller Inves grew to gigantic size as it became muscular and looked more like a demon than a deer as it then rushed off and started to head towards the town and inner crowds of people.

"Crap," she cursed under her breath before she fired more rounds to its back to make its attention focus on her. But upon doing so, it just smacked her away as it continued its path. It was way too strong. Stronger than she is right now.

"Gotta… get the MEKA…" she closed the Lock to make the armor vanish before calling forth the MEKA and went inside. Upon activating, she fired at the beast as it now noticed the target who was the same size as the beast itself.

"Come and get it!" She fired repeatedly at the Inves, causing it to charge right at her but thanks to the boosters, she took to the air to avoid its attacks.

* * *

Within the ship, Enrique continued to scroll through Tv stations to find something but had no luck. He sighed softly as he was about to change it to the channel quickly changed to that of DJ Sagara's channel, surprisingly.

 _"Hello~ Hanamura! DJ Sagara here with some breaking footage!"_ He called out to the audience.

"Eh?" He blinked upon this.

 _"Seems our idol, D. Va is in a fight! Along with a new set of armor for her. Check it out!"_ Sagara then pulled up footage as Enrique soon saw her, not only in her armor, but in her MEKA too as he quickly sees her chasing and fighting against a large Inves, but not doing so well against it.

"Hana!" He gasped, standing up from his seat. His best friend is in trouble!

 _"Seems the idol is in serious trouble… If only a certain somebody would help!"_ Sagara sighed as Enrique soon got on the terminal he was watching static before replacing Sagara looking at the screen, _"Enrique. You need to fight."_

Enrique lowered his head and glanced at the Buckle and Locks that remained on the spot he dropped them.

 _"You're scared. As is everyone else. But you now have the power to change that. Show that there's nothing to fear, and protect those so that nothing like before will happen again. Do you really want to see more children lose their parents because of these things?" He said as the screen showed the Inves._

He unknowingly gripped his hands tightly upon his words. He was right, and it hurts just from the thought of it. The Inves were dangerous and seeing what they could do proved the hazards of the encounters. But… he just couldn't bare to witness corpses or see others die, not after what happened to him during the Crisis.

Taking a good look at the buckle and two locks, he slowly reached down to the floor to pick them up before standing. He always wondered why it was left to him, especially recalling that Hana doppelgänger's words. Was it really fate that he was destined to do this? Was it a way for him to push away the horrible moments he went through…?

What if… he had to do what is right?

Ever so slowly, his grip on the times tightened, his will to live building up like a volcano ready to erupt. He looked at Aki, "Stay." The pup sat on the floor, barking as his owner quickly left the airship.

As he ran, he looked at his terminal before continuing his jogging as memories of his childhood flashed through his mind. He gritted his teeth as he pushes those horrible memories aside, wanting to focus on saving his friend. When he saw people running away, he realized he was heading in the right direction of where the fight was occurring.

From up high he soon saw D. Va battling against the Inves. Her MEKA was heavily damaged as most of the body showed the insides, wires, or either was on fire or smoking. It wouldn't last much longer. The Inves roared as it soon bit down on her cockpit, about to chew right through it and into her! It swung the mech around before tossing it in the air, the machine finally on the verge of exploding.

The global idol quickly slammed the eject button but she realized she was falling from a large height.

"Hana!" He quickly ran as fast as his legs can carry him. He ran until he leaped with his arms out before he finally caught her, causing him to fall on his back as he groaned.

"En...rique?" She said weakly as she slowly looked to him.

"You're okay," he sighed with relief. "Don't scare me like that… I… I don't want to lose my friend…"

"Why… are you here? Please… go back to the ship…" She said as he felt her trembling, "I don't want you to be in pain again, because of me…"

"I'm not going back to the airship," he denied. "I don't want to be useless again… I don't want to see people die. I know you don't want me to fight after what happened in the forest, as well as my phobia but I can't stand back and see my friend fight on her own."

"En...rique…" She said softly before she passed out, canceling her armor as he soon saw the damage she just took from fighting this Inves.

He gently stood up as he carried her and sets her down on a vending machine. He then looks at the Inves as it roared at the two. The young samurai looked at his buckle and Locks one last time before his will to live finally took hold. He placed the buckle on his waist, the yellow belt forming around his waist before he slightly lifted up the Orange Lock.

"...Henshin!" He announced before flicking the tab, unlocking it.

 _ **ORANGE!**_

The zipper formed above him as the Orange floated down onto him. He then placed it and locked it in place as the tune begins to play, catching the Inves' attention as he glared at it and cut the lock.

 _ **SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI, ON STAGE!**_

The Orange then dropped to the ground and folded apart as he pointed at the Inves then jabbed his thumb to his chest plate, "This… Is my stage now." He announced before he soon charged in.

The Inves screeched upon the challenge and rushed towards him. He hesitated to grab his weapons but he had to fight the monster that injured his friend. Unsheathing the katana and bringing out the orange sword, he rolled away to avoid its attack. He trembled slightly as he held the swords, his fear of weapons gripping him tightly but his will to live was allowing him to fight.

He struck its leg, causing the Inves to wail in pain before smacking him across the chest like a rag doll, sending him crashing into a pile of boxes. He groaned from that painful slap. Quickly regaining his senses, he moved the box away from his head before having an idea.

Charging towards the beast, he stopped when it brought its claws down in front of him but missed. Giving him an opportunity he hopped onto its back before he quickly brought down the box to its head, blinding the monster before it roared and smacked him away. He groaned as he turned his head to see it trying to get the box off its head. "Not so tough now since you can't see!" He pointed at it.

It roared as it tried to get the box off. It smashed its heads through some buildings, glass, and cars, but the box remained as the creature stumbled around, trying to break free from it.

It was funny to see the monster be blinded but with the damage, it was causing he had to stop it fast. He took deep breaths before rushing it once again as he struck it dumbly once again as sparks cast off the monster's hide. The monster felt the pain as it was more pissed than it already was. It didn't want to fall here!

It grabbed the box once more before it finally got it out of its head before it slammed Gaim to the ground. It roared as it began to strike him harder and harder with each blow before gripping him and tossing the samurai away before it continued to make it's way towards the inner part of the town.

Gaim struggled to get up but he didn't want the monster to cause harm to anyone… he just didn't want innocent lives to die… regaining the remaining strength he has left in his body, the adrenaline rushing through his body before he went for one last run. "Hey, big freak!" He called out to the Inves.

The Inves heard him, realizing that he was alive before it turned and roared at him as if to warn him not to challenge its might.

He flinched but he chose to stand his ground and point the weapon at the monster despite his hand trembling slightly. He rushed towards it as he pulled the tab on the katana before firing at the monster at its head. He flinched upon eat bullet that escapes from his weapon but he focused on what's at hand. Striking it across its left arm with his katana, it allowed him to use the orange scimitar and strike its face. It wailed in pain as it covered the face-up, leaving its chest open as Gaim soon charged ahead and stabbed the Inves through the chest. It wailed in pain once more as it soon gripped the samurai and began to squeeze on him. He grunts in pain before he quickly reaches his belt and sliced the lock three times.

 _ **SOIYA! ORANGE SPARKING!**_

His scimitar soon glowed brightly as the energy then pierced clear through the monster, making it stop as Gaim let out a battle cry and swung his blade upward, slicing through the Inves before it exploded and quickly turned into ash.

With the monster gone, he fell onto the ashes, causing them to float away upon the impact like snow. He coughed harshly and weakly sat up but could barely move due to the throbbing pain that courses through his body. He had to move, he had to go to his friend.

But upon turning, he sees Mercy, Tracer, and Winston already there. Mercy rushes over as she kneels down and gives him some bit of her healing tech for now. "Are you alright, Enrique?" She asked him.

He could only look away, knowing that Hana told him not to be part of anything involving Overwatch the moment they left. "It… hurts…" he said through his breathing.

"Just relax, Enrique. We'll have you back on the ship with proper medical equipment." She reassured him as he soon began to feel weak as everything turned blurry, "Enrique? Enrique!" Mercy called out to him.

* * *

 _'You are nearing the second step that is to be taken…'_

 _He found himself in Helheim once again as he noticed the doppelgänger looking at him. He couldn't say anything since she reminds him of Hana._

 _'For the power you hold shall assist you on that step, Gaim…' she approached him as some of the plants grew around her._

 _"What… do you mean…?"_

 _'It shall be answered soon enough…'_

 _Light began to surround him, causing Gaim to reach out to the doppelgänger before the light fully consumed him. But upon reaching out, he did feel that he grabbed something before his mind began to feel relaxed as everything began to blur out again._

* * *

"En...ri..q.."

"En...r...qu…."

"Enr….ique.."

"Enrique! Please wake up!"

The samurai slowly opens his eyes before his vision cleared up. Hearing her voice rang in his ears before he slowly and weakly turned his head to see Hana who had Aki on her lap.

"Enrique! Thank god you're alright!" Hana said with worry before she hugged him tightly, "I was worried you wouldn't wake up…"

"Han… a… can't breathe..," he tries to say through the embrace. She squeaked before letting him go, allowing him to breathe. "Where… are we?" He asked.

"You're in the ship, Lena and the others arrived in. Mercy had to use her better equipment to deal with our injuries." Hana explained before she soon winced in pain.

"Will the both of us… be leaving…? They… don't know where that Crack… is…" he asked.

"The mission isn't done. So no, we won't leave yet. But we do need rest." She informed him. "I still rather be away from them… not after what happened in that place…"

"Will you be okay…?"

"I'll be fine for now…" She smiled weakly.

Her friend smiled as Aki barked, "Looks like your pal was worried too." She set as she gently sets Aki on the bed. The pup walked to his owner's face and licked him.

"Hehehe… I'm okay Aki, thanks," said Enrique as he regained some strength to hold the pup. "When should we leave, Hana?"

"From your injuries, you two aren't leaving for a few days." Mercy informed as she walked into the area. "How are you two feeling?"

Enrique was about to speak up but Hana beat him to it, "We're fine, not that it matters to you guys since you didn't do much." She said.

"We were dealing with Talon." Mercy frowned, showing the footage of them being attacked by a Talon airship. "Just what is your problem, Hana? We're your friends."

"Didn't I tell you yesterday?" She reminded with a frown. "You guys dragged Enrique into this mess. If he didn't meet Lena and Winston, he wouldn't have ended up in the mess."

"But we-"

"Just leave us alone, Angela," Hana said.

"Hana…. It's not their fault…." Enrique told her.

"Enrique, they were the reason why you… me… ended up in this mess," she explained. "If I never joined that group, I wouldn't have dragged you into this and cause Winston to recruit you. Even more… seeing those bodies in the forest…"

"Hana…" his eyes softened before placing his hand on her. "But remember… I chose to accept it. Knowing that they could help me and I could help them… I just didn't expect my relapse to occur… So please don't blame them for that."

"But it is…"

Enrique lowered his head before his eyes lit up for a moment. "Oh! I remember you mentioning something! You said if that monster is gone we can explore Japan for a bit!" He then pointed at her. "You promised too! You swore under the ol' gamer's oath."

"Oh… That's right. I did…" She chuckled softly. "A gamer always obtains the promise and uses it at the end for a friend," the two said in unison.

The two looked at each other for a moment before laughing. It has been a while since the two had a laugh together.

Hana then frowned as she turned to Mercy, "I'm… sorry for my attitude…" She apologized.

"It's alright, Hana…. I understand you're worried about him." Mercy smiled, "Just remember to get some rest and heal before you two have your cute date." She giggled before walking off.

For Enrique he blinked, rather confused to what Mercy meant. "A date…? It's just friends hanging out, right Hana?" He turned to her.

"R-Right!" she nodded, though has a small faint blush.

"Are you okay?" He noticed the tint of red on her cheeks.

"I'm fine... Just taken back from Mercy's words." She reassured.

"Uh… okay."

Hana sighed with some relief upon seeing her friend not fully knowing the real meaning of the word 'date'. Why would Mercy even say something like that! Sure she and Enrique have known each other for three years but to think that he and her, on a date? It was simply preposterous… right?

"We… should rest up…" Hana admitted. "It'd be faster for us, so we can see the sights."

"Okay," he nodded before he soon fell asleep to rest from his injuries. And soon Hana fell asleep right after him in the medical bed near him.

* * *

 _In the alley of Hanamura, the Crack still remained as more and more plants slowly grew around it, the alley itself becoming a small garden that held the otherworldly fruits. Just as the plants continue to flourish, another Inves curiously crawled its way out of the Crack, a Green Elementary Inves._

 _It sniffed around before it found some fresh fruits as it crawled over and began to devour them hungrily. It seemed very weak and hasn't eaten in weeks as it devoured them like it was water._

 _After a long while, it finally found some fresh fruits to devour. The Crack however slowly closed, leaving the alley as a miniature garden for the Inves to have a source of food to eat._

 _Just as it ate more, its body soon began to change..._

 _Into something dangerous._

* * *

The next day arrived for the people of Hanamura. While the chaos that occurred the day before finally dissipated, some small parts were closed off but it didn't stop people from continuing on with what they do.

 _"Good~ morning everyone! DJ Sagara here to bring you another good day!"_ Sagara said over the speakers. _"While you people in other countries had your usual days, it wasn't compared to an event in Hanamura, Japan!"_

The footage then appeared on the holovid as it showed off not only the feed of D. Va changing into the armored warrior, as well as fighting inside her MEKA, but then showing footage of Enrique changing into Gaim and fending off the Inves too.

 _"Seems our idol D. Va not only got some new gigs but now we see a new hero entering the fray! What is his name? Well, you all can call him if you like, Kamen Rider Gaim!"_ Sagara introduced. _"But who are this Gaim and his relation to our lovely global idol? Could they be partners or something even more than partners?"_

"H-Hey!" Enrique sounded off.

 _"Now, it is unknown how they got these 'Arms' and belt. But one thing is assured. They are here to fight the good fight! And I'll be giving you all news of their battles, wins, and more! So stay tuned, share this around and… Game On, Earth! Sagara, signing out!"_ He saluted before the screen went black and music began to play.

"Why would that guy think that?" Enrique asked. "I mean we are friends."

Instead of the clothes he wore before, he was now wearing a black jacket over a white shirt while wearing dark bootcut pants and dark gray shoes with black rims around the edges.

"Ready to go?" Nearby was Hana, as she wore a pink shirt with blue leggings, yellow skirt and had her hair tied up in a ponytail. She even had her gamer hoodie on top with her bunny purse around her arm. "Just ignore what he thinks…" she said. It was almost like the DJ was merely trying to tease the two.

"Alright." He nodded.

"Shall we get going? We have lots of sights to see!" she smiled, "Plus all the time in the world."

"Yeah!" He nodded with excitement. "We gotta go to the arcade first!"

Upon hearing arcade made Hana smile. "Right you are, let's go!" She agreed before grabbing his arm and began to drag him out and towards the town. The duo soon made their way to the arcade that was near a pizza parlor. Turns out it was a popular hangout spot for gamers as the two soon entered the place, seeing numerous arcade consoles and more.

To the two, it was a place to play games while having fun. "Oh man, so many games to choose from!"

"Come on! I see a shooter!" She gripped his hand as they made their way towards the arcade. Upon approaching the console, Hana grabbed a controller but she noticed her friend hesitant since the controller was in the shape of a gun. She soon smiled, "Then, what about that fighter one?" She points to one of the free arcades near by.

"O-Okay… sorry, Hana." He apologized.

"Hey it's okay," she assured. "I forgot you are still trying to recover… come on, let's play the game, okay?"

"Right."

The two approached the console, walking past some other gamers but just as the two were gonna play the game.

"Isn't that Hana Song?" One of the people noticed.

"Nah, it can't be. She's in Korea, remember?" Another noted.

"Also, she wouldn't dare be with some guy like him." Another person chuckled.

Hana frowned before glaring at the group, "Hey buzz off." She said.

They soon remained silent before they all muttered and walked off, leaving them be. She sighed with relief before glancing at her friend who was silent the whole time. "Don't listen to them. You're my friend, Enrique. No matter what, I'll always be with you."

"... Thanks, Hana," he thanked.

"What are friends for?" She smiled before the two starts up the game they planned on playing. As they played, it felt like a competition between the two since they were trying to beat the other.

After that, they soon played a few co-op games, before, in the end, they got to what looked to be a DDR machine. "Oh, let's play this!" She pointed to it, "I remember you telling me how many dance and rhythm games you've played, and I wanna see your moves!"

"E-Eh? Me?"

"Yeah!"

"Hana, I…" he mumbled, looking away slightly.

"What was that?"

"I honestly don't know how since I use a controller…" he admitted with embarrassment.

"Come on, I know you can do it! We can even dance together!" She smiled.

"B-But-"

"Gamer's oath, Enrique: a promise is obtained and used at the end for a friend," she reminded with a smirk. He sighed before he gave in, "Alright…"

She soon clapped happily as she soon took his hand and made it over to the dance machine as she searched through it and found a song they both know of and like before picking it.

"Ready?" She asked her best friend.

"U-Um…" he looked at the dance pad with nervousness. "You sure about this?"

"Of course I am, or are you too chicken to beat this game?" She challenged with a mirthful grin.

Hearing this set fire in his eyes, "You're on!"

"That's the fire, I like!" She smiled as the music began.

 _1 hour later…_

After an hour of playing the game, Hana won by a few hundred points while her friend was close but lost in defeat.

"Aw, man." He sighed.

"Look on the bright side, you didn't chicken out on the challenge," she assured.

"Well, you're right about that."

She smiles before the two felt their stomachs rumbling loudly. "Heh, gaming sure works up an appetite."

"Food does sound good," He nodded before the two left and realized how long they were in the arcade. The sun was already setting, nearing nighttime.

"How about some tasty food then we'll head back?" She offered, "My treat."

"Sure," he nodded before the two made their way to the pizza parlor that was close to the arcade. While they had fun, the two had to eat to end the day. After ordering their meals, the two waited as Enrique was looking out the window, looking at the night sky.

"Something on your mind?" Hana turned to him.

"Hm?" He looked at her, "Oh… it's just that… after staying in my hometown for a long time… I never thought I would have fun outside of it, even outside of my home country. I guess it's thanks to you, Hana." He smiled.

Hana smiles softly, "Well…. I wanted to help you out. Show you that there's more to the world… And that I didn't want to see you just sit in your home, wasting what precious life you have…"

The young samurai couldn't help but feel happy upon her words. And she was right. He was stuck in his hometown for too long and Hana helped him see the many wonders that are outside of his home. She didn't want him to waste the precious life he has left. She wanted to help him and that is what she was doing.

"You are a good friend, Hana. It means a lot to me, hearing it from you."

She smiled brightly as she then gave him a warm hug. Embracing him as he feels the comfort and warmth from her, "Anything for you, Enrique…"

He was taken by surprise but he couldn't help but return the embrace knowing his best friend has done so much for him.

"Now, let's enjoy some pizza and head back!" She beamed.

He nodded before he grabbed a slice. However just as they were about to eat, the moment was put to a halt as they heard a loud roar.

"That… didn't sound good…" Enrique uttered.

The two quickly left the pizza parlor upon realizing the one thing they had to find. The Crack.

When Hana led him to the place she found the Crack, there was no Crack, only the greenery that covered half of the alley. "The Crack is gone." She realized.

"Then what was with the loud noise we heard?"

"It… could just be something from a movie?" She got out.

They heard the very same sound, freezing them on the spot. "Now that I noticed… there used to be some fruits around this alley…." Hana swallowed.

"Then that means…" Enrique realized.

"An Inves!" They said in unison. Hana thought that it was already done, but she then realized that the Crack never closed when she fought the previous one. And without any way of sealing them up, then the Inves can continue to come into their world. With the Crack now gone, there was a possibility that an Inves must have crawled out before it closed.

"We have to find that Inves!" Enrique said.

"But how?" Hana asked.

"We can draw it out!" He looked around and noticed an otherworldly fruit hanging by a ladder. "With this."

"You sure that's a safe idea?" She asked him.

"Yeah, besides, they are drawn to these fruits, remember?"

"But do you think it'll be attracted to them now?" she pointed out, "What if they can only eat our locks?"

"We just have to stay hidden, you know like some in some Manga." He assured.

"We're not ninja's, Enrique. They don't exist anymore in modern times." Hana pointed out.

"I know," he nodded. "We just have to make sure it works."

"Alright… let's test it." She responded.

Enrique nodded as he then took the last fruit and began to wave it around. Letting its scent and aroma fill the air and spread as the wind blow by, taking its scent with the breeze.

"Now what?" She asked.

"We hide," he quickly placed the fruit on the ground before dragging Hana into hiding. The two waited as they watched from their hiding spot to see if it will show up. It took a while as they waited… and waited. The young samurai yawned as it was close to 10 pm at night.

"It's almost midnight…" She said tiredly. "Maybe… it really was nothing more than something from a movie set?"

"I guess so… sorry… I guess I was wrong…" Enrique apologized. "We can call it a day and head b-" before he can finish, Hana stopped him. "What's-"

"Shh, look." She nodded to what was appearing as the two soon saw what they have been waiting for.

What came out of another alley was another Inves. This one looked to be similar to a tiger, asides from the armor it had on its body was fully green mixed with some white on its lower body. It had one large tiger claw and from this far, they could easily tell that it had fresh blood on its claw.

Seeing the blood caused Enrique to move away slightly, covering his mouth, realizing another Inves actually killed someone. Hana noticed this as she placed her hand on him. "Just breath Enrique…"

He took deep breaths, trying to prevent himself from having a panic attack before finally calming himself. "L-Let's fight it so it won't cause any more trouble…" he said despite his hesitance. He brought out his buckle while Hana did the same, both bringing out their respective Locks.

"Ready, Hana…?"

She nodded, "Of course I am."

"Henshin!" They shouted in unison as they opened their locks and placed them inside.

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

Their respective tunes begin to play as their armor formed above them as it slowly descends closer to them as they get into a pose before cutting the locks.

 _ **SOYIA!/HAI!**_

 _ **ORANGE ARMS!/BUDOU ARMS!**_

 _ **HANAMICHI, ON STAGE!/RYU HO! HA! HA! HA!**_

The arms then place on them as they quickly fold out and are put into place, donning them with their armor as their weapons appear in their hands.

"This is our stage!" Gaim declared. D. Va paused before looking at Gaim, confused. "Oh, uh… well, you always say 'I play to win' so I… thought it would make sense?"

"Heh, no! That's very good Enrique. Nice catch phrase." She says with a giggle.

Gaim rubbed the back of his helmet before the two refocused on the Inves. "Let's go!" He rushed towards the new Inves while D. Va brought out her now favorite gun and fired a few rounds at the Inves. The Inves was hit a few times from the gunshots before the samurai managed to strike it across its chest, creating more sparks to cast off.

It roared in pain before it counters by slashing Enrique and striking him back. It soon began to glow green as energy like vines shoot out and not only slash through the metal nearby but struck both of them hard as they feel severe pain from it.

D. Va crashed through a pile of trash cans while Gaim impacted a wall, causing him to gasp from the amount of force of the attack. He coughed, regaining the air he lost from the hit before D. Va rushed to him. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm… okay…" he said through his teeth, slowly standing up. "How is it more aggressive than the others?!"

D. Va was wondering the same thing until she recalled how there were no fruits earlier where the Crack was. And the way it was when it saw the Helheim fruit… of course!

"It's hungry!" D. Va realized. "I think that is why it is acting tougher and aggressive. Because with the Crack closed, there are no more of those fruits to eat."

"Then… it chose us as it's next food source since we have the Locks?" He grimaced.

"Maybe… But we'll still need to beat it." D. Va said as she then began to fire at the Inves. It's last attacked seemed mid range, so as long as they keep their distance they should be fine.

This new Inves groaned from the attacks before it began to charge forward. It was powering through the shots as it got closer and clawed them both. Sparks cast their armor before the Inves flipped them over it's back, causing them to fly over and land on their backs. It soon glowed again before unleashing that same attack as the two were quickly cast out of their armor and onto the ground.

"Rogue machines was one thing to fight against as a MEKA pilot… but the Inves problem…" Hana winced. "These things are tougher…"

"We…. we need to get out of here…" Enrique said, cringing at the pain his body is feeling from now and from yesterday.

The new Inves slowly stalked towards them like a lion approaching its prey but before it could, it felt objects hit its back. While its skin was tough, it felt no pain whatsoever but it still wondered who had the nerve to interrupt it from consuming the fruits.

"Monster… I do not know who or what you are. But no more blood shall be spilled to this day…" A voice called out from above the building that Enrique and Hana laid near. On top of the building was what looked to be some type of humanoid robot. But not like an Omnic. It had a sleek body with lots of silver and gray armor plating. It had several tubes and lines showing a bright neon green glow, as well as a visor of the same color. On its back hip showed a small blade while hanging on his back was a large katana. And to complete the look is what looked to be a long braid, similar to hair and scarf.

"I… thought you said… they don't have a ninja?" Enrique said as he turned to her.

"I thought so… too…" she replied in awe.

The ninja dodges the energy blast that the Inves unleashed and did quick hand sign and became enveloped in smoke, vanishing from its sights. Seeing this startled both the two teens and the Inves.

It looked around, trying to find the ninja before it felt a kick to its back, causing it to stumble forward and away from the two teenagers. The ninja quickly dashed in and started to use his smaller blade to cut the Inves. Blood spurted from each slash as the Inves tried to attack, but it ended in failure as the ninja dodged and redirected it away. With one last slash, the Inves dropped to the ground in pain before it got up and jumped away from them all.

"W-We need to catch it…" Enrique groaned, trying to get up only to fall.

"You children need rest. You're too injured to fight." The ninja replied to them, "I will handle the beast alone. You two get to safety." He said dialing away on his terminal as they soon hear ambulances approaching.

"Hey! Who are you calling a child?!" Hana said, grimacing in pain.

The ninja said nothing, only to walk away before feeling a grip. He then looks down to see Enrique holding onto his leg, albeit weakly. "Let go…" The ninja demanded.

"Not… until you leave…" Enrique grunted, "This is... Our fight…"

The ninja remained quiet before he knelt down. Though once close he gave a quick poke to Enrique's neck as the young teen quickly fell unconscious, causing Hana to gasp in shock. "Relax. I didn't hurt him, just gave him a small nap." He reassured. "I know it's your fight, but you two are too injured to hurt this monster anymore. Rest is important for healing the body."

"But you can't harm one directly!" Hana argued. "They aren't like any other animal."

"There's nothing I cannot cut." He declared before standing up and vanishing into thin air.

Hana tried to stop but the ninja was gone from their sights. However realizing her friend's condition, she rushed to him as the ambulance soon drew near.

* * *

Enrique groaned softly as he opened his eyes, realizing he's back on the ship as he noticed a few bandages around his body as well as some IV next to him. He then remembered that moment where the ninja knocked him out as well as remembering that the Inves got away.

He quickly sat up, realizing that he had to stop that Inves! Suddenly, he even remembered that ninja who fought the new Inves. He winced at the memory.

"You're awake!" Hana called out as she walked over to him, also covered in bandages.

"Yeah but… that Inves, it got away…"

"It's alright. We'll find it again." She smiled softly.

He reached for the IV before he winced upon the feeling as he removed the IV from his arm.

"Hey, we need to rest! That Inves is too strong for us right now…." She said.

"But I don't want people to die!" He argued. "I… I just can't see more people die than I already have…" he lowered his head, looking at his hands. "Every time I use those weapons, I feel afraid knowing what weapons can cause… but I don't want the Inves to hurt people… even if my phobia affects me, I don't want to be useless."

"Enrique…." Hana got out before she nodded, "Alright then. But let's try to be careful, otherwise, our wounds will open up."

"I… I understand," Her friend nodded. She then helped him up as they made their way out, they soon see smoke in the distance, obvious signs of the roaming Inves.

"Guess we know where to look…" She noted.

"We have to follow that ninja," he declared.

Hana nodded before they quickly attached their buckles and added their Locks. They didn't waste ay time as they quickly donned on their armors and rushed off towards the smoke.

* * *

 _The Shinobi continued his tracking of the monster. He has seen many things in his life, but he has never thought to witness new kaijins appear out of nowhere. He first learned about them when the TV/Radio station that was hosted by this DJ Sagara, telling everyone about how two people fought a large monster._

 _The monsters were a danger to the people. While he still followed his path, he wasn't willing to stand back and see more. Especially seeing the idol D. Va and the young 'samurai' fight the monster._

 _It was a surprise to see two young souls have to fight like this. So for now, he must take hold of their task and strike down the monster. He gently knelt down to a set of tracks that he discovered. They were fresh tracks and clearly not from any human or any other known animal._

 _He was getting close._

 _Slowly reaching for his katana on his lower back, the shurikens appearing in his hand. Taking careful and quiet steps, he keeps his guard on alert as he follows the path._

 _However he heard two pairs of footsteps approaching him from behind, causing him to quickly turn around with his shurikens at the ready but who he saw, caused him to stop._

 _"You two?"_

* * *

"You two?" The ninja said. "You shouldn't be here."

"This is our fight, ninja. We'll handle it." Hana said to him.

"This is a fight others should handle, not to those of children."

"Who are you calling a child?! We are nineteen!" D. Va argued.

"You're both still too young to handle these kinds of fights." The Ninja retorted.

"I dealt with worse," D. Va huffed, recalling her missions in South Korea.

"Only because of the government using you and the others gamers." He pointed out.

"Hey, at least she was doing what was right!" Gaim interjected.

"True. And I respect that. But what she faced were Omnics. This is nothing but a monster, one that won't stop with ease. You're not ready for these trials you'll be facing should you continue. And I rather not see two as young as yourselves be thrust upon this fight."

"But I don't want people to die!" Gaim pressed on. "I… I just can't see more lives lost… I know I am afraid that I know I can't let the Inves hurt more people."

The Ninja remained silent, glancing at the samurai and his words, "By doing this. There's no turning back. You'll be on a path that sheds blood. Are you sure, you want to do this?"

The samurai lowered his head slightly, considering the options. He remembered what the Hana doppelgänger told him. He was given a path to stop the Inves, but he recalled how utterly useless he was from his panic attack, seeing the dead bodies affected him greatly, adding more to the trauma he suffers.

"So, I ask you this one more time... You're sure you want to go into this battle that may not end?" He repeated himself.

"I…" Gaim swallowed the lump in his throat before he clenched his hands. "I was already told about my path… I'm already here, so why should I stop and give up? I don't care if my fear overwhelms me, I want to stop the Inves from killing people."

The ninja remained quiet as he sighed softly but nodded, "Very well then. But I shall join you two. This is my home and I will protect it as well. Just remember to breathe and relax while you fight. Otherwise, you will end up failing by its claws." He pointed out.

Gaim felt the stern voice sending chills down his spine while D. Va crossed her arms. "No need to tell us," she said before walking ahead as the ninja stared at the samurai for a minute before the latter chose to follow his friend. The ninja was next to follow the two in order to search for the monster.

As the travel was albeit short, they finally found the Inves they were looking for. It was a Crack as new fruits were growing from the vines that wrapped around the bamboo.

"Great, another Crack…" D. Va groaned.

"Crack?" The ninja questioned turning to them for answers.

"W-Well… Cracks are a tear between dimensions…" Gaim stuttered. "A-And inside it is a forest that is home to the Inves. We don't know why but even the surroundings begin to be filled with those plants."

"Hmm… does anything affect these plants to stop them growing?"

"I remember Winston mention to burn them on sight." D. Va recalled.

The ninja turned to the idol _'She know's him?'_ He said in this thoughts, "Hm... I see."

"A-And those plants grow very fast and those things only eat the fruits that grow from it."

"Understood." He nodded before pulling out his smaller weapon and began to walk towards the plant life, "So… Then all we need to do is show it, that it's food source… is about to die" He said, slashing the ground as sparks fly off and quickly ignite the plants.

Upon the sound of metal scraping across the ground, the Inves quickly looks to the source, seeing the three but when it noticed the Locks, it found a better food source than the fruits that grow on the vines. The Inves' body glowed green before it unleashes an energy attack at the three. Upon seeing this, the trio avoided the attack by rolling to the sides before D. Va aimed her gun and fired a few rounds, sparks flying off its skin. The Inves roared in pain before it slashed her as it then pinned her against the wall. It began to drool as it wanted to eat the lock, but it noticed it was attached to her buckle as it began to slash at her, believing she's keeping it away from it being feed.

Gaim's breathing was becoming heavy upon seeing the situation. His friend was in danger, he needed to do something. He has to do something. Even with their standard armor, it wouldn't harm it…

 _'Each Lock possibly serves a different purpose'_ Winston's voice recalled in his mind. He quickly reached to his side before pulling out the Strawberry Lock. If what Winston said was true…

Looking at the Inves then at the Lock, his grip tightened before he glared at the beast. "Hey ugly!" He presented the new Lock. "You hungry?!"

The Inves stopped striking D. Va as it turned and saw the Lock within his hand. It easily could tell it was stronger than the two they had as it growled with anger and began to walk towards him.

"Well too bad!" He flicked the Lock, unlocking it.

 _ **ICHIGO!**_

A zipper formed above him revealing a red metal Strawberry that was hovering and slowly descending, while the Orange Arms disappeared into motes of light. Removing the Orange Lock, he replaced it with the new Lock and locked it in place.

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

The moment it was locked in place, time suddenly stopped once again as the familiar chime rang in his ears.

"You've chosen…. No matter what you see, you want to help everyone…" The Hana Doppelganger appeared. "And one reason why I have faith in you, Gaim…"

"I… I am afraid of what I am doing that… I don't care about that… I care about helping people and stop the Inves." He responded with resolving.

"Then…. Take hold of that determination…. And win… my lo-" She was soon cut off before finishing her sentence as everything began to return to normal.

He was confused at first upon her last words were supposed to be before he focused on the situation at hand. Grabbing the Cutting Knife, he flicked it, slicing the Lock to reveal the inside of a strawberry while the bottom half revealed a kunai.

 _ **SOIYA! ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!**_

The Ichigo Arms descended on top of him. It looked like a giant metallic strawberry complete with its stem of leaves on the top. Its bottom part folded to the right side as it fell on his shoulders and the folded bottom part became his right shoulder armor. The Ichigo Arms then opened and disassembled. Its top and left part folded in half, becoming the left shoulder armor with its green stem poking outward. The back and right part folded together and grayed out as it became the back armor while the front part flipped down to become a red chest plate with black highlights and metal studs. His helmet also changed to be red with metal studs like the armor while the head decoration on the sides looked like half of the strawberries with green stem leaves on top. The armor created another splash effect as his visor lit up with red light, resembling a half strawberry slice and the armor looked thinner and lighter than the other two of D. Va's Budou and his Orange Arms.

"Enrique?" D. Va said weakly but surprised.

Gaim wondered what weapons he had with a splash of red caused him to jump a bit before he realized he now carries a pair of kunai. Seeing the new weapons scares him, his fear trying to consume him.

He quickly shook his head, focusing on what was important now. He had to protect his friend! Quickly grabbing a firm hold on the kunai, he rushed towards the Inves, only now he was faster than before as he swiftly struck it across its side.

And upon striking the Inves, the kunai exploded, harming the Inves more. But what surprised him more was the fact that another kunai appeared, replacing the ones he just used. He soon realized he had an infinite supply of kunai.

"Alright, this is new," he noted before he threw a kunai right at the Inves, creating yet another explosion upon impact. The attack sends it reeling back in pain upon what was happening. Speed had the advantage over muscle.

Gaim rushed towards the Inves once more and slashes it across the chest before he punched it in its face, causing more damage. The Inves itself rolled across the ground before letting out a roar of anger.

"Is… he going to be alright?" D. Va asked, panting as the ninja tended to her.

"I'm sure he will be. His eyes showed it all." The Ninja reassured her.

"How can.. you tell?"

"Cause…. I knew someone who had those same eyes, long ago…" He said softly.

D. Va turned her sights to her friend, seeing him fight the Inves, his will to live to burn with determination. Striking it again, Gaim grabbed the gun-katana and unsheathed it to strike it with a diagonal slash. "This is my stage!" He announced as he tossed the Kunai to its chest, exploded before he grabbed the Lock out of his buckle.

 _ **LOCK OFF!**_

Remembering from his first fight, he placed the padlock onto the sword guard and locked it in.

 _ **LOCK ON! 1, 10, 100!**_

Energy soon began to form through the blade as Gaim got into a stance as he glanced at the Inves before pulling the trigger.

 _ **ICHIGO CHARGE!**_

He then swung the blade at the Inves, what formed from the slash was what looked to be an energy strawberry before it burst and shot 100 energy kunai at the Inves. It roared in pain with each strike before it soon exploded into ash, leaving nothing remaining.

"I… I did it…" he panted.

"Well done, young man. Seems I have underestimated you both. Allow me to help you two out, a friend is nearby who'll help tend to any wounds you have." He offered to them.

D. Va heard a thud, seeing her friend now on his back. She quickly rushed to him before closing the Lock, their respective armor vanishing as Enrique was bruised up as some wounds were reopened due to his fighting.

"Yeah… good… idea…" Enrique groaned.

* * *

The ninja helped the two as he carried them to the place he knew, but what surprised them was the fact that he brought them over to the ship they just left in.

"Why are we here?" Hana asked.

"It's because my friend is here."

"Hana! Enrique! Thank goodness you are okay, we saw- Genji?" Mercy gasped.

"Hello, Angela. It is good to see you again."

Tracer blinked next to Mercy, "You know him, Angela?"

"He was part of Overwatch, 6 years before you tagged along," the medic explained to the aviator. "He left after he completed a mission involving the crimes the Shimada Clan caused…"

"Wait," Hana and Enrique looked at the now named ninja. "You used to be in Overwatch?"

"Hai…" he confirmed. "But that was a long time ago. Now, I'm just doing my duty to continue to stop the Shimada clan's objectives and defending my home."

"Seems you still have peace with what you have become," Zenyatta noted but caused Enrique to hide.

"Master Zenyatta," Genji bowed. "It has been far too long… I apologize for not visiting you in Nepal from time to time."

"It is alright, my pupil. I don't hold anything against you for finding your way." Zenyatta said to him.

"Seems he knows them all too well…" Hana whispered to Enrique. He nodded slowly.

"Lena, please help Genji bring them to the medical beds. I need to treat their wounds and give them a slap on the wrist for leaving while under my care." Mercy asked her.

The two teens flinched upon her words.

"Roger that," Lena saluted before she helped the ninja carry the two inside the ship.

Once inside, Mercy already got to work as she patched up their open wounds and new wounds. But once done, she gives them a slap on the back as they both feel the shiver of pain, "That is my only warning to not go out and fight when you're still in recovery. I don't want to worry about you two, more than I already am." She said to the two teens.

"Yes ma'am…" they said in unison.

"Good… now… please…." She said softly to them before gently hugging them, "Please don't be so reckless again…. We do care about you two and we don't want to hear you two going off on your own to fight a battle that can be easily fought with friends…"

They lowered their heads until Hana spoke up, "Can… Can you get the others?"

Angela looked at the gamer girl before she nodded with a smile before going to a terminal to contact the others. After a bit, Winston, Lena, and Zenyatta entered but for Enrique, he avoided eye contact with Zenyatta due to his phobia.

"Why do you want to see us, Hana?" Winston asked.

"I…" she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for everything I said to you guys two days ago… I was upset at you guys…" she glanced at her best friend. "It was because he went through enough already… I was only protecting him…"

"Hana, luv…" Lena walked over and placed her hand on her friend, "We understand your reason. Out of everyone, you care for him the most and do your best to look out for him when we can't or don't notice. We don't hold it against you for thinking his safety."

"We only ask that you understand that we're not forcing any of this upon you. You two were given the choice to join and you did so willingly. We're not some government organization, we're Overwatch. We would never force this life upon others should they not want to." Winston informed them.

Hana raised her head to look at them, "That's why… I would like to request on rejoining Overwatch."

Angela smiled as she handed her the badge she left, "You never really left us, Hana…. You just needed some air and time."

"I… I would like to request too…" All attention went to Enrique.

"Well, what is it, Enny?" Lena smiled at him.

"To rejoin Overwatch…"

Lena smiled as she patted his head, "Welcome back to the Calvary then you two."

Hana and Enrique smiled until an unexpected voice spoke up. "I wish to do the same." They quickly turned around to see Genji inside the ship, his arms crossed.

"You too, Genji?" Angela asked, surprised. The last time she seen Genji was on the mission against the Shimada Clan and he left without saying a word since then.

He nodded, "The young man needs training. And I shall help him train." He offered, glancing at the teen. "He shows loyalty, courage, and compassion, a few traits a samurai lives by. You also wield that katana in that armor, you need to hone your skills with a steady blade," In his hands, the shurikens popped up. "Especially the use of a kunai."

"He doesn't know much due to his phobia of my kin and the use of weapons," Zenyatta spoke, causing the raven-haired teen to flinch upon hearing his voice.

"Then we will start off small. Hand-to-hand first and work our way up to be able to use weapons."

"I… I understand…" he answered, avoiding eye contact.

Genji heard barking, causing him to look down to see a Shiba Inu pup who was barking at him. "And who is this pup?"

"That's Aki, Enrique's pet," Lena explained. "It means-"

"A second hope." He glanced down at the pup then at Enrique. "You've done well with choosing this pup as a companion." He said before petting the pup. "They are known to be very loyal and compassionate to their owner, even free-spirited…" Memories of how he couldn't accept himself in his body returned, bringing back nostalgia. "But they are also strong-willed, confident, and bold, they can be alert to protect those they care."

"So…." Enrique muttered as he turned to the others, "Do.. we have to leave? I…. would like to see more of Japan…"

Angela smiled softly, "We can stay a bit long if you like. But rest comes first, and once your wounds are healed, then you can do as you please."

"Okay…"

Hana looked at the time and noticed the time of day, causing her to turn on the terminal. "Hana, why are you-"

"Good evening everyone! It is I, DJ Sagara, back with to give you all an update for our two fellow warriors!"

"That's why."

"Seems our fellow newcomer, Gaim gained a new form! And this one is deadly." Sagara informed as it showed the footage of the new Arms, surprising the others except for Hana and Genji, as they then see him defeat the Inves. "The only question is... 'What are these devices?" Showing images of the buckle and Locks, "I'd like to dub the buckle as… 'Sengoku Driver' and these lock pads, 'Lockseeds! As for where they came from? Who knows? The only thing that matters is how these heroes take out these monsters known as Inves?"

"Sengoku… Driver?" Enrique repeated.

"Lockseeds?" Winston added on. "And I thought I was able to name the Locks…"

"But you got to witness new Arms, what will happen next? We will find out soon enough! This is DJ Sagara signing out!" The program ended and began to play music.

"Wait… how was he able to record the battle?" Lena realized.

"I have not sensed his presence during the fight either," Genji frowned under his mask. "Nor were there any cameras nearby to gain any footage."

"Questions for another time… Right now I believe we need to relax." Angela pointed out.

"Yeah, Hana and Enrique deserve rest after fighting two Inves, one being a big bugger" Lena blinked to the said two, catching them in an embrace as Hana was on her right and Enrique on her left. "I think relaxation time for the two is what they deserve!"

"Agreed…. Rest and recover…" Zenyatta nodded.

Hana and her friend looked at each other, giving each other warm smiles. They fought a great challenge, learning what it means to be courageous and to fight to protect others.

* * *

 _In Helheim Forest, the Great Tree slowly absorbed souls of those that fallen, each one causing something inside it to be more and more aware._

 _ **"Must have... more,"** the ominous voice called out, the golden plants that grew on the ground slowly grew a little more, tiny buds forming in the plants. _

_Inside the Great Tree was a golden seal in the shape of an apple. It glowed with an ominous black color as a small yet noticeable crack formed in it._

* * *

 **LOCKSEEDS:**

 **L.S. 06, Class A Lockseed:** Also known as **Ichigo Lockseed.** Use of the Lockseed allows the user of the Sengoku Driver to transform into Ichigo Arms, equipped with the Ichigo Kunai.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well that is it for this chapter folks! I hoped you all enjoyed the debut of Ichigo Arms and our favorite Cyborg Ninja rejoining the group. What will happen in the next chapter? Well, we just have to find out soon enough. Stay in the shadows everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: Training Day! Wrath of a Kiwi

**A/N:** I am back everyone with another chapter! Some of you may wonder why I haven't been uploading chapters quicker? Well it takes time to plan and such so please be patient, but hey summer is almost here so I will have much time to publish more chapters. As you all may wonder if there will be more Riders, be patiant, you will have to find out on your own. Don't forget to check out my other stories including **Remnants of Desires** (Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY), **The Wings of Drive** (Kamen Rider Drive x Sekirei) and **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles** (Kamen Rider Blade x High School DxD). Anyways without further ado, let us continue the crossover.

Henshin!

' _Thought'_

 _ **LOCKSEED**_

* * *

Night time came in the HQ of Overwatch. A few weeks have gone by since D. Va and Enrique came back to the group along with Genji who also decided to rejoin the group as well. So far, things have been peaceful, and no activities came from the forest.

Up on one of the rock ledges outside, Hana was looking up at the night sky as she sees several stars flying down through the area. She then took a glance down at her lock and belt as she began to examine it, still wondering more about the device and what its power can hold. Like her best friend, it was given to her for a purpose. She chose to use it and help her allies fight the Inves that are invading.

But she knew that she was still inexperience into this type of combat. Since she started playing games as a young child, she knew that this was not only an escape, but also her way of tackling problems. As long as she held that controller, she could fight without worry. It was the reason why she enjoyed being a MEKA pilot, fighting off the enemy. But now? She feels… weak, powerless, and no longer feeling like a hero.

It was a first she ever felt like this. Sure she and her MEKA teammates fought giant machines, but fighting biological monsters from another world? It was very different than she ever expected as a MEKA pilot. She does enjoy using her MEKA but when it comes to fighting the Inves, it was useless due to their capabilities. Even her MEKA couldn't stand up against a big Inves that was capable of lifting a car.

And as of now? She… had no idea how to proceed, no idea how to get stronger and protect Enrique and the others she cares for. All she can do now…. Is find her answers.

Hana sighed softly as she looked up at the night sky, "Just… how…? How can I get stronger?" She said outloud to herself.

She needed to find a way to help her friends if they ever go against stronger Inves like that tiger one in Hanamura. She didn't want to let them down… she didn't want to give up on them. Her teammates were everything to her. She didn't want to lose them either. That dream of Reaper ending them… even ending her best friend. It honestly scares her...

"Hana? Is everything alright?" Angela's voice called out to her, as the young gamer girl turned to see the medic behind her.

"H-Huh? Y-Yeah.. I'm fine Angela." she lied.

"You haven't been acting like your usual self since we left Hanamura," Angel frowned slightly. "Has something been bothering you?"

"I'm fine, Angela… It's nothing to worry about."

Angela crossed her arms, "Hana Song…. I know when you're lying." She pointed out.

The gamer flinched before lowering her head, "I just… I just don't know how we can stop the Inves or find the truth about that forest…" She admitted. "I'm worried not just from those things but if we encounter those Talon guys."

"Hana…" Angela said as she kneeled down and hugged the gamer girl, "I know you're worried. But we've been able to power through many things before. Believe me when I say that we can handle this."

"But… what if we can't? You guys lost former members due to Talon and that Reaper guy…"

"I know…. We lost many friends and family…" She sighed heavily, "But, we're still here. We are still alive and doing what is right. I know this seems bleak, but from what Jack use to say, 'No matter how dire it may seem, no matter how bad the world is, and no matter if you're cornered by your enemies. As long as you have your hope and will, you'll pull through it'." she quoted.

"Jack? As in Jack Morrison, the leader of Overwatch?" Hana remembered.

She nods, "Yes…. Jack was one reason why I kept going. One reason why I did my best to help him out. Whenever I felt like I couldn't do it, or when I needed extra help. I remember that line he gave me when he asked me to join Overwatch. I haven't regretted that decision and kept his words to my heart. He would have wanted me to rejoin when Winston initiated the recall."

Hana lowered her head for a moment, absorbing the words that Angela told her. Maybe the medic is right. "I… I understand now… thanks, Angela."

The medic smiled at the young gamer, "It's the least I can do to help a fellow comrade. Now go and get some sleep, alright?"

Hana nodded before standing up and headed back to her sleeping quarters to get some sleep for the night.

* * *

 **Overwatch: Key of Destiny**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Training Day! The Wrath of a Kiwi?**

Day arrived a lot quicker than before as Hana woke up groggy as ever. She yawned and stretched as she slowly got dressed, brush her teeth but forgot to comb her hair. She walked out a mess as she heads into the dining hall for breakfast.

Just as she was walking, an object landed in front of her, making her blink and look down to see a chew toy. Before she can grab it, she saw Aki rushing over before nearly sliding and grabbing the chew toy, chewing it before rushing back and by the doorframe was Enrique who was smiling as he knelt down. "Good boy, now drop the toy."

His pet raise its head, making Enrique grab the toy but it became a tug of war. "Hey, let go, Aki!" He said, the two pulling back and forth.

Hana held back a few giggles as she watches her friend. Just as he was about to make Aki let go, he slips as the chew toy flew to the air before landing on his head. Seeing this now caused her to laugh.

Hearing the laugh made Enrique raise his head to see Hana. This caused him to flush in embarrassment, realizing she saw the whole thing. "H-Hey Hana… hehe, guess you saw me and Aki?"

"Morning Enrique. And yes, I did." she giggled.

The pup grabbed the chew toy before it began playing with it on his own. "He can be a little mischievous," Enrique rubbed the back of his head.

"I can see that."

The raven haired teen stood up and brushes off his pants before looking at her. "You're getting breakfast?"

"Yeah, I am…" She smiled softly, "Shall we go together?"

"Uh, sure why not?" He smiled before he followed Hana to the mess hall. Once there, they saw the others but for the two, they noticed Genji already placing his mask on, the two never seeing his face behind it. The ninja stood up and walked past the two, the latter watching him leave.

"Did we miss something?" Hana asked the others.

"He is the first to wake up and eat," Angela explained.

Hearing this sounded like Angela knew Genji very well than the others. "Sounds like _you_ know him better," Hana said, a sly grin slowly forming.

"She is the one who saved my life, by making me this." He gestured to his body.

Hana jumped as she saw the ninja next to the two. How quick and silent was he? Then again, he is a ninja.

"So… you… are like a cyborg…?" Enrique asked.

"Yes. And at first, while I was grateful for her saving me. I was still angry and confused on how I could live with being like this… Until Master Zenyatta showed me the way to accept myself." Genji informed.

"Oh…" Enrique muttered in understanding.

"I will be waiting by the training area, you will meet me there once you eat," The cyborg informed before leaving.

The two grabbed their meals before Hana sat with the group while Enrique kept his distance due to Zenyatta. On the ground, by his feet was Aki who was eating his food as well. The others could see the deep bond the two share, a family bond between the two.

"You know… you said that the doctors wanted you to get a pet to help you," Hana remembered. "You never mentioned why you chose Aki."

Enrique stopped the moment he was about to take a bite. He looks down at his pet then his tray. Setting down his fork, he gently picks up Aki and sets him on his lap. "Well… it started after my 19th birthday and it was two years after I left the orphanage…"

* * *

 _Flashback…._

 _Enrique was carrying a bag of groceries to his usual home, well, his old home. While it was fixed, the empty rooms were left the same as ever. He raised his head to see that it was raining, making him use an umbrella to keep himself dry._

 _It has been a day since he turned 19 but… he never celebrated much… he could only ask himself how many years passed since that day._

 _Even more he checked his terminal since he had few emails from his therapist. He read over the email a few times. They thought it would be best for him to talk to people more or at least have something to keep him company._

 _To be honest, he never chose to… he… he didn't want to meet more people. His only friend being his online friend 'Nerf_Gremlin'._

" _Yay, I can't wait to take her home."_

 _He raised his head to see a family, a little girl carrying a pup in her arms as it had a bow by its neck._

 _The family walks past him as he watches them leave. A saddened frown formed on his features, the painful memories of his family…_

 _He lowered his head and continues to walk back home. Just as he continued, he saw a small sign that said 'Pups for Sale'. Turning his head, he approached a box that had many pups, from the looks of it, Shiba Inus._

" _Ah, are you interested in one?" The owner asked._

 _Enrique raised his head to the owner then back down at the group of pups that look to be only 8 weeks old. The pups played around in the small box. It was rather cute to see. However one of the pups took notice of his stare, causing it to raise its little head at him. The Shiba Inu pup looked at him as it whimpered softly, as if it was asking to please take him in and be loved. The fur was white as the snow, seeing dark blue eyes._

 _He gently knelt down to its eye level, the pup following his line of sight. Enrique was hesitant at first but he slowly reached his hand out to the pup. The pup tilted its head before it leaned in and nuzzled his hand, wanting him to pet its head._

 _A small yet noticeable smile crept his lips before he gently pets the pup. It was a warm feeling, a feeling of comfort. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad…_

 _Raising his head to the owner he asked, "... H-How… much…?" He asked._

" _Oh? You wish to buy this pup?"_

 _Enrique nodded._

 _After using some money as payment, he finally carried the pup back home. Once inside, he gently sets the pup down, the two staring at each other. "... welcome to my home…" He said to the pup. He stood up and walks to his room but he heard the faint little footsteps, causing him to look back to see the pup slowly entering his room. He watched as the pup soon crawled to his shoe, his head resting on the front end of the shoe._

 _He stared at the pup with a minor surprise. This e little pup actually followed him to his room to give him comfort. Was this… was this a feeling of hope?_

" _I… I think…" he gently grabbed the pup and lifted him up. "I'll call you… Aki… you… you became my second hope…" The pup turned before licking his face happily with a few set of happy barks in between each lick, causing him to laugh as his happiness finally show itself._

 _Flashback over…_

* * *

"Since then… Aki has been with me every step of the way since…" He smiled, gently petting him. "And he will be 4 months old soon."

"Aw! That's so cute, luv!" Lena giggled before she blinked over and petted the dog.

"He is my second hope… he gave me a sense of happiness…"

"Sounds like you really care about Aki."

"He is considered family… the only family left…" He lowered his head.

"Not anymore." Lena smiled, bringing him into a hug, "You have us as your family too!"

He became quiet upon that. The one thing he could never do… no one could replace his family... "You… You can't…" he muttered, pulling away.

"Huh?"

"No one… can replace my family…" He said, standing up. "I… I am gonna go see Genji…" He walks away from the group.

"He really misses them…" Hana said.

"I.. was just trying to show him he's no longer alone…" Lena frowned softly.

"He hasn't fully accepted in moving on," Zenyatta said. "His life was difficult, creating an obstacle that wouldn't allow him to move on. It will only break if he accepts it…"

"But for how long…?"

"That is for him to decide."

* * *

Enrique was walking his way to the training area as he kept to himself. While he felt guilty for saying that to the others, but it held true since no one can replace the people he cared about so much.

"On guard," Genji said, making Enrique flinch as he turned and dodge a quick swipe from Genji's wooden sword. "Never be in your thoughts to allow the enemy to take you down."

"I… I am sorry." He apologized.

"Good. Don't let it happen again." He said, tossing him a wooden sword. Genji glared at him before lowering his training sword, "You're scared."

"I…" He trailed off before lowering his head, slowly grasping his hands to prevent them from shaking.

"... Go now. I can't train someone who's lost in their fears." Genji said, turning away from him.

Hearing this caused Enrique to quickly raise his head. "Genji… I just don't want to continue to being useless… every time I see reminders of the past… it bothers me… I know I am scared…" He looks at the ninja.

"Then why won't you accept what has happened in the past?" Genji pointed out. "You're scared to even gain more attachments, spite some showing you that you are cared for."

"I lost my family right in front of me…" He responded. "I couldn't do anything to save them… I am scared of moving on because I don't want to forget them…"

"Yet, if you cling to it and that day. You'll never be able to move on or grow." Genji noted, "By not accepting the reality of today, as well as pushing others away, you're making it obvious that you never want to have that same love as before. You're basically spitting in your family's name by forcing those away from you who want to help."

He clenched his hands upon hearing the last statement before he quickly grabs the wooden bokken and rushes towards Genji, the feeling of anger rising the moment the cyborg spoke about his family. The one thing that angers him was those who make fun of his family.

Genji dodged his swipes with ease, not even blocking back before he made a single step and made the young samurai trip and fall to the ground. He was about to look up until he saw Genji pointing the sword at his neck.

"You're even letting your anger get to you. If you were in a fight right now, you would be dead." He pointed out.

Enrique closed his eyes, shaking his head as the ninja could see the fear that was slowly rising. The fear of death.

"Don't let your fear consume you. Focus on the will to live and to protect." The cyborg informed, placing his hand on Enrique's shoulder. "While you have every right to be afraid, you can not let it affect your combat. A steady blade balances the soul."

"B-But…"

"Don't think the weapons you use as an object that kills or harms life," Genji said. "Think of it as a tool to protect those close to you." He said, patting him as he helped him up, "Think over this lesson. And once you can move on, I shall be here waiting for you."

The raven haired teen looks down at the bokken then at the door. It was either give up or continue. Slowly, despite his hesitance, he reached for the bokken and picks it up.

"I… I want to continue….." He said out loud.

Genji halted, but kept his face forward, "Conquer your fears, young Enrique. Once you do so, I will welcome you as my student. This isn't meant to harm you, but to test you to see if you're truly worthy to be in this fight and that armor of yours."

"I was dragged into this fight already…" Enrique admitted. "Ever since that dream and warning… fate… fate already chose me to fight… I don't want to let the others down… I'm tired of being useless but at the same time… I am afraid..."

"Then make sure you prove that your fate is meant to be. Otherwise, you'll fall…" Genji said, placing his hand on his heart, "And I should know what happens should you do fall…." He said before turning to Enrique, "If that is the case, and you want to get stronger than be 'useless' as you claim to be. Then you must conquer and dominate your fears. Are you willing to do this, Enrique Alderete?"

The raven haired teen raised his head and slowly nodded. "I… I am willing to…"

"Then go, go and conquer this fear and show me what made you want to truly fight for? Friends? Family? Loved ones? Or yourself?" Genji ordered, but a hint of a smirk can be felt under his mask.

The teen was quiet for a moment before he slowly walks to the exit before placing the bokken in the bin and leaves.

* * *

Enrique kept his head down, deep in his thoughts as he heads back to his sleeping quarters to keep to himself for a bit. While Genji was unable to train him, he was still able to provide some words of wisdom.

As he walked back, he noticed Hana was on her beanbag chair, stroking Aki gently as the pup laid on her lap, enjoying the petting and relaxation it was on. Hana though…. Looked to be distant. She had a faint tunnel vision as she was somewhat deep in thoughts.

"Hana?" He blinked. He approached her as his pet's ears twitches before yawning and noticed him. Aki barked before rushing to him. The teen gently pets him before looking at Hana. "Hey, Hana… what's wrong?"

Hana blinked as she looked up at him, "Oh, hey Enrique. Sorry, I zoned out for a moment… How was your training?" She asked him.

He lowered his head, "Genji… he can't train me…"

"What? Why not?"

"He says until… I must face my fear and show what I truly fight for…"

"What… does that even mean?" She asked, confused.

"I don't know…" he admitted. "But he's right… I just have to find a reason…"

"Oh uh… well…. Would you like to come with me?" she asked, "I miss my old home and I kinda want to visit there tomorrow. Maybe you can find your reason there?"

"You mean back to South Korea?" Enrique titled his head.

She nods, "I feel like I need to get back and just see my home again…"

"Well… we don't have to do any missions…" he scratched his cheek. "Sure why not? Let's ask Winston to see if he can allow us to go."

Hana smiled softly, "Thanks, Enrique…."

The gamer girl stood up before the two went to the lab to see Winston. There, they saw he was doing something but they weren't aware.

"Hey, Winston," Hana called out, only making Winston jump as an object flew off his hand, causing him to fumble before he managed to catch it. He sighed with relief before looking back at the two. "Please don't startle me like that."

"Sorry," Hana apologized with a nervous chuckle.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well… I was wondering if you can take us to South Korea," she requested.

"Homesick?" He asked as she nodded, "Hmm… very well."

"Yeah… it has been almost a month and with what has been going on…" she explained.

"I can understand." He nods, "Go on, take your time at home."

"Thanks, Winston!" Hana smiled before looking back at her friend. "You are coming along."

"Eh?"

"You heard me, come on!" She smiled, taking his hand, "I can't wait to show you my hometown!"

"A-Alright…" he accepted.

Hana smiled as she dragged him to the plane before the two quickly took off towards South Korea. Hana seemed more chipper than before and ready to show him her town that she grew up in, as well as how the people would react to her return.

"Hey, Hana, what is your home like anyway? I mean we met at Busan and didn't mention that it wasn't really your hometown."

"Well, Busan was where I and the other MEKA pilots were stationed at." She explained. "My home… well, it has been a while since I last been there."

"Oh… that explains a lot."

"But hey, at least I get to be in my home for a while."

"Is it in a penthouse?" He joked.

"Nah, I have a mansion." she responded.

"Eh!?"

"I helped out my home during my career and so… I thought it would be nice to buy a nice place." She said sheepishly, "Bit too much?"

"Well…" he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry…" She lowered her head softly.

"I-It's nothing," He waved his hands. "Just surprising is all."

"You will see more once we get there."

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach South Korea. As they fly there, Enrique peeked out of the window and saw her mansion, and it was just as huge as the Overwatch HQ base! Complete with many MEKA suits, cars, pool areas, and what looked to be many game areas as well.

He could only gawk as no words couldn't escape his mouth upon the sight.

"Well? What do you think?" She asked him.

"Um... " He uttered, still looking at the place. "I don't know what to say…"

"Hehe, well you'll be able to get a closer look soon." she smiled as she soon landed in her backyard.

"You mentioned that you were a global idol and a former professional gamer but this…" He looks at the mansion. "It's just… wow…"

She giggled, "This is just the outside you know? There's more." She informed.

"Eh?" She grabs his hand and brings him to the mansion and he was literally jawdropped upon seeing the inside of the mansion.

The whole inside had many game cabinets, trophies, and posters of the movies she was in. Everywhere he looked, there was something that had her name or game on it. It was basically an idol's, and gamers idea place to be.

"This place is awesome, Hana!" He beamed, looking at all the trophies. "That was the year you became the number 1 professional gamer for the second time before you became a MEKA pilot." He said as he looked at one of the trophies.

"Hehe, you know your stuff. Been stalking me before?" she grinned at him.

"No, nothing like that!" He waved his hands. "It was one of the few videos I watched since I play games too."

She giggled, "I'm teasing you, Enrique. I know that I gave you that code to watch it live after all."

He sighed with relief before he looks at her before the two laughed. It truly has been a while since they ever got a chance to hang out with friends. Knowing that with Talon and the Inves, they barely have a chance to relax but now it was one of those days where they can finally relax for a bit.

"Come on, let's head out."

"Sure," He followed before looking back at Aki. "Stay."

The pup sat as the two left the idol's home. While Enrique finally got to see what her home looks like in person, it was still a sight to see. "It really is awesome being in different places…" He smiled. "First Busan, second being the Antarctic, then Hanamura, and nowhere."

"Glad you are enjoying the sights," Hana smiled at her friend's interest in seeing the places he has never been to. She couldn't ask for a better friend than the young samurai. Sure the other MEKA pilots were also her friends but meeting the raven haired teen, it was nice to meet someone who wasn't a fellow comrade, or a fellow movie star, only friends with a normal person. Just as she was about to speak up-

"There's D. Va!"

 _Oh boy…_

Before Hana knew it, she was suddenly surrounded by her fans while Enrique jumped a bit upon the number that he had to keep away from the crowd. He did not want to be piled or shoved in the crowd.

Yet as he tries to see through the crowd, he noticed she was signing their autographs, taking pictures and posing like a champ! She was like lighting at how fast she was doing this with a number of people there and before he knew it, the storm of fans was now gone.

"That was… quick…" Enrique said.

"I got used to it…" She sighed. "I am sure that it will happen again later on…"

"How?"

"If you have been an idol for the past 3 years, you'll understand." She replied.

"Oh… but how did they know you were here?"

" _How's it going, everyone!"_ The two turned their heads to see the local terminal displaying the radio show of DJ Sagara. " _As you all know our lovely idol has been sighted in her hometown and sure enough fans have seen her."_

"That's why…" Hana sighed, placing the palm of her hand to her face. "That guy is starting to get annoying."

" _But that's not all~..."_ DJ Sagara said as it soon showed a picture of Hana along with Enrique together, _"Who is this mysterious young man with her? A friend? A random fan? Or… Hana Song's secret boyfriend?"_

"EH!?" Enrique and Hana's faces went a scarlet color upon the assumption. The two looked at each other before looking away, hiding the embarrassment that was shown on their faces. "W-Why would he think that!?" Enrique asked.

The screen then showed many other photos of them from the various locations they went to, including odd ones that showed them holding hands, and being all lovey dovey.

" _But that is for you viewers to decide! Friends? Or lovers?"_ Sagara said with a wink.

The screen went black as the music began to play but for the two Kamen Riders…

Their faces were now red as a tomato, not even looking at each other. "Okay… now I hate that DJ…" Hana stuttered.

"You and me both…." Enrique agreed.

"HEY! It's that bastard who took our D. Va!" An angry male voice rang out as the two then saw a group of men. And they were out for blood… Enrique's blood.

"Meep." He squeaked. "U-Um… H-Hana? A-Any ideas?"

"Yeah… RUN!"

The two quickly ran as their legs can carry them as they made their way across the town. "Why did that DJ had to say those assumptions in the first place!?" He asked his friend as they ran.

"For views I bet.. He's probably recording all of this as well." Hana responded, keeping her grip on his hand.

"Okay, now I really hate him!"

"Don't worry. Once we're inside the mansion, you'll be safe." She reassured.

And right she was as the two made back to her home before she slammed the door closed, locking it in place. "Whew… that was close."

"Right…" Enrique groaned as he fell onto the couch, face down as he muffled, "We are only friends, it's not like he is right about that..."

"Right…. Ugh… I thought this would be relaxing…." She groaned out, "Guess we need to wait it out so they don't maul you."

"That sounds even worse…" He complained.

* * *

 _In Overwatch HQ, Tracer was simply sitting down, moving side to side before she sighed, blowing away a strand of her hair. "This is boring…" She whined before she Blinked to a chair, spinning around while Winston was working on some project. "What are you even working on anyway, Winston?"_

 _Winston groaned softly, "I'm working to see if I can possibly make a Lockseed." He informed, doing his best to concentrate._

" _Eh? You mean the padlocks that the DJ guy named?"_

" _Yes. I'm seeing if I can crack it's DNA structure. If I can, I can possible and theoretically make new Lockseeds for Enrique and Hana." He explained._

" _Is that even possible?"_

" _With science, anything is possible!" He said with pride._

"And _the chance and blowing stuff up." Lena pointed out, making Winston slump his shoulders. "Well, I'm gonna see if the others are doing."_

" _Enrique and Hana are back in South Korea for a chance of relaxation since Hana requested it," Winston answered, carefully examining the lock he finally managed to cut open._

" _I just hope they're doing fine…." Lena sighed softly._

" _A chance of relaxation is fine for them," Winston said. "Can you head out, I think I'm onto something."_

 _Lena crossed her arms and left but the moment she did, a dust cloud of a small explosion hits her back, making her look back to see Winston on the ground and the lock, well it was now burnt into pieces._

" _I may have used too much…" Winston groaned._

" _Ya think, big guy?" She giggled before noticing Genji by the cliff, staring at the ocean. Deciding to have a chance, she Blinked over to him. "Hey, Genji."_

 _He didn't speak as he stares at the ocean._

" _Uh… nice ocean view, huh?" She guessed._

" _I have forgotten how peaceful it was…" He replied softly._

" _Well, you do have a point," Lena sat down before looking up at the cyborg. "Hey, I have been meaning to ask. Why did you give Enny an offer to train him?"_

 _Genji remained silent for a moment before looking at the ocean. While Mercy and Winston were aware of his past since he knew them very well, he was considering the option of telling her._

 _To him, he was seeing a young man who has been through enough as an orphan and as he is now. While he has heard how the children who survived in the last events of Omnic Crisis, it didn't change the facts of the pain and suffering they endure. They lost so much and the cyborg himself spoke to one._

 _He could see in the young man's eyes was pain, suffering, and grief. However, he could see there was still hope for the young man. And that was a reminder of someone he knew…_

" _He reminds me of my brother…" he finally answered._

 _Hearing this surprised. "You… have a brother?"_

 _Genji nods, "In fact…. He left me for dead. And the reason I needed this surgery to become this, otherwise I wouldn't have lived."_

" _I'm… so sorry to hear that."_

" _I have come to terms and forgiven him," He assured._

" _So why Enny then?"_

" _While he reminds me of my brother… a part of him reminds me of myself. Unable to accept what has happened to yourself. Back then, I couldn't accept what happened to me while Enrique can't accept facing his fears. He has to face what lies ahead to move on like I have."_

" _So that's why" Lena realized._

 _They then heard alarms, causing Lena to stand up. "Looks like something is up." She said before the two went into Winston's lab. "Is it another one of those Cracks?"_

" _Yes, Athena detected another that is forming." Winston nodded, typing a few keys._

" _Where?"_

" _Let's see…" He typed a few more keys until he saw the location. "Oh no…"_

" _What?"_

" _The Crack is opening in Hana's hometown."_

" _Hana…" Lena gasped softly._

* * *

It has been a few hours since the two stayed inside the mansion. The reason was that while the fans were now gone, it still didn't change the fact that DJ Sagara had to spread such false rumors. As the sun was high in the sky, the time being 3:23 pm, Enrique was taking a nap on the couch as Aki slept in the beanbag chair that was close to him.

Hana smiled softly as she placed a blanket on the young samurai and Shiba as she petted the dog gently as she walked over towards some of her game cabinets, looking through them and try to decide what to play with.

"Let's see…" she pondered, looking at each game. Just as she found the game to play, her terminal was ringing. Wondering who was calling, she checked to see and noticed that it was an emergency call from Winston. She answered it. "What's wrong, Winston?"

" _I apologize for bothering you, Hana. But there has been a detection of a Crack around your location."_

Hana sighed softly, "Alright… where is the Crack?" she asked him.

" _In the center of town, not too far where you two are,"_ Winston answered. _"Nothing has crawled out… yet but we are on our way so we can make sure none of the Inves escape."_

"Alright. I'll take care of it quickly." She agreed, "But I'd like one favor from you after this Crack is sealed.

" _And that is…?"_

* * *

Hana walked through the center of the town, looking around carefully on where the Crack is at. The place was a bit too crowded for her to find any clues or hints to the Crack, and with many fans still searching for Enrique, she was unable to find anything as of now. Hopefully the note she left for him, he will use the armor and meet up at the location.

"Winston said the Crack should be around here somewhere…" she muttered, looking around. She then felt something tugging on her as she looks down to see a young girl smiling at her. She smiled back softly as she hugged the young girl.

"Are you looking for someone, Hana?" The girl asked her.

"Er… something like that." She said, trying to not tell her about the Crack and the dangers of it. "It's nothing to worry about, I'm just looking around it all."

"Maybe you can visit the funny forest?"

"Nah I- wait, what do you mean funny forest?"

The girl nods, "Yeah. My brother and I found a funny forest near the ruined temple." she said, pointing to the south-east area of the town. "But, he hasn't come back yet…"

Her skin went pale before she quickly looks at the girl, "How long?"

"Um… 6 minutes ago?" The little girl blinked.

Hearing this caused Hana to quickly run to the old temple the moment she summoned her MEKA. Six minutes sent alarms in her head as she quickened the pace with the help of her boosters. Within a couple of minutes, she finally made it to the temple and saw the Crack, the plants already starting to grow around the pillars and shrine.

"Oh no.. " she rushed inside the Crack, entering the forest. Inside she saw the area was slightly foggy but she was still able to see but kept on guard. "Hello! Is anyone here!?" She called out.

There was no voice to respond back, only the sounds of the forest and Inves that roamed inside it.

She was now getting concerned knowing that the little girl will get extremely worried about her brother. But before she can, she heard a voice.

"U-Up here!"

She blinked before looking up to see the little girl's brother. "What are you doing up there!?"

"I wanted to look around but then those weird monsters chased me and I have been up here since…"

"Did you eat any of those fruits around here…?" While there were no sightings of people eating them, Winston still didn't want anyone to attempt to due to his instincts as a gorilla.

"No, I don't like to eat fruits." He pouted.

She sighed softly, "Thank goodness…" She then looked up, "Come on down, I'll help you get out of here."

"Thank you!" D. Va smiled as she moves the MEKA forward a bit as the boy finally managed to land on it. However, when he landed, his hand made a vine snap, unknowingly causing a fruit to land on the MEKA.

"Alright, hang on tight." She informed before activating the boosters.

What she didn't know was the fruit that was hooked onto a part of the mech, it made its scent to spread through the air. The smell was tempting as some of the gray Inves smelled the traveling fruit, almost like the fruit was moving, begging to be eaten.

A small pack slowly followed its scent while D. Va and the boy finally exited the forest, and entering home. The boy hopped off as the little girl saw her brother, causing her to rush to him.

"Thank you, Hana!" The little girl thanked.

The gamer girl smiled softly.

"Hana!" She turned around to see Gaim as he panted, taking a quick breather. "Give me... a moment..." he breathed out before he finally regained it before looking at her. "Wearing the armor while running up a big flight of stairs isn't a good combo…" he sighed.

"You saw the note?"

"Yeah, the moment you explained why you left, I had to come here as fast as possible," he nodded. "I was worried too ya know..."

A tint of red formed on Hana's cheeks upon his words. She wanted to respond until the little girl spoke up.

"Ooh! You're that samurai that the DJ talked about!" The two siblings realized as they rushed up to him.

"Eh?" He blinked under his helmet.

They then smile at him, "You're so cool!" the little girl said happily.

"Aren't you scared of fighting those monsters?" The boy asked him. They kept asking him more and more questions as they seemed to like him more than the others.

He raised his head to D. Va but she could tell that behind his helmet was a plea for help. The idol giggled upon seeing this. "Okay you two, give Gaim some space," D. Va said. "He's not used to being confronted by fans."

They both nod, understanding as the brother backs off, but the little sister though stayed close, as she held his hand happily, "I feel safer like this." She said cutely.

D. Va noticed Gaim's body become tense, not moving a single muscle as he turned away. Seeing this, her eyes softened realizing that hearing her words brought up old memories of his childhood, the times he had with _his_ little sister before losing everything.

"Say um… do you think you two can head back home? It's about to get very dangerous and we don't want those monster to harm you two." D. Va requested to the. They both nodded as they left before she turned to her friend, "Are… you alright?"

"I…" he lowered his head. "I'm not… hearing those words, it… brought up memories of my little sister…"

"Enrique…" D. Va placed her hand on him, "Come on… let's seal this Crack up and head back…."

"A-Alri-" He stopped. "Hana…" he grabbed his Daidaimaru with some hesitance. "Get down!"

She quickly ducked as he struck a gray Inves, sending it away from the two. D. Va turned around to see a small pack of Inves outside of the Crack. A few were on top of her unoccupied MEKA.

"Hey! You get off my MEKA!" D. Va shouted, placing the Sengoku Driver on her waist. Bringing out her Budou Lockheed, she said, "Henshin!"

 _ **BUDOU!**_

Placing the lock onto the groove, she locks it in place before pressing the cutting knife.

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _ **HAI! BUDOU ARMS! RYU HOU, HA-HA-HA!**_

She soon donned on armor as she pulled out her weapon and took a few shots at it, forcing the Inves to get off…. But it tore a large chunk of her MEKA as it began to malfunction from the damage. Even more was that a fruit fell off from.

"A fruit?" Gaim realized. "How did it get on your MEKA?"

"Must've attached to my MEKA when I went in to save that boy…" They looked back to see the Inves. "Then that explains why they are here. They followed its scent."

The Inves that tore off the chunk of the MEKA, soon tossed the metal piece away as it had the fruit within its claw as it began to devour it quickly. In seconds after finishing the fruit, it' body began to glow softly until it died down into a new form.

The Inves has a blue and black body in the shape of a humanoid as it had two long horns dangling from its head. it had two sharp blades on its forearms as its torso represented some sort of clothing. Its head was blue with dark eyes and its lower jaw being black.

"Uh oh…" Gaim gulped. "N-Not good."

"Crap!" D. Va growled as she took a few shots at the Inves, only to see the shots barely do any damage to its new body. "That's… not good…"

The new Inves used its antenna, the appendages literally extending as they acted like whips, hitting the two as sparks cast off their armor. The Inves roared as it turned to the left and began to make its way towards the town, and it was ready for blood.

"We can't let it get to town!" Gaim said.

"This gun's bullets don't work on it! I can't fight it hand-to-hand either!" D. Va said, worried. _'I need something else to fight it…. But what?'_

Under his helmet, Gaim bit his lip as he looks around until he saw one of the pillars wrapped in vines but he noticed the one thing that made him recall. "That's it! D. Va, remember when Winston told us about what happens to the fruits when we have the belts on?"

D. Va turned to him and realized what he meant. She nodded to him, "Alright, you do your best to hold it off. I'll be back with better weapons!" She said before she made her way to the forest entrance.

"Gotcha!" He nodded before chasing after the Inves.

D. Va raced as fast as she could before reaching the forest entrance. In front of the Crack showed a few vines along with three fruits to bear. She gulped before she reached over and plucked the fruits. The first two became something new to her. They were the typical lockseeds, as they looked bulkier. One seemed to be a rose design, and the other one was more of a sakura flower instead. She quickly reached for the last, hoping it could turn into something useful. And right she was as the fruit glowed before reforming into a new Lockseed.

The new Lockseeds had the code 'L.S. - 13' and the cover of a Kiwi. "A Kiwi?" She shook her head, getting back up. "It's better than nothing. Here goes!" She announced before opening it.

 _ **KIWI!**_

The Budou Arms vanished, allowing a large metal kiwi to appear from the zipper portal that was in the air. He then inserted the new Lockseed before she locked it in place.

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _ **HAI! KIWI ARMS! GEKI, RIN, SEIYA-HA!**_

The metal kiwi dropped onto D. Va's shoulders and it let out a splash of green juice energy before beginning to disassemble. The top slice lifted off along with the right side, folding onto her right shoulder. The next slice and the left side did the same for her left shoulder. The front split off and folded onto his front, showing the inside of the kiwi like a collar while the outside was like a chest plate. The back portions did the same, and her head was a green helmet attachment with wide fins on the side like kiwi slices. Her eyes also turned bright green. In her hands was a pair of bladed rings with kiwi slices.

"Okay… I'm more of a pistol user," D. Va commented upon the new weapons before she turned to the Rose Lockseed. "But, let's see what this one does?" She said before unlocking it.

In seconds the lockseed flew out of her hand and begun to twist, shift and morph before growing in size. The small lock was now formed into a large motorcycle for her to ride in, to which actually surprised her. "Just how smart were these people of the forest before?" she commented on the almost impossible nature of it but shook it off as she hopped onto the bike and drove back to where Gaim was.

* * *

"GAH!" He yelled out in pain as he rolled across the ground. He was having a hard time fighting the new type of Inves and he wasn't that quick to block all of its whiplashes.

Gritting his teeth in pain, he stood back up and hesitantly fired a few rounds at it with the help of his katana, although each shot only caused it to stumble a centimeter as it tried to get to him.

"Enrique! Dodge now!" D. Va's voice rang out. The young samurai did so as D. Va raced through on her new bike, striking the Inves and tossing it away before she stopped and hopped off of her bike, letting Gaim get a good look at her new armor.

"What the? D. Va, is that a motorcycle?" Gaim asked in surprise before noticing the new Arms. "Not to mention your Arms looks like a Kiwi."

"Found these on three recent fruits. Here." She tosses him the sakura flower lockseed before she turned to the Inves, "Time to beat this monster…" She declared before charging at it. She summoned the two large blades as she tossed one and use the other one to slash its chest and kicking it away before tossing another blade at it.

And with the bladed disks, she was finally able to harm the Inves. While close combat wasn't her forte, she was still able to fight. The Inves roared in pain as she continued her attacks as she swung her blade once, and cutting off the antenna that was on its head before kicking it to the ground.

"You alright, Gaim?" D. Va asked, turning to him.

"Yeah, I'm alright," He nodded as he held his chest. "Man, that thing is tough…"

"Then let's tackle it together. Blades seem to work on it very well." She pointed out.

"A-Alright," he acknowledged as he drew out the other blade. "Let's squash this bug for this is our stage!" He declared.

"Heh, then let's clean house!" She joked, tossing her blade first, giving him some time to attack next.

Gaim used the Daidaimaru and struck the Inves across its chest before using the katana to slash its side, more sparks flying off its skin. Upon the opening, D. Va used the Kiwi Blades and spun around, unleashing numerous cuts to it.

The Inves roared as sparks and blood spurted out from each attack before it rolled to the ground, weakened and was unable to fully get back up.

"It's weak, let's finish this Gaim!" She called out to him.

"Right!" The two pressed the Cutting Knifes on their buckles, only this time they pressed it three times.

 _ **KIWI/ORANGE SPARKING!**_

Their blades glowed as Gaim sliced once, forcing an orange barrier around the Inves as it was unable to make it move. D. Va then jumped up as she spun like a top as she came down, slicing through it as it soon exploded into orange and Kiwi slices. The Inves was finally defeated as the two cheered.

"Yes, we have beaten it!" Gaim cheered.

"Yeah!" she beamed before the two closed their lockseeds and reverting back to normal. She then looked at the Lockseed, smiling softly, "I feel a bit useless…. Guess I need some more training if I want to protect others…"

"You aren't useless, Hana," he refuted. "I know I may feel useless and afraid but protecting others from the Inves, it made me have a choice to fight back for once, even if I am scared. The same goes for you; you just have to have hope in yourself."

"Enrique…." Hana smiled softly before walking over and hugging him, "Thank you…."

He blinked as a minor blush forced his way to his cheeks before he said, "You're welcome." He replied as a minute past. "Um… can you let go now?"

"Hm? Oh! Uh…. sure thing!" She said, letting go of him and smiling. The two saw the Crack slowly closing but the plant life still remained. While it was closed, the two chose to wait for the other members of Overwatch to show up.

* * *

' _Hello everyone! I am here to give you all special news!'_ DJ Sagara announced. ' _About 4 hours ago, our two brave Riders have fought against a small pack of those mean kaijins and have achieved victory once again! Even more, our global idol getting a new Lockseed!'_

Hana and Enrique groaned as they were watching the recap on her large plasma holovid as it showed off not only their fight, but Hana's new Lockseed form and the bike, before showing their team finish.

' _And it seems our dear D. Va has gotten a new form too! Another Arms has been made and it's on a style of gameplay she hasn't touched before her time as being a champion."_

"Hey!" Hana felt offended to that. Sure she was new to hand to hand combat since she was more of a mid to long range fighter but that didn't mean she really stink at it.

" _The bigger question is how many of these 'Arms' do the Lockseeds have and can make? As well as what power they hold? Questions for another day."_ He said. " _We will see what happens next when they fight another pack of these menacing monsters. Don't forget to write your letters about your favorites duo and their moments. Stay fresh as a fruit everyone!"_

And just like that, the show ended as it soon played music.

Enrique pressed the key, turning off the holovid as he crossed his arms. "I still wonder how that guy was able to record all that." He wondered.

"Maybe once we find out 'where' he is, we can figure it out…" She huffed, glaring at the screen and not happy about the footage that showed them in her mansion before the fights. "This is private property… And he just invaded my space… If I see a camera, I'll shoot it down."

Hana then heard the doorbell, causing her to stand up from the couch before approaching the door. Looking through she saw the other members of Overwatch. She opened the door as there stood Genji, Mercy, Tracer, Winston. And Zenyatta too, who was behind the medic.

"It's just you guys…" She sighed with relief, "Come on in." She smiled softly before letting them all in.

"Yep!" Tracer chirped as she Blinked, sitting on the couch. "Those plants are burnt and no other buggers scurrying around thankfully."

"For once that is…" Genji reminded. "I've seen the footage and that insect was new… not like the ones you mentioned before."

"From what I can tell, they're able to mutate into more evolved and powerful forms upon eating enough of those fruits." Winston informed.

"Yeah, I remember the gray one with the blue stomach eating the fruit. Next thing we knew, it literally became that bug."

"Hmm…" Winston pondered.

"Is there something you might know?" Angela asked.

"A theory… we have seen three types of the… 'larvae' Inves." He recalled.

"Oh yeah, the sad one, mean one, and normal one." Tracer nodded. "What about them?"

"I can assume those Inves can evolve into a certain form, based on its color of their abdomen."

"He's onto something," Angela realized.

"The tiger humanoid was green," Genji recalled.

"The antler one and the insect were blue." Hana added.

"Don't forget about that big one that evolved from the other antler Inves." Enrique raised his hand.

"Right. But at the same time, another factor could be on how long they've turned into their new forms. Because that Inves with the antlers seemed to have known how its body works, while the others were getting use to it… Maybe they do have some type of intelligence we're not aware of?" Winston pointed out.

"You know…" Hana realized as she brought out the new Lockseed. "I think you got to see this. Enrique, you do the same" She and her friend opened their new Lockseed before tossing it and they all witness the Lockseeds grow and change into motorcycles.

Seeing this, Lena literally stood up from the couch and Blinked over to the bikes. "Woah! There are Lockseeds that can become motorcycles!" She looked at them in all directions. "I don't even see an engine in them!"

"They just formed after I took two fruits.. Oddly enough I remember they looked a bit… different?" Hana remembered, "They had a different color than the purple. They looked more fuchsia than anything. Maybe they too have a life cycle and they were more ripped or wilted?"

"Incredible…" Winston observed the two bikes. "There truly has to be a special form of technology if these Lockseeds can become vehicles that don't require fuel."

"You think there could have been a lost civilization?" Enrique guessed, only for all to look at him. "What? Was it something I said?"

"He… actually might be onto something everyone…" The gorilla said. "Think about it, Hana found the belt in the forest, where else would it come from? Maybe there's still people alive there and surviving?"

"But what about me?" Enrique asked. "I got my buckle when it showed up on my doorstep back home."

"Maybe it was a survivor and was contacted by this ghost, you and Hana can see?" Lena noted.

"A survivor who would be capable of crossing from the forest to here." Genji frowned under his mask. "Something doesn't feel right…for one, it is the connection and furthermore this… 'Sagara' calling them Lockseeds and Sengoku Drivers. None of us don't know what they can truly do and yet he does."

"Do… you think he's connected?" Enrique questioned.

"Maybe… the only way we would know is if we can track where 'he' is at?" Hana groaned. "He always broadcasts his shows, don't know where exactly."

"I'll try something next time he airs…. Otherwise we can't do a thing." Winston stated.

"Alright, besides, I'm starting to hate that guy." The gamer girl crossed her arms.

"Why is that?" Lena blinked.

"Hana doesn't like being spied on." Angela informed.

"He even spread false rumors!" She waved her arms in an anime fashion comically.

"He is acting like any news site…. Stirring things up for views…" Enrique noted. "I mean Hana and I are only friends. It's not like anyone assumes something like that, right?"

Lena whistled innocently while Winston coughed, adjusting his glasses. As Angela just smiled and Genji huffed, amusingly.

"Wait, you guys can't be serious!" Hana fumed at them.

"Well, you two have known each other for two years… you both basically know everything about each other." Lena pointed out. "Plus you two are adorable together."

"You're not helping!" Hana stammered with a blush.

"Then why do you blush?" Genji noted.

She tried to argue before she crossed her arms and turns away.

"Uh… I'm confused." Enrique titled his head.

"Hehe, you'll understand when you realize it, Enny." Lena giggled. "I think it's adorable to see you not even aware."

"Huh?" He was still confused, causing Lena to hug him due to his total obliviousness. Unknowingly to them, he truly couldn't understand the feeling after all that happened to him.

"For now, I suggest rest. It'll ease your body and mind…" Zenyatta noted to everyone while keeping himself hidden from the young samurai.

"That sounds like a great idea! Maybe you should sleep in Hana's room, Enny?" Lena smirked, teasingly.

"I sleep on the couch." He pointed at the said furniture where Aki was sleeping on.

"I got dibs on that!" Lena said, already blinked to the couch. "And since I know about Hana's place, there's no more guest rooms thanks to them, so you got no choice!" She gestured to the others.

"S-She's right…" Hana admitted.

"I can sleep on the floor if there's no space," The raven haired teen suggested.

"M-My bed is big enough for two people…" She admitted once more.

"I don't want to be a bother. I'll be fine."

"No… it's fine…. I don't mind…"

After a few minutes of what some would consider arguing, it was now night time as the members of Overwatch were resting. In Hana's room, luckily enough there was two very large beds that the two armored members took, complete with many things that they enjoy.

"Sorry, should've mentioned I had another bed in here…." She apologized.

"It's okay," Enrique assured as he was on the other bed. "At least we all can get some rest after that hectic day and fight."

"Right about that," Hana giggled.

"Good night," He said before turning away as she saw him fall asleep as Aki rested by his feet. During those hours, Hana was looking out the window as she lays in bed, hugging what seems to be a fuchsia colored bunny that has the same face as her symbol. She hugged it softly, recalling the time she first donned the armor and then helping her comrades and the recent fight. As well as the time she first met Enrique two years ago online and in person a month ago.

How everything started, and right now she's just happy he's here with her.

' _Just… what is this feeling I'm having?'_ she wondered in her thoughts before slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 _In the Talon base, Sombra was going through the latest footage of the fight that was aired not too long ago. Reaper wanted to know how someone knew so much about them, and so she was trying to pinpoint the location of the broadcast. Keyword:_ trying _._

 _She was the best hacker there is and yet she couldn't even pinpoint the location of origin of that DJ. She swore in Spanish for a moment due to her 3rd attempt of no luck._

 _Though while she was unable to get any information for the DJ, she did though gain enough info on the other target. She smirked, knowing that the samurai's location being in South Korea right now, as she decided maybe it was high time to add another 'friend' to her list?_

" _Hmm… might as well." She chuckled, standing up as she made her way to the hanger. She snapped her fingers, gaining the attention of a few soldiers. "Alright muchachos, I have a lead on something. We are going on a one-way trip to South Korea."_

 _What Talon didn't know was that they weren't the only ones interested in the fight._

 _Somewhere in Japan, in a warehouse was a few boxes as a man with a small goatee and fair skin. He wearing a sleeveless vest like coat, a dress shirt underneath it, and a bowler hat. As he watches the recording of the fight, he was fiddling with a metal padlock that had a metal 'S'._

" _Hmph, things are getting interesting… I wonder if these kids may need something new to play with?" The figure said, looking over his suitcase as inside showed several Lockseeds with prices on them. "Oi, Ryoma, guess you were right about newcomers entering that forest you have been studying."_

 _What walked out was a middle aged man, with long hair, and a few white strands in his hair as he smirked, "Of course, after all, they would be curious about it." He said, "As well as those two using what those ancient ones left behind. But even then, this is just the beginning… The next phase will start soon. Once it does, eliminate those kids."_

" _Hai," he nodded as he looks over to see those black armored soldiers with their spears holstered to their backs and what looked to be the same kind of belt as those kids would use, but without the knife. As some were already placing down crates of Lockseeds. He wasn't called the dealer for anything. While they were mechanical soldiers that Ryoma made, they were capable of combat._

 _He reaches in one of the crates before pulling out a Lockseed that said 'L. S. 10' and the image of a Watermelon. "Time to make my first sale."_

* * *

 **LOCKSEEDS:**

 **L.S. 13, Class A Lockseed:** Also known as **Kiwi Lockseed.** Use of the Lockseed allows the user of the Sengoku Driver to transform into Kiwi Arms, equipped with the **Kiwi Gekirin.** While Hana is familiar with handguns, she isn't an expert on the use of close to mid-range weapons thus she needs training for the use of the Lockseed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well that is it for this chapter! Our favorite gamer obtained a new Lockseed to add her arsenal! Not to mention the ending that involved two characters you all may recognize! What will happen next and how are they involved? We just have to find out in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! See you all next time and stay in the shadows everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: The Dealer! Watermelon Mecha!

**A/N:** What is up everyone! I am back with the newest chapter of the Gaim story! From where we left off, our two Riders had to deal with some Inves while our global idol obtaining a new arms. Not to mention the appearance of two certain evil Riders we all know. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter and the start of the story. Don't forget to check out my other stories including **A Wizard's Fate** (Kamen Rider Wizard x Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works), **The Wild Omega (** Kamen Rider Amazons x Akame Ga Kill) and **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles** (Kamen Rider Blade x High School DxD). Anyways without further ado, let us continue the crossover.

Henshin!

' _Thought'_

 _ **LOCKSEED**_

 **EDITED ON 5/30/17 8:10AM EST**

* * *

 _A white airship with a symbol of what seems to be a tree was making its way to South Korea as it ever so, flies across the ocean. In the airship was a few of identical armored warriors with spears in their grips, protecting the key person. The dealer himself being Sid. While the man named Ryoma stayed in Japan, Sid decided to make his sale to the first person he sees once he officially starts his business. With the ride being subtle and quiet, the dealer was fiddling with the metal padlock he made for himself while examining the current items he has in stock to make his sales._

" _Heh, this place is going to be easy money…." Sid grinned._

 _The drone taps his shoulder, making him look back as he saw they were nearing the destination. "Land it by the fields." He replied, pocketing the metal lock._

 _The pilots nodded before they flew over to the field and landed. Once the engines were off, the armored spear wielders were the first to exit the doors, allowing Sid to walk out next, his feet landing on the dirt. In his hand was a briefcase, carrying numerous certain items._

 _With the drones standing by him, they soon make their way to a certain place; Hana Song's hometown._

 _Meanwhile in another part of the town, was the Talon airship, it soon landed as a few soldiers came out as Sombra walked out, looking around. "Do your best to not harm the target, amigos. I want to talk to him personally, understood?"_

 _They nodded before they followed her to the location of their mission._

 _What they don't know was they will soon meet._

* * *

 **Overwatch: Key of Destiny**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Meet the Dealer! A Watermelon Mecha?!**

Dawn came as Enrique groaned softly, waking up as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. With his vision slowly clearing, he was remembering what happened yesterday, the fight against the Inves and even his friend obtaining a new Arms for her armor. That being said, it was a bit of a busy time since he was tired from the fight against that blue Inves yesterday. Thankfully he was now feeling refreshed and decided to get himself ready for the new day, hopefully not having to deal with another Inves. He got up from the bed before making his way to the bathroom, but upon opening the door he was greeted with Hana, only in her shirt as it covered her somewhat now damp body.

It became quiet, the silence between the two teen before Enrique quickly closed the door, covering his face as he blushes heavily from the sight he saw. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" He apologized.

"W-Why did you come in here?!" She questioned from behind the door.

"I-I didn't know you were awake!" He replied with a stutter. "I didn't mean to!"

"Liar! You were just waiting to peak on me!"

"No!" He denied, keeping his face covered. "I really didn't mean to! Honest!"

Hana remained quiet before she opened the door for a bit, "You.. really didn't mean to?"

"I really didn't know you were in the bathroom," He nodded, still keeping his eyes covered. Hana was silent, staring ar her friend before fully understanding he really was being honest. Taking "... Okay…. I believe you…." She said, before coming out in her suit now.

He slowly looks and saw she was wearing her pilot suit, allowing him to move his hands away as he sighed, "Really, I'm sorry."

"Just… don't let it happen again, alright?" The brunette stated before punching his shoulder softly, "Come on, let's have some breakfast."

"R-Right," He nodded before following Hana to the dining room where they saw the others while Genji was by the living room alongside Zenyatta. Each of the members except the Omnic was eating their respective meals. "Morning luvs!" Lena waved to the two.

"Morning," Enrique responded with a small wave. "So what are we going to do today…?"

"Well, Winston is right now working on-" A minor explosion was heard, the explosion coming from a small lab Winston has in the airship. "Make that _destroyed_ another Lock to find out more about them."

"How many attempts this time?" Hana sighed.

"That was the 4th time this week." Angela giggled.

"Just how long is he going to be at this?" Hana questioned. The Korean Gamer was still wondering why the Smart Donkey Kong has been looking into the Lockseeds ever since they left Helheim Forest. There were times some of the members of Overwatch would see the scientist research and even examine the Lockseeds they have or the fruits they picked from the forest (The fruits having to be kept in a containment box to prevent its smell from escaping so Winston would have to look into them via glass.

"He wants to find out the origin of the Lockseeds," the medic explained to the gamer. "If there is a possibility for them to be replicated and make a stronger Lockseed, we would have a chance to stop the Inves."

Hearing her statement proved a point since there are possibilities of facing stronger Inves. If they were to beat them, they would need stronger lockseeds. While they currently have Ichigo, Orange, Kiwi, and Budou along with the LockVehicles. While Hana wasn't much of a motorcycle user since she uses her MEKA, it was still useful in case of certain situations ever arise.

"Any progress on the vehicles?" Enrique asked them.

"Well, those vehicles sure are handy!" Lena smiled. "You guys gotta find more of those fruits so we can get some fancy motorcycles!"

"We should focus on the main situation at hand, Lena," Genji reminded, making her pout. "We learned that some of these kajins have a form of intelligence. Not like any average beasts, but smart ones."

From what they remembered, Genji's words were true since some of the Inves tey dealt with were smart. Not to mention, some more intelligent Inves leading lower Inves to assist, thus showing that even monsters like the Inves can have a strategic mind even if they were otherworldly beasts.

"Oh right…"

"I wonder if that means they can speak to one another?" Hana pondered.

"You mean like the time when we faced that small pack that the blue bug one lead?" Enrique remembered. He recalled how the blue mantis-like Inves made the gray Inves follow, almost as if there was a biological communication between Inves and the higher type.

"Exactly. I wonder if this means they have their own language and culture?" She noted.

"We will find out soon since there must but more secrets about that forest," Winston enters as some soot was on his armor and glasses. Removing his glasses, he cleaned the lenses with a cleaner before putting them back on as his expression turned grim. "The drone sent me an update about the forest… and you are not gonna like it…"

"What's the situation…?" Angela asked.

He presents his terminal as it displayed the updated map of the Forest. What they saw shocked them all. From what the drone collected, they could see a full diagram of how large the forest was much to their disbelief.

"It's… the size of a planet…" Lena gasped.

"How… large is the planet?"

"Approximately 20x larger than Earth…." Winston responded grimly.

"That's horrible," Angela said in horror. The others had the same feeling upon hearing the update. Learning that the forest itself covered the entire planet. "We must have to find a way to stop the Cracks from opening or our home would end up like that planet…"

"But how? It's like they have a will of their own!" Enrique frowned.

"We will find out soon enough… hopefully," Winston sighed.

Despite the information, Enrique was really worried about what the forest has done. Not only it keeps opening Cracks around the world but releasing Inves that wish to harm innocent lives and eat fruits. Yes, he was scared of them but he had to do something to stop them. Ever since he was given the buckle and Lockseed, he didn't want to be useless and he wanted to help the members of Overwatch. Even if his condition affects him, he wanted to do something… he didn't want innocent lives to be taken away after what happened to his family.

"Enrique? You alright?" Hana asked him, worried.

"Huh?" He looks at her worried expression. "Y-Yeah… I'm fine."

"Still nervous about this?" Lena asked.

"More like everything…" He lowered his head. "I mean, we have nothing to stop the Cracks, those _things_ will keep coming no matter what… and…" He took deep breaths upon the memory of seeing the corpses. "Those… bodies in that place…"

Hana walked over to him as she then wrapped her arms around him, bringing him into a soft, warm hug. "I know… but it'll be alright…"

"Aw, how cute~!" Lena cooed, causing Hana to quickly move away from her friend.

"I was only trying to cheer him up," Hana defended with a minor blush of embarrassment.

"It's still adorable, though!" She beamed out, causing Hana's blush to increase.

"W-We should head out," Hana suggested, wanting to prevent more teasing from the aviator. "W-Who wants to come along?"

"I think, Enny here wants to go!" Lena smirked, pushing him to her.

"H-Hey!" The young samurai stuttered. "I didn't say I wanted to go."

However noticed Lena having a sly grin before she grabbed him. "Then I guess I have to make sure you go with Hana."

"Eh?"

He did not like where this was going.

* * *

Of all things… the young samurai had no choice as Lena decided to come along with Hana but the aviator pilot dragged Enrique along. She had her own goal, and she wants to make sure the young samurai gets the big picture of _how much_ Hana cares about him. Every time he tries to head back, Lena would Blink and stop him from doing so.

"Not this time, luv!" Lena giggled, grabbing the back of his shirt before he had the chance to leave.

"C-Can't I just head back?" He asked nervously.

"Nope! Too late now!" she giggled once more. "Sides, don't you wanna have fun with Hana?"

"Of course since she is my friend," replied the young samurai.

"You sure it's not something else?" She grinned.

"What do you mean by that?" He tilted his head in confusion and obliviousness.

"Oh, you'll find out someday." She winked at him.

"Uh… O-Kay…?" He was truly confused. Why would Lena even ask something like that? He and Hana are friends after all. Why would others assume it is something more? Shaking those thoughts aside, for now, he follows the two female members of Overwatch before he noticed something. "Hey, guys, what's going on over there?" He pointed at the said direction.

"Hm?" Lena blinked as she and Hana turned to the direction he was pointing at. Nearby showed a crowd, as they were cheering and it almost looked like they were gathered around a fight.

"Are… they gathering around a fight?" Hana asked. Lena frowned before she began to make her way over to the crowd. They managed to squeeze through the crowd and noticed to their shock was a digital fighting arena but in it were the gray Inves! The strange thing was they almost look digital and for some reason, not harming people but fighting their own kin.

"Eh!? How are there Inves!?" Enrique exclaimed.

Lena walked over to one of the people who was brawling, noticing they were holding Lockseeds, and they seemed unhooked, "Hey! Just what are you all doing?" she called out to them all.

"Playing a game!" One of them replied.

"You can't do that! Those things nearly hurt people yesterday!" Lena scolded.

"Huh? What are you talking about? This is just a game!" The other responded.

"Says who?" Hana crossed her arms.

"It is what the Dealer told us."

"Dealer?" Enrique repeated.

"Besides, the game has a referee to make sure nothing goes wrong," They pointed at, much to their shock, an armored ninja. It had black armor with a single yellow visor and a headband on top. It's armor looked to be a pinecone and it was carrying a single spear as it glanced at them for a moment before focusing on the arena. Even more was the belt around its waist but without the Cutting Knife and a blank Ride Indicator.

"He has the same buckle as you two!?" Lena gawked.

The 'referee' raised his spear before bringing it down, tapping the ground, initiating the fight.

 _ **BATTLE START!**_

The Lockseeds the users had announced the fight, prompting the two Inves in the tiny arena began brawling. The people cheered happily as the Inves brawled it out, it was like looking at an Underground dog fight as the Inves tore into their flesh, spewing blood before one falls and the one standing is the victor while the loser handed over the Lockseed to the winner as a prize.

"Haha, I win!"

Lena frowned in disgust, her cheery demeanor no longer present. She couldn't believe what she is witnessing! The civilians not aware of the Inves' true nature, only enjoying the 'game'. "Alright, that's it! Where did you even get them?! And who is this Dealer?!" She demanded.

"Yo!" A voice called out from afar as they soon saw a shady man walk in. He has a small goatee and fair skin. He wearing a sleeveless vest-like coat, a dress shirt underneath it, and a bowler hat. "Someone mention me?"

Lena marched up to him, pointing at him accusingly, "What do you think you are doing?! You are not realizing the situation of those monsters! You are creating a danger to the public!"

"Monster? My dear, these are just the products of Yggdrasil. Simple games for the amusement of children!" He tipped his hat to them.

"Yggdrasil…?" Lena blinked.

"As in one of the unknown organizations from Tokyo." They turned around to see Genji, arms crossed. "I thought I recognized that symbol from the airship from earlier."

The armored ninjas held their spears tightly, their program ready to start until the dealer raised his hand, giving an order. "So you heard of us? Why don't you tell your friends here about us."

"Genji?" Lena asked.

"Yggdrasil began not too long ago. From a simple group to a large business all within a month. Rumors spread how they have shady methods as well as conspiracies." He said without hesitation.

"As every other company out there!" He chuckled, "We are just a company bent on saving humanity is all, nothing more."

"You call this saving!?" Hana fumed, gesturing to the 'Inves Game'.

"It's a simple game. Only using the advanced technology to summon these digital creatures." He said, showing off a video display of previous fights.

"A simple game?" Lena's frown grew.

"You know, the stuff you two have been doing, fighting off the kaijins." he gestured to the footage of Gaim and D. Va fighting Inves. "In fact, since you two are here." He brought up a terminal that displayed images of Lockseeds much to their shock. It was shocking to learn that Overwatch or Sagara weren't the only ones who know about the Lockseeds. But the number of Lockseeds that were shown was unbelievable! There were different types and even ones they never obtained! Just how long was the group Yggdrasil aware of the forest?!

As Sid found the right one, he showed it to the group. "I'm willing to offer you this Lockseed. It's a special one amongst the catalog and free of charge."

"What?" Enrique blinked, confused to this. "A Lockseed… that is free…? Where did you even get them?"

"We make them in our lab."

"What!?"

"S-So then… we aren't the only ones aware…" Hana realized in shock.

"Of course," he tipped his hat.

Genji stared at the dealer and the two armored ninjas. He knew there was something off about them, especially the fact that this ordeal was strange. Why would they offer a Lockseed? And what interest do they have for Enrique and Hana? It only added more questions left unanswered.

"What do you think we should do?" Enrique whispered to his friends.

"I don't know…. For now... Let's just accept the offer and keep their suspicions away from us…" Hana whispered back.

"O-Okay…" he nodded before looking at Sid. "We'll take the offer."

A grin appeared on Sid's face before he reaches in his case and pulls out the Lockseed and tosses it to the young samurai. "Consider this sale done. He turned around as he left while the armored ninjas followed him as bodyguards.

"Winston is not gonna like this…"

* * *

"What? Are you sure this is true?" Winston asked incredulously.

The group decided to return to Hana's home after the encounter with Sid and the armored Ninjas. When Winston asked what happened, they explained to him everything about the so-called incident, an Inves Game, and armored ninjas wearing similar belts without the Knife. Even about how they aren't the only ones aware of the Lockseeds.

"Y-Yeah…" Enrique confirmed.

"How is that possible? To think they also know how to convert Lockseeds…" Winston gaped in disbelief, "They probably found out about them after some vines appeared to them…"

"Something about that group bothers me," Angela said. "Not only they have access to those Lockseeds but they have these armored soldiers."

"Their belts aren't like Hana's or Enrique's," Genji informed. "Whoever they are, something is wrong about them."

"You're telling me," Lena crossed her arms. "They are selling them to people! For games! It's not right!"

"I'm more scared of what those games could do…. Even I don't believe them to be 'just for kids'..." Hana frowned.

"Same here…" Enrique nodded before glancing at the new Lockseed in his hand.

Winston sighed, adjusting his glasses for a moment to allow his body to relax for a moment. "We will discuss more of this later. While there are questions to be answered about Yggdrasil's methods, I think we should focus on right now." He informed. "We can't stop them from selling those Lockseeds. While it is indeed dangerous, they will simply sell more before we can even stop them."

"This is just rubbish!" Lena fumed. She did not like this at all. While they could stop them, it would just create more ways for the company Sid works with to sell more Lockseeds to the public.

"So what should we do then?" Angela asked.

"Investigate… All we can do is see their practices before we try anything drastic…." Winston informed.

"If it means to make sure this Yggdrasil doesn't do anything fishy them in all for it!" Lena cheered.

"Same here," Hana agreed.

"I'll tag along too!" Enrique volunteered.

"Just make sure you don't cause any trouble," Winston advised. "Genji you should help them out."

"Alright," the cyborg nodded before the four left the place.

For Winston, he became serious as he walks over to his terminal. "Something isn't right at all…"

"What do you mean?"

"At first, we thought to be the only ones aware and yet there is a group who has knowledge of this for the past month." He explained, looking at his current study.

"You think this Yggdrasil knows something about Helheim that we don't?"

"I'm afraid so…" Winston said grimly.

* * *

The four members of Overwatch were deep in the town, spying on Sid who was making yet another deal much to their displeasure. While they learned how _expensive_ some Lockseeds were, it was rather disgusting to see people use them for the so-called Inves Games. Lena was the one who didn't like it at all. What made things worse was when the people who couldn't afford it, or borrowed them for awhile came back, they were taken into the building and never came back out, but the armored ninja's who dragged them in did, and while it was hidden, Lena was able to spot specks of blood on their hands or spear.

"Those armored ones are killing those who don't pay the fee…" Lena gasped. For Enrique, he trembled softly upon hearing that word.

"Those bastards…" Hana growled.

"S-Should we stop them?" Enrique asked, trying to keep himself calm. He was one of the people who didn't like seeing the sight of blood or bodies. The reason was due to his trauma from 12 years ago.

"As much as I want to… We're going to have to follow them. If we do, we'll find their base, and we can plan out the rest of the mission back at the base." Lena said but obviously wanted to charge in and strike them down.

"So… we're just observing for now?" Enrique asked as Lena nodded.

"We won't go on the defense or offense right now… Only seeing where their base is at." She informed.

"I thought it was in Tokyo from what Genji said."

"It was where they started," Genji clarified. "There's no telling where they are now."

"Still… it worries me more that kids are getting involved… And I'm more worried should they don't pay…" Lena frowned before she gripped the bars tightly enough as they were squeezed down from her grip.

For Enrique, he was worried as well. No one deserves to be harmed from something like this… not even children… it worries him, wondering if that were to happen if those armored soldiers were to kill kids who can't pay… just the image brought chills down his spine.

"They're moving…" Genji informed.

The young samurai raised his head to see the armored ninjas walking. Seeing this, the group followed quietly as possible. While they had to hide a few times when they looked back a few times, they weren't noticed thankfully. The off thing about them was that they were acting too focused as if they were ordered without hesitation or question.

It took time but they were soon met with the fields as they hid behind the trees while Genji was on a branch. They witness two vehicles with the Yggdrasil logo. Even more was the small squad of those armored ninjas who were either guarding as security or carrying crates into the airships. Around the security was… a Crack.

"They are transporting Lockseeds from Helheim Forest…" Lena uttered.

They watched as two armored ninjas grab fruit after fruit, converting them into Lockseeds before placing them in crates, each one categorized and put into inventory.

"Wait.. does this mean they were the ones who made these belts?" Enrique questioned.

"Hana found hers in the forest… theirs don't have those knives…" Genji observed. "There is a possibility they couldn't fully replicate the potential of the ones you two have."

"So… then they have those drivers but… less useful?" Hana guessed.

"Maybe they have other ways to defend themselves against the Inves?" Lena pondered.

"Guys look!" Enrique whispered.

They turned their heads to see Sid and the two armored ninjas. The dealer was counting each crate as he began to type them into the terminal before they witness him calling someone. "We got another load ready to be transported, Ryoma." He said over the call. "Yeah, these people were gullible enough to buy them. Some couldn't pay so… the Kurokages showed them 'business'."

"Ryoma?" Genji overheard. Something about the name was familiar but he couldn't tell where exactly.

"So those are called Kurokages…" Lena noted before they continued to listen.

"I even encountered the two people you had so much interest in. Yeah, the samurai and that idol." Sid confirmed. "Understood." Hanging up, he turns to the groups. "Alright! We're moving out. Bring those crates back to base, you lot!"

The Kurokages stood back up as they began to deliver the crates into the airships. Two other Kurokages who were carrying flamethrowers began to lit up the area, burning away all of the plants that grew around the Crack.

"What now?" Enrique asked as they watch the plants become ashes.

"We follow them…." Lena said as she began to walk to one of the alley's to follow them.

They were going to continue to follow until Genji stopped them. "What?"

"We have company." He warned.

And right he was as they took notice of Talon soldiers who were approaching from the west. Sid glanced over his shoulder then at the Kurokages. Pressing a few keys on his terminal, it somehow sent a signal that made the Kurokages' visors glow red for a moment. The four were confused until they witness Kurokages withdraw their spears and got into battle positions.

"Take care of those pests…. can't have them ruin the business" He ordered before closing the door as the cars drove off, leaving the troops behind as they soon began to charge ahead and at the group.

Some of the Talon soldiers began to open fire upon the hostility but some of the shots didn't even affect them before a few Kurokages managed to kill some of the Talon soldiers. When one soldier tossed a grenade, it caused an explosion that sent two of the Kurokages flying but when it landed close to the members of Overwatch, the revelation shocked them.

"No way…" Lena realized. "Those Kurokages are-"

"Mechanized Machines…" Genji said darkly. While they weren't Omnics, this was far more shocking to see. The Kurokages were all nothing but mechanical machines that followed command and act as one unit. It would explain their actions from before. Whoever made the machines clearly have money, intelligence, and tech to create their own soldiers.

They watched as the Talon soldiers were forced to move back as the now revealed robots were taking them down with spears and high intelligence. A Kurokage leaps into the air before it tosses its spear to a Talon Soldier, pinning him to the wall as the soldier fell dead upon impact. The sight of the fight made Enrique look away, his breathing on the verge of a panic attack but Hana kept him close to prevent her friend from having his panic attack.

But in moments a purple shockwave burst out as the Kurokage troopers' movements begin to glitch, giving the soldiers enough time to destroy them as this surprised the group.

"What… Just what was that?" Enrique got out.

"EMP but more focused…" Genji muttered. While he was away from the blast radius, it still gave concern knowing his body is cybernetic.

"But how is that possible? They can't be focused." Lena got out, also shocked by this.

They watched as the soldiers walk over the machines, some poking them to make sure they are destroyed. When one Kurokage whirred and about to kill, numerous gunshots pierced through its body, causing it to fall forward, revealing a woman behind it. She appears to be in late 20s with tan skin, with brown hair, combed to the side and several neon purple wires and equipment on her person. In her hand seems to be a purple SMG with an extended clip.

"Pathetic…. You guys can't handle simple mechas?" The woman groaned, "Take back what we can salvage."

They nodded as they began to pick up some of the machines. The woman was clearly interested in whoever made the machines due to their capabilities and will be helpful in later missions.

"Now… search out for those two now. I know they're here, and I want them." She ordered before disappearing in front of them.

"Two? Who are they after?" Lena blinked.

"We can discuss it later, we can't let Talon take away those Kurokage drones," Genji said.

"Right. Ready, Enrique?" Hana turned to him, holding up her belt.

"R-Right!" He nodded, placing on his belt. The two grab their respective Lockseeds. "Henshin!"

 _ **ORANGE!/BUDOU!**_

The zippers opened above the two before they place the locks into their buckles and cut them.

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _ **SOIYA!/HAI!**_

 _ **ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!/BUDOU ARMS! RYU HOU, HA-HA-HA!**_

Once they were adorned in the armor, D. Va brought out her gun while Gaim brought out his scimitar. However, he suddenly realized he will be fighting human beings. It was nervousing for him and he didn't want to spill blood.

"Hey, we got this." D. Va noted to him. "Just try your best, alright?"

"R-Right…" Gaim slowly nodded but still felt hesitant. "This just feels different since they aren't Inves…"

"Then just use the dull ends of your weapons to knock them out. You won't do much damage by doing that." D. Va explained to him.

Gaim was nervous about this. Fighting Inves was one thing but to fight a human being, it was truly different for him. It didn't feel right for him at all...

"Just breath young one…. You'll be fine." Genji said to him.

"Remember that you're surrounded by those who care for you, Enny!" Tracer smiled.

The samurai looked at his comrades who gave them assuring smiles (except Genji due to his mask) then at the Talon soldiers who were gathering the Kurokage drones. Hesitantly grabbing his weapon, he unsheathed it, now ready to fight. "Let's stop them," he declared.

"That's the spirit, luv!" Tracer beamed.

"Let's go." D. Va declared as the group got out of hiding and charge towards the Talon soldiers. Upon doing so the Talon soldiers started to attack them the moment they toon notice of them.

Genji brought out his short katana, blocking or deflecting the bullets as this allowed Tracer to Blink in front of one Talon soldier before kicking him to the side. For D. Va, she carefully aimed at the Talon soldiers and fired a few rounds, each one hitting their guns that shattered, allowing Gaim to use the flat end of his Daidaimaru to knock them out.

"We got more company!" Tracer pointed out as more Talon soldiers began to approach the area, shooting at the group as it soon began to force them into separate areas. "We won't be able to regroup like this! Split up and find a way back to the ship!"

"D. Va, you and Gaim go west! Tracer and I will go to the east!" Genji ordered.

"Roger that!" D. Va nodded as she and Gaim made their way due west, avoiding the attacks of Talon as they begin to separate and follow after them.

"What about those Kurokage robots?" Gaim asked his teammate.

"Tracer already put up her Pulse Bomb which should go off right about-"

 _ ***BOOOM!***_

"Now." She finished as they continue to run from the Talon soldiers.

"They're tenacious! How do they know our patterns?" Gaim questioned, dodging a sneak attack from a small group as they continued their movement.

"Don't know… We just need to get out of there now." D. Va, but as soon as she passed one of the bridges, an explosion erupted from above as it soon collapsed, separating the two this time, the blast pushed Gaim away as his ears were ringing. Flashbacks returned in his mind but he quickly shook his head to remind himself he wasn't there anymore.

"Enrique! You alright?" D. Va called out to him.

"I'm okay!" He replied, getting back up.

"I don't think we'll have time to dig through this. Keep going! Just head to the street to the west about four blocks from here, there's an intersection that we can group up! We'll catch up soon!" D. Va said to him.

"Okay, please be careful," he replied.

"I will, I promise." She answered.

Gaim nodded before he followed the directions that D. Va gave him. He had to be careful since Talon was searching for them. Keeping his hand on his dual blades, he looks around as he rushes to the intersection where D. Va would meet up. While it will be a bit of a long run, he didn't want to let her down. He was her friend after all.

"My, my amigo… You seem lost." A voice called out to him.

He quickly turns around, greeted with the same woman from earlier who was with the Talon soldiers. His grip on the blades tightened as he stared at her, trying to keep himself calm.

"Oh? Don't trust me?" She grinned, holding up her hand as it sparked for a moment, and in moments lights shootout, touching his armor before he soon felt stiff.

He tries to move but he couldn't as he was as stiff as a statue. "What the… why can't I move…"

"Neuro-Hacking. I just hijacked your padlock's ability to distribute energy to the armor and yourself." She explained as she began to walk closer to him. "Wasn't easy at first since I never hacked something that is both organic and technological. But with luck, I was successful. Hence it was an enjoyable challenge."

Gaim struggles to move his body but with the hacking she did, it was useless.

The woman soon approached him as she smirked and.. tapped his nose? "Boop." She smiled before sitting down, "Relax amigo.. I'm not here to hurt you. Just simply talk."

"What…? Why should I…?"

"Cause you and I have something in common." She grinned. "Both of us are war orphans of the Omnic Crisis."

Under his helmet, his eyes widened upon this. "H-How did you know that I was one?" He asked.

"I checked the files back in your old home." She responded. "You were an orphan since the last events while _I_ was an orphan when it began. Grew up by survival. Eat or be eaten."

Gaim couldn't speak as she continued. "And I learn along the way. You can say I make a living by hacking ever since that day."

"And you think it's fun?" He frowned.

"Knowledge is power, kid. And at least it's me than some corrupt official or even the leader of Talon. I have my secrets after all."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Talon saw me worthy to help out. I've exploited many corrupt companies." She said with a small shrug. "And I rather be one the hold the knowledge than those who are in control have it… And you're now just another piece."

"How am I another 'piece'?"

"Simple. I call on you when I need to, and I'll help you out with anything you need…. " She said to him. "All I ask is cooperation and loyalty. And believe me... I don't backstab unless you start it."

Gaim was quiet, he was told by his friends not to trust those who are allied with Talon. It was a danger and trouble. He was about to speak up until the sound of a zipper was heard. "Oh no…".

"Que?" She raised an eyebrow until she heard the zipping sound as well, causing her to quickly look back with her SMG at the ready. The Crack formed as it opened but then it grew… to a _big_ Crack. In moments, what crawled out was a long serpent-like dragon with a green body and a golden head. The size of the beast clearly showed it was larger them the two.

"Dios mio…" she uttered.

The large Inves roared when it noticed the Lockseeds on Gaim's belt and holder. It looked hungry for sure.

"Talk is over! I'll call you!" She said, unhooking her hack on him and freeing him of her hold as she tried to dodge, only to be grabbed by the Inves as it began to squeeze on her, she screamed in pain as it began to take her life slowly by crushing her in its grip.

His eyes widened before he finally felt his body finally able to move. Pulling the tab on his Musou Saber, he aimed at it and fired all four rounds, each one hitting its face. It roared in pain as it soon let go of the woman, turning to Gaim as it soon breathed out green fire at him, before it soon ripped some metal off of the walls and tossed it to him.

"Yipe!" He quickly ducked and looked back. When he looks at the Inves, he was greeted with a large tail to his face that sent him flying into the air.

The woman sighed as she hacked a nearby vehicle as it soon flew into the air, catching him in time, "S-See? Trust me, and I'll be with you, back to back." She winced.

Gaim looks at the woman before he slowly nodded, "I-I'll trust you… just this once..." he finally accepted.

"Then, mind helping me out, amigo?" She winced.

While he hardly trusts her, he had to help. He looks at the giant Inves that roars at the two. "You have to get to safety. That thing is too large for us two to handle." He informed as he helps her up.

"G-Got it... But I expect a talk afterwords." She said, tapping his helmet before she turns invisible and runs off.

He rubs his faceplate, the spot where his nose would be before facing the Inves. "Alright you giant Inves, I'm right here! Here's lunch on the go!" He spun on his heel and made a run for it, running like no tomorrow. The dragon Inves roared in retaliation before it chased after him. As he ran, he had to duck from any fire it unleashed, or leap whenever it tries to take a bite out of him. As he saw the intersection, he saw D. Va, Tracer, and Genji.

"Gaim, what's wro-"

"Big Inves! Giant dragon!" were the only words he was able to say as he ran past them. They blinked before they too took notice of the giant Inves that was heading towards them.

"I don't think I can cut that down…" Genji got out.

"Then let's blast it!" D. Va said, turning to Tracer as the two began to shoot at the Inves. However, the shots only angered it more.

"Um, D. Va."

"Y-Yeah?" D. Va gulped

"Let's make a run for it," She and Genji ran for it while D. Va took point as well.

"Any suggestions!?" D. Va asked.

"We have to get that thing away from this town! But even then we need a way to beat something like that! Tracer asked.

"But what can go against something like that!? My MEKA may be able to handle giant machines but that!? I don't even think it can go against that!"

Gaim has to agree with his teammates, he had to think of something. There has to be something. Wait…

He quickly grabbed the new Lockseed he got from the Dealer, realizing they never got a chance to use it. "Let's try this Lockseed! Maybe it can provide something that can help!"

"It's better than nothing!" D. Va nodded. "Use it!"

Coming to an agreement, Gaim flicked the tab thus unlocking the padlock.

 _ **SUIKA!**_

At first, they thought it was average size Arms but what they got was… a _giant_ watermelon!? Its size was two times the size of a human being with the design of a watermelon with its metallic green and black color.

"That's… a bit too big…" Tracer got out.

"Enrique? You sure you know what you're doing?" D. Va asked him.

"I-I don't know but I don't think I can handle this!" He gulped, his focus on the large watermelon that was hovering above him.

"Don't let your emotions take over. Stand firm and fight." Genji told him, "Otherwise you'll fail."

Gaim looked at Genji then at the giant metal Watermelon. He took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing" he replaced his Orange Lockseed wth Suika, locking it in place.

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

He then pressed the Cutting Knife, opening the Lock.

 _ **SOIYA!**_

The metal Watermelon soon drops down right on top of him as he tried to hold on but instead was crushed by its sheer weight. D. Va eyes widen with fear and shock upon the sight, "ENRIQUE!" She cried out his name, falling to her knees. "N-No… god no…"

The Inves stopped where it was upon seeing the large fruit before it approaches the metal Watermelon as it sniffed it. Before it can open its jaw, the Watermelon spun around like a top, hitting the Inves as the hit caused it to reel back in pain but for the others, it was more confusing to what just happened.

"Did… that thing just attack back?" Tracer questioned.

 _ **SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!**_

They then noticed a familiar helmet pop out from the top as he looked dizzy for a moment. However, his helmet's visor was now red. "I'm okay!" Gaim called out albeit dizzy from the spinning.

"Enrique!" D. Va felt relief and happiness knowing he's safe and not crushed by the metal watermelon.

The Inves roared, causing Gaim to yelp as he tucked his head back in the metal fruit and spun to the left to avoid the breath of fire. "Okay… getting a little dizzy…"

"Then do something else!" Tracer called out.

"R-Right! Let's do this!"

As if by mental command the Lockseed glowed.

 _ **YOROI MODE!**_

They witness the metal Watermelon forming broad shoulder pads, and also allowing a pair of legs to sprout out a bottom as a head popped out from the top. The head was dome-shaped with a red visor and a helmet crest shaped like a slice of watermelon. Its size was twice the size of D. Va's own MEKA!

"Woah! Now that's a mecha!" D. Va beamed out. She really enjoyed its design seeing it capable of holding anything in its grip and it can walk like a human would.

"Let's see if it can handle this Inves though?" Tracer stated.

Gaim looked at himself in surprise upon the new Arms. He was actually in his own mech! This was so awesome! He was in his very own mech!

"Alright… This is my stage now!" Gaim called out, rushing ahead as he locked his hands against the Inves, as he soon began to push it further through the edge. Once close he then made a large jump as the Lockseed glowed once more.

 _ **GYRO MODE!**_

The mecha suit changed once more, this time into a hovering type as he began to fly around, shooting at the Inves again. He was more surprised that this Lockseed had this much power and diversity in order to fight. With this, he could handle any large Inves for now; land or air!

"How is he able to understand how that Lockseed works?" Tracer questioned.

"I do not know," Genji shook his head. "But if it is capable of damaging that Inves then it is the best option."

"Kick its butt, Enrique!" D. Va called out.

Hearing the motivation, it made his phobia and fear subside for that mere moment and his will to live rising. He charged full speed, knocking the Inves into the streets below before he changed back into his mecha form. The wings that were on him before soon folded into a pair of naginata's as he began to cut the Inves, slicing its side as it rendered the Inves weakened.

"Alright, time to end this and go home!" Gaim declared, cutting the Lockseed once more.

 _ **SUKIA SQUASH!**_

The blades soon glowed green as the hand turned, creating a circle of energy built up in it. He then shot it forward as the energy rippled and became an energy construct of a watermelon, trapping the Inves upon contact. He jumped up as the hand and blades spin, cutting the watermelon trapped Inves inside before he slammed it down once more, destroying it and the Inves inside.

Gaim landed on his feet before closing the Lockseed under the armor. Once closed, the large armor disabled before he fell on rear and the rest of his armor vanished, reverting him to civilian form. "Ow…" he groaned.

"Well done, Enny!" Tracer complemented, Blinking over and helping the young samurai up. "You're getting better at this."

He lets out a small smile, "I guess it's thank to you guys…" he responded. "If it wasn't for you guys teaching me. I know my phobia and fear still affects me every so often, I wouldn't have been able to make it this far thanks to you guys"

"Then I believe you're ready to be fully trained by me, Enrique," Genji said to him. "If you have what it takes?"

The young samurai lowered his head for a moment before raising his head to look right at Genji's visor. "I accept," he accepted.

Genji nodded, "Then we will start once we're back to base… Until then, get some rest." With his parting words, he walked away to regroup with the others.

Enrique sighed with relief before he turned around to face Hana who was now out of the armor. At first, he was expecting a praise or words of encouragement, only to receive a slap to the face. "Ow!" He yelped. He held his cheek as the redness was clearly shown from the slap.

"Don't scare me like that again! I was worried that you got hurt…" Hana said to him.

"I am sorry…" he apologized. He really didn't mean to scare her. Hell, even he was surprised he somehow lived when the Suika Arms supposedly 'crushed' him.

Hana didn't say a thing, only to hug him gently, "Don't ever make me worried about you… Okay? I want you to stand on your own two feet…." She said to him.

This surprised the raven haired teen for a moment before he returns the embrace.

 _ ***SNAP SNAP***_

The two teens flinched as they turn around, seeing Lena holding a camera as she took several pictures of their hug and embrace, "Hehe! This is going on the scrapbook!" She giggled.

"Lena!" Hana blushed as she pulls away and goes after the aviator.

"Sorry kiddo! Can't escape this one!" Lena giggled as she Blinked around Hana, dodging her swipes to take the phone away from her.

"Delete those!"

"Hehe! Nope~! Just be glad I'm not putting them online." She winked before blinking, most likely heading to the mansion. The global idol paled upon the sheer image of what will happen if the pilot ever does that.

"Get back here!" Hana yelled before chasing after her, leaving Enrique behind. He felt confusion as he tilted his head.

"Your friends are interesting.." The woman's voice called out as she reappeared nearby, a soft smirk on her face before she walked towards him. "But I can see why you treasure them." She booped his nose once more.

"So… what did you want to talk about?" He asked her, "And… who are you really?"

"Heh, to answer your second question. Just call me... Sombra." She introduced, "As for the first? We'll discuss that when you're a bit better at handling your PTSD. Even I can understand on having that trained before anything else. But we'll keep in touch with some calls and texts. Maybe help with your love life?" She winked at him.

He blinked on the last part. "What do you mean love life?" He asked, confused.

Sombra stared at the young samurai before she chuckled, realizing that he is oblivious as he can be. "Ah, forget that last part amigo." She waved off. She smiled as she then handed him a card that had an odd purple skull on it and a special code that he saw within it.

"Is this-?" He asked, but as soon as he looked up Sombra was gone and he was now alone by himself.

"Enrique! You coming or what?" Lena's voice called out, as she blinked back, only for Hana to still be chasing after her.

"Y-Yeah!" He replied before placing the card in his pocket and followed the two members of Overwatch.

* * *

 _Back within Talon HQ, Sombra came back along with the soldiers and scraps of Kurokage that was left from Tracer's bomb they dragged back. The hacker smirking as she walked back to her room, only to be greeted by Reaper. "Ah, I was just about to call you boss." She smirked at him._

" _Did you get him?" Reaper asked her._

" _Ah, sorry boss… But they were tenacious and a big beast came out of nowhere. I couldn't get close to even try to nab the boy." She shrugged. "But I did plant a couple bugs so that should we need to nab him, I can arrange it to where we can. But with how things are we should stay low for now."_

 _Reaper stared at the hacker before he said, "Alright but don't disappoint me." He warned._

" _Glado." She responded as Reaper approached the scraps, grabbing onto a helmet piece. "What are these?"_

" _Some special type of drones with some Hivemind AI," Sombra explained as she walks over to another piece. "A guy pressed a key and next thing we knew, these things killed most of the troops. Those buckles they wore are useless now.."_

" _Anything useful?"_

" _Probably. Give me some time and I think I can salvage something from their remains." She said as she used her custom Terminal to access the helmet piece of the drone. She noticed the symbol of a crown with four lines (Duke) in one part of the program but just as she found the code it suddenly glowed red. She grinned, realizing what it was doing._

 _A challenge._

 _She began to counteract whoever was doing this as the unknown hacker was quick as her. Whoever this person was, or whatever they have planned. She will find out. She always does._

* * *

The next day arrived in Hana's hometown as the damage from the fight was repaired. Speaking of which…

' _Good morning everyone~! DJ Sagara here and back to bring you all updates of our two Riders, Gaim and the lovely D. Va!'_ Sagara announced.

"Ugh… not again…" Hana groaned.

" _Asides from another touching moment with Gaim and D. Va…"_ Sagara said as it showed them hugging.

"Hey!" She looked at Lena. "You send those photos before, didn't you!?"

"Of course not!" Lena shook her head, "I kept my promise." She said, pointing to the pictures on the wall nearby and her phone that showed no trace of forwarding it.

" _And we all got to witness the azure samurai use a new Arms!'_ It showed footage of Gaim - Suika Arms fighting against the Ryujin Inves along with its defeat. " _Talk about a big show. A mecha twice the size of your average MEKA."_

"Just how is he able to get this footage?" Hana glared at the holovid screen.

" _But here's one question I bet you're all wondering… How did he get it, and who provided him with the Lockseed? Was it for a purely random chance? Or… something more that has yet to be revealed? That's for you all to decide."_

Lena was about to argue but she soon stopped as her eyes widen as she began to ponder. She did remember that dealer handing him the Lockseed. Could Sagara be right and that Yggdrasil planned this from the beginning?

"Something really is fishy about that Yggdrasil group…" Lena muttered.

" _Now for some fanmail! Something I thought would be interesting?"_ Sagara chuckled, pulling out some notes.

"Oh boy…" Hana groaned.

" _Oh~... This one is for our dear young samurai…. Ahem… 'You lousy bastard?! How dare you take our D. Va? If we ever find you, we will turn you into food!'."_ Sagara quoted one of the letters. _"Guess some fans are still angry about that, eh?"_

" _Here's another one. 'D. Va, we love your new suit design! After witnessing it, I and my friends have been doing our best to make one similar to what you wear and plan to give it to you! Please drop by Egypt sometime and we'll hand it to you."_ Sagara quoted another mail.

Hana sighed with slight irritation. She _really_ was starting to hate Sagara.

They saw Sagara toss the mail behind him as he then placed his hands together. " _Now we have that out of the way, look forward to seeing what else our two Riders will bring in store in their next fight. This is DJ Sagara signing off, stay fresh everyone!"_

The screen went black as the music began to play once again.

"At least this one was shorter…." Hana sighed with relief.

"I thought it was cute how some liked your new dynamics with Enny." Lena giggled. "Speaking of, wanna see him train with Genji? I know their spot~..."

"Huh?" Hana looked at Lena who grabs her hand and Blinks to where the two male members of Overwatch were. When they entered the garden, they saw Genji along with Enrique as the former was easily clashing against his student with no trouble.

"Well? Like the view?" Lena grinned at her.

They watched the young samurai try to strike the cyborg but Genji dodged the attack.

"You're movements are sluggish…. Again." Genji ordered.

Enrique nodded as he went into the stance once more before rushing towards his teacher. Genji raised his blade to block the attack, the sound of wood hitting each other.

"Want me to get some chips and soda?" Lena offered with a chuckle as she poked Hana's cheeks...

"S-Shut up…" Hana huffed, turning away as she glanced back to see them train and she sighed, "Grab a six pack, please?"

Lena smiled, as she blinked away before returning with the goods. "See? This is fun isn't it?" She smiled at the gamer girl.

"Well…" Hana taps her fingers across the soda can. "Yeah."

Lena, however, began to notice something about Hana. She could tell that something has been bothering her for quite some time. "Something on your mind?" she asked her.

"It's nothing really."

"Hana….. I know when you're upset. Tell me."

Hana remained quiet as she turned to her, "Can you help me get better too? I want to get even stronger if I want to help Enrique…" She asked her. "And at my level now? I won't last long… I mean sure I'm good with the MEKA, my usual pistol and games, but with the armor, it feels very different."

"You feel like a normal person on the field than a character," Lena said as Hana nodded. She soon smiled as she placed her hand on her shoulder, "Well… I think I can. But there is someone I think Angela knows who can help as well."

"Did someone mention me?" The two look back to see Angela in her casual wear instead of her suit.

"Ah! You're just in luck." Lena smiled, "Think we could see Ana's daughter so she can train Hana here to be a better fighter in her armor?" She requested.

Angela blinked before she smiled, "I can contact her later on. I'm sure she won't mind."

Hana smiled softly, "Thank you, Angela… I owe you." She said, "I just want to get even stronger than before… The last fight has shown me that I can't just think like a gamer anymore in those fights…."

"I understand, Hana," The medic nodded in understanding as the three continue to watch the spar. "Just make sure you do your best not to be spotted by him, okay?" She whispered before giggling. "Don't want him to know you're watching him train."

"It's not like that!" Hana huffed at her, her cheeks a bit redder.

"Hehe, then you best be quiet and watch." Angela winked before leaving the two.

"This time, your swings were too wide. Again!" Genji called out to Enrique.

Enrique kept himself calm, realizing his mistakes. Recalling the few pointers the Shimada Cyborg made, he chose to follow what he said and rushed in once more. His breathing was heavy showing that he was slowly starting to get exhausted but he didn't want to let Genji down in this lesson. Their bokkens clashed once more as he began to correct his mistakes.

Seeing the amount of determination her friend has, Hana smiled as she continued to watch the two. _'One day… I promise one day I'll be able to stand by your side and protect you as well. Just as much as you have to me already… So make sure you don't lose either, Enrique.'_ Hana said in her thoughts.

* * *

 **LOCKSEEDS:**

 **L.S. 10, Class A Lockseed:** Also known as **Suika** **Lockseed.** Use of the Lockseed allows the user of the Sengoku Driver to transform into Suika Arms, equipped with a colossal mecha-like form that is capable of assuming 3 different modes and equipped with the Suika Sojinto while in Yoroi mode. After a utilization, the Lockseed's color becomes gray, indicating that its energy is low and needs time to recharge before it can be used again. While D. Va (Hana Song) owns her MEKA, the other Rider now owns his own mecha.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well! That is it for this chapter folks! It seems our Rider has obtained Suika arms and the debut of the Kurokage Troopers, Ryoma, and Sid! It seems things are about to get interesting for our heroes and now knowing they aren't the only ones fully aware of the Forest of Helheim. What will happen next for our heroes? What does Sombra want from our Rider? Well, we will have to find out in the next chapter. Until then, see you all later! Stay in the shadows, everyone!


	7. Chapter 7: Training Day

**A/N:** What is up everyone! I am back again to update this story. Before we begin, I would like to say that my Chalice story will be updated very soon so please be patient, I do apologize for the wait since I hit a few blocks here and there but luckily it is almost done along with my Omega story. Not to mention, I saw the trailer recently and it got me excited. Don't forget to check out my other stories including **Remnants of Desires:** (Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY), **A Wizard's Fate** (Kamen Rider Wizard x Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works) and **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles** (Kamen Rider Blade x High School DxD). Anyways without further ado, let us continue the crossover.

Henshin!

' _Thought'_

 _ **LOCKSEED**_

* * *

 _Within the streets of Hollywood, several people were on and about with their day. Going through the area for many things, but in one place that looked almost destroyed was what looked to be some hijacked, modified car label 'HogRat' on it._

 _Inside the vehicle were two individuals. One looked to be a very skinny, burnt man. He had blonde hair but the tips of the locks were slightly embered and smoking. He also had a mechanical arm and pegleg on his left leg while carrying several explosives on his person._

 _And near him was a very large man that looked to be Fat Albert's cousin in terms of weight. As he had an oxygen mask on his face, pants, and a large gun on his back. He also had several tattoos of swine's on him and seemed to be fiddling with his large meat hook._

 _This was Junkrat and Roadhog, the two most wanted and infamous criminals of the world. Roadhog continues to fiddle with his meat hook as he provided some ideas as they listened to the radio._

" _How about blowing up a firework shop?" He suggested._

" _And go out with a bang?" Junkrat raised an eyebrow. "We have done that 125 times."_

" _Well.. what if we find some Omnic lovers and blow up their house?"_

" _Done that 26 times already."_

" _... Eat?"_

" _That is the last thing you always think of!"_

" _Well, we could try to find something on the holo-vids?" He pointed out. "Maybe there'll be a special on something we can steal?"_

 _Junkrat was quiet for a moment before he pressed the radio, activating the holo-vid. The explosive psychopath tunes to each station with boredom. "Lame. Lame. Dumb. Seen it." He yawned in boredom._

 _[Hello everyone! Time for another edition of DJ-Sagara's Sync!]_

 _Junkrat raised an eyebrow on this. He has never seen this channel before. He lowered his hand so he can listen in on this._

 _[We have another sneak peek at our new heroes after their recent battle with another Inves.] The DJ grinned before he soon showed the video feed of Gaim and D. Va attacking what appeared to be a serpent Inves, using their teamwork to take it out._

" _That's D. Va?" Roadhog blinked with confusion, "I liked her old suit better…"_

" _Quiet," Junkrat slammed Roadhog with his bear trap._

 _[Even a spectacular battle with our Azure samurai and the dragon!] Sagara said. [If you all watched the previous edition, he fought against its own size.]_

 _It displayed the mech as it fought and even changed into a floating form. Junkrat's jaw dropped upon this. That samurai used that mech and made that 'dragon' explode! In a big explosion at that!_

" _Since when has there been tech like that?" Roadhog questioned. "And I'm in the mood for some fruit now…" he rubbed his stomach._

 _[Our fans are simply enjoying our two Riders fight! I will bring you all an update in the next three hours! Stay fresh everyone!]_

 _Junkrat was in complete awe. This was something new! Something that was strong, able to make explosions! And profit. He soon grinned as he began to chuckle, "Roadhog my boy! Do you know what his means?!"_

" _We should go eat some fruit?" He suggested, only to be slammed by the bear trap once again to the top of his head._

" _NO! Ya idiot! I have found our next target!" He said, pointing to the screen that showed the faces of D. Va and the one behind the Samurai's helmet "We're stealing their belts!"_

" _Where are they at?"_

 _Junkrat was about to speak until he lowered his finger, "Oh right… bloody hell… wait!" He looks at the website about this Sagara show knowing that fans often tell stuff about where they last saw them. He scrolled through until he found a few._

" _Ohho! They're here in Hollywood, ol' chap!" Junkrat grinned, "Let's stage a show for them… with a BANG!"_

" _Maybe D. Va can sign my stomach?" Roadhog said with some glee. His only response was another hit to his head by the bear trap._

* * *

 **Overwatch: Key of Destiny**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Training the Idol! The Weird Terror Of The Junkers?**

It has been a couple of days since the fight against the giant Inves. The day after the fight, the members of Overwatch left Hana's hometown since Hana still had her career going. While Winston and the others were shocked to learn that the forest held giant Inves, it made things worse since the group Yggdrasil is still at large due to the Inves Games that have slowly spread to certain parts of the world.

And now, they are in Hollywood, in the United States, for Hana's work. Inside a nice cafe, Hana and Enrique were there resting up from a shoot the idol had to attend to. Everyone landed and did their own thing, asides herself and Enrique as he got to have the best backstage pass to another, possible hit for Hana's movie career. Hana was wearing her casual clothes instead of her pilot said as she said across from her friend.

"I'm surprised you gave me this," he said, looking at the said item.

"Well, you _are_ my best friend. Of course, I'd give you a backstage pass for everything I do." She smiled at him. "Especially one with no limit. So don't lose it." She teased him.

"You didn't have to get it for me, Hana," he said. "I mean I could always watch like other people would."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you don't always have to do this for me… it's a bit too much for me." He clarified.

"Enrique…." Hana called to him, "You're my friend. I care about you and I wouldn't mind doing this for you again and again. I don't regret my decisions to treat you to all of this."

"But…"

"But nothing." She shook her finger, "This is your reward for being my friend and the hard work you've earned. So use it well."

The young samurai wanted to decline but knowing that she won't give up on the topic, he gave in and nodded. "Alright…" he sighed.

"Good." she smiled, "Also, I can't wait to show you my cute new costume for this movie!" she giggled.

"Eh?" He blinked.

She was about to explain until a small group of people rushed up to them, most of the focus on Hana. A number of people nearly caused the samurai to fall off his seat.

"You're Hana Song!" A female fan beamed.

"I love your gameplays and streams!" A male fan beamed out.

"Sign my games!" Another one cried out.

"That armor you have was so awesome!"

Hana chuckled nervously upon seeing her fans. She glanced at her best friend who seems to be surrounded by a smaller group of females each one holding up a photo of him in his Gaim armor.

"It's Gaim!" One female cried out happily.

"You're so cool! My little brother loves you!"

"Do you have a girlfriend yet?"

Enrique gulped as he was feeling nervous about this. "Uh…" he tried to say the right response but being the center of attention, it was unfamiliar to him.

"Come on… don't you want to hang out with us?" One girl asked, flirtatiously as she soon hugged his arm. "We promise to be nice…"

"W-Well…" he rubbed the back of his head.

"Aw… he's shy! I like cute shy guys…" One other girl said before hugging his other arm. "So why not come with us, cutie?"

For Hana, her frown grew as she was feeling… jealous? Since when has she _ever_ felt jealous? "Excuse me… but can you girls leave?" Hana demanded them.

They took notice of the gamer, "You're Hana Song. I didn't know Gaim knows you."

"He is my best friend." She responded, keeping herself as calm as possible.

"Hmph… More like paid him to be her friend…" One girl sounded off. "As if he'd be with some celebrity brat."

Enrique frowned slightly as he gently, and managed, to pry his arm free. "She is my friend for the past two years," he defended.

"Oh come on Gaim! Why hang with this spoiled brat when you'd have a better time with us?"

"She isn't spoiled!" He slammed his fist on the table, for the first time, showing a small hint of anger. "She is a kind girl who has been helping me and that much I am grateful. I don't like it when people think she is like that when she only wants to be treated like a normal girl like any other!"

The girls near him were a bit surprised from his outburst before they frowned at him. Some huffed with annoyance before walking away as the others who just wanted an autograph bowed before leaving them in peace. Even the fans near her left from his outburst.

"Enrique… You… really mean that?" Hana asked him.

The raven haired teen looks at her as he fell back onto the seat. "Yeah…" he nodded. "Don't let others think you are spoiled. You are you, a girl who loves games and helps out people in need."

Hana smiled softly at him, feeling touched by this. "Say, how about we head to the theme park nearby? I can get us special passes." She winked.

"Huh?"

* * *

The two armored riders were at the theme park as Hana wore a cap while styling her hair into a ponytail so no one would notice her. For the young samurai though, he was staring at some of the rides as he was very quiet, almost silent.

"Come on! I'm excited to get on some rides" Hana smiled, hooking her arm around Enrique's before the two began to head off to any nearby ride.

At first, they were going to ride on a rollercoaster much to Hana's delight but for Enrique, it was his first time…

"I don't like this…" he mumbled.

"You won't know if you don't try!" Hana smiled, pushing him further in.

"W-Wait, Hana!" He gulped.

"Come on! It's time for a rush!" She grinned, excited to ride this high paced rollercoaster. Hana 'helped' her friend get on the roller coaster, sitting next to him as the bars lowered to keep them in place in terms of safety.

Once ready, it slowly began to move as Enrique was now clearly nervous. "I don't know if this is fun, Hana!" He said.

"Bring it on! Make it go lightspeed!" She cried out happily.

"I think I should have stayed behind…" he groaned to himself as they reached the top. Seeing the height of the drop made him squeak in fright. "Meep."

"Here we GOOOOOO!" Hana cried out as the ride soon dropped off of the height. But after a long fun ride, the two got off as Hana was smiling widely, "That was awesome!"

Hana was feeling the rush of excitement from the roller coaster, the speeding through the tracks while Enrique did not enjoy that at all! A few times he had to close his eyes while the other times were reminders of not to go on another roller coaster.

"Let's go on it again!" She smiled.

"No way!" Enrique denied. "Please no more roller coasters, I think one is enough for me..."

"Alright. What about a 3d type of ride?" She asked.

"As long as it isn't a roller coaster." He sighed, making Hana giggle. The two continued their time together as the samurai was slowly starting to enjoy his time in the theme park. It has been a long time since he ever felt this much fun ever since… that day. He shook his head to push those bad memories aside.

"Mommy!" A child's voice cried out, gaining the samurai's attention. He soon sees a young boy on the ground crying and looked to have a scraped knee.

Seeing this made his eyes widen slightly upon seeing this. While it does bring reminders of his past, he had to help the boy. Walking over to him, he knelt down to look at him. "What's wrong?" He asked the child.

"I can't find my mommy, and I hurt my knee…." the child sniffles.

"You can't find her?" He repeated, receiving a nod before Enrique gently checks the wound. He reaches in his pocket for a moment before presenting a bandage. Gently placing it on, he said, "It is okay to cry when you are hurt… yes, it does hurt but you shouldn't give up." He looks at the child. "No matter what, everyone has the strength to stand up for themselves… if you don't, you can't win…"

"Y-You… *sniffs* You really think I can do that?" The boy questioned him.

"Yeah," Enrique nodded, giving a small smile.

The boy sniffed, wiping his tears away before nodding, "I-I'll try!"

The raven haired teen helps the boy up as he began to help the boy find his mom while Hana follows.

"Mommy!" The boy called out while Enrique did the same to help. As they continue to call out, Enrique noticed someone by a booth that seems to be for those of security. In front of the booth was a woman who seems to be extremely worried.

"Hey, is that her?" Enrique asked, pointing ahead.

"Yeah! That's mommy!" The boy rushed over to the woman. "Mommy!"

The woman heard the voice as she quickly turns around to see her child. She quickly runs over to him, hugging him. "Thank goodness you're okay." He heard her say to her son.

Seeing this made him smile but it soon faded upon the memories of his family… If only he was able to relive those moments he had of his parents and little sister… But he blinked as he soon looked down to see the boy hugging him.

"Thank you for helping me, mister! I promise to be stronger now!" The boy smiled.

Seeing the smile made him pat the boy's head. "No problem. Just remember what I told you, okay?"

The boy nodded before running back to his mother, waving him goodbye.

As he watched, he swore he saw himself and his family in their place. He slowly placed his hands close to his eyes, feeling tears before wiping them away. Looking back, he saw his friend who watched the whole thing.

"That was a nice thing you did Enrique." Hana said, walking over to him as she hugged him gently, "Shall we continue?"

He stood quietly before he said, "Can we leave the theme park…? I want to be alone…" he replied softly. Hana nodded before the two decided to end the fun and head back to the city.

* * *

As they were taking a walk through the streets, Hana saw her friend quiet for the past 20 minutes, not saying a word. As they continued, something just compelled Hana to do this as she soon reached out and held his hand with hers.

She felt the warm and soft touch as she held his hand. But she could feel the emptiness in the feeling as well. She understood why since he has been through so much. She moved slightly to glance at the old scars that were slightly visible on his wrists.

"Enrique….?" She didn't get a response as he remained quiet. "Enrique... Please talk to me…"

He slowly looks at Hana before looking away. "Why…" She was confused by his response. "Why do I have to keep remembering that day… why couldn't I do anything to save them…"

"Enrique…." Hana muttered before she hugged him once more, not saying another word.

"I miss my family, Hana…" he finally began to break down. "I miss them so much… every day I keep thinking about them, always thought they would return but they can't… they're gone..."

Hana just held onto him, letting her friend cry out his frustration and sorrow he kept to himself for awhile now. Letting him do as he pleases as she just stays like that until he was ready.

"For 12 years… I kept asking myself why I lived… why did I do to deserve this…" he cried. "It feels like it is my fault they died…"

"Don't say that Enrique… It's never been your fault…. Life…. Life is just cruel…." She looks at him. "I know you and others who survived been through so much since the Omnic Crisis. But I know that you can get through it. I know you are still struggling with this but I do know is that you have us to be there for you."

Enrique slowly looks at Hana, his eyes filled with surprise to hear the small speech. "Hana…"

"You're stronger than you realize, Enrique… And I know you'll be able to do even more. And with me… you'll never fail either." She smiled at him.

He was at a loss for words upon her speech. His best friend understood what he is going through and she was willing to be there to help him in times of need. Wiping away the tears, he looks at his friend.

"Come on. How about we head to the movies? I know a nice comedy that just aired today." She smiled, offering him another place to cheer him up and make him smile.

"O… okay…" he slowly nodded.

Hana smiled as she helped him back on his feet before the two began to make their way towards the movie theater nearby. The idol glanced at her friend, remembering that feeling of jealousy when some of those girls approached him. She was left wondering why these odd feelings were coming up within her? She usually doesn't care due to how long she's been at this, but now? It's like someone was tugging her strings a lot harder than before.

"Are you okay…?" Her friend asked.

"Hm? Oh, yes I'm fine. No need to worry about me." She smiled at him.

"Alright," he nodded before Hana noticed they were getting close to the movie theater.

"We are almost there," Hana smiled. "I'm sure you will like the movie."

"YEEEHAW! Incoming, ya wankers!" From afar, the sound of a rusted engine could be heard as what drove out in front of them were two large men, with the burnt one grinning from ear to ear, "Keep 'her steady Hog! I'mma trap me something good."

"Who are those two?" Enrique asked.

"That's Junkrat and Roadhog! They are the most wanted criminals!" Hana noticed.

"Wait, what?"

"And… got one!" Junkrat grinned, shooting out a large net as it soon covered Hana and began to drag her in, "Aw, dang it! I wanted both of them!"

"At least we can look at one of those belts? Plus I can get D. Va to sign my stomach!" Roadhog said happily.

"Hana!" Enrique called out.

The young samurai clenched his hands before he quickly reached into his pocket and placed on the Sengoku Driver. Grabbing the Lockseed, he said, "Henshin!"

 _ **ORANGE!**_

A zipper opened above him as the metal orange slowly descends. Seeing this, he then places the lock onto the buckle, locking it in place.

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

The techno music began to play before he immediately presses the cutting knife, causing the orange to fall onto his shoulders.

 _ **SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**_

The armor soon unfolded before it formed into his Orange Arms. Reaching to his side, he grabs Sakura Hurricane as he flicks it open before tossing it, allowing the Lock to become its bike form. He quickly got on and revved the engine before he quickly chases after them.

* * *

With the two criminals, they soon heard an approaching motorcycle, causing Roadhog to blink under his mask before looking back. "Uh… we got someone chasing us." He said.

"Is it those cops?"

"Uh… no." He answered. "It's that orange one."

"Orange one? I didn't think oranges were people… Or have legs." Junkrat blinked with confusion.

Roadhog grabs his partner's head and turns it around, allowing the explosive maniac to see Gaim chasing them. "Oh… him….. FLOOR IT!" He shouts out, taking out his gun and sending a few shots at the oncoming samurai.

"You creeps let me friend go!" Gaim shouted. He moves the bike left and right before he quickly grabs his katana gun and quickly pulls the tab before aiming. He fired two rounds causing one to fly past the top of Junkrat's hair.

"Wow! Better go for maximum overdrive, Hog!" He shouted out. The heavy man nodded, pressing a few buttons as fire spews out from the tailpipes… But they don't go any faster.

"I told you, we should've gotten the Turbo!" Roadhog argued.

"You were supposed to grab it!" Junkrat argued. The two began to argue at each other, unaware that Gaim was slowly catching up before he was at arms length before he looks at Hana.

"Hana, hang on when I cut that net!" Gaim shouted.

The idol quickly nodded as Gaim clenched his blade. "Hurry! It smells like feet and garlic…" She held her nose.

He quickly brought down the blade, cutting the net open before he grabs Hana's arm before bringing her close and stop the motorcycle while the two criminals drove ahead.

"W-Wait! I think they took my belt!" Hana cried out.

As the two turned back, they see Junkrat holding up the buckle and lock, "Hahaha! SEe you later suckers!" He flipped them off before driving into an alleyway.

"We have to get it back!" Hana said before getting on the backseat of Gaim's motorcycle.

"Hang on," Gaim advised before the two decided to give chase. "We are getting it back, Hana. You can count on it."

Hana withdrew her pistol and aimed at the criminals. Due to her use of a pistol, her aim was well as she aims at the wheel. "Bullseye." She grinned before firing. The energy round soon hits the wheel, blowing out the tire.

"Ready Hog?" Junkrat grinned. The heavy man nodded as they strapped themselves in. And within seconds they soon fly into the air?! They had jetbacks inside those seats! "Thanks for the free weapon kids! We're gonna use it well on our next heist!" He cackled before they vanished from the other side of the area.

"Darn it!" Hana growled. "We have to find them, Enrique."

"Right," Gaim nodded. "At least they forgot one thing."

"Huh?"

"Remember? Our belts are DNA locked." He reminded.

Hana blinked before she facepalmed. "I totally forgot that…" Hearing this made Gaim snicker at first before he laughed. He actually laughed.

Hana puffed her cheeks but she then smiled, glad to see him show some positive outlook.

* * *

 _Back at the base of the Junkers, Junkrat plopped on the couch, grinning from ear to ear. "Ah, like taking an energy core from an Omnic. Time to reap our rewards." He said sniffing the belt, "I can just taste the money now!"_

" _Put it on!" Roadhog clapped._

" _Right you are! Let's do this!" He places the buckle on his waist and… Nothing happened. "Eh?" He tried again but nothing happened. "What the heck is wrong with this thing?!"_

 _[Hello everyone!] DJ-Sagara's voice came on as Roadhog was holding a remote. ['Im back to give you all a news flash for our two Armored Riders. It seems they had a battle against the notorious duo, Junkrat, and Roadhog. What started as a simple chase soon became a rescue mission for our favorite samurai, Gaim who rescued our lovely D. Va.] It showed footage of the chase scene with Gaim rescuing D. Va._

" _Oi! Look Roadhog! We're movie stars!" Junkrat grinned, fixing an invisible tie on him._

 _[And they seem to have gotten away with our lovely D. Va's buckle that allows her to wear the armor.] Sagara continued._

" _Right you are!"_

 _[Too bad the criminals can't use them due to a special… 'function' it has.] Sagara grinned as if the sentence was meant for the two._

" _Huh? Special function?" Junkrat questioned. He looks at the buckle, a tick-tock heard in his mind before he said, "BLOODY HELL! IT ONLY WORKS ON HER!?"_

" _So… we're not going back to let her sign my stomach?" Roadhog blinked._

" _We are gonna go back and get answers!" Junkrat declared. "Roadhog, we are going back to Hollywood!"_

* * *

Gaim and D. Va continues their search around the city of Hollywood, Los Angeles, trying to find the two criminals with the help of the Sakura Hurricane and Rose Attacker that D. Va kept since it was one of the two Lockseeds she kept with her along with Kiwi. When the two regrouped by the park, the idol looks at her friend.

"Any luck?"

"No…" he shook his head.

"Ugh… the cops never ever found their place. So how could we?" D. Va groaned. The two groaned in disappointment knowing the search would take forever. "This is getting nowhere…"

"We'll find them, Hana. You can't give up on this," Gaim assured as he jabbed his thumb to his chest armor. "I got your back to find the buckle. Friends help each other out after all."

"OI! STUPID KIDS!" A familiar voice rang out nearby as they hear those same engines.

They quickly turned around to see the notorious duo driving straight towards them.

"Tell us how to work yer stupid buckle?!" Junkrat shouted, "Otherwise we'll run you over…."

"Any ideas, D. Va?" Gaim asked.

"I have one," she grinned as an energy ring formed in front of her, bringing forth her MEKA. " _MEKA activated."_ She got inside, activating the MEKA. She aimed at the two criminals. "Gaim, I want you to use that Ichigo Arms."

"Huh?" Gaim blinked under his helmet.

"Just do it. Trust me. This will be easy pickings." She smirked.

"OI! Did you just call us easy?!" Junkrat huffed in anger, "That's it, run them over, Hog!"

The samurai quickly brings out his Ichigo Lockseed before unlocking it.

 _ **ICHIGO!**_

A zipper formed above him as a metal strawberry slowly descends before Gaim quickly switches his Orange Lockseed with Ichigo.

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

He quickly presses the Cutting Knife, thus opening the Lockseed.

 _ **SOIYA! ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!**_

The Ichigo Arms drops onto his shoulders, the Arms unfolding before completing the change.

"I thought he was an orange? Why strawberries? I hate strawberries…" Roadhog complained.

Gaim quickly brings out the Ichigo Kunais. "You want me to throw them don't you?" He realized, looking at D. Va.

"Not yet. When I give the signal, throw the kunais at me instead." She said to him.

"Wait what?!" He looks at D. Va. "I-I can't! I don't want to hurt a friend!"

"You do forget I'm in my MEKA, remember?"

Gaim stared at his friend before he slowly nods, "I-I trust you."

D. Va smiled at him as they waited. Junkrat and Roadhog began to draw closer to them before they were in ramming distance. She then turned to him and shouted out, "NOW!" Gaim nodded as he soon tossed several kunais at her, but D. Va brought up what appeared to be a digital shield as the kunai bounced off and flew towards the Junkers. They had to block, but most pierced through their car and their wheels.

Each hit caused a mini explosion that was tearing apart the parts of the car before the wheels fell off and the front part of the car exposed.

The car skidded before it soon slid to a halt in front of D. Va's MEKA as they chuckle softly, "Uh… Truce kids?" Junkrat questioned only to gain a blade and guns pointed at him.

"Game over for you two." D. Va grinned. "Now give me back my buckle and Lock."

"Uh... Hog ol' chap? Can you press the button? We need it now…." Junkrat asked only to see his teammate gone. He blinked before turning back as Roadhog was now in front of the MEKA, holding a pen.

"Please sign my stomach, D. Va!" Roadhog pleaded.

Junkrat facepalmed, "You idiot."

* * *

After a bit since then, the cops finally captured the two Junker as Hana retrieved her belt and lock as they began to make their way towards the nearby ship. They got a call from Lena, telling them to return for a trip to Egypt.

"At least those guys won't be a bother," Enrique sighed. "I didn't even know those criminals caused so much trouble for a long while."

"Tell me about it,..." Hana sighed, "But it's done. And I know I'll enjoy rewatching their capture again on Sagara's call back." She giggled softly.

"Right about that," Enrique chuckled, realizing she has a point. "So… we are heading to Egypt? That's what Lena told us, right? Though I'm curious as to why we're going there?" Enrique pondered. "Maybe another Crack?"

Hana shrugged, not wanting to tell him of her plan since this was something she wanted to do. When they entered the airship, Aki runs up to his owner as the young samurai smiled as he began to play with his pet while Hana approached Angela.

"So… we're all going? I thought it was just going to be us girls?" Hana whispered to her.

"I thought it would be nice if they came along!" Lena said, Blinking to the two, hiding her true reasons why.

Hana sighed as everyone soon boarded the ship and soon began to take off towards Egypt. The idol sat down as she began to play some of her games to pass the time while they wait for the landing. She blinked as she soon smiled, looking down to see Aki on her lap, watching her play her games. "Hehe, guess he wants to watch." She smiled, petting the shiba.

He barked in response as Hana plays her video game. As she plays her game, she was left wondering about her use of the Lockseed and Sengoku Driver. As a MEKA, it was still new to her but at the same time, it was still different.

"Hm? Something wrong Hana?" Angela turned to her.

"Well… just wondering what else will come up since we don't know what else we will fight."

Angela smiled, patting her head gently, "True… But we'll be prepared for whatever comes our way, Hana. As long as we stick together, we can get through it easily."

"Right…" she nodded. Aki barked before licking Hana's face, trying to cheer her up as his tail wagged. "Hehe, thanks, Aki. I can see why Enrique considers you family."

 _ **[We are arriving at Giza, Egypt]**_ They heard Athena announce.

"Looks like we are nearing our stop," Angela said.

The others nodded, as they soon get ready each one preparing for the landing as Hana shuts off her games and held onto Aki. "Don't worry, I won't let you go." She smiled down at the shiba.

* * *

Upon landing in Egypt, the first thing Enrique was greeted with was sand. Lots and lots of sand. It was a first for him to be in this type of climate as he was now wearing a sleeveless black shirt and pants. "So this is Egypt?"

"Hot, isn't it?" Lena chuckled at the joke.

"Its… a first for me…" he admitted softly. "First freezing temperatures and now this."

"Well, you'll have to see what Egypt has in store! Winston, Genji, Zenny? Mind showing him around?" Lena asked them.

"Sure thing," Winston nodded. "Come along, Enrique."

"R-Right," he nodded as he kept away from Zenyatta as he follows the three.

Once gone, Lena smiles as she turns to the two other girls, "Ready to meet Pharah?" She asked.

"Yeah." Hana nodded before following Lena and Angela to the base that Pharah was stationed at. It was a bit of a long walk but they soon made it to the other side of the city of Giza. In their sights was a base.

"Is this where she is?" Hana asked Angela.

"That's correct," The medic confirmed.

"But… it's a flipping Pyramid!" She cried out, pointing to the obvious metal pyramid that held her group's symbol.

"Come on, luv! Let's go!" Lena gestured Hana as the three approach the base. As they do, they soon see several security forces running around the area as they looked very busy.

"As you sure that we can get in, Angela? They look like they're ready for war…." Hana frowned.

"There had some conflicts going on here in Giza," Angela explained. "But, I'm sure she will have time to help us out."

"Besides! I'm sure the nerd in you is excited to see their tech." Lena giggled, teasing Hana.

"Not interested actually," she admitted.

"Hehe, come. I'm sure she's waiting for us." Angela smiled as they soon enter the building. As they walk in the halls of the base, Lena was looking around as they soon came across a large set of double doors. "Excuse me, I would like to speak with Pharah." Angela requested.

"Of course. Right this way." The attendant nodded before showing them to her room, "She's waiting for you, Lady Angela."

"Thank you." Angela smiled as she and the two other members of Overwatch follow her.

"So how do you know Pharah?" Hana asked.

"She was the daughter of an old friend who was in Overwatch," Angela explained softly, old memories returning.

"What happened?" The gamer asked.

"She died…. On a mission long ago…."

Hana bit her lip, realizing she was bringing up sad memories. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up sad memories."

"It's alright Hana... " Angela smiled, "It'll be nice to see her again. It has been a long time."

The group soon made it to the room the attendant lead them to. "Lady Pharah, you have guests."

"Let them in. You may return to work," she ordered on the other side of the room.

The attendant bowed before leaving while Angela, Hana, and Lena enter the room. There they see a beautiful young Egyptian woman. She had medium brown hair, with a tattoo on her right eye, along with wearing a standard, commander uniform for an army. She looked up and smiled softly, "Angela. It's been too long."

"It's good to see you too Fareeah," Angela smiled.

"Hey, Fareeah!" Lena waved.

"Lena." Fareeah nodded before noticing Hana. "Aren't you Hana Song?"

"She's our new member of Overwatch!" Lena said. "Along with Enny."

"Huh? 'Enny'?" Fareeah blinked.

* * *

"Achoo!" Enrique sneezed.

"Bless you," Winston said, presenting a tissue.

"Thanks," he thanked as he grabs it. "You know it feels different…"

"Hm?"

"I mean I have never left my hometown for 12 years and now…" the samurai looks at his surroundings. "I never thought to actually explore the world."

"Heh, with Overwatch. You'll be able to see the whole world, and even the stars, Enrique." Genji smirked softly.

The young samurai looks at his Lockseed, wondering if it really was fate. Was it fate that lead him to travel the world to not only help protect people but to help him see the wonders of the world? He heard his terminal ring, making him blink in confusion. Checking to see who it was, he took notice of the message.

"Uh… Hey, I need to take this. It's kinda private." Enrique chuckled.

"Very well. But do hurry, I want to see the Sphinx." Winston informed as the young samurai nodded. He soon began to walk around until he found a small alley with no-one near it. He gulped as he answered the phone.

" _Hey, Amigo. Enjoying Giza after spending some time in Hollywood?"_ Sombra's voice said on the other line. _"No need to look so scared. Just calling for that chat."_

"How did you even know where I was at?!" He asked.

" _Amigo, I'm able to find_ anyone _on this planet."_ She smirked.

"Just what do you want?"

" _Hmm…. the codes to that pyramid you're near."_

"You want me to what!?" He yelled. "I am not doing that! I am not breaking the law! No!"

" _It's either that, or I bring Talon over to take them by force. You don't want innocent people in the crossfire, do you? No children and families losing someone they love, right?"_

He gritted his teeth, showing anger. He didn't want innocent people to die but at the same time, he didn't want to break the law. He had to make a choice. He gritted his teeth before he decided to do one thing. He turns off his terminal and stomps on it. He didn't want to break the law but he had to warn the others along with Angela.

" _Amigo…. You do know I have you tracked, right? Yo do not want to disobey me.."_ Her voice rang out from a busted toy next to him.

"Just leave me alone! I am not gonna break the law and I am not letting you and Talon hurt people!"

" _If you don't… I could do far… much worse… Like, have them know the location of your base? Or have then targeted one of your friends… Like that cute little gamer amiga?"_ Her voice darkened.

"You think being the one with the cards is fun?! You don't think there is something that will not be controlled?! Or someone that won't allow it!?"

" _Amigo…. As I said before. It's better to have one person understand these cards then have them be used by other who'd do far worse than me."_ Sombra said, _"This task isn't what you think it is."_

" _I_ told you I am not doing this! I am not your puppet, I will protect my friends if anyone tries to harm them!"

" _Do you even know what I'm truly asking for, Amigo?"_

"I don't care! Just leave me alone and don't call me again!"

" _Don't you dare walk away from me, Enri-"_ He turns around and leaves the alley, ignoring her voice. Once he was out of the alley, he simply wanted to go… he didn't want to be used as a puppet. It was wrong...

XXX

"Ah, so you want me to help train you?" Fareeah nodded, understanding their request.

"Y-Yeah…" Hana admitted. The three explained to Fareeah about their situation along with the Inves that have been appearing around the globe. "I mean I'm used to using the MEKA but…

"But it feels different since you have been relying on your MEKA?"

"Yes… Like…. Like I'm naked in those fights…" She said, blushing with embarrassment. Lena held back a laugh, causing the gamer to glare at her. "So that's why of you can help me?"

Fareeha smiled softly, chuckling at the request as she nodded, "I think I can manage to help train you, Hana." She agreed.

Hana's eyes lit up, "Thank you so much, Fareeah! I won't let you down!"

"Hehe, you're welcome. Come. I know an area we can use." She chuckled softly.

"I'll call the others so they can come by," Lena said as she decided to call the other members of Overwatch, but oddly enough she didn't get any signal.

"Phones don't work inside this pyramid. You can use my personal terminal to call them." Fareeah said, pointing to the wall to the side.

"Okay, thanks," Lena smiled as she walks over to the terminal.

"So who is this DJ Sagara you mentioned before?"

"We wish we knew…" Hana groaned, "Only thing we do know is that he somehow gets footage like it was reality Tv."

 _[Hello everyone!]_

" _And_ cue the annoying radio show." She complained.

 _[Today we have something special. Not only an odd fight but an unknown player within this game!]_

"Huh?"

 _[First, we have D. Va and Gaim facing off against the Infamous, Junkers!]_ He said, revealing the events, including the Junkers talking about their plan in their base.

"How does he even do that?" Fareeah asked incredulously.

"Like we said, we have no idea how," Angela said.

 _[And while the Junkers did surprise the duo, their well… idiocy lead to their capture.]_ Sagara chuckled as it soon showed off their unique finisher. Once that bit was done, a new thing showed, revealing a question mark. _[But now, we have a new player… somebody who's identity is still unknown. The only thing we do know, for now, is that this mysterious person has a special tie. But for our sake, we cannot reveal this information yet. TIL then, stay fresh everyone!"]_

"You certainly are right about that Sagara man…" Fareeah crossed her arms.

"You have no idea…" Hana sighed.

"Good news chaps! They are on their way here," Lena announced.

"I'm more curious on what he meant by all of that?" Angela pointed out, "What did he mean by this 'special tie' by this person?"

"We will find out soon."

After a while, the male members of Overwatch entered the base as Fareeah saw a certain gorilla. "Winston, good to see you."

"To you as well, Fareeah." Winston smiled, "I want you to meet some fellow recruits. Meet Zenyatta and Enrique."

"Pleasure, Miss Fareeah." Zenyatta bowed.

"H-Hello," Enrique waved.

"So, you're this famous 'Gaim'?" She smirked softly.

"Y-Yeah… I'm that samurai…"

"It's nice to meet you finally." She smiled softly. "I take it, you already have a teacher?"

Enrique points at Genji. "He is."

"Heh, well from what I know about Genji, he's the perfect teacher for a young samurai." Fareeah complimented.

Genji chuckled with slight amusement, "I take it Angela has told you of our current situation?"

Fareeah frowned, "Yes. I didn't expect the conflict to occur from an otherworldly force." She said. "Is there anything capable of stopping it?"

"That's what we are trying to find out," Winston sighed. "And we aren't the only ones aware. This group called Yggdrasil seems to know a lot about this Helheim than we do."

"That company…." She growled softly, "I know them well…"

"A history I assume?" Genji guessed.

"More like competing companies." She groans, "They came out of nowhere and slowly taking over many markets and more. Even ours is in danger due to their influence."

"Not to mention those jerks are doing these Inves Games!" Lena added on.

"Inves Games?"

"A form of fighting, only using certain locks to bring forth those monsters to fight for entertainment," Genji explained. "We met their dealer."

"That guy deserves to get his butt kicked for what he is doing!" Lena said.

"So, this game is basically also like drugs?" Farreaha glared, "And giving them to children for fun or sport? How disgusting…"

"Especially they have their own troops."

"What?"

"More like human-sized mechas. Kurokage drones to what they call them." Angela said. "They aren't Omnics but more like walking weapons."

Fareeha remained quiet, processing this new information before nodding, "I see…. Well, consider me hired to help you all out." She said to them.

"Really?!" Lena beamed.

"Yes." She nodded, "With how this company is slowly taking everything over, and dealing such dangerous things to the children, I cannot sit by and let them continue. I'll help as much as I can."

"Who even leads that company anyway?"

"Someone by the name Ryoma."

"That name again…" Genji muttered.

"Do you know something, Genji?" Angela asked.

"At first I was left with questions but now I do. Ryoma Sengoku, he was considered a brilliant scientist of all of Tokyo. And a damn good hacker." He informed, "But as well as a raving madman. Saying he will plan to have something that everyone in the world will use. All will know his name and ages to comes consider him a god… He was soon forced to leave Japan and that was it…. Until now."

"So… this is his plan? Dominate the industry and give these Lockseeds to the children? All to play as some false god?" Lena got out, angered.

"There is more to this about that man. I think he created those drones. In the past he created the first humanoid fighting unit that _would have_ been able to fight against the Bastion Units. It seems those Kurokage drones are second versions of the fighting units he once made in the past."

"How can he control all of them? It's not like he has-"

"A hive mind AI…" Winston spoke. "To have that many troops requires a large amount of data which is too much for one system to hold but with a hive mind, it can control all."

"Then…. Their tower!" Angela got out, typing away as they all soon see the Yggdrasil Tower on screen, "This isn't just they company…. But base and power source…. And the Hive Mind for their Kurokage troops."

"Why can't we just march in and stop them?" Hana asked.

"They're a multinational company. It's like trying to take out the UN. You'll only be able to make one step before being shot down." Fareeha informed. "We can't just head in…. We need a plan and slowly take them out, bit by bit. Otherwise, they'll catch on and we'll lose. Who knows Ryoma?"

"That dealer but he has those drones that guard him in case anyone tries anything funny or cheat him." Enrique raised his hand. "A-And I remember we watch them burn away plants and make those Locks."

"We just have to find a way as well as find out what they know about Helheim that we don't know already."

"We'll make a plan for this later. For now, I think rest is needed." Zenyatta said to everyone, "Patience is a virtue… But should you charge it, failure is all you'll see."

"Zenyatta-sensei is right," Genji agreed. "It's best we wait for now and focus on the Inves and the place they come from."

Fareeha nodded, "Very well. We can discuss this later. Come, I'll show you all where you can stay, besides that ship you use." She smiles.

"Thank you, Fareeha" Angela thanked as the group follows. As they did, the young samurai stood Hana for a moment.

"Enrique? Is something wrong?" Hana asked him.

"Hana… someone… someone tried to threaten me…"

"What?" Hana gasped.

"Remember that hacker we encountered at your hometown?" Hana nodded. "She… confronted me…. she wanted me to trust her but earlier she wanted me to break the law…"

"Did you..?"

"No but… she threatened to hurt you guys and innocent people if I didn't do it but I still ignored it…" he slowly looks at his hands. "It feels like it is my fault that she was threatening me to hurt you guys…"

"Enrique…." Hana said softly before she hugged him, "You did the right thing… Not giving into her taunts and everything…. Don't feel bad about it, alright? It was the smart thing to do."

"But what if wasn't?"

Hana shook her head, "You wanted to protect not just us but others too." She smiled softly, "You were acting like a true hero, Enrique. And I know the others would feel the same way."

"Hey! Are you two gonna keep hugging or are you gonna come?" Lena called out to them.

Hana blushed as she runs to Lena, "It's not like that, alright!?"

"Hehehe! Sure~ it isn't." She giggled, "Then what's with these hugs?" she said, showing them a picture of them hugging.

"LENA!" The group watch as Hana was chasing after the British pilot, trying to grab her. With each Blink, Lena was avoiding Hana's clutches. Enrique smiles softly, chuckling as he soon follows after them, very glad to have people like them in his life.

* * *

 _Within the room of Sombra, she sighed heavily as she leaned back against her chair. She knew the kid didn't want to do it. But she needed those codes. Not just to have a hold on that company… but also to prepare them for what's about to commence._

 _She looked to her other screen as it showed plans from Yggdrasil. The plans showed that the company their friend was at, was getting ready to be attacked and taken down by them. As well as plans to gain the God AI that they sealed in there. She wasn't doing it, just for the sake of her hold, but also to warn them of this danger before it was too late…. She only could try again._

 _She continued to hack through the Yggdrasil servers but the same person with the crown symbol was preventing her. Whoever this person was, is very very smart. While she hacks since she was a teen, this person seems to hack like it was his life and job._

" _Just a little more…" she muttered until she quickly found something and took that small chance and took it. Once she did, the system soon locks her out but to her she found what she needed._

 _Suddenly, the screens in the base all turned yellow._

" _Oi, Segador (Reaper)!" Sombra called out._

 _The mercenary enters the room and notices the yellow crown symbol. "What did you do?"_

" _Nada, but it looks like the maker of these drones-"_

" _Is making a connection?" They raised their heads to the screen to see Ryoma Sengoku. "I have to admit, your title as Sombra certainly lives up to the name since you managed to grab a small piece of data that belongs to me."_

" _So… guess I understand why you hacked us…. Verga." Sombra spat out in annoyance._

" _Hehe, no need for such vulgarity. In fact… I want to hire you all for a job. Do so and well…" Ryoma turned to the side, as four large cases of money can be seen in them, "You get the idea."_

" _Who are you?"_

" _Allow me to introduce myself, I am Ryoma Sengoku, head of Yggdrasil." Ryoma introduced himself._

" _And what is this job, you have in mind?" Reaper questioned._

 _Ryoma smirked, "I'd like you to capture a certain individual…." He informed, revealing a screen that showed Gaim in combat. "It's not every day someone receives the original buckle from the civilization of the forest."_

 _Reaper glared at Ryoma, but scoffed, "Heh, we'll get your target… But you leave us, and our missions alone." He requested, "Overwatch is our target… You best stay out of our way, otherwise, we'll end you."_

" _Think threats can scare me?" Ryoma raised an eyebrow, no hint of fear._

" _Unlike you, I can't die." Reaper said, ending the transmissions, "Fix the channels, I don't want him hacking into our system anymore." He ordered Sombra before leaving._

 _Ryoma smirked, upon the information was indeed… valuable. A man who can't die? Now that_ _is certainly useful information. "Sid." He glanced at the dealer. "Send the Kurokages to the forest."_

 _Sid didn't say anything, only to press a button on his terminal. "Anything worth useful in that forest?" He asked with interest._

" _None… yet." Ryoma replied as he looks at a table that showed blueprints of a special device. "Hopefully we will find that fruit."_

 _They heard alarms blaring, making Ryoma check the underground chamber to see the main Crack that began his research._

" _What's going on?" Ryoma asked._

" _We don't know! Something… something is trying to come through!" One scientist said to them._

 _The alarms continued before it stopped. The Crack didn't fluctuate or close whatsoever which was a relief. However…_

" _There is a Crack opening in Giza," another scientist informed. "Wait… these energy readings are the same as the one from the chamber?"_

 _Ryoma narrowed his eyes. Something wasn't right at all. Whatever that energy was it didn't want to show itself here but it made its way to Yggdrasil. But for what?_

 _In Giza, as the night was continuing, a Crack slowly opened as a humanoid figure landed on the ground, coughing. He weakly got up as he lost his balance._

" _This… planet…. I sense…. Something…." The figure said staring at the moon, "What… is this feeling?"_

 _He looks at himself before he closed his eyes, images of his past life appearing before a blue light surrounded him. Once it died down, it revealed the one thing to blend in._

 _A human._

* * *

Morning arrived as Hana was beginning her first day of training with Fareeah. While she did some training as a MEKA Pilot, she was used to it. Or so she thought. But today, today was the day for her training to get used to this suit more. She soon got dressed before entering the training field as Fareeha was there, in her suit for combat.

"Ah, morning Hana. Ready to begin?" She asked her.

"Yes ma'am," Hana confirmed.

"Then don it on and let's begin."

Hana nodded as he placed the buckle onto her waist, forming the belt. She quickly presented the Budou Lockseed, "Henshin!"

 _ **BUDOU!**_

To Fareeah's astonishment, a zipper opened above the gamer as a metal grape slowly descends. Placing the Lock into the buckle, she locks it in place and cuts open the Lockseed.

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _ **HAI! BUDOU ARMS! RYU HOU, HA-HA-HA!**_

The metal grape fell onto her shoulders before it unfolded, completing the transformation.

"That's… unexpecting…" Fareeah muttered.

"Same thing I asked myself when I saw Enrique use it." D. Va sighed. "You will get used to it."

"Heh, maybe so. Alright, prepare yourself! Pharah has entered this field." She announced, aiming her large weapon at her as she shoots four rounds at the idol.

"Woah!" She quickly rolled to the side to avoid the missiles that were aimed at her but stumbled a bit. Pushing that aside, she quickly aims at Pharah and fired a few rounds but the captain spun around before she used her boosters to fight in the air. Seeing this, D. Va aims her gun to the air as she fires another set of rounds from her gun.

Pharah though predicted it as she boosted to the side before sending a single small round. But upon contact, it soon pushed the idol away, giving some room for the captain to send more of her larger rounds at her, striking the ground then soon D. Va.

"You really _are_ not used to this are you?"

D. Va grasps the dirt and slowly stands up, "I'm not…" She admitted as her hand was on the trigger. "But I don't want to let my friends get hurt as we fight the Inves!" She aimed at Pharah as she quickly pulls the trigger, firing rounds as the captain dodge most of them until one round managed to hit the wing. "It might be different since I have used a MEKA for 3 years but I want to get better without relying on it. An idol I may be but I care about my friends more than anything." She fired again and again.

Pharah smiled softly, "That's the type of resolve I like to see in someone." She said, dodging once more before sending two more smaller shots, forcing the idol around a bit more before forcing her down onto her knees from the repetitive shots.

The gamer gritted her teeth in pain. While the armor protects her, she can still feel the pain under it.

"The resolve you show, don't let it falter. Don't give up on it either, Hana," Pharah said from the air. "But I can also see you are afraid of losing those close to you…" D. Va raised her head to Pharah who lands in front of her. "Believe me, Hana. I do understand why you want to protect your friends."

"Then…. How… how can I get stronger to protect them?" She asked her.

"By finding out, what you're truly fighting for." she answered, "I can see it in your eyes. While you do protect others and your friends, there's still something you're unsure. Someone you're unsure how to protect them. You don't know who you're truly fighting for, Hana Song."

The gamer's eyes slowly widened before she lowers her head. Someone she was unsure how to protect… she knew who she was referring to. "I…" her gaze lowers even further. "I just don't want him to hurt himself…"

Pharah stared at D. Va, her helmet hiding the reaction. "Every day, I just don't know what goes on in his head. Is he in pain? Is he scared? I keep asking myself that every day. When Angela told me he tried to hurt himself in the past to end the pain…" her hands clenched tightly, the unsettling feeling of concern. The way she was, wasn't the glorious idol D. Va, no, this was the teenage girl, Hana Song. "It scares me. I couldn't do anything… I want to help him, be there to help him overcome his fear but everywhere we go, it still brings more fear into him… I'm scared of losing the only friend who sees me as simply me..."

"So then, Hana. what do you believe you can do to change that?" Pharah asked. "Do you give up? Do you only 'try' to help him? Because as of right now, you can't do a thing." she informed her. "The only thing you're doing is holding him back and weighing yourself down."

Hearing this, Hana raised her head as the armor vanished, her eyes were puffy as tears were falling from her eyes. "What… can I do…?" She asked.

"Find what made you want to fight in the first place. What made you want to protect him and help him out. You need to see what you're truly fighting for Hana. Only then will you be able to truly gain the experience and power you deserve." Pharah said, placing her hand on the idol's head.

Hana stared at the captain, speechless upon her words of wisdom. Was Pharah right? Does she have to find what made her want to her fight? Yes, she fought as a MEKA pilot but as with the armor…? What gave her that reason? Was it to protect her best friend or something else?

"I… I understand…" the brunette nodded softly. "... Thank you, Fareeah."

"No problem, Hana. Just remember to understand why you do this instead of going by your instincts." She reminded, "And I believe that's it for now. Rest up and think over my words. I'll be ready to train you anytime." She said before leaving the area.

Hana smiled.

* * *

"Fetch!" Enrique said as he tossed the ball, allowing Aki to chase after it. The pup grabs the ball before walking over to his owner. "Now drop the ball, Aki." He grabs the ball but it once again became a tug of war. "Aki, let go!" He said trying to get the pup to release the ball. When he did, it flew over him and bounced across the ground before it rolled up to someone's feet.

The person grabs it before walking over. "You drop this." The person said.

"Thanks…" he grabs hold before taking notice of the person. It was a young man with short black hair that was kept down, his skin color the same as his and brown eyes. He was wearing a tanned jacket on, but the design and style looked like it was from a native tribe, along with bright blue pants and white shoes. He had on a necklace with a bright blue gem on it and looked to be very young, around two years younger than him. "Sorry about that. Aki tends to do that."

"Aki?"

The said pup walks over to Enrique as the latter picks him up. "This is Aki. My pet Shiba Inu… he has been my second hope for a while…" he smiled softly as he looks at the pup.

"I see…. May I know who you are?" The boy asked him.

"Huh? Oh, my name is Enrique. What's your name?"

"My… name?" He questioned before thinking, "L-Lapis… I assume?"

"Uh…" he blinked in confusion. "Okay… Lapis? You don't look to be around here. Are you from Japan like Genji?"

"Ja...pan?"

Now this confused Enrique. How come Lapis doesn't even know his own home country? He looks to be from there! Not to mention it was weird how he tried to pronounce his own name. "Are you okay, Lapis?" He asked.

Lapis remained quiet, looking at Enrique a bit intensely, "You're… the reason she chose you?" He said out loud.

"Huh?"

"Enrique! Time for dinner!" Lena's voice called out to him.

"I-I'll be there!" He called out, looking to where her voice came from. But upon returning back, Lapis was gone. "What… just happened? First Sagara and now Lapis? This is starting to creep me out…"

Aki barked in agreement before he walks back to the base. For Lapis, he watches the young samurai enter the place as he realized that the samurai was the chosen person. He could even detect the second one in the base too.

He even remembers how he ended up in this world. He was the reason why that _being_ was sealed away but now… _he_ is trying to break free. It brought great concern for Lapis. He didn't want this place to end up like his home… he didn't want another repeat to happen here. Not again.

"They need to get stronger…." Lapis muttered with a worried frown before he vanished into motes of light and enters through the crease of the metal doors, following the samurai. The young teen still had one question in his mind.

' _And... how am I here now after all those years ago...'_

* * *

 **A/N:** Uh oh, looks like things are about to take an interesting turn. Not only Ryoma has hired Talon to go after our Rider but it seems a familiar character has arrived! You have guessed it folks, our silver Rider will be making his official debut in the next chapter! So look forward to it and this will be an even fight eventually. Not to mention, did you guys see the new trailer of Doomfist!? It was so freaking awesome so it gave me new ideas to add later on in the story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and leave a review! Stay in the shadows everyone!


	8. Chapter 8: Capture! Begin a New Stage!

**A/N:** What is up everyone! I am back with the newest chapter of Gaim! From where we left off, our Rider has met a certain character you all may recognize. And also, I would like to let you all know that on September, I will be publishing two new stories. Can't tell you when exactly on September though, gotta keep it a secret. Don't forget to check out my other stories including **Remnants of Desires** (Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY), **The Wings of Drive** (Kamen Rider Drive x Sekirei) and **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles** (Kamen Rider Blade x High School DxD). Anyways without further ado, let us continue the crossover.

Henshin!

' _Thought'_

 _ **LOCKSEED**_

* * *

 _Within the base of Talon, several sirens were going off as several soldiers of the organization were getting ready. Each one grabbing their gear, armor, and weapons as they knew what this mission was. This mission was to attack the forces of Egypt, and gain their prize that they seek and to receive the payment._

 _The soldiers were getting their equipment and gear ready. Sombra, on the other hand, was currently decrypting the file she managed to take from Yggdrasil. It held heavy encrypted data. If it had that much walls to protect it, then the file must have something important. Very important._

" _Sombra…. Get ready. We're leaving for Giza in 30 minutes…" Reaper ordered her._

 _The hacker stopped her work before glancing at the mercenary. "Right." She nodded before standing up, grabbing her weapon._

 _The two walk to the two airships as Reaper and Widowmaker went into one while Sombra entered the other._

" _Alright, we have our task. We go after the prize and get our payment," Reaper ordered through comms. "Find Gaim."_

* * *

 **Overwatch: Key of Destiny**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Capture! Begin a New Stage!**

A new day rises for Enrique who was practicing with his training sword, as Hana was joining in on the session as their teachers watched over them, noticing their swings, steps, and stances as they stop to fix their mistakes before they continued.

While Hana does use her gun, her Kiwi Arms involved the Kiwi Gekirin, basically handheld blades in disk form. So for now, she had to train with blades if she wants to use them properly, though it was a bit harder than she initially thought.

"Seems your student is doing well," Fareeah said to Genji who was silent throughout the entire spectating.

"He needs work… but he has potential…" Genji said.

The two watched as they see could see how much they have been progressing. For Hana, after what Fareeah told her, it seemed to put a lot of effort for her. She wanted to find the reason to why she wanted to protect her best friend.

For Enrique, he had to get stronger as well. He knew of his weakness of weapons and Omnics, and while it hurt, he had to venture on otherwise he doesn't deserve to be with Hana or Overwatch. The only thing that worried him more is what the Hana Doppelganger wants with him.

Just what is the connection between her and the forest of Helheim? And why him? Why choose him to stop this invasion? Just what is the secret behind that forest and that group Yggdrasil?

"Enrique! Focus!" Genji called out to him.

The young samurai was snapped out of his thoughts before he refocused on the training, allowing himself to correct his mistakes again. After a while, Genji announced the end of the training, causing the two teens to stop as they panted from the training.

"You did very well. Rest up for tomorrow." Genji said, tossing them some water before leaving the two.

Enrique drank his water before he breaths after finishing it. "Another day of training done." He sighed with relief.

"Yeah… this is much harder than I thought…" Hana sighed, swigging the water down. "It's a little different than my MEKA training, that's for sure."

The raven haired teen chuckled until he noticed he noticed something at the corner of the other side of the room. "What's wrong?" Hana asked.

"Is that Lapis…?" Enrique blinked, pointing at the said person.

"Lapis?" Hana questioned, "Who's that, Enrique?"

"Someone I met yesterday," he stood up before rushing to the teenager. "Hey, Lapis!"

Hana felt worried as she followed after her friend, wanting to see who this Lapis was? Though as she does, after the next corner, she was only greeted with a wall, "H-Huh? How did… where did they go?" she questioned, looking around, confused on how that happened. She slowly walks back to the training area and saw she was back in the area. How was that possible…?

With Enrique, he finally caught up with the strange teen. "Hey Lapis, how did you get into the base?"

"I followed…" he responded.

"Oh… so how was everything yesterday after I left?"

"It was…. Well…." he said softly, "Who… were those people?"

"Those are my friends," Enrique smiled. "Don't you have friends too?"

"... Fr….iends….?"

This surprised and shocked the young man upon hearing that Lapis having no clue what friends are. Lapis truly is a strange teenager.

"You actually don't know?" Lapis shook his head. "Friends are people who look out for each other. Those who are willing to help you out in your darkest moments. People to laugh, cry, and share good memories with."

"Friends….. Huh?" Lapis repeated himself, "But…. just…. What 'are' they? Are…. they useful? Do… they become pointless? Do…. Do they betray?"

Enrique blinked before he pondered, "Well…. friends are who they are. Your friends who want to help you even protect. They aren't what you say useful, they are people who reach out to you. If they betray they aren't really your friends."

"I…. see…." Lapis nods softly.

Enrique stared at Lapis before an idea pops up in his mind. "You know what how about I become your friend?" He smiled, extending his hand out to him. "What do you say?"

"I'd…. like that... But for now, you must return back." Lapis said, turning away.

"Huh? Don't you want to meet my friends?" Enrique asked.

"Enrique? Who are you talking to?" Lena's voice called out behind him. He felt her hand on his shoulder as he turned around to see her. He looked confused as he turned back… only to see the vast river. "Enrique… you were muttering to yourself out here…. Are you alright?"

Looking at the pilot, he was confused to why she didn't notice Lapis. "I thought I was talking to Lapis…." he looks around. "And we were in the base, not out here."

Lena blinked, "Who's Lapis?"

"Someone I met yesterday. He looked two years younger than me."

"I think the heat is getting to you, luv. Come on, let's head inside and rest." She smiled, helping him to the inside of the base they were using thanks to Fareeha.

From the corner stood Lapis as he watched the young samurai. "Friends…" he mutters.

* * *

Inside, they were given a nice break room to relax, rest up and more. Hana was playing some of her games with Genji, and oddly enough he was doing well against her, on par actually. He did several maneuvers and more before the game ended with a tie. For Enrique, he was explaining to them about his second encounter with Lapis. "I'm serious you guys. Even Hana saw him."

"Uh... Enrique? I didn't see anyone…" Hana said to him. "You just bolted away before just…. Disappearing in front of me."

"Not to mention it is impossible for someone in that age to be here in the base," Fareeah added. Upon hearing the Samurai's explanation, she had to check the security footage of any sightings of a seventeen-year-old and there was no sighting.

"I'm telling the truth!" He waves his hands.

Angela placed her hand on his forehead, "Hmm…. he seems fine. No signs of heat strokes or anything…"

Enrique shot up from his seat, "Why don't you guys believe me!? I actually saw Lapis!" He exclaimed. "I talked to him not just yesterday but I talked to him earlier too!"

"We're not disbelieving you, Enrique… We're just pointing a few things out upon you mentioning him. Maybe you did see him, but these past two times you've been only muttering to yourself alone." Angela said to him.

This made the raven haired teen upset and frustrated. He told them he saw Lapis and they don't believe him. He did see Lapis and even his pet noticed him too! Why can't they just trust him in what he was saying!? "Why can't you guys just believe me!" He shouted before he marched out of the room in frustration.

"Enrique…" Hana tried to go after him, but Fareeha stopped her, shaking her head.

"He needs time to cool off…. Let him go for now." She said to her.

"But what if he's telling the truth?" Hana asked softly. "What if he did meet this Lapis person?"

"Then we'll apologize should this 'Lapis' show up." Winston said, "But think about this Hana…. He disappeared right in front of you and was found muttering himself near the river. Did 'Lapis' do that, or Enrique?"

"Enrique can't do stuff like that, I know him," Hana said. "But… I swore I noticed a white light when he vanished."

"White light?"

"Yeah, and when I tried to go after him I just ended up facing the wall." She nodded. "And when I walked back to the training area the wall wasn't there anymore."

"Hmm…. we probably should keep an eye out then…." Genji informed, not averting his eyes from the screen.

"Genji?" Angela asked.

"This Lapis… whoever he is talking about has possibly been casting illusions…" he said.

"Is that even possible? There were no signs of technology at work." Lena noted.

"Who said he could cast illusions without technology?"

This made everyone flinch, realizing what Genji was getting at, "Superpowers? But that's fiction. Even the Ministries can't create that!" Hana got out

"Look at us of the Shimada clan. We can control the aura of the dragon," Genji stated. "I focus on a few jutsus as well."

"I still believe that has to do with your suit, Genji." Angela sighed, "But… maybe he's right. There's no other explanation for it."

Genji sighed. While they assume that, his own brother was capable of doing the same like he does. Guess even now they still assume that.

"So we have to find this Lapis!" Hana declared. "If he is trying to talk to Enrique for a reason then we have to know too!"

The others nodded, but as soon as they were about to get up, a large rumble and quake appeared as they tried to regain balance. In moments alarms went off as the red light above began to turn on.

"What's going on?!" Fareeah demanded.

The door opened to reveal one of the other soldiers, "W-We're being attacked! It's Talon!" He informed them.

"What?! Talon!?"

Lena and Angela though, looks to be the ones most affected by this. Both of their faces pale as their bodies shaking softly. Angela was holding her head, on her knees as she remembers what Talon did…. What _they_ did to her family and the rest of Overwatch back then.

"We have to stop them!"

"N-No…. We… we need to run…" Angela said to them.

"Wait, we have to get Enrique!" Winston realized.

"I'll go get him," Lena volunteered.

"Be careful, while we help out the others."

She nodded before she rushed out of the room while the others went the opposite direction to help the other troops in the base.

In the other side of the base, Enrique heard the alarms as Aki was in his arms. He knew that when alarms go off, bad things happen.

"What's… going on?" Enrique got out. But before he could head to his friends to know what's happened, something zipped by his cheek as it struck the ground. His body flinched as he felt the small amount of blood drip out from the cut. That… that was a bullet from a sniper rifle…. Someone's aiming at him.

He hugged Aki tightly as he frantically looks around before he quickly runs to cover. Glancing by his side, he saw an air vent. Grabbing the edges with as much strength as he can to open it.

But before he could go in, a small spider like device crawled onto the open vent. It was very small but seemed to fit well in any compartment, it even had a small vial on its body. The spider device turned around before letting loose the small vial as it smashed onto the ground, gas poured out as he inhales some, only to feel his body on fire as he fell to the ground, coughing.

"Aki, go to Hana!" He gritted his teeth.

The pup whimpered as his owner clutched his chest. "Please!" He ordered as he gave Aki his Sengoku Driver. The pup quickly rushed away while Enrique frantically grabs his Lockseed, remembering that without the belt, it brings forth an Inves.

He then heard footsteps as he looked up, still coughing a fit as he noticed someone there. It looked to be a woman, but she had a purple jumpsuit, with a gauntlet on her arm, and grieves. She had long purple hair and a visor resembling a spider's face. "Hmph, target acquired." She said as he could hear her French accent. She soon walked over as she picked the teen up, "I don't know why we are wasting our time with this small fry."

He tried to get himself free but he heard the click of a gun, noticing a pistol aimed at him, causing him to flinch. "You're not going anywhere…" She said to him, as she then reached her coms, "This is Widowmaker. Target has been captured, returning to the ship."

"Let me go!" He demanded.

"Oi Frenchy!" Widowmaker quickly looks to see Tracer. "Remember me?"

"Tracer…." she growled, taking a few shots at the pilot as she began to run, "This is Widowmaker! I need immediate evac now! Tracer is on my tail…"

" _Copy Widowmaker, on route to your location. T-minus 10 minutes."_

"Let go of my friend!" The British pilot demanded as she Blinks left and right towards the sniper.

"Hmph, surprised you're still chipper after our run in with that Omnic leader and his failure." Widowmaker grinned, taking a few more shots at her.

"I won't make that same mistake again!" She argued, firing another shot. "I'm sure you are still reeling from the loss back at the museum."

"Maybe… But we won't lose this time." Widowmaker said, tossing one of those spiders as its vial exploded, as its contents was soon inhaled by Tracer, causing her to gasp and cough loudly as she fell to the ground from the distraction.

The aviator recalled this same situation before, causing her to use her Recall ability but when she did, Widowmaker was already ahead. She gritted her teeth and rushed after her. When she turned to a corner, she saw the sniper as she was quickly approaching the airship. "I'm not letting you get away!" She aimed at the sniper.

But then… black smoke appeared in front of Tracer, as from the void came a tall man. He was covered in black, with shotguns shells on his chest and leg. He had a simple skull mask as his voice chuckled darkly.

"You again." Tracer recognized. "Reaper."

"Heh, goodbye." Reaper chuckled, as he soon gripped Tracer by her neck. She soon felt herself growing weaker from the contact.

She quickly used her Blink ability to get a good distance as she coughed.

"Men… Open fire…" Reaper ordered as several Talon soldiers rush out, aiming at the pilot as they fired upon her.

However a dome like a shield formed around the young woman as she saw Winston and Hana. "Winston! Hana!" She called out. "They have Enrique!"

"What?!" Hana gawked, looking up as they see the sniper getting closer to the ship, "We have to stop them!"

They tried to get closer but the Talon soldiers weren't allowing them as they had to get to cover while Widowmaker enters the airship as the young samurai coughed.

"We're done here," Reaper said as the airship was taking off.

"ENRIQUE!" Hana cried out, unable to fight as more Talon soldiers fired upon them. All she could do is see the ship fly off before the Talon soldiers rushed away before getting caught. She soon fell to her knees, feeling defeated.

"We'll get him back Hana…. Believe me. We will…" Tracer said, placing her hand on the gamer.

"We have to get him now!" Hana said.

"We can't… the ships were busted… We can't follow after them." Pharah said, landing near them all.

"But we have to…"

"We have to repair the ships…. Once we do, we'll go after them full force." Pharah said, "Just have faith, Hana. Enrique will be fine."

Hana remained silent as she placed her hands on her face, feeling tears escape from her eyes knowing her best friend was taken away from her.

However, someone saw as he frowned before glancing at the fleeing ships. "No one… hurts a friend…" he vanished through... a Crack.

* * *

Within the base of Talon, Reaper stood there along with Widowmaker and Sombra as they glance at the cell that held Enrique. Cuffed, and now a few bruises on his person as the leader looked at the Lockseed that they grabbed, "Hmph… At least we got the full prize. Sombra? See what you can make of this?" He hands her the Lockseed.

"What about the buckle?" Sombra raised an eyebrow. "Can't use these without that buckle."

"It wasn't with him… But I'm sure he'll know where it's at." Reaper responded. "Continue with the interrogation Widowmaker. Make him talk." He ordered before walking away.

Sombra glanced at the young man in the cell, seeing him hug his legs, remaining silent the whole time. She knew she has a task while her other plans continue in the shadows. As much as she wants to get the samurai out, she rather not have a bullet in her head.

"I leave ya to it, chikita," Sombra waved off as she walks away.

Widowmaker nodded as she turned to the young samurai, "So... where is the 'buckle'?" She questioned him. The only response she earned was silence from him. "Very well…. Let us see if you can handle this toxin?" She said, holding up a needle with odd contents in it.

When she reaches for him, he lunged and bit her hand, enough to cause her hand to bleed and drop the needle. She yelps in pain before growling and smacking him hard, tossing him to the cell's wall, "Guess we'll play the hard game, Gosse.." She glared. She then typed away at her gauntlet as two Talon omnic's walk in, "Hold him down…."

Seeing the two caused Enrique to frantically move away, his phobia rising as he tries to get away from them. The Omnics drew closer, only to hold him down, panic and fear filled his eyes as he began to whimper loudly, scared as he struggles to get free. Widowmaker just laughed under her breath before picking up the needle.

"Now… be a good boy and take your medicine…" She said as she eased the needle to his skin.

He screamed in pain, wanting to get free but was unable to before the sniper pulls the needle out while Enrique felt pain in his body. His body felt hot, his skin itched and he felt like he was stung by a jellyfish. Everything else was too hard to describe as he could only see the Omnics staring down at him before he screamed in fear and pain.

"Now… let us see how well your body does against this toxin before you talk?" Widowmaker grinned, as she sat back down and watched.

With Reaper, he soon reached his quarters before opening a communications line with Ryouma, "It's done. 'Gaim' as you call him is captured." Reaper informed him

" _Excellent! I take it the belt too?"_

"No. Seems he figured out that we were also after that. But we have ways to make him talk to reveal it's location."

" _Then no payment then unless you get the full package."_ Ryoma wagged his finger.

"Fine… But I take it you're still picking this pathetic boy up for your experiments? I'm no babysitter."

" _He's been an experiment since the moment he used that special belt."_

Reaper raised a ghost eyebrow upon this. An experiment since the moment he got the belt? Something clearly is wrong. "What are you not telling us?"

" _Nothing you people should know."_ Ryoma grinned. " _Now if you excuse me, I have other projects to attend to."_

Reaper glared, he had to get this boy away now. He soon stood up and walked back to the room, hearing his screaming, "No info?" He questioned Widowmaker.

"He won't speak a single word," she rubs her hand. "Nasty thing bit my hand."

Reaper glared, "Open the cell and call off the Omnics… I'll make him talk…" He ordered.

"But… Reaper-"

"NOW!"

On the other side of the base, a zipper slowly opened before a certain teen peeks from the side. Glancing left and right he rushed to another wall and hides. He could sense the Lockseed and he needed to get those away from these unfriendly people.

Seeing the coast clear, he ran to the room but he noticed it needed a code. He sighed before his body turned into small motes of light and squeezed through the crease. Once through, he was greeted with a girl who doesn't notice him at all as she was merely focused on the Lockseeds.

"Amgeo…." She sighed, "This is why I tried to warn you…. You should've just helped me... Then I could've saved you from this…" She said to herself, lowering her head as she only held the Lockseed, but did nothing she was asked to.

When she turned around, she saw an unfamiliar face. He was a merely a teenager to look to be 17. "How did you get in here?"

He didn't respond only to pin her to the wall. "Where… is my friend…?" He said coldly as she swore his eyes flashed for a moment.

"Your friend?" She questioned before realizing, "Oh…. You mean Enrique. He's… being interrogated…. For the information of where his belt is at."

"Where?" He pressed on.

"Look, I don't know how you got here, but you need to be careful. If they found out you're here, they'd execute him."

" _ **Where?"**_ He growled.

Her eyes widen, before they slowly turned softer, "I can lead you… but please… promise me that he won't be harmed or even brought back here. I maybe with Talon… but I do understand his pain…" She pleaded.

The young man stared at her eyes before he said, "I won't harm my first friend." He said as he released her. "Now where is he?"

Sombra nodded, oddly enough handing him the lockseed first before bringing up a map on the holovid, showing the teen where he's at, "He's there… But he might be in trouble thanks to Widow and her toxins… I don't think-" When she looks to her left he was gone like the wind. All the Lockseeds were gone too and she didn't hear the door open. She just smiled softly, "Heh, you got some good friends, Gaim…." She said before she hacked a nearby bot before it attacked her, making it look like this was caused by the teen.

Lapis ran to the location, his illusions causing the guards to not see him at all or thinking of him as a patrolling soldier. Just as he turned a corner he saw the door in question. He looks left and right before he kicks the door open.

Standing there was Reaper, holding up Enrique as the teen looked to be on the verge of death. His face pale and his body weakly twitching as Lapis could see some of his life force being drained by the leader.

Widow turned to him, confused, "Something wrong, recruit?" She questioned.

"Release my friend," Lapis said.

"Huh?"

The illusion wore off as he kicks her through the door. Widowmaker stood up and enters the door but when she did, she was greeted with an empty room. Almost like the cell room never existed there.

"Ce qui dans le monde?" She got out, slipping into her native language by accident. [Trans: What In The World?]

Lapis became motes of light and surrounded Enrique and Reaper, the latter noticing before he felt something push him away. He grunted before seeing the teen as he glared coldly at Reaper, the young samurai's body slowly regaining color.

"La...pis….?"

"Whoever you are, kid… You just met your maker." Reaper said coldly, reaching into his coat and brought out two shotguns before he fired at the teen.

Lapis stared as before he ducked, the shots missing him before a Crack formed behind him. "You won't harm my friend." He warned coldly before he quickly brings his friend through, causing Reaper to rush to it but it immediately closed, the mercenary only meeting the wall.

Reaper growls, before screaming in anger.

* * *

Back within the base, Winston and Lena were working on two of the fighter jets, doing as much work as they can to fly off and save Enrique. But with one twist, the engines blew out causing the pilot to move away and cough.

"Crap! The engine will take too long to prepare!" Lena said with worry.

"Maybe I can try-"

"No, bad Winston!" Lena slaps his hand. "You remember the last time you tried to help me fix a jet engine?"

"It only burned down an abandoned building. Nothing to worry about Lena." Winston tried to reassure.

"Which then exploded!" She waved her arms. "The police _still_ wonder how that happened!"

"Lena…. I know you're worried. But if we don't try we won't make it in time." Winston placed his hand on her.

Lena's facade faded as she lowers her head. "Sorry… I just… I failed to save our friend…" she admitted. "I just don't want to make another mistake like at King's Row…"

"It wasn't your fault Lena. We didn't know they were targeting him." Winston reassured, "You don't have to blame yourself over this, or what happened in King's Row."

Lena nodded softly. She did enjoy having the young samurai around. He was family to everyone but now… Talon took that away…

 _[I'm detecting a dimensional tear]_ Athena announced.

This startled Winston, "Where?"

They heard the familiar sound, causing them to look back and was greeted with a young man with short black hair that was kept down, his skin color the same as his and brown eyes. He was wearing a tanned jacket on, but the design and style looked like it was from a native tribe, along with bright blue pants and white shoes. He had on a necklace with a bright blue gem on it and looked to be very young, around two years younger than him. But over his arm was… Enrique!

"Skullman… did something to him… Please help?" Lapis pleaded to the two. "My friend feels… cold…."

Lena quickly rushed over and helped along with Winston. "He needs to see Angela!" Winston said as he quickly carries Enrique before heading inside the base.

Lena was going to join before she stopped and turned to the teen, "Are…. Are you, 'Lapis'?"

"Lapis is my name." He nodded.

' _Enrique was right…'_ Lena said in her thoughts as she smiles softly, "Would you like to join us, Lapis?"

"Join…? Join what…?"

Lena nodded, "Well, Overwatch. As well as looking after Enrique while he heals. I'm sure he'd be glad to see you there. Plus a lot of us have wanted to meet you since Enrique has talked about you."

Lapis stared at Lena before he began to walk past her. "Is… that a yes?" She blinked with confusion.

"I'll see him wake up…" Lapis said. Lena smiled softly as she followed after him.

With Winston, he barges into the medical room as Angela took notice. When she was about to ask him, she noticed the pale samurai in his arms. "He needs immediate medical attention, Angela!"

"What happened to him?" She questioned, a worried look on her face as she helps Winston with him to the medical bed, using her advanced equipment as she begins to help save him. As she reads his vitals her eyes widen. "T-This is…"

"What's wrong Angela?" Winston asked her.

"I've… I've seen these symptoms before…" She muttered, rushing over to one medical case that was locked before she opened it up and brought out some odd yellow and white fluid before attaching it to the IV bags and let them enter his body. In near moments his paleness and weak vitals began to return slowly.

The young samurai's breathing became normal, giving Angela relief. "Where did you find him?"

"I didn't," Winston admitted before he saw the young teen from before along with Lena. "He did."

"Who's this, Lena?"

"Angela… meet Lapis." Lena introduced.

"Wait you mean…" Angela realized. "You're Lapis?" The said teen nodded. "So he really was telling the truth…"

"We owe him a huge apology…" Lena sighed, "Though for now, let's have him rest before we let the others see him. I'm sure Hana will be glad." Lapis sat on the chair before he closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Lapis…? Just… 'who' are you?" Angela asked him.

"I'm Lapis…" he said without opening his eyes.

"Where did you come from?" Lena added.

He remained quiet from that question but recalled how Enrique mistook him to be from Japan. "Japan."

"Japan huh?" Winston crossed his arm, "Then… how can you cast illusions?"

"I was born with it."

"Hmm.. very well…. Though one last question." Winston said, "How are you able to open a Crack?" He questioned the obvious thing that was shown.

Lapis didn't know how to explain that question. They weren't ready to learn the truth about that place… they can't yet… Then he recalled the function of the Lockseeds. "I used a Lockseed." He said.

"Then may I see the Lockseed? I wish to use this knowledge to help fight these Inves and help Enrique and Hana with more abilities." He requested.

"I… can't." He denied, hiding the true reason.

"Hm? Why not, luv?" Lena questioned.

"It's personal…"

"Hmm... I understand. Though, I would like to ask if I could run some tests? Nothing painful or anything private. Just want to test a few things out and understand you more. No worries on me taking advantage of you. You're a living being after all, and I'm no monster." He smiled.

Lapis raised his head as he stared at them. "Right now... I want rest…" the teen informed.

"Of course. Follow me and I can show you to a room you can use." Lena offered with a smile.

Not wanting to deny the offer, he stood up and followed Lena while Winston watched the teen leave the room. "Something wrong, Winston?" Angela noticed.

"Something about him… there is something off. I can't put my finger on it but it makes me curious to how he is even capable of being born with such ability." He answered.

"I'm more concerned how he could make Cracks…. I was looking at the data as well, seeing if they could be tracked asides what you added to them being used. There was no new signal for a Lockseed being activated in this base." Angela frowned, "Do… you think he's with Talon?"

"If he was he would have brought them… but instead, he brought Enrique to us, saving him…" Winston said. "Just who is Lapis…?"

* * *

Hana remained in her room for the past day, ever since her friend was taken away from her. She felt depressed, sad… and in pain upon seeing the young samurai taken away. She held Aki close tightly, her body shaking as the pup licked her face, trying to cheer her up. She glanced at the buckle Aki brought to her. Her best friend's buckle.

Slowly reaching for it, she got hold of the buckle and stare at it. She really cares about him...

She then heard some knocks on her room within the ship they brought over, "Hana?" Lena's voice called out from behind it, "Can I come in?"

"Go away…" she said softly.

"Please? I have some good news for you." Lena asked.

Glancing at the British pilot who opened the door, she said, "What is it…?"

"Come on, I think I should show you."

Hana looked away for a moment before she slowly stood up while carrying Aki. "Fine…" she muttered softly before following Lena. The walk was quiet as Lena lead Hana before they made it to the medical ward. "Why are we here…?"

Lena grabs Aki from her arms before she opens the door for the Gamer. Inside was Angela as she was looking over the vitals, but in the bed laid an unconscious Enrique as he laid there with some bruises and marks on him. "He's back…." Lena smiled softly at her.

Hana slowly took a few steps forward as tears began to well up before she couldn't hold back as she rushed over to the unconscious samurai, the tears finally falling. "H-How…?"

"We actually met Lapis," Angela explained. "Enrique was telling the truth after all."

"And… what happened to him? How was he 'this' banged up?" She questioned.

"Easy Hana…" Angela reassured her, "He's fine. Only needs rest right now."

Hana looks at her unconscious ally as she slowly grasps his hand. "A… Alright… can I stay here for the night…?" She requested.

"Of course, Hana." Angela smiled before her terminal rang. "I'll be right back."

Hana watched Angela leave the room before Hana turns to her unconscious friend. She gently brushed a few strands of his hair as she watched him rest. _'Enrique…. You're always getting into trouble huh? Heh… don't worry. Soon, you won't have to fight anymore. I'll take your burdens from you.'_ Hana committed in her thoughts.

She knew how much the young samurai wanted to help them. Wanting to protect the innocent people from not just the Inves but Talon too. While he was scared, his will to live gave him that chance to continue fighting. It inspired her to try harder, with what just happened, she wants to get even stronger and better at this new found power of hers.

She began to remember the times she had with her friend, remembering their dat- er, hangouts, together. She always remembers his cheerfulness when he sees things that amaze him. Recalling the time her friend protected her, seeing her as simply Hana Song than her idol self, D. Va.

It was charming. One reason why she liked him…. Maybe even more than that. She smiled softly at the sleeping Enrique, something in her just made her want to move closer to him. So she did. Closer, and closer as everything almost felt like it slowed down to a crawl.

"Hm? Hana, what are you doing?" Angela asked her.

Hana blushed heavily and quickly moved away, "I-I thought he was having a fever…" she said.

Angela blinked before she walks over to the Rider, checking to make sure. To her relief, there was no sign. "No fever… that's a relief." She sighed. "If it does let me know, okay? Fareeah wants me to see the injured soldiers."

"O-Okay." Hana said, looking away, "S-So… where's Lapis at? I… kinda wanna know more."

"He's currently resting at the new room we gave him," The medic answered.

"O-Okay….. I'll go see him now. But I'll be back in a second." Hana said, walking off to meet with Lapis.

She wanted to meet the person that saved her best friend. As she draws closer to the room, she noticed the color on the door was different, strangely. "That's… new?" She blinked before knocking.

She heard no response, caus no her to knock again. What felt like 5 minutes much to her impatience, the door opened to reveal Lapis who was wearing sleepwear consisting of a light blue shirt and white shorts. His eyes look slightly tired but at the same time always on guard, as if he was being careful. Kinda like Genji but less stern and more peaceful.

"Um… hello?" She called out to Lapis.

"Hello." He responded.

The two stare at each other much to the awkwardness in the air. "Uh… are you Lapis…?"

"I'm Lapis," he nodded.

"I… I just wanted to say thank you for saving Enrique." She thanked, bowing to him to show her gratitude.

Lapis blinked before he said, "I was saving my friend from harm." He explained. "He and I began to get along. He considered me a friend…"

"You….. you did?" Hana got out before a soft smile form, "Well… thank you…. If you want, we could be friends too?"

"Become friends?" Hana nodded with a smile. The fellow teen looks at Hana before a small yet noticeable smile forms. "Okay. I will be getting rest now… new user of Ryugen." He closed the door.

"Yeah goo- wait a minute," She stopped before she stopped him from closing the door. "How did you know the belt?"

"Like Enrique, you wear the buckle." He answered.

"But… how did you know about that title? And… how do you know about the belts?" Hana questioned.

"I can't say anymore…" he closed the door completely despite her efforts.

But for Hana, she was surprised that the buckle actually had a title. "Lapis…. Who are you?" She muttered to herself before leaving to head back and stay by Enrique's side.

She looks at her friend as a blush graced her cheeks, recalling what she almost did not too long ago. She then felt something bumping into her as she looked down to see Aki there, his tail wagging happily. She giggled softly as she picked the pup up and sat down next to Enrique's bed. The pup gently curls up against his owner and immediately fell asleep. Hana smiled softly before she yawns.

"Maybe… I'll take a nap too…" she said tiredly as she crawled into the bed next to Enriques and fell asleep on the spot.

* * *

 _In the Talon Base, all troops remained on guard after the breakout incident. From everyone… Reaper was upset. Oh no, not upset, he was infuriated!_ _Not only they lost a valuable target but they lost to a mere 17-year-old teenager!_

" _Are you telling me you just saw a wall instead of the door the moment he kicked you out?" Reaper asked Widowmaker, keeping himself as calm as possible._

" _Oui," She confirmed. "I thought he was a recruit until he suddenly changed and just kicks me out. I tried to go after him but that was then I only saw the wall."_

" _Where's Sombra? I need info, now!" He stomped on the ground_

" _Right here Amigo…" She groaned, walking in and holding her head. "What happened?"_

" _Look through the security camera immediately." He ordered. The hacker presents the holovid but the eerie thing was that the videos of each one of the three only showed nothing as if nothing actually harmed them, to begin with, only doing those actions on their own. Like a ghost unable to be seen._

" _What… what is this?" Reaper questioned._

" _I wish I knew Boss… Never countered anything like it…" Sombra got out, though she does know about her feed and had to fix it before coming in._

 _Reaper reminded the footage and again, that teen wasn't there and when he rescued Gaim, it did show him once he entered the Crack._

" _That's the only picture we can get of him, boss. The moment when he opens that weird portal," Sombra said, the video paused on Lapis taking Enrique into the Crack. "Whoever he is,_ literally _fooled the security cameras. There is no sign of hacking, no changes, no editing, absolutely_ nothing. _He basically fooled all of us."_

" _Find them…. FIND THEM NOW!" He ordered before pointing at the image of Lapis. "Him included! We need to know what he is!"_

* * *

 _In the base, Lapis stares out the window, seeing the full moon. It has been a long while since he ever saw a view like this. He closed his eyes as if he was doing that for a reason. "You have a lot of nerve trying to invade this place, Sagara." He said with slight venom._

" _Heh, you forget Lapis… I'm nothing more than a key to helping evolve the species of the universe." He chuckled, walking out wearing a tribal outfit._

" _Like you did and caused my people to turn on each other?"_

" _Oi, oi! I was only meaning you help evolve you all. Blame that fake fruit for it in the end." He waved his hand._

 _Lapis frowned upon the memory. He was the reason why he sealed himself to lock away that_ thing _. But now, being here… he was left wondering how he is here now_ _. "It is the reason why I'm here now. I do not want these people to suffer the same fate mine did." He looks at the moon._

" _I know… But you know as well as I do that without the full power of the Forbidden Fruit… None of us can stop him…. And since your lead-"_

" _Don't speak of him." He snarled. "His Darwinism lead to the ruins of the civilization."_

" _I know, I know…." Sagara sighed, "But… you can't do much as of now… At least, not in your current condition." Lapis turned away as Sagara continued to speak, "I can tell that you took an interest in Gaim due to his unnecessary need of bloodshed." He said to Lapis._

" _At least he knows what is right." Lapis shot back at the man._

" _True. But you sensed it too… right?" Sagara said, looking serious, "He's partially back…. Even if he's weak now, he still has enough power to take anyone out…. And should he get to le- I mean… Roshyuo… then who knows what could happen?" Sagara then stood up, walking to Lapis as he handed out a unmarked buckle…. And a silver Lockseed, "But you…. Could fend him off for now… you know as well as I do who 'he's' after…"_

 _Lapis stared at the buckle and Lockseed before raising his head, "Why are you even willing to give this to me?"_

" _I like to see a showy battle." Lapis glared at the man who rolled his eyes. "Til then, I look forward to see what else the other two would bring up."_

 _And just like that, Sagara vanished while Lapis look at the buckle once more. 'Friends look out for each other. Willing to reach their hand out to help them' He repeated the words Enrique said._

 _Lapis felt happy that he made a friend. After so much pain and hate that the others delivered when they turned against each other, he was glad to meet a good person who he can relate to._

" _I will protect my new friends… and you won't make them turn against each other like you did to my people." He vowed._

* * *

Morning finally rises in the city of Giza. With the damage finally repaired in the base and the others taken care of, it became calm. In the medical ward, Hana slowly opens her eyes and yawned upon feeling the sunlight. She looked down to see Aki curled up next to her, as she smiled, petting the pup.

"...Hana…" Enrique moaned to her, also awake, but very weakly.

She quickly rushed to him, "You're awake!"

He winced in pain as he felt the lingering pain in his body from what happened. His hands began to tremble upon the memory. The two Omnics that held him down, the burning pain in his body, the pain they delivered to him, even draining his life away… his body was next to tremble as his breathing was becoming heavy, his eyes dilating.

"Enrique? Enrique speak to me!" Hana cried to him.

"Please make it stop," he whimpered as he held his head. "Leave me alone! Leave me alone!"

"Angela!" Hana cried out for the doctor.

The medic immediately rushed in upon Hana's voice as she noticed Enrique's state. "Hana, I need you to step back." She ordered as she began to tend to the samurai.

"What's wrong with him!?"

"He is suffering from the trauma of what Talon did to him," she explained as she found the needed medicine. "And with his PTSD, it is making it worse for him."

"Enrique! Please calm down!" Hana called out to him, holding his hand.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" He repeated as he shook his head, wanting to stop the pain he suffered and resisting from the hold. Hana quickly embraced him as he tried to move away but she only tightens the embrace gently.

"Enrique! You don't need to be scared! I'm here for you!" She called out to him. She began to feel his trembling beginning to slow down but she could tell he was still experiencing that moment. "You're safe… you're okay…" she whispered. "I'm here for you…"

Her soft spoken words caused his trembling to stop, the sound of him crying replacing the trauma. "Don't let them take me away again… please…" he pleaded in tears.

"I won't ever let them take you away again…. I'll get stronger for them to even get past the first pile of rubble." Hana reassured him, "You won't need to be afraid anymore…. I'll always protect you…."

The gamer glance at Angela who had a small smile before she helps the young samurai as she gave him the needed medicine. He flinched upon the sting but Hana made sure he didn't have a relapse.

"It will help with the pain, okay?" Angela said. "Hana, can you help him out for now? Just in case."

"Of course, Angela." Hana nodded, smiling softly.

Angela leaves the medical ward while the Gamer helps her friend stand up. As he was on his two feet, he almost lost his balance but Hana prevented it. "Don't put too much stress, okay?" She said.

Enrique slowly nodded as Hana helps him walk over to his room. Once in his room he looks at Hana, "Can you leave the room for a moment…?" He requested.

"Of course…. I'll be right outside if you need me." She smiled softly. He nodded as she leaves the room, leaving him the only one in the room.

Removing the old clothes, he took stock of the bruises that were healing on his torso. While they were barely visible, it was still painful. He felt his hands tremble, causing him to grasp his hand as he took deep breaths, reminding himself he isn't at the Talon base. He is here with the members of Overwatch, here with his friends. After calming himself down, he puts on a fresh set of clothes before walking out the room.

Hana smiled softly, "Heh is that my gamer logo?" She points to the emblem on his shirt, "I didn't know you buy my merch." She giggled.

He looked with with embarrassment, not speaking a word. "I-I'll go grab another shirt…" he turned around to the door. But when he did, he suddenly felt the weight against his back and arms wrapped around him. "Hana…"

"… I thought we lost you…" she whispered, her cheerful personality replaced with the feeling of not just relief but also the feeling of worry. He lowered his head for a moment as before slowly placing his hand over hers. "I'm the reason though… I should've stayed by your side! I'm the reason you were captured because… because I was so weak!" she blamed herself, tears running down her face.

She felt his hand gripped hers tightly but also gently. "We all are, Hana…" he said softly. "It… it doesn't matter if we are weak…"

"Enrique…?"

"I am weak too… I couldn't stop them from hurting me… I couldn't stop them from capturing me…" he took a deep breath to prevent the shaking, fighting back the minor pain in his body, even now it still hurts. "Everyone has a weakness… it doesn't matter if they are strong. If it means to be strong… then I have to do my best to help others…" she raised her head a bit as she could see him glance at her, seeing his left dark brown eye. While she could see the pain he was in, she could see he is trying to pull through his darkest moment. "I want to avoid the bloodshed to protect others… even if it means to be weak to protect them…"

Hana looks at him in another light. Her best friend may have gone through hell but even through all the torture, she realized he was showing a sign of truly growing up. Something in her heart and mind was tugging at her, her body following it. She slowly leaned up and plants her lips against his cheek, her soft lips being felt on his skin. "Heh, guess you got stronger even more now…." The Korean gamer pulled away, her cheeks slightly tinged red. "I-I'll meet you and Lapis at the mess hall." She quickly walks away to the mess hall.

When she was gone, the young samurai slowly placed his hand on the spot Hana kissed. He felt the pain in his heart fade, only replaced with a warm feeling. _'What… just happened?'_ He said in his confused thoughts.

He shook his head before he walk towards the mess hall as he saw Lapis joining the others for breakfast "Oh, morning Enrique." Lapis greeted with a smile.

"Hey Lapis." He replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm…" he took a deep breath. "I'll pull through…"

"I understand."

The young samurai sat down but still kept his distance from Zenyatta. "And… I wanted to say thanks… for getting me out of that place…"

"It's as you said… Friends help one another." He repeated his words from before. Enrique smiled before they heard an alarm.

 _[I am detecting a dimensional tear in the shopping district near the Temple of Anubis]_ Athena announced.

"Just when we had enough trouble!" Lena raised her arms with an irritated groan. But they didn't notice Lapis' reaction upon the dimensional tear.

"Let's go stop whatever Inves gets out of the Crack." Enrique said as he stood up.

"Are you sure Enrique? You're still healing…" Hana questioned, worried.

"... I'll be fine…" he assured despite his current condition knowing he still had to recover from yesterday.

"Enrique…. As your doctor, I can't let you fight. For now, rest up. Hana and the others can handle it." Angela ordered him.

"But…"

"I'll fight in his place." All attention went to Lapis.

"I am not being insulting or anything but you don't look like someone who can…" Fareeah questioned.

"It is how you say, 'Looks can be deceiving?'" He presented his own Sengoku Driver and special Lockseed.

Everyone's eyes widen as they see it, amazed and realize he was telling the truth earlier. "So… he does have a Lockseed…" Winston got out.

"Why is it… 'Silver'?" Lena questioned.

Lapis quickly rushed out of the base while Winston quickly adjusted his glasses. "Lena, you and Genji assist Lapis and let me know how well he is in combat. Fareeah, you should help escort your people out of the district. I'll provide help through comms. Zenyatta, Angela, help any wounded from the attacks the Inves will bring. And Hana, keep an eye on Enrique so he won't push himself due to his recovery."

"Understood." They all said in unison as everyone split up but Winston, Hana and Enrique.

* * *

Lapis was running through the shopping district, passing through the fleeing crowd before seeing the Crack along with the Inves.

"Elementary Inves…" he recognized. However along with the gray Inves was an Advanced Inves. Its body was like a humanoid bat with steel gray armored skin. Its arms were blood red with a blade in the left wrist. The disturbing feature was the bat-like mouth on its chest.

"Lapis!" He glanced back to see Genji and Lena who took notice of the Inves.

"That is a large pack…" Genji observed.

"But that bat one…" Tracer revolted in disgust. "Now that's just bloody creepy."

"Allow me to handle this alone, Genji, Tracer," Lapis insisted. Glancing at his new buckle, he placed it on his waist, the belt forming and the Rider Indicator forming the image of a blue helmeted warrior with a silver mouthplate. Grabbing his Lockseed, he clenched it. "Henshin!"

 _ **SILVER!**_

He raised his arms, and swiftly loaded the Silver Lockseed into the Sengoku Driver, locking it in at the same time.

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

A crack opened above Lapis and a shining blue and silver apple descended.

 _ **SOIYA!**_ _ **SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!**_

The silver apple sphere dropped and landed on his shoulders, engulfing his head. The energy came out of the sphere and on his body, coating him in the armor. He has a white and cyan bodysuit. His arms and legs had cyan bracers for extra protection.

The silver apple soon sparked and began to disassemble into armor pieces. The sides folded together to form shoulder plates, but remained slightly separate to give the image of cyan apple slices. The front folded together onto his chest, but then two panels of the apple's 'skin' split apart, revealing his silver chest plate. The back pieces landed on the back, finishing the armor. He has a silver helmet with a silver mouth guard. It wasn't until a silver spear tip resembling an apple seed/core like crown was there before an apple slice into place, creating the yellow visor, cyan back helmet. In his hand was a spear like weapon with a similar point like his helmet.

"I am Kamen Rider Kamuro! Let's begin the new stage!"

"N-No way! He almost looks like Gaim!" Tracer got out.

"Amazing…. I can feel astounding power…." Genji gawked.

Kamuro twirls the spear in his hand before charging in the small pack of Inves with the Bat Inves leading that very pack. He ducked from a claw before he thrusted the spear into one Inves before he spun around, embedding the blade into another Inves' head. To Genji, the new Rider's stance and use of the spear was nearly identical to the ancient samurai. The way he swung his spear showed calm motion while his strikes are swift and fatal.

The cyan samurai blocks the Bat Inves attack before he quickly struck it across the chest before he thrusted the spear, impaling an Elementary Inves. He rushes to the gray Inves and grabs hold before he jumps over it and the spear literally slicing it from the chest up as it exploded into flames.

"Woah…. That's a lot of power he has…" Tracer said, holstering her pistols. "Heh, guess we didn't need to do much at all. We were worried over nothing."

Kamuro swerves to the right, avoiding a swoop from the Bat Inves before he focuses his sights on the last Inves. He aimed his spear at the Inves as he waited for it to make its next move. When it did, it flew right towards him with the need to kill him.

"Lapis, look out!" Tracer called out.

To Kamuro, he ignored the warning before he jumps and tosses his spear, hitting its wing as this attack caused to lose its balance before hitting the ground. Once his feet touch the ground, he looks at the injured Inves before he chose to deliver the last attack.

Kamuro leaped into the air as he glowed and converted into a ball of blue energy.

"Woah!" Tracer gasped upon seeing Kamaro turn into a ball of energy.

" _SEIYA_! He announced before he immediately shot towards the Bat Inves. The ball of energy immediately pierce through the Inves, blue energy surrounding its body before exploding into flames.

The ball of energy reverted to the young Rider as he landed on his feet as motes of heavenly light rained down on him.

"That's amazing Lapis! You sure know how to hold your own!" Tracer smiled at him. "Where did you even learn that?"

"I was taught…" He responded.

"Heh, well I'm glad to have you on our side." she smiled at him.

Kamuro grabs his spear and finally lets out of breath of relief. "I was protecting my friends…" He said. "I chose to do what was right to fight. He said that friends look out for each other, willing to help them in their darkest moment."

"Heh, glad to see Enrique became a teacher too." Tracer giggled. "He maybe young, but he does know things. I'm glad you learned something from him, Lapis."

Kamuro glanced at Tracer before he closed the Lockseed, the armor vanishing into light before he puts away the devices. "Never had friends in a long time…." he admitted, walking past the two.

Tracer smiled, Blinking over to him and wrapping her arm around the teen, "Well, stick with us Lappy, and you'll have more!"

The teen blinked upon how fast Tracer was including the nickname. As much as he wants to correct her, he had a good guess it will fail. "If it means to stay with my new friends, I accept." He replied with a kind smile.

"That's the spirit, Luv!" she smiled, "Come on, let's get back and tell them it's been dealt with."

* * *

After making sure the Crack closed as well as burning away the remaining Helheim plants, the group made their way back to two older members of Overwatch reported the results of the fight but to the other's surprise, they learned that Lapid handled it alone. For the scientist, he removed his glasses and cleans them off, "Are you saying he, by himself, took care of the situation?"

"Yes…. and his fighting wasn't anything ametuer…. He had skill. This isn't something new he's done before…." Genji informed, "I could tell… he was in a war."

"Possibly the Omnic Crisis…?" He guessed.

"No…. It felt more…. Ancient…." Genji shook his head.

"Are you even sure of this?"

"I have seen the ways of how people fight, as well as how long they have been fighting…. My eyes do not lie to me."

"You even mentioned him literally becoming a ball of energy without using that belt's knife?"

"Hai," The cyborg nodded. "There is something about Lapis, Winston. Whoever he is, clearly knows a lot of combat in these type of fights."

Winston rubs the bridge of his nose before putting on the glasses. "Just keep an eye on him, Genji. I know the others trust him but just observe him." He advised.

"Alright."

With Lapis, he was eating some of the food while sitting on the couch, observing the holovid. While it clearly showed that the technology was so different than back home, it was interesting to him. He simply flips through channels to see anything that interests him while eating. While there was a certain food he can eat, he wanted to try the food here in which he was enjoying.

"Hey Lapis!" Munching on his food, he turns his head to see Hana who was helping Enrique enter the room. The young teen could tell he was still in pain, especially after all the torture he went through. Especially from what he heard about his past. A war orphan who lost so much and eventually gets tortured. To him, he was seeing someone who was on the verge of his last stand. If another incident like before happens… he knew what will happen.

Not wanting to think of more thoughts, he swallowed the food, "Hey you two."

"Tracer told us what happened. You really fought those Inves all by yourself?" Enrique asked.

"I did." He confirmed.

"That's… amazing…" Enrique smiled softly, "Heh, glad to have another person to help us out with them…"

Hana looks at her terminal, noticing the time. " _And_ cue the annoying DJ."

"DJ?"

[ _Good afternoon everyone!]_ Lapis spittake his food upon that damn, familiar voice as he looks at the screen, seeing DJ Sagara.

' _What are you doing, Sagara?'_ Lapis questioned as he glared at the holovid.

 _[We have another Rider joining the marvelous Inves Battles!]_ Footage showed Lapis in his armor as this showed how skilled he was, leaving Hana and Enrique surprised. _[He is called Kamen Rider Kamuro! It seems like another Gaim to me.]_ Sagara grinned, showing the footage and shots.

"Wait…. Is he making it look like he fought Talon?" Hana pointed to the few pictures of Lapis in his armor, against Talon soldiers in the base.

"I did punch a few… when I saved Enrique…" Lapis admitted, still glaring at the screen. "Including Skullman and the two woman."

[ _And I am seeing a lot of fans liking the new Rider already.]_ Sagara teased but for Lapis, he clenched the soda can tightly, the contents spilling through his fingers. _[With three Riders now in this fight, who will we see next? What new Arms will they discover or which Inves they will fight next? We will find out next time folks! Give a cheer for Kamuro!]_ It showed a face image of Lapis with the image of his armor next to it, displaying his title. [ _Til then, stay fresh everyone!]_

' _That damn snake…'_ Lapis growled in his thoughts. He was doing this just to entertain these people. While it was different, it still didn't change the fact that the Inves cause havoc and destruction.

"Ugh…. I swear, when I find his studio, I'm going to blow it to the ground!" Hana growled.

"You and I both," They look at Lapis who was glaring at the image. "I _really_ hate that man."

"Finally! Someone agrees with me and Enrique!" The gamer raised her arms.

"Oh relax you kids. He's just doing business." Lena assured, walking in with some popcorn.

"IT ANNOYS US!/I HATE THAT MAN!" The three said in unison.

Lena laughed, "I understand that! But he's only doing business to live. It's cowardice, but he has no other way to survive. You really think it's wise for him to lose everything and be on the streets?"

Hana and Enrique slumped their shoulders while Lapis huffed, crossing his arms. "So, Kamuro huh?" Enrique asked Lapis.

"Yes, it is the title to go by," He nodded.

"Heh, it's a nice name." Hana complimented.

"Thank you."

"Not to mention almost like Enny's!" Lena Blinked to Lapis and Enrique, wrapping her arms over the two's shoulders. "We got two! An apple and orange!"

"Lena, careful!" Hana scolded.

"I know. A simple embrace isn't bad enough for it, right?" she smiled.

"Not for Enrique!" Hana shouted, knowing he is still recovering from the incident yesterday. Lena glanced at Enrique who seemed shaken upon the contact.

Lena nodded before gently hugging him as she soon let go, "You're lucky to have Hana with you, Enny. She'll make a find GF for you." She winked.

"E-Eh..?" He blushed.

"LENA!" Hana blushed heavily. "I-It's not like that!"

"Aw, how cute! You're both blushing!" She giggled, blinking from Hana's pillow swipes before leaving them all.

"GET BACK HERE!" Hana quickly chases after the British pilot.

Enrique blushed while Lapis blinked. "Does this happen?" He asked.

Hearing the fellow Rider's voice causing him to shake his head and look at the young teen "S-Sometimes…" he answered.

"You're friends are… weird…." Lapis admitted, "But…. I like it…" He smiled softly.

* * *

 _In Talon base, Sombra along with Reaper watched the footage, seeing Lapis in his armor, fighting against the Inves with ease, showing the combat and capabilities he can do. "So… he is like Gaim and D. Va…" Sombra whistled. "Reaper isn't gonna like this…. Nor is Ryouma…"_

 _She left the room and saw Reaper outside, his arms crossed. "You look like you are waiting for something?" she noticed._

" _That." He pointed at the air. Sombra followed his line of sight, seeing three airships owned by Yggdrasil. The three ships landed as some of the Talon soldiers kept their guard as the doors opened to reveal the Mecha Kurokage soldiers who formed a line before they saw Sid and the man himself, Ryouma._

" _We finally meet in person, Reaper," Ryouma grinned._

" _Ryouma…." Reaper glared, "Why come here?"_

" _Oh~? Worried after you lost to a mere teenager?" He taunted._

 _Reaper unholsters his two shotguns, aimed at Ryouma as the Mecha Kurokages aimed their spears along with the Talon soldiers. "Start talking, now."_

" _Ma, ma, no need for hostility," He pushes the shotguns aside. "Besides, that Kamuro is a special case."_

" _Que?" Sombra raised an eyebrow._

 _Ryouma took notice of her, "You must be the hacker. I must say, you are smart to disable my Mecha Kurokages. Too bad I beat ya in that, didn't I?"_

" _What are you proposing this time?"_

" _A team up." Ryouma offered. "My Kurokage Troopers can assist your soldiers plus with now three Riders in the group, I think it's time two more join the fray."_

" _Two?"_

" _Sid, I need my buckle." Ryouma snaps his fingers._

 _Sid nodded, opening a special case that revealed that of a new device. It was red, similar to a juicer as t had a small cup on the bottom, and two handles. And next to it was a new lockseed, labeled 'E.L.S.-01' on it and was shaped like a lemon._

 _Sid grabbed his own but he had a different lockseed, labeled 'E.L.S.-02' on it and was shaped like a cherry._

" _You gotta be kidding me…" Sombra uttered._

" _These are our new weapons. Even they won't be able to handle their power, and you can get your revenge on Overwatch, and we get the kids and their belts. Win-Win." Ryouma smirked. Reaper stares at the scientist who had a grin on his face while Sid simply fiddled with the metal 'S' Lockseed he always keeps with him._

" _... Fine." Reaper complied._

" _Excellent!" Ryouma grinned. Snapping his fingers, the Mecha Kurokages followed command as they began to carry equipment into the base while Sid entered an airship and went somewhere to do his dealings while Ryouma chuckled._

 _Sombra on the other hand was mentally calculating of this predicament. Not only Reaper just agreed for the assistance but the Ryouma creep made two belts that are said to be stronger than the buckles the others have. Whatever is about to happen, it wasn't going to be good for any of them._

* * *

 **A/N:** Uh oh, it seems Talon and Yggdrasil are about to team up against Overwatch and our two Riders! Not to mention, the debut of Kamen Rider Kamuro enters the stage! However our samurai is on the brink of drowning into his depression and trauma. What will happen to him and what will approach? We will just have to find out soon. I hope I did well on the character development in this chapter. Until then, I will see you all later! Stay in the shadows everyone!


	9. Chapter 9: New Riders Terror of a Genius

**A/N:** What is up everyone and Merry Christmas! I hope you all are enjoying the holidays as I am today. I do apologize for the late updates, things have gotten me very busy lately. But hey, this will be your gift for today! Don't forget to check out my other stories including **Remnants of Desires: After the Fall** (Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY), and **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles** (Kamen Rider Blade x High School DxD). Anyways without further ado, let us continue the crossover.

Henshin!

' _Thought'_

 _ **LOCKSEED**_

* * *

 _It has been a day since Talon decided to… work with Yggdrasil led by Ryouma Sengoku and their Dealer, Sid. They were even given some weapons that they produced as well along with their own Lockseeds that had images of pine cones._

 _The soldiers of Talon were being instructed by some of the 'Omnics' that Yggdrasil had, showing how to use the weapons and Lockseeds, for both combat and more, while Reaper watched from the observation lookout above._

" _Interesting….. Tech you have, Ryouma." Reaper complimented but didn't enjoy this one bit. "But why give us this?"_

" _To make sure you have some way to fight the Inves that would try to kill you."_

" _Inves?" Widowmaker cocked an eyebrow._

" _If you recall how a squad of your men was killed by a blue bronze beast three months ago."_

" _So they have a name? I thought they were just random diablos." Sombra noted._

" _Indeed. They crave the fruits that have been growing in the forest. They make sure nothing gets in their way when they eat. Oh! And you_ might _wanna make sure that during their hungered state, they will resort to a method you wish would never go through."_

" _And that is what, exactly?" Reaper questioned._

" _That is a secret," he grinned. "And as for those buckles, the troops have… they aren't fully useful."_

" _And what do you mean by that?"_

" _They're remnants of old artifacts from where all of this came from." Ryouma said, "And the reason why I hired you all to nab Gaim and or D. Va."_

" _They have the originals…" Sombra realized._

" _Correct! And if I can gain those belts, I can study them, and create even more powerful versions, as well as stronger Lockseeds."_

" _And those two belts you and that Dealer own?" Reaper asked._

" _Those are the only ones I made, sorry," he replied with a hint of sarcasm._

" _Hmph…. Then what's the plan? Find their base?" Reaper questioned._

" _Not just yet," Ryouma said. "I prefer you allow me and Sid to handle this part for now. Will that be a problem?"_

" _Hmph…. No skin off my neck." Reaper waved off, "But Overwatch is ours…."_

 _The hacker watched the conversation before walking to her area. She knew this won't end well at all and it would ruin her own agenda. She knew what she had to do. Glancing left and right, she enters her work area before she opens up her terminal to continue to decode that folder she managed to obtain._

 _It took three days but just as she was about to call it for the first time, the file finally opens up. "Gotcha now…" she grinned before she noticed that there was only_ one _file._

' _Project Genesis'_

" _Ryouma… just what are you planning?" She questioned, opening the file up. Only to see the data for a 'Genesis Core' and a new Lockseed. She soon got an idea, grinning as she typed away, and sent it to her new 'contact'. "It's up to you now, kid."_

* * *

 **Overwatch: Key of Destiny**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: New Riders! The Terror of a Genius!**

The night was still young as everyone was still asleep. Well… almost everyone. In one of the rooms, the young samurai was sleeping but his sleep wasn't at all restful as his eyes kept shifting under his closed eyelids. Cold sweat beaded on his face as he tossed and turned in his sleep.

Images…. Memories of that day came up again…. The sight of his parents being attacked by the Omnics, their cries screaming in the night followed by silence…. The image of his little sister… being erased from his very eyes as he screams filled his ears. Even the memory of that painful torture from Talon...

Enrique soon sat up, panting heavily as his face looked pale. Why did they have to appear in his dreams? Were they taunting him? Or decided to haunt him from the grave since he couldn't protect them? Just why….. Why did he have to lose them?

"Enrique? You alright?" Hana called out, leaning into the room with a worried look on her face, "You were mumbling in your sleep again…" She said before walking in and sitting on the edge of the bed before he hugged her, making her flinch but eventually relaxed as she hugs him back, realizing he was going through a painful nightmare.

"I… I can't sleep… I…" he tried to respond but couldn't from the awful memories.

"Shh…. you don't have to tell me…. Just relax and I'll be here when you wake up." Hana smiled softly.

He shook his head, feeling denial. "I don't want to go back, I don't want to go back…" he muttered.

"You won't Enrique….. I won't ever let that happen." Hana declared, "I'll rather risk my life than see yours suffer…"

He slowly looks at her before looking away. He turns away as he rests his head on the pillow, his eyes staring at the wall.

"I know all of this is hard, Enrique… But I do know one thing. There will come a day where you have to challenge yourself and use what you know to move on. Cause if you can't even conquer the present…. It'll be impossible to move into the future…" Hana said to him, moving a few hair strands away before she walked out, letting him be in peace for now.

She knew how much pain he was in. He has suffered so much from not just from his childhood but also what Talon did to him. The young samurai was barely hanging on from the pain he has gone through. If anything… it could get worse if something bad happens to him… it worries her so much.

For her to care about him this much…. It almost resembled that of a relationship… one many want to have in their lives. Just the mere thought made her blush as she shook it away, only wanting to think about helping Enrique and conquering his fears. That's all she wanted….. right?

"You are worried huh?" She looks to her right to see Lapis who was staring at the moon.

"Of course I am…. Enrique has been through so much… and I no longer can bear to see him suffer…." Hana frowned, "I'm willing to do anything to make him finally smile and be at peace…."

Lapis looks at her, "He is barely hanging on, Hana…. if you seen behind his eyes, he is on the verge of his last stand."

"I know….. But I also know that he just needs a certain push in order for him to move past that last stand." Hana noted, "I just don't know what it is, though…. And I rather not risk hurting him to do that."

"He has to find out on his own…" he admitted. "I know you worry, so am I. He is a good friend."

"He is…. And I care for him so much…" Hana admitted, placing her hand over her heart, "But… I trust him as well… and believe he can get through this." She smiled at Lapis.

Lapis stared at the Gamer before he smiled, "I can see why you became friends with him." He commented before he walks to his room. "If anything, we all should be there for him in his darkest moments. We are his friends after all." With his parting words, he entered his room and closed the door.

"Well said Lapis…" Hana smiled softly before she turned back, before heading back to her room to sleep.

* * *

When morning rose, everyone was awake as they began their usual routines. For most at least…For Enrique, who was eating breakfast, his eyes showed he didn't get much sleep at all.

"Enny…." Lena frowned, blinking to him. "Rough night, luv?" Lena frowned softly before gently hugging him to at least cheer him up even if it was a bit, "Say, how about we head somewhere you wanna go? Maybe you can find something new to do?" She offered.

The young samurai lowers his head for a moment before a suggestion came to mind. "How about… Tokyo…?"

"Alright, Tokyo it is." Lena smiled, messing with his hair playfully.

"I'm not a kid…" He grumbled as he moved her hand away, making Lena giggle.

"True, but you're just as adorable as one!" she said, blinking to him and hugging him playfully as well. He squirms from the embrace, trying to move away from the British aviator.

"Please let go of me." He pleaded. She giggled before one last squeeze before letting him go.

"Tokyo then?" Angela asked him.

"Since we have been to Hanamura… I thought if we could go there…"

"It has been awhile since many of us took an actual break. Maybe it would be nice?" Angela said to the others, all but Winston nodded.

"You all can go. I received something interesting thanks to Athena." Winston said, "And as you know, I have to tinker with it." He chuckled, fixing his glasses.

"You sure big guy?" Lena asked.

"Of course. Go on, have fun." He waved off.

"Alright! Come on lads!" Lena said as she was the first to leave the mess hall.

"Always the one who wants to get going." Genji sighed, shaking his head but couldn't help but chuckle.

"A break does sound nice," said Hana before she stood up from her seat. "Gives us a chance to relax for once."

"Agreed. Plus it has been awhile since I had some relaxation too." Angela agreed.

With nearly everyone coming to an agreement, they all got their belongings ready and went to the airship as Winston and Zenyatta remained behind. For precautions, they brought their respective gear just in case any Inves tries to attack.

During the flight, the raven-haired teen was looking at the sky from the glass, seeing the view. Images of what happened in that base briefly came back in his mind, causing him to shake his head to push those memories away.

"Is something wrong?" Lapis asked as Enrique turned to see him.

"I-I'm fine…"

"Do you…. Want to talk about it?" He asked, though unsure how to handle this.

"I…" Enrique started off, "I don't want to talk about it…"

".. Very well." Lapis nodded, "But I am here to talk when you need it."

"I appreciate it…"

Lapis nodded as he left, letting him be as the ship continues to fly through the air. But after a bit, they soon arrived and landed as everyone got ready to head out to their own….. Except for Genji.

"Genji? Something wrong?" Angela asked.

"I'm fine Angela. Just go have fun, I'll be here when you all get back." Genji reassured.

"Alright," she nodded before she followed the others as Genji stared at the city.

' _Even if I was already here…. I don't feel at home…. Not anymore…'_ Genji sighed in his thoughts before he decided to meditate.

With Enrique, he yawns softly before lowering his hand, knowing he barely slept during the night. He barely slept at times since that day… it bothered him… even scared him.

"Still sleepy, Enrique?" Lena asked him as he nodded. Lena pondered before she soon got an idea, "Well, how about you, me, and Hana head to some arcades? Let's see how good you're really at with these games?"

Enrique was hesitant for a moment before he said, "A-Alright."

Lena smiled as she slings her arm over Enrique and Hana. "Alright then! Arcade it is!"

"Never thought to hear that from you, Lena," Hana said.

"Well, anything is possible. Sides, with how you _always_ talk about how good he is. Makes me curious as well." She teased the idol.

Hana blushed, "S-Shut up!"

"What? It's true." She turns to Enrique, "She goes on for _hours_ on your skills and more, Enny. It's almost like she has a-"

Hana quickly stops Lena by covering her mouth from speaking any further, confusing Enrique. "Just ignore Lena," Hana said.

"Uh… okay?" He blinked.

"Hey, there it is!" Lena points to the obvious large arcade nearby, "Lead the way and show me your skills, you two."

"You got it!" Hana grinned before she was the first to enter followed by Enrique and Lena to enjoy their time in the arcade.

* * *

Lapis was sitting on a bench, seeing the people walk by. To him, it felt like how it was in the past… before it all went down. Glancing at his necklace, he remembered the memories of the day it was given to him. If only he was able to relive those wonderful moments in the past...

"If only…. This can last as well…" Lapis muttered to himself, looking at the Lockseed he had, knowing that this peace won't last for long… Even if he helps them.

"E-Excuse me." He turns his head to see a girl. "A-Are you that Kamuro Rider? The one from the Inves Battles that DJ Sagara hosted?"

He blinked before he nodded, "I am."

The girl soon smiled, hugging him tightly, "Thank you… you saved my mother that day from those Inves." She thanked the rider.

He was surprised at first before he said, "You're welcome… I was only doing what was right."

She smiled before reaching into her pocket and brought out what looked to be Lockseed of a… Banana and Durian? "I… want to give these to you, for everything you, Gaim and D. Va have done…" She smiled at him.

"Where did you get these?" The Rider asked.

"From some weird looking armored people…. They dropped them and I thought they'd be better in your friend's hands…." She informed.

His eyes narrowed, "What kind of armored people?"

"Black… almost like a ninja? With spears and odd belts…."

Lapis recalled armored ninja from his friends, the so-called 'Kurokage Troopers'. He quickly stood up and look at the young woman. "Which way did they go?"

"They left yesterday…. Near the playground…"

"Thank you," he thanked before he quickly ran to the playground. When he did make it to the playground, he noticed something off.

Carefully treading across the ground, he noticed one of the troopers down. Approaching it, he took notice of an arrow that was embedded into its mechanical head.

He narrowed his eyes as he kneels down and pulls it out. He examined the piece and noticed the blades edges of the point were floating on the tip. Looking around, he noticed more of them having arrows or holes in their critical points. Whoever did this was a professional, a master of archery if he had to admit. While there was no Crack, it was obvious someone wanted to stop the troopers and whatever Inves crawled out.

"Something's about to happen…" Lapis muttered to himself.

* * *

Back in the arcade, two hours passed since Hana, Enrique, and Lena played games. Seeing that they needed a small break, they went to a table and ordered themselves lunch as they began to relax for a bit.

"I gotta admit, I'm impressed." Lena admitted, "You two playing those games like that… kinda reminds me of the old days of Overwatch. You two work so well together."

"Why do you expect from two gamers?" Hana said with pride.

"Lots of cussing, bad teamwork, dorito bags, and soda?" She teased. Hana glared at the British pilot while Enrique was still eating to himself. "What? It's true. I've seen those cans lay everywhere before Enrique came to us." Lena smirked.

Enrique blinked as he turned to Hana, "You had soda cans littering your room?" He questioned, not knowing what happened.

"I-It was just a phase…." She said with embarrassment.

"Or because she found something… or someone to help get her out of that habit." Lena pointed out with a giggle.

Hana's glare increased. "Shut up!" She flustered.

Lena laughed to herself softly as she got up, "Well, you two cute kids have some fun. I'm head out and find the bathroom, before we head out to find a nice place to dine in. Or clean up and relax." She winked before blinking away.

Seeing her gone gave Hana relief but at the same time she was still embarrassed. Glancing at her best friend, she noticed he was staring at his empty plate. "Enrique?" She placed her hand on his shoulder but when she did, he jumped upon the contact.

"S-Sorry…. I kinda zoned out for a bit…." Enrique replied softly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, really." He said with a forced smile.

"Come on… why don't we walk around near some nice parks?" Hana offered.

"You don't have to Hana…" he muttered.

"I know. But I want to." She smiles.

"But…" he started. Hana only responded by taking his hand in hers. She smiled softly as Enrique looks at her for what felt like minutes before a small smile finally graced his lips. The two went out for a relaxing walk, only for Lena to see and smile at this.

"Atta girl…" She said with a smile before Blinking away.

* * *

The two began their walk in the park, enjoying the sense of peace. It was relaxing for the gamer idol, knowing that she never got a chance to relax due to her career as well as being a member of Overwatch.

"Hmm…. now, this is what we needed.." Hana sighed with relief.

"You never had a chance to fully relax…?" Her friend guessed.

"Not in such a long time actually…." She admitted, "With being an idol, gamer, hero, and now Rider, it's been a long time for relaxation."

"Oh…" he responded. "Well, at least it is a good thing… right?"

"Hehe, of course." She smiles at him.

"That's… good to hear."

"Mhm. And how are you doing with this?" She asked him.

He remained quiet upon the question, silence washing over. "I… I don't know…" he admitted. "I don't know if I am okay…"

"We'll find a way…. I promise…" Hana said as she soon leaned next to him, her head leaning on his shoulder.

The young samurai glances at the Gamer girl before looking at the sky, seeing the clouds slowly move. He honestly didn't know what to do… he doesn't know how he is doing knowing that he been through too much… it was hurting him more by the day.

"Well…. Isn't this cute to see them like this? Eh, Sid?" A voice called out from afar. The two quickly stood up and look back to see none other than Sid. But with him was an unfamiliar man.

"YOU! You're that Dealer who sells the Lockseeds!" Hana recognized.

"Heh, glad to see that even the great D. Va, knows of me." Sid tipped his hat, "But it's easy to be known when you sell these Lockseeds to these idiots kids. Heh, just like how they can be easily tricked into drugs. Heck, you could even consider Lockseeds at that, since you two know the truth after all."

"Now, now Sid. You're making our test subjects angry." The unfamiliar man chuckled.

"And who are you?" Hana asked, reaching for her Buckle.

"Sengoku Ryouma, lead scientist and CEO of Yggdrasil…." He bowed, "And the genius who helped make these Lockseeds known to the public…"

"Wait so _you_ are the reason for the Inves Games?" Enrique realized.

"Guilty as charged." He grinned at them. "Now.. if you two kids would be so considerate, hand over your Drivers please?"

Hana frowned as she grabs her buckle, prompting Enrique to do the same albeit nervously. "We aren't gonna give it up to criminals like you." The idol denied.

"You two…. You two are basically selling bombs to so many children…." Enrique said, his anger showing again in his voice, "As if we'd let you harm them anymore!" He cried out, placing his belt on himself as they both drew out their Lockseeds, glaring at the two men.

"Henshin!" They both cried out, unhooking the locks as their Arms formed above them.

 _ **ORANGE!/BUDOU!**_

They quickly placed the Lockseeds into the grooves of the buckles.

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

Once locked in place, they quickly pressed the Cutting Knives, opening the front end of the Lockseeds

 _ **SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!/HAI! BUDOU ARMS! RYU HOU, HA-HA-HA!**_

Their arms soon dropped down as they formed out and donned onto them as they drew out their weapons. But oddly enough Sid and Ryouma only smirked and chuckled at this.

"These kids think they can intimidate us. Isn't that enjoyable, Sid?" Ryouma mocked.

"Indeed." He said before they grabbed, much of the two Rider's shock, their own buckle.

"You got your own buckles!?"

"Of course. Now let us show you our own power," Sid answered as he strapped the Driver to his waist and his free hand pulled out an Energy Lockseed from his pocket. It had the image of a pair of cherries and was coded E.L.S – 02. "Shall we do this then?"

 _ **CHERRY ENERGY!**_

A retro video game tune played as the Crack opened up to reveal a pair of metallic cherries before Sid bent his head down while holding his hat before saying, "Henshin…" and locked the Lockseed in the Genesis Driver.

 _ **LOCK… ON!**_

He pushed the lever and the Lockseed opened up to reveal the core of the Lockseed and the juice was filling up in the Concentrate Pod.

 _ **SODA! CHERRY ENERGY ARMS!**_

The rest of the retro video game tune played and the cherries dropped onto the silhouette covering him in a silver suit with metal shoulder pads. He also had thick fur wrapped around his forearms and shins like some kind of barbarian. The cherries then began to disassemble. The top halves of both cherries, connected by the green stem combined and landed on his left shoulder while the front and back of what remained unfolded onto his chest and back, making a blood red chest plate with a circular section over the right side that had a strange helmet symbol on it. His helmet was mainly silver, looking like a metal cap with two large red eyes and a silver mouthplate. The back was black, decorated with red cherry–like studs that had green stem–like horns coming from it.

In his hand was a red, technological bow with crystal blue blades on the front with an arrow already connected to the weapon.

"W-What the...?" D. Va uttered as she stumbled back from seeing the dealer actually had his own armor.

"A… cherry?" Gaim got out, "And.. he's Nordic-themed?"

"Correct." Ryouma nodded, "Now… let's see mine?" He grinned as he pressed his and unhooked it.

 _ **LEMON ENERGY!**_

The familiar techno tune played as a Crack opened above and a metallic-like lemon descended. He placed the Lockseed into the Driver's Core and locked it in place.

 _ **LOCK… ON!**_

There was a low humming, pulsating sound before he pushed the Seaboll Compressor to open the Lockseed. The lemon image split in two vertically to reveal its core, based on the image of a lemon slice. Yellow 'juice's flowed through the Vascular Duct to the Concentrate Pod, filling it up until it is full.

 _ **SODA! LEMON ENERGY ARMS! FIGHT POWER! FIGHT POWER! FI! FI! FI! FI! FI–FI–FI–FIGHT!**_

The lemon descended down and opened up before dropping onto his shoulders and the rest opened up to reveal his form. His chest armor was a citrus yellow with his emblem marking the panel on his left side. His right shoulder was covered in armor, looking like a top of a lemon. On his back were yellow armor panels with yellow cape–like protrusions lowering from those panels. His helmet sported a triangular grille over a yellow visor. His helmet attachment sported lemon tops on either side of his head and silver tubes running along the bottom of the attachment. Gripped in his hand was a Sonic Arrow.

Gaim and D. Va was shocked upon this. The man in front of him just became an Armored Rider!

"You can call me Genesis Rider Duke."

"A-A Knight…" Gaim got out.

"Very good, Gaim…" Duke applauded, "Now…. Shall we take them now, Sigurd?"

"Indeed," Sigurd nodded as he suddenly became a blur.

"What the hell!?" D. Va gawked before Sigurd was now in front of the two.

"Enjoy my speed?" He smirked before he struck D. Va, pushing her away from Gaim as he chased after her.

"Don't forget about me, Gaim…" Duke said, causing the Rider to turn, only to be slashed by his weapon and flung through several trees as he fell to the ground.

"How are you... this strong…?" Gaim demanded.

"Your Lockseeds are mere A-Class Lockseeds," Duke huffed. "However, they're nothing compared to our S-Class Lockseeds."

"A-Class…? S-Class? The Lockseeds are ranked?"

"Correct…. Each Lockseed has a 'Class' to them. Each Rank shows how powerful they can be. And yours… is nothing to me." Duke chuckled.

Gaim grimaced before he unsheathed the Musou Saber and aimed at Duke. But he suddenly realized he is fighting a human being. His hands began to tremble, not wanting to harm a human being.

"Ho? Scared are ya?" Duke chuckled, "Can't bring yourself to fight another human?" He said before placing the blades of his weapon on Gaim's shoulder and chest, "But I can…" He said before swiping it downward, cutting the Rider deeply as sparks bleed off from the strike.

"Enrique!" D. Va called out before aiming her gun at Duke. But before she could pull, a red arrow flung by, hitting her arm as sparks bleed off her armor

"Ho? Forget about me, Idol?" Sigurd shrugged, holding up his weapon, "I'm offended…. Time to teach the little girl a lesson…" He said, unhooking his Lockseed before placing it on his weapon and locking it in.

 _ **LOCK... ON!**_

Red energy soon began to build up at the tip of the arrow as he aimed, a red dot pointing at D. Va as Sigurd smirked, "Too easy…"He scoffed before letting go.

 _ **CHERRY ENERGY!**_

A single red arrow flew out, hitting D. Va and tossing her away. She screamed in pain as well as sparks flew off before her armor sparked before breaking away as she landed in a flower patch. She grimaced in pain, slowly standing up and noticed Sigurd aiming at her once again.

"NO!" Gaim rushed towards Sigurd who quickly took notice before he chose to change direction as he aimed at the charging samurai.

 _ **CHERRY ENERGY!**_

The arrow shot out, striking Gaim but he didn't stop running. He soon got close and swung his sword downward as it struck Sigurd…. But barely did any damage, shocking him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…. I told you already…" Duke said, gripping his driver, "Your A-Class Lockseed can't compare to my S-Class…" He said as he pushed the lever in as yellow 'liquid' poured into the vial below the belt.

 _ **LEMON ENERGY SQUASH!**_

The blades of Duke's weapon glowed as he then swung it, sending a blast of the energy towards Gaim, striking him and flinging him as well next to Hana, as his armor shattered away from the blow as he groaned and held his side where that arrow first landed. Seeing his condition, Hana frantically rushed to his side.

"Hmph… As easy as I told ya, Ryouma." Sigurd shrugged, "And you were worried."

"Guess it is nothing to worry now," Duke replied, glancing at the two riders. "Let's grab what we came here for."

"Hai, Hai…" Sigurd nodded, as he began to walk towards the two injured teens.

Hana aimed at the Genesis Rider, despite her armor now weakened and protecting her friend. She knew she couldn't fully beat him

"I wouldn't do that, idol." Sigurd wagged his finger like a scolding parent before pointing his bow at them, "I still can do major damage…."

She growled as she held her finger on the trigger. Just as she was about to shoot….

An arrow suddenly zoomed past her and hit Sigurd, sending him stumbling.

"Nani…?" Sigurd got out.

"I suggest you heartless warriors leave those kids alone…" A voice called out from above.

The two Genesis Riders raised their heads to see a man in his early 40's, with black hair in a long ponytail, and beard. He was wearing a unique robe uniform with tattoos on his left arm, a holder full of arrows on his back and a uniquely crafted bow in his hands. His face showed years of experience and duty as he glared at the two Genesis Riders.

"You best leave them be and those children alone…" He warned them both.

The two Genesis Riders glance at each other then at the unknown man. "What makes you think we will stop?" Duke questioned the archer.

"As a Shimada…. I can't let you do this on my family's land…" He glared at them.

' _Shimada..? Wait where have I heard that last name…?'_ Hana thought.

"Ha! As if we're afraid of you." Sigurd scoffed as he walked forward, only for Duke to stop him, "Oi! What gives?"

"We're leaving…" Duke said, closing the Lockseed and changing back as he too glared at the archer.

"Eh?" Sigurd questioned.

"You heard me…. We're leaving…." Ryouma repeated himself.

The cherry archer stared at Ryouma before he nodded as he closed his Lockseed as well, back in his civilian form.

"We will meet again, Shimada," Ryouma informed. "Next time… your own arrows won't save you."

"Hmph… if we do, your head is next." He threatened.

Sid kept his eyes trained on the archer before he followed Ryouma, walking away from them until they were gone from their sights.

"Ha… na…" Hana heard her friend's voice. She lowered her head to see her friend starting to wake up.

"It's okay…. We're alive…. I'll get you to the ship." She said, trying to stand up but groan in pain, holding her side.

"Hana! Enrique!" They raised their heads to see Kamuro in his normal Arms, rushing up to them. Taking notice of their injuries, he knelt down to them. "I saw the fight being aired by that damn Sagara. I came here as fast as I can…" he lowered his head before he grimaced knowing he didn't arrive on time. "Kuso…"

However, he took notice of the third archer, causing him to stand and protect the two, his staff trained on him. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Hanzo Shimada….." He introduced, "I shall assist in helping these young ones to the medical area."

"That name again…" Hana winced.

Kamuro stared at the now named man with a critical glare. He knew he had to be wary but seeing this man, there was something about him. Lowering his spear, he kept it close to him as he said, "Alright… but I have my eye on you, Hanzo."

"No worries… I would never harm a young child." He reassured.

"Not… a child…" Hana grimaced. She _hated_ being called a child.

"In my age, many are." He smiled softly, "But I apologize for my rudeness, ma'am."

"So you were responsible for the defeat of those Mecha Kurokages earlier," Kamuro said, bringing out the arrow he found earlier while helping his friends up.

"They were trying to take a few families away. I had to stop them…" Hanzo noted as he helped them along towards the ship. Though as soon as he does, he flinches as he notices the familiar ninja sitting there, "Genji…?"

"You know him…?" Kamuro asked. The response was Hanzo frowning as he aimed his bow at the ninja. Seeing this cause Kamuro to point his spear at the archer.

"It has been awhile… brother," Genji said, raising his head to look at Hanzo.

"Brother….?" Hana and Enrique repeated weakly.

Hanzo turned away before letting go and backing up away from Genji, "Why… have you returned here, Genji? Remember… you were banished after our fight…."

"Because of Overwatch," The younger Shimada said.

"Overwatch is dead, brother…. I do not wish to fight once more due to the Shimada influence here…." Hanzo said, gripping his bow.

"It still lives on after what has happened now. You are aware of the global incidents of the portals."

"Yes…. and while I'm also outcasted from our family, I still have a duty to protect Japan. Thus I do fight those things and erase them."

Kamuro lowers his spear before closing his Lockseed, the armor vanishing in the light.

"Brother… As I told you those few years ago, I have forgiven you for everything." Genji reminded, "Why not join us and have a better purpose than what you do now?"

"Because! Because…. _I_ haven't forgiven myself….. I do not deserve anything special…" He said, turning away from the ninja, "Though… if you all do remain here, my presence will appear to aid when you need it…" He said before walking away from the ship.

Genji sat silently before he glanced at Lapis who was frowning in disgust until his expression softened before helping his two friends.

"Angela and the others will be here soon Lapis. Let us help our friends." He said, picking up the injured samurai.

"Right…" Lapis nodded before they entered the airship.

* * *

 _In Yggdrasil tower, Ryouma was going over the results of the fight. While the Genesis Lockseeds were proven to be stronger than the normal Lockseeds._

" _Why couldn't we take those Sengoku Drivers they had?" Sid asked, toying with the S Lockseed he made._

" _It is because we were in the presence of Hanzo Shimada…. The Heir to the Shimada Clan." Ryouma explained._

" _... That criminal group?"_

" _Yes…. Though while the young heir is dead, and Hanzo is outcasted, he does have some influence." Ryouma turned, "Should he say the word, we would truly be in a rough fight and may not make it out alive."_

" _Then what do we do? We need those drivers!"_

" _Who said it had to be us?" He smirked._

" _Eh?"_

" _Truth be told, one of my own colleagues can assist in this fight. She will be able to take them without any worry from Hanzo." Ryouma informed before approaching a desk as he pressed a terminal. "Contact Yoko Minato. Tell her that an old friend has decided to give a call."_

 _Next to him was a case that held another Genesis Driver and another Lockseed._

* * *

In the airship, the young gamer and samurai were being tended to by Angela when they returned from their break. However, when they saw their condition earlier, they were shocked and wanted to know what happened in which they explained to them about who they fought.

"I can't believe you two didn't contact us earlier.." Angela frowned, already patching up the remains of Hana's and Enrique's wounds, "You should never fight alone, especially now with those two 'Genesis' Riders…."

"They have beaten us like it was nothing…" Hana muttered.

"I'm more annoyed that Sagara was able to record it live…" Lena frowned, "I tried my best to look for you two, but I kept getting stopped by those lousy Kurokages…"

"What are the abilities of them anyway?"

"Overwhelming numbers, spears, smoke clouds, and oddly enough illusions…" Lena informed. "Basically like ninjas."

Genji huffed upon the remark. "No offense Genji."

"None taken."

"As for the two Genesis Riders," Lapis started. "From what Sagara broadcasted, 'Sigurd' has super speed and precise precision. As for 'Duke'... overwhelming power. He knew how to use that Lockseed even at 5% of his true power…."

"I'm more confused on how they had those new Lockseeds…." Lena noted, "They don't look natural like Enny's or Hana's…." She pointed out.

"That's because they weren't," All attention went to Lapis who had a frown. "Those were man-made…"

"Man-made? Is that even possible?" Genji questioned.

"Take a look at how they made those buckles the Kurokages have. Then look at how that Ryouma made drones that are controlled by a hivemind AI." Lapis informed. "Technology is what lead him to create his own power…" ' _Something he is not even aware of the dangers…'_

"But how is that possible? If they can't make the same belts as Enny and Hana, how could they make this work?" Lena questioned.

"I… I don't know," he admitted.

"The bigger question is how many of those man-made lockseeds do they have?" Anglea pointed out, "And how many of these Genesis Riders are out there, that we don't know about?"

"Let's how it is only them but we can't take any chances," advised Genji. "You all are to be careful. Ryouma and this… 'Sid' shouldn't be underestimated."

"If speed is that dealer's game then I'm all for it!" Lena said with determination.

"Just be careful… including you Lapis. They aren't fully aware of what you can do so they most likely try to go for you."

"I know." He nodded.

"What about… us…?" Enrique winced in pain, holding his side from the pain.

"You two must rest…. Those attacks did more damage than the Inves ever could." Angela said, pushing him gently back down on the medical bed.

"But…" Enrique wanted to argue but he winced.

"But nothing. Rest, Enrique. We'll be fine…" She smiled softly at him. He was silent for a moment before he reluctantly nodded.

"Please be careful…"

"Don't worry, luv. We'll be fine." Lena smiled at him, "I'll bring back something tasty later on for you and Hana to share."

He slowly nodded before the group left the airship, leaving the two alone with Angela, but for the young samurai, he felt ashamed knowing that he barely did anything to stop the two Genesis Riders. Especially trying to fight them when he couldn't bear to hurt another human being. He felt completely useless….

But as those thoughts begin to swell in his mind, he soon felt Hana's hands on him, making him look up, "Don't you dare think like that, Enrique…" Hana frowned at him. "I know that look… And you aren't like that, nor was your fault."

He looks away upon her statement. "Enrique… look at me…" Hana demanded him.

Hesitant at first, he slowly lifts his head to look at his friend. "You did the best you could… It wasn't your fault for this… They just caught us off guard from what they could do. That happens when you fight… So don't you dare believe you're being useless on a matter we didn't know of." She said to him, placing her hand on his cheek and smiles softly.

Staring at her, he couldn't argue over her words. She had a point. They were caught off guard and they weren't prepared to face those like Ryouma and Sid. "I… I understand…" he muttered, moving her hand away from him

"Enrique…?" Hana called out as he looked at her. She smiled softly at him before holding his hand gently, "Thank you for also protecting me from that jerk dealer."

"I had to do what was right…"

"And it was very sweet…" She smiled, still holding his hand as he soon began to relax more and more.

The young samurai was having this weird warm feeling in his chest. It was strange and unknown to him… just what kind of feeling was this?

Angela smiled softly, "Heh, how about I make you both some tea to relax? I'll even bring some of your games over so you can pass the time?" She offered to the two.

"Thanks Angela," Hana thanked. The medic nodded before leaving the medical room to allow her two patients to heal.

* * *

With the other members of Overwatch, they were exploring the city to see if they would encounter the two dirtbags who tried to kill their two friends. Lapis was observant and careful as he followed Genji and Tracer.

"Hmm… no trace what so ever… It'll be hard to track them down…" Genji noted to the other two.

"Ah, bollocks… it will take forever!" Tracer whined. "That Sid and Ryouma guy are sneaky that's what they are!"

"We just need to be patient, Lena. We'll find them soon." Genji reassured.

"Alright…" she sighed. "Though, Lapis? Should we run into them, try to be discreet about your power. Don't want them to know about you and your armor now, alright?"

"Got it…" He nodded as they keep walking around for any clues of the two new Riders. He knew that he was a mystery to the enemy after that stunt he pulled on not just Talon but on some of the members of Overwatch when he first knew them as strangers.

Funny… after almost a month, he was really enjoying the company of the group. Tracer was often energetic which gives a positive atmosphere to the people she meets. Winston may be a very smart goril-er scientist but he is often a little clumsy in a good way. Angela was considered, in a way, acts like a mother to the group, caring and wanting to help her friends and others even if she risks her own life in the process.

For Genji, he could understand why he has his purpose especially acceptance for what you have become. Zenyatta was a monk through and through. Kind, caring, understanding, and willing to help those no matter what happens. And finally Pharah, she was a natural soldier. Fighting the good fight and stopping those that target others. Even a good trainer and leader, though shame she had to return to Egypt for a few things before coming back to the others.

As for his two friends, Hana and Enrique, they are kind people as well as well as being good friends, his first two friends here in this place. Even chosen as Armored Riders much like himself.

Though… he does know of the greater danger ahead…. All he can do is figure out the secrets to this Lockseed before his true enemy appears. All he can do now is make sure no more power struggles emerge, otherwise, it'll be even easier for 'it' to release. The thought sent an unpleasant memory of his home.

It was the possible reason why he is here now...

He stopped his train of thought when he noticed Genji now fully on guard. "Genji."

"You can sense it too…?" Lapis nodded in response. Something was off

"Greetings, Overwatch…" A voice called out from behind the others as they soon turned around. The source was a young woman with short, dark brown hair, fair skin as she was wearing a black business suit with a light blue dress shirt underneath it, a black knee length skirt and black stilettos.

"Who in blazes are you?" Tracer asked.

"Heh…. Ones who will die do not deserve to know my name…" she responded to thThe

They group frowned as they remained on guard as Lapis kept himself on full alert.

"Heh… how cute… to think you three can handle me…" She grinned at them. What shocked them more is what she brought out… her own Genesis Driver from behind and attached it to her waist, making the belt wrap around her. Then she took out from her pocket, an Energy Lockseed having the cover of a pink peach and having the code E.L.S. – 03. "Henshin!"

 _ **PEACH ENERGY!**_

An Arabian tune played as a Crack opened up and a metallic peach descended down before she locked the Lockseed in place in the Genesis Driver.

 _ **LOCK… ON!**_

She pushed the lever opening the Lockseed to reveal the core and the juice filled up the Concentrate Pod.

 _ **SODA! PEACH ENERGY ARMS!**_

The rest of the Arabian tune went techno, the metallic peach came down and energy wrapped around her body forming the bodysuit before it opened and disassembled to make the armor and reveal the helmet. She was dressed in a pink bodysuit which included a loincloth. The suit also included a black top. Over the suit she wore peach–colored armor with a silver shoulder pad on her right side. Her helmet, which was shaped like a peach, sported large eyes, each shaped like the half of a peach.

"A-Another one?!" Tracer gasped with shock.

"Call me by my title, Genesis Rider Marika." She announced before looking at the group. "Saa, let's begin."

"She's mine!" Tracer growled, drawing out her pistols and fire upon Marika first.

The genesis Rider quickly rolled across the ground before aiming at Tracer and fired a few bolts. Seeing this caused the British pilot to Blink, causing her to react before she quickly turns around to block a few rounds much to Tracer's surprise upon how she knew she was behind her.

"No fair!"

"Hmph, says the one who can travel in her own time…" Marika replied, before turning around and kicking the pilot away from her. She then aimed her bow, before quickly dodging the swift blade of Genji. "Too slow… Ex-Shimada…. No wonder your own family asked your brother to end you. You're an embarrassment..."

Genji remained silent as he parried the next strike before throwing a few shurikens, causing her to jump back before the cyborg delivered a Swift Strike at her.

She moved back before she pulled back her bow, but instead aimed it in the air as she let loose as the arrow soon changed from a single one to a rain of arrows, raining above everyone but her.

Seeing the amount of arrows, the group quickly evaded the attack as Lapis took cover behind a car as the others faced Marika. Lapis had to do something but since he couldn't let the them know of what he can do. He then took cover in a abandon building, luckily enough they didn't hear or see him move away as he strapped on his driver and brought out his Lockseed, "Henshin…"

 _ **SILVER!**_

The Crack Opens above him as his Arms descended upon him. He placed it on before quickly cutting the Lockseed and donning on his armor.

 _ **SOIYA!**_ _ **SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!**_

Once finished, Kamuro races off back to the others as they were having some difficulty fighting the Genesis Rider. He then held his spear back before thrusting it forward, striking Marika and forcing her away, "You're dealing with me now…" He said to her.

"You… you're that other Rider," Marika observed as she dodges his swing until he delivered an uppercut that sent her stumbling back from the hit.

"I am and you will see the justice to make sure you and the other tainted souls are stopped. You people don't know what you are dealing with of the Lockseeds."

"Oh… we know plenty, Kamuro…." Marika said, before firing a few of her arrows at the other Rider.

He quickly used his spear to block a few before rushing towards the pink Rider, their weapons locked in a stalemate. While Kamuro wasn't strong, he was very experienced that others don't know about. "You people are only causing a future catastrophe!" He growled.

"What we're doing is for the future of humanity…." Marika responded, breaking away from the lock as she pushed the lever on her driver.

 _ **PEACH ENERGY SQUASH!**_

"You'll only bring death to this world…" Kamuro glared, cutting his lockseed.

 _ **SILVER SQUASH!**_

Both of their weapons soon glowed with the color of their lockseeds as they dash to one another, colliding their weapons, blow after blow until the next strike they made, Kamuro twirled his spear and thrusted it into Marika chest, tossing her away and canceling her armor.

"H-How…. We have… S-Class Lockseeds…." She gritted.

"I'm different," Kamuro informed. "Strength you may have but experience is what you all lack."

She growled, standing up as she pulled out her terminal, and in seconds vanished with a beam of light as they were now left alone… For now.

Kamuro observes his surroundings before helping his fellow teammates. "Are you all alright?"

"Bit roughed up… But fine, luv." Tracer reassured, "Though.. This is troublesome… There is another one with them…. Her ability is hard to tell…"

"She reacted quickly when you appeared behind her. Including her reaction time when Genji tried to attack as well when she was distracted but she wouldn't have sensed it unless she was very focused on the sound around her." He explained.

"The ability must be something relating to sense and hearing…." Genji noted, "There's no way she would've been able to defend herself against all of that…"

"I'm more worried now…" Tracer frowned, "Cause now they could try to develop a new Lockseed that would be able to take you on, Lapis… Showing that you can easily beat them, they'll try to make a new one to combat against you…"

"I will have to change tactics."

"How are you gonna-" He raised two fingers as two Lockseeds were hanging around them.

"A durian… and a banana?" Tracer blinked.

"I'll use these for when they come back…. One thing they tend to forget, that these can turn any tide of a fight if you know how to use them…." He informed, "Banana gives me the range, and Durian chip damage. Enough to handle them should they come back…."

"Wow… you really are that prepared…"

"I need to be… since I'm now the only one who can handle them…." He responded before closing his Lockseed. _'I won't let him be revived…. If it gets worse, I'll have to head to Yggdrasil myself and stop this….'_

* * *

 **A/N:** Uh oh! It seems the Genesis Riders have made their debut! And now things and building up between the two groups. What will happen for our Riders and what is going to happen next? We will just have to see in the next chapter! Don't forget to leave a review, favorite, and follow the story. I wish you all a Merry Christmas and see you next time! Stay in the Shadows everyone!


	10. Chapter 10: The Entity of Conquest Rises

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so, so, so sorry. Work has been getting to me and there are days a guy like myself needs to rest from work. Not to mention, trying to complete the chapters I have planned when work keeps preventing me from doing so. Believe me, it is becoming a pain in the ass to being delayed and I work as much as I can to make sure everything is well. Anyways, enough of that, let us begin the new chapter of the story, shall we?**

Henshin!

' _Thought'_

 _ **LOCKSEED**_

* * *

 _Within the forest of Helheim, several Inves graze the lands, or feast upon the fruits of the forest, minding their own business. But in one portion, a small group of Inves was feasting upon a mass of fruits they collected, savoring the taste and enjoying what they collected._

 _But… As they do eat, one large tree root began to darken, as what looked to be black, and red vines pour out as they slither towards the Inves, and as one of the vines touches the Inves, it soon screeched in pain as the vines began to consume the Inves, only leaving a husk left for the others to see, only for more vines to spread out to the ones close by._

 _The large tree itself was normal but the seal that was on it glowed softly before going back to normal. However, a crack was finally visible on it but it didn't break. It needed more… something that can cause it to be released from its prison._

" _ **Just… a little… more…"**_ _the voice inside muttered._

 _In Earth, in the Overwatch base, Lapis was sleeping soundly. That was until his eyes opened quickly as he sits up, looking around._

" _Another dream…" he muttered, looking at his hand. He could never forget what he did in the battle that sealed away that monster and himself. Even memories of his home when everything was so peaceful… until it brought destruction to his people._

 _He just hopes that monster doesn't escape and finds him. If anything the first thing it would seeking is revenge for its prison. Closing his eyes he fell back onto the pillow to go back to sleep._

 _In the Talon base, all troops were doing their routines while Reaper, Sombra, and Widowmaker were in a meeting room. With them was Ryouma with his grin, Sid who was fiddling with the S Lockseed and Yoko who was sitting across from the female sniper. They were told about the fight and learned that even with an S-Class Lockseed, Kamuro was victorious._

 _Sombra chuckled, "Who knew you lost to a teenager."_

 _Yoko frowned slightly upon the comment."I'm more curious on that Lockseed. Out of every lockseed there are, asides the Energy Lockseeds, this one can't exist, yet it does….. Question is, how?"_

" _It's a discovery for us," Ryouma said. "And a challenge."_

" _First time you ever said that. You usually praise for making these Lockseeds work with our proto-belts and these ones." Sid noted._

" _The Lockseed that Kamuro has, we don't have one of its types and yet he does. It makes you wonder if he found it by luck or discovered it."_

" _Either way… Overwatch can't have it anymore… His power is on par with the Genesis Riders." Yoko frowned._

" _Oh? Sounds like you dislike Kamuro," Sid chuckled._

" _Shut it…." Yoko glared at the dealer._

 _Ryouma pondered for a moment, "Then I think it's time we visit that forest."_

 _Reaper raised an eyebrow under his mask. "What forest…?"_

" _The forest the Inves come from." The scientist answered. "And I think you should come along."_

" _If Gaim is there…. Then so will Overwatch. Fine… we'll come…" Reaper said darkly._

 _Sombra glanced at the group, feeling, for once, concern. There is something Ryouma isn't telling them and add the fact that the Inves roam in that place. 'What is this man hiding…' She frowned in her thoughts._

* * *

 **Overwatch: Key of Destiny**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Unsealed! The Entity of Conquest Rises!**

A new dawn rises! But this one was different as everyone was preparing to head into Helheim today, hopefully, to find some more information, and maybe new Lockseeds to combat against the new Genesis Riders. For now, they could only try and figure out what secrets this forest of death has hidden.

Lapis seemed to most focused out of everyone much to some of their surprises. While the young samurai felt uneasy about going into the forest where they discovered the bodies of people who were trapped.

Hana though assured him. "Don't worry. We'll try our best to make sure you don't see anything you don't wanna look at." She reassured.

Enrique slowly nodded, "T-Thanks…" He then glanced at Lapis. "Lapis has been so focused lately…"

"Must be curious on the forest," she noted.

"Probably…"

"Don't worry luv, we won't be that long in there. An hour or an hour a half, at least." Lena smiled, blinking near the two.

Enrique nodded with hesitation before walking away. Lena watched the young samurai as she noticed his current state. Looking at Hana she asks, "He is still having a difficult time after… you know…?"

Hana nods softly, "Yeah…. But he's getting there slowly… He's even asking some more tips and more from Angela and Genji…."

The British pilot smiled, "At least he is getting better. Isn't that what counts?"

"I just hope that he'll conquer it is all…" Hana frowned softly. "I just hope nothing bad happens to him.. if it does…" she lowered her head, recalling Lapis' warning.

"Don't worry, luv." Lena smiled, hugging the idol, "We'll be there to help him out of that hole, especially you."

Hana raised her head before looking away, "I-I don't know what you are talking about…"

Lena grinned, poking the idol's cheek, "Oh… don't think I didn't see you take a few glances at his training a few times… Especially when it's just him." She grinned.

The idol felt her cheeks heat up, "I-It's not like that, Lena!"

"Isn't it?" She giggled, "Then what about those times where you 'let' Enny win at some of your games and get the new high score? I know you can beat him, and you 'use' to, but now? You're letting him win… Because. You. Lo-" Lena tried to finish, only for Hana to cover the pilot's mouth up as her blush was now beet red.

"It's n-not like that! H-He just got better in the game is a-all!" She stammered.

Lena smirked, giggling softly, "Oh? Even at the game you spent hundreds of hours on, and is your favorite game of all time?" She questioned, "You didn't even hold back against that 'No.1 fan' who was able to meet you. You creamed him! Yet Enny was able to? Hmm.. don't buy it."

"I told you it isn't like that!" Hana continued to deny.

"Oh? Then what about this?" she grinned, holding up her terminal as it showed a picture of Enrique sleeping on the gaming couch, as Hana kissed his cheek in his sleep.

Hana's blush rose even more that if one could see steam, it was forming on top of her head. She was on the verge of total denial and embarrassment. "D-Delete that! Now!" she demanded with a stutter.

"Hmmm…. Nope!" she giggled, Blinking away from Hana's grapple.

"LENA! Get rid of that picture!"

"Have to catch me, luv!" Lena giggled, dodging more and more grapple's from the idol as she chased after her once more, only for both of them stopped by Winston.

"I'd suggest you two save this quarrel after we're done with Helheim," Winston said to them both, as he held the two up with his hands.

"Sure thing!" Lena saluted with a smile while Hana glared at the pilot.

"Good. Now, you two best fully get prepared. We're leaving in 30 minutes." He said, placing them back down on the ground.

"Right," They nodded in agreement while Hana still had a small blush on her cheeks. ' _Why did I do that…'_

* * *

 _Flashback 2 days ago..._

 _Enrique and Hana were playing the idol's favorite game of all time. They did co-op on a story before heading to Vs match, and Enrique actually started to win! He was excited and more confident on this as Hana watched. Though the faint smile on her face showed… she was holding back tremendously on this. Only until the game was over she turned her head to see the teen cheering in victory._

" _I finally win!" He cheered._

" _Hehe, you actually did, Enrique. Guess you're truly getting better at this than me." She smiled at him._

 _He flustered upon this, "Come on, you're the number one gamer in the world. I-I can't be better than you."_

" _But look." She pointed to the score, showing he was now above her old score, as his new score was leagues below it, "You actually did it. You are getting better at this, as well as your regular training."_

" _Uh, y-yeah... " He nodded, recalling his training with Genji. "At least it is helping me get better for the armor…"_

" _Hehe, sooner or later, you could be as good as the samurai of the past." She complimented._

 _The young man rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment before he yawned. Looking at the time, he saw it was already 10:00 in the afternoon, showing they played games for nearly 5 hours. "Well… I think I'm gonna take a nap…" He stood up as he slowly walks over to the couch since it was the closest thing to sleep on. Falling onto it, he slowly falls into sleep._

 _Hana smiled softly, seeing him sleep but after a bit, she soon blushed softly before getting up. She then walked over to where he was, looking down at him, before brushing some of the hair away from his eyes and face. She then felt something warm in her heart before she slowly leaned in and kissed his cheek softly before parting._

" _Enrique… I'm glad I met you….' She said in her thoughts. The young samurai mumbles in his sleep as he turned away. This made Hana blinked with confusion, unable to hear what he said but she shrugged it off before placing a blanket on him before leaving the room._

* * *

She quickly shook her head, wanting to push that memory aside. Right now, she needed to focus on the mission, not… that. Calming herself down, she grabs her Buckle and two Lockseeds before regrouping with the others. The others were prepared, everyone having their weapons ready in case any Inves tries to attack.

"Is everyone ready?" Angela asked, looking over everyone.

"Ready!" Lena said. The others nodded before they noticed Lapis was quiet. "Lapis? You alright?"

The young teen raised his head, "Huh? Oh… yeah just in my thoughts is all."

"Then, let's head out." Angela smiled, as everyone soon began to make their way into the ship, finding a Crack to enter Helheim.

The ride was quiet as the members of Overwatch were getting prepared to know this will be the second time for some while for Genji will be his first time to enter the place. "This Helheim you all keep mentioning…" Genji started. "It is the place behind that Crack, I assume?"

"Yes, it is where all the Inves come from," Winston nodded. "As for the size… it is nearly the same size as the planet Jupiter."

"Impressive…. But is it in another dimension, or are we basically warping to a planet out there somewhere?" He questioned, adding the two points they didn't know yet.

"I honestly don't know…" Winston sighed. "I am still trying to find out more about the place and with Yggdrasil knowing more to this, we will find out more if we continue more progress in the forest."

"And the place is crawling with the Inves," Tracer added.

"I remember them." Genji nodded before glancing at the younger members. "I take it something happened when you first entered that place?"

Angela nodded gravely, "Yes… but I think it is best not to discuss it…"

Genji nods, "Understood, Angela." He acknowledged.

 _ **[I detect a nearby Crack approximately 3 miles west]**_ Athena spoke through the speakers.

"Looks like we found a Crack to enter through," Winston announced as Tracer used the ship's controls to fly it to the location. As they neared, they noticed the Crack was near the mountain.

"Mount Fuji…" Genji recognized as the ship was landing. "It seems it chose to appear here."

"Guess it fits home with places near the environment?" Pharah noted, "Could be some connection."

"We might find out in the forest," Hana said with determination.

They all felt the ship land before the ramp lowers to allow the members of Overwatch to exit as they look at their surroundings. "Coast is clear…" Pharah said, motioning the others to come out of the ship. "No sign of Talon around."

"Or those Yggdrasil punks," added Tracer.

"Let's hope we don't encounter them," Winston said grimly as he uses a canister to pick up some fruits for research. "Remember to wear the masks to prevent the smell from entering your noses. Hana, Enrique, Lapis, you three wear the belts. I think the use of those buckles prevents the fruits' scent from affecting you two."

"Makes sense…." Hana nodded, "Though, at a drawback too... Since the Inves want to eat our Lockseeds."

"Agreed. But I know you three will be careful. Just keep an eye out on one another." Winston informed.

"Right," Enrique nodded.

"Alright everyone, let's enter the forest," Winston declared before each member entered the place as Genji and Pharah bask in the new place for the first time. They had the feelings of awe, shock, and even wonder.

"So this is Helheim Forest…" Pharah observed.

"Hmm.. reminds me of the old tales of the Yokai…," Genji said, glaring around the forest.

"Stay close… we don't know if we are to encounter a small pack of Inves," Winston advised.

"Or any of those bigger buggers…" Tracer grimaced, recalling how they encountered a giant dragon Inves in Hana's hometown or the muscular blue bronze Inves in Hanamura. Lapis however, he was staring at the surroundings, lost in a trance as he unknowingly grasps his necklace upon old memories.

"Lapis? Are you alright?" Enrique asked the young warrior.

"I'm fine," the cyan warrior replied quickly as he releases his hold on his necklace.

"Alright. Let's search around."Winston said, as the others nodded and began to look around the area, but keeping close just in case. To Genji and Pharah, the place was a large and vast place. Lapis seemed the calmest about it… too calm if some would be able to notice.

Angela and Winston were studying closely, but not touching the fruits at all, as they ponder what benefits this could maybe bring, as well as what happened here early on when they found those skeletons. Even more of what causes them to be so attracted to those fruits, or what makes them into Lockseeds. To Hana and Enrique, they were quite apprehensive about the place since it brought horrible moments knowing when they first arrived here, it was scary.

"This place still gives me the creeps…" Hana grimaced.

"Tell me about it…." Enrique nodded, "L-Let's just hurry this up…. Something doesn't feel right… Doesn't it seem.. Too quiet?"

"He's right…" Genji said as they all stopped, each one reaching for their weapons. "Listen… Do you hear anything but the wind? Usually, there's some clatter of noises from the Inves... But now? There's nothing."

"Usually the Inves would sound out unless…" Winston pondered.

Lapis frowned, as he grabs his Lockseed as he could feel the incoming presence. "The Inves smell a much stronger Lockseed and the only ones that are stronger are those Genesis Riders."

"Then… where are the Inves…?" Hana got out, getting worried.

Lapis looks around carefully, using his instincts before he slowly places his finger on the tab. They slowly walk around before they made it to a rather small clearing but what stood out was the giant tree in the very center. It was taller than the other Helheim trees as it reached even past the clouds and there were cyan blue chains along with a golden seal on it.

"Woah, check that out!" Tracer pointed at the tree as they raise their heads upon its size. "This tree is taller than the others!"

"GET AWAY FROM THAT!" Lapis shouted, surprising the others.

"Lapis?" Angela asked.

"Just… get away from that tree… Don't even go near it or touch it…" Lapis said to them.

"Do you know something about it…?" Winston asked cautiously.

Lapis flinched slightly. "It's… complicated… just please listen to me. We have to move, now."

"I…. I say we listen to him…" Enrique said, "I know it may seem weird... But I trust in what he says…. We should just keep moving now."

"Now hold on," Pharah stopped, "Lapis, do you actually know something about it? For you to be this concern, there is something you know."

"It's none of your concern…" he replied. "Please, we have to go. Now."

"And leave the party already?" A familiar, dealer's voice called out behind them.

All the members of Overwatch turn to see not only the three Genesis Riders there… But Talon and a small group of their soldiers there as well. "To think, if we just followed you, we wouldn't need to bring so many soldiers." Sid chuckled.

Lapis gritted his teeth, realizing this situation was getting worse. Upon seeing Reaper, the young samurai took a few steps back, the memories of his torture in the enemy base returning.

"You people are forbidden from being here!" Lapis shouted in venom. "This area shouldn't be touched by you!"

"Well…. Like I said. We followed you when you all entered the Crack. So it's easy for us." Sid chuckled.

"So… you are this 'Kamuro' boy?" Ryouma noted to Lapis, "If you be so kind, and not resist by handing your belts and Lockseeds over, then we'll be on our way."

"Not a chance!" Hana denied. Winston nodded, throwing down a shield as it soon blocks the oncoming bullets from Talon, but not or long. Lapis, Enrique, and Hana grabbed their respective buckles and placed them on their waists before bringing out their Lockseeds.

"Henshin!" They shouted in unison.

 _ **ORANGE!/BUDOU!/SILVER!**_

They quickly placed the Lockseeds into the grooves of the buckles.

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

Once locked in place, they quickly pressed the Cutting Knives, opening the front end of the Lockseeds

 _ **SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**_

 _ **HAI! BUDOU ARMS! RYU HOU, HA-HA-HA!**_

 _ **SOIYA!**_ _ **SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!**_

Their arms soon dropped down as they formed out and donned them as they drew out their respective weapons. Ryouma smirked, "Well then… Shall we join them, you two?" He asked the other two, as they strapped their drivers on, and held up their Energy Lockseeds.

 _ **CHERRY/PEACH/LEMON ENERGY!**_

A retro video game tune played as the Crack opened up to reveal a pair of metallic cherries before Sid bent his head down while holding his hat while Ryouma and Yoko got into their stance before saying, "Henshin!/Henshin…" and locked the Lockseed in the Genesis Driver.

 _ **LOCK… ON!**_

He pushed the lever and the Lockseed opened up to reveal the core of the Lockseed and the juice was filling up in the Concentrate Pod.

 _ **SODA! CHERRY/PEACH/LEMON ENERGY ARMS!**_

The three Energy Arms dropped onto the three, forming their armor as their stood Sigurd, Marika, and Duke. "You two, take care of the kids… I want the new one…" Duke ordered, pointing to Kamuro. Marika and Sigurd nodded before charging towards Gaim and D. Va while Duke approaches Kamuro who remained where he was.

"So… you are the rider, Kamuro."

"So what if I am," Kamuro frowned.

"Well…. Then pray tell… How did you make that Lockseed?" Duke said, his voice showing signs of anger and jealousy, "For from what I know… Only A Ranked Lockseeds would be only discovered even with my prototype belts, and even _I_ have used the knowledge to even discover new ones, and even created new Lockseeds!" He said, aiming his bow, "So how… How do you have something that wasn't made by _MY_ genius?!"

Kamuro kept quiet as he pointed his spear at Duke. "It was given to me for a purpose unlike you." He answered. "And I will use its power and my own to stop those like you."

"Hehehe…. While you held well against Marika…. _I'm_ much more different than her…." Duke said, getting into a stance, ready to fight.

"We shall see," Kamuro rushed towards Duke as the Genesis Rider fired but the Rider suddenly brought up his hand, as vines literally rose up to form a wall, surprising Duke.

"Nani?"

Kamuro leaps over the wall and strikes Duke across the chest and landed on his feet before he kicks Duck, sending him further away.

Duke growled, pointing his bow to the ground and shooting an arrow into the ground. A small glow appeared below him as it raced around the area before quickly coming up Kamuro as barrages of arrows flew out of the ground, striking his armor. And as the silver rider looked up, Duke was already in front of him as he started to swing and slash the teen before kicking him away, sending him flying through a boulder behind them.

Kamuro shook his head as he regained his senses before raising his head to see Duke rushing towards him. Seeing this, Kamuro was surrounded in a ball of energy and literally flew towards the Genesis Rider, hitting him like a bowling ball, the amount of force feeling like he was shot by a cannon. Duke has never seen this type of attack at all, he didn't even press the Cutting Knife to use it!

"Care to try again?" Kamuro taunted.

"Y-You brat... " Duke growled, before charging back ahead, ready to fight more seriously than before.

* * *

"GAUGH!" Sigurd cried out, from being struck by a quick swipe from Gaim. "Che… you got a bit better kiddo.." He grunted, rubbing his shoulder, "But…" In moments he appeared behind the samurai, and gripped his arm before slamming him on the ground hard before pointing the tip of his weapon and piercing it through his thigh, "I still have more power than you…."

The azure samurai gritted his teeth as he tries to aim at the Genesis Rider but he felt his arm starting to shake again at the constant reminder he was fighting a human being.

"Ho? Scared huh?" Sigurd smirked, picking up the samurai before slashing him, and sending a few arrows causing sparks to cast off, "This will make things easier than done." He said, kicking the teen into the ground.

Gaim coughed from the kick before he slowly stood up. Shaking off the pain as he decided to change Arms. Grabbing Ichigo, he quickly pressed the tab.

 _ **ICHIGO!**_

Quickly replacing Lockseeds, he placed the Ichigo Lockseed into the buckle and locked it in place.

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

Now ready, he presses the Cutting Knife, opening the Lockseed.

 _ **SOIYA! ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!**_

The thinner Arms dons onto the samurai as he begins to toss the kunais, though easily deflected by Sigurd as he was rushed upon again and struck into the stomach, causing him to gasp in pain and hold it before Sigurd slashed him once more, tossing him back.

"Pitiful…" Sigurd shook his head, "I think I'd do us more of a favor by ending you…."

Nearby, D. Va and Marika were dueling out, with the idol using her Kiwi Arms, and while it did give her range. The Genesis Rider was able to time perfectly to strike her, causing a huge disadvantage against herself.

D. Va rolled to the side to avoid another shot before she swung her Kiwi Blades at Marika who avoided the attack until the Armored Rider managed to use the other blade to strike across her chest.

"Geh! You lousy brat…." Marika growled, waving her weapon as in moments all sound around D. Va disappeared as the Genesis Rider disappeared in a thick mist. The idol looked around, only to feel and receive some damage and slashes from the older woman. "You and your friends will fail… Such is the fate for some group that should remain dead.." Her voice called out from within the mist.

"I'm not letting that happen!"

"And how will you be able to stop us? You can't even beat us Genesis Riders…"

"We know we can beat you!" D. Va countered as she finally blocks Marika's attack and struck her across the chest and kicked her away.

"Guh!" She gritted, holding her chest before aiming at the idol, and sending several arrows at her. Seeing the arrows, D. Va quickly pressed the Cutting Knife.

 _ **KIWI SQUASH!**_

The blades soon glowed light green as D. Va tossed them at Marika, and upon contact they began to spin around and slash at her armor, casting sparks off before the next turn made them come down onto her, creating an explosion and forcing the Genesis Rider away from the idol. As the fight was continuing between both factions, the Great Tree was sensing the battle between them. Inside, it could feel the rage on one side while the other wanted to protect. It was shivering at the sense of war. The sense of conquest… it was delightful to what was inside the tree.

 _ **War…**_

A deep voice echoed around the battle, causing everyone to stop, and left confused to who said that.

 _ **Thou searches for conquest...**_

"Uh…. Winston? Is that you and Athena pranking us?" Tracer questioned, feeling uneasy.

"That wasn't me." Winston denied.

 _ **The spilling of blood scatters for War… Conquest.**_

 _ ***CRACK***_

Kamuro froze as he slowly and fearfully turns to the great tree and saw a large crack. The seal on the tree began to crack as everyone stepped away from it.

"No…" Kamuro gasped in horror. "Not again…"

"Lapis, what's going on?" Gaim asked.

The cracks spread further as purple light leaked out from them.

"It is coming back…" Kamuro gripped his spear tightly. "No wonder I am alive…"

"Lapis?" D. Va asked. Even Gaim was confused. What did he mean by being alive?

The tree began to ooze gold and black sap as both factions stepped further away from it. They began to witness a black and gold arm grabbing hold of the tree trunk, trying to pull itself out. Another arm reaches out and grabs the other side of the tree trunk before it finally pulls itself out of the seal.

The gunk on its body slowly drips off before it slowly raised its head, piercing golden eyes seen in the ooze. " _ **I'm free…"**_ The ominous voice that came from the new being. " _ **After so many years I am free at last!"**_

"What the heck is that!?"

Kamuro's fear rises, the memories of his fate and his people returning. "Kougane is free…"

"Kougane? Who… is that? And how do you know it, Lapis?" D. Va asked him, only to receive silence.

The figure known as 'Kougane' looked around at the battlefield, chuckling softly. _**"Well… isn't this interesting? New insects to destroy…."**_ It chuckled before he glanced down, seeing their belts and the Lockseeds, _**"Ho? There were still some belts left? And new ones? I'm intrigued… but annoyed by those abominations…"**_ It said, pointing to the Energy Lockseeds.

The creature quickly rushed towards a Talon trooper as he grabs the prototype of the Sengoku Driver. " _ **I am taking this."**_ It rips off the buckle before he grabs the soldier by the neck and crushed him without hesitation.

"That is mine!" Duke growled, out, pointing his bow at Kougane and taking a shot… Only for the figure to raise his hand, stopping the arrow as it soon disintegrates in front of him.

" _ **I am the one of conquest! I am the one of War!"**_ Darkness shrouded the Sengoku Driver as a Cutting Knife suddenly appeared on it. A dark chuckle resonates with it before he digs his claw into his own chest, making some cringe in disgust. However, once he pulls his arm out, there in his oozed hand was a Lockseed. Like Kamuro's but it was pitch black with fuschia lining but the power… it was too dark. Even for Reaper, he could sense the pure darkness in that being.

"Enrique….? I….. I don't like this…" D. Va quivered, her body begins to shake in fear…. No… It wasn't just her. Everyone was shaking in fear at this… 'thing' in front of them.

" _ **I… am darkness incarnate…. And I'm… your new god…"**_ Kougane chuckled, holding up the Lockseed before unhooking it.

 _ **DARKNESS!**_

It loaded the ominous Lockseed into the Sengoku Driver, locking it in at the same time.

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

Dark clusters formed above 'Kougane' and an ominous black and violet apple descended. Without hesitation, it flicked the Cutting Knife.

 _ **SOIYA!**_ _ **DARKNESS ARMS! ŌGON NO KAJITSU!**_

Standing in front of them was a new Rider. He wore a silver Ride Wear suit with black sides on the torso. The new Rider had black bracers and boots with violet trim. The chest piece and shoulders were noticeably spiked upwards, colored the same black with violet accents. The shape implied that the Rider was using an Apple Lockseed like Kamuro's.

The Rider's helmet was black and had a headpiece attachment that resembled dark flames. The visor was covered by a sinister looking violet mask which resembled a stylized version of the Japanese kanji for the word 'evil'. Sheathed on the left side of his belt was a Musou Saber and in his left hand was a violet Daidaimaru dubbed the Dark Daidaimaru.

The new Rider made everyone gasp in shock but at the same time in complete caution of the new enemy. The dark rider glanced at both factions before noticing Kamuro. " _ **You… the Overlord who sealed me away along with yourself."**_ He recognized.

"Overlord?"

"Sealed? Lapis, what the hell is that thing and how does it know you?!" Gaim asked.

" _ **Ah, I see he hasn't told you.**_ "

"You should have stayed in that prison, Kougane! You are the reason why my fellow people turn against each other!" Kamuro spat out in venom.

" _ **And now I will continue on with it…"**_ he glanced at the new people. " _ **I have sensed the new world this place is invading. What you did to me…I will return in favor."**_

"Lapis…?" Gaim glanced at his friend. There definitely was something going on between his friend and the Dark Rider.

"I won't let you!" He cried out in anger, jumping up towards Kougane's new armored form.

Kougane quickly rolled to the side to avoid the attack before seeing some of the other soldiers. He rushed towards them and stabbed them in cold blood but everyone saw blue orbs of life entering the Lockseed he holds. Like Reaper but this was different… " _ **Power… I need more for my full form!"**_

"Men….. Retreat… NOW!" Reaper shouted out to them all, "We are leaving!"

Kougane turns his head to Reaper, sensing the darkness in him. " _ **You…"**_ he laughed. " _ **That darkness in you… it will be useful for me! You hold the essence of Death!"**_

Reaper could only turn as blood vines sprout from the ground, wrapping around Reaper as he grunted. Struggling against them as they soon begin to drag him underneath the ground. A blood red glow appeared below as it felt like he was being dragged into hell.

Reaper used his Wraith ability to move away as he frantically becomes wisps of dark smoke as he regroups with the Genesis Riders and the rest of Talon. He clutched his chest, feeling some power taken away from him.

"Retreat!" NOW!"

Duke and his two allies glance at each other before nodding in agreement as they all chose to retreat with the help of smoke bombs. Once it died down, it only left the members of Overwatch with the abomination. Kougane slowly turns to them as they moved back a bit upon his stare and the blood that was on his armor. For Gaim, he was breathing heavily at the scene.

" _ **Well… even if my new interest has left… I still have you all…."**_ Kougane chuckled darkly, _**"I am going to enjoy draining you all of your life. As slowly…. as… possible."**_

Kamuro quickly looks at his allies, "RUN NOW!" He shouted before he rushed towards the monster. The two clashed as Kougane snarled in anger upon the one who sealed him. While he still needed more power, he is gonna kill the one who was responsible for draining his full power for centuries! Looking back he said, "What are you doing!? GO!"

"We can't just leave you, Lapis!" D. Va called out to him, holding up Gaim as they waited for him to join them.

"Damn it, I am not making another mistake of losing people again to this monster!" He yelled as he ducked from the slash before becoming a ball of energy and slammed Kougane away.

Once at a distance, he finally felt exhaustion as he was using too much energy, causing him to fall on one knee. Kougane, however, growled before he pressed the knife twice.

 _ **DARKNESS AU LAIT!**_

Growling, numerous dark orbs formed behind Kougane as they soon shoot towards Lapis.

"LAPIS!" Gaim shouted.

Kamuro closed his eyes, feeling old memories returning.

… that was until...

" _Ryuuga wagateki wo kurau!"_

A blue, energized arrow passed by, as in moment two large, energy dragons form out from the arrow, twirling around one another as it stopped the orbs, and shot towards Kougane. It soon hit his body, causing him to roar in pain, as he kneels to the ground, holding his chest.

"Hurry!" From afar was Hanzo, near the portal, "Hurry up before the monster recovers!"

"Listen to Hanzo!" Genji advised before he was the first to leave.

D. Va helps Gaim walk as fast as possible while Tracer grabs Lapis as they run to the portal. Standing back up, the Dark Rider growled in hate, his body resurging with more power.

The dark rider unleashed a dark power that caused Kamuro to stop before he quickly turns to his friends. "We need to go now!" He said as he gave one last glance back, he sees Kougane stare at him the moment the Crack closed. Outside, they panted in relief as Gaim tried to keep himself together from what happened.

"Just… what was that…?" D. Va panted, turning to Lapis, "You.. need to give an… explanation now…"

"I…" he clenched his hands. "I can't tell you here… please, you must understand, that _thing_. He will bring forth chaos! I can't let it happen again. Not again…"

"Again…? Lapis, you have to tell us what is going on," Tracer pleaded.

"I can't… I can't…."

"We did just go through something on par with a demon… I suggest it would be wise to tell us." Genji said.

Lapis lowered his head but for Enrique, he weakly marched up to his friend.

"Just who are you really, Lapis?!" Enrique demanded. "We are your friends! We don't hide our secrets from each other! Just who is Kougane?!"

Lapis felt ashamed knowing his friend was right. The members of Overwatch needed answers about Kougane. They need to know the truth…

"Not a who… a _what,"_ Lapis corrected. "Kougane is an artificial Golden Fruit… and for me… I am an Overlord… For my real name is Shamubishe."

"What is an Overlord…?"

Lapis or Shamubishe took a deep breath. "A group of beings known as the Femushinmu. We… were the ones who once lived on the planet that the forest already consumed."

"W-Wait… you mean the forest that consumed that world, the one we often enter, is _your_ homeworld?!"

"Yes, and it did," Lapis confirmed. "And in that forest, we discovered the Golden Fruit."

"Golden Fruit?" They repeated in confusion. "What does it have to do with Helheim Forest and that Kougane creep?"

"Everything… it was a fruit that would have painted the world into one's image."

Suddenly, Enrique recalled the Hana Doppelgänger's words about painting the world in his colors. "You mean… that fruit has the capability to change the world into one's image?"

"Yes but it was also the gravest mistake we have ever done," admitted Lapis. "As a result, we decided to create our own…"

Everyone looks at each other until it dawned on them. "YOUR CIVILIZATION CREATED KOUGANE!?"

Lapis lowers his gaze on his friends. "That's correct but it didn't end well. Our people were dying and some of us soon became Overlords but alas… Kougane saw things differently," he grimaced. "He caused my people to turn against each other. Killing each other off like sheep… he wore different armor before the one you all saw. He didn't call himself Jam either."

"What was Kougane's true title?"

"Mars."

"Wait, as in the name of the Roman God of War?" Angela clarified.

"Kougane became the representation of both conquest and war for what he has done to my people," Lapis announced. "He seeks to control and the need to cause a war."

"Conquest and War…" Winston muttered. "That can't be possible… those representations are eerily similar to the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse in the Bible."

"And golden fruit… it is a reference to the apple that Adam and Eve ate," Zenyatta spoke.

"Your world has legends similar to that?

"Yes," Winston confirmed.

"Kougane mentioned you sealed him, what happened?" Enrique asked.

Lapis sighed, "After what he has done, I personally chose to do the right thing and put a stop to it. I fought against him, we were both weakened and with that, I sealed myself and Kougane into the Great Tree you all saw him emerge from." The Overlord looks at his hands. "I guess my appearance here was a sign after all… and now he will seek his revenge on me before he begins his conquest to the forest and to this world."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I must stop him and seal him away again. And that means..."

"You'll have to seal yourself away too."

"A sacrifice is required."

"That's crazy! You can't!"

"The lives of the many outweigh the life of one person,"

"But Lapis, you have friends here. People who care about you." Enrique gestured to the team. "I understand how much you lost but this isn't the best option. I know we can beat him if we all work together as a team. If you are gonna fight him then I want to help out."

"Yeah, we are in this together Lapis!" Lena agreed. "You got us to back you up!"

"My friends...it's because of you I must do this. But...but you are right. Kougane is strong and will only grow stronger to regain his full strength as Mars. I cannot defeat him alone."

"Will you let us help you stop Kougane for good?" Enrique asked.

Lapis stood up from his seat and smiled at his fellow teammates. "You said friends look out for each other. Willing to help them to the end. I now know that you people are my best friends, to the very end."

"All in favor of stopping both the Helheim Invasion and Kougane for good?" Enrique puts his hand out to the center.

"I'm in!" Hana joined in.

"Same here." Lena agreed.

"Us too." Angela and Genji joined in.

"To me as well," Zenyatta volunteered.

"Me as well," Winston figured.

"Lapis?" All attention went to the human disguised Overlord.

The young Overlord stares at his friends, seeing how much determination they have to stop the artificial Golden Fruit along with the forest. He smiled before placing his hand on top. "I will help my friends." He decided.

* * *

 _Jam finished fighting a group of Inves before approaching the old throne of the Femushinmu. Leaning on it, he hummed in amusement upon seeing this world suffer such a fate. And it will be more entertaining,_ _ **"It has been far too long since I've been on this throne…. But things have changed now.."**_ _He said, turning his head as a group of vines formed together to make what appeared to be a screen, showing more of the other realm that was on the other side this time._

 _The new world has suffered a large war and even more conflicts through the years since. Even more was the real Golden Fruit is at large since there were new Armored warriors. He remembers when they made those devices, believing it could help save them, but it only stalled their time._

 _What made him more disgusted was those artificial ones those other creatures made. They were an abomination, to use what should be his own reign and twist it into something like that, made him have no sympathy against those three, only death for them._

 _He grinned, remembering that creature that had a stench of death. It was glorious… Wonderful…. And what he needed. With part of what he stole from that being, he summoned it up as he began to ponder how to make this work for him?_

 _He clutched his hand as more energy was focused but it only ended in failure. Growling under his breath, he realized he really lost a lot of power since his prison. He needed to regain the power he lost. Only then he will have his opportunity to make his new power._

 _Only then he will be golden. And will become the new god of this realm and the next…. As well as ridding of that obsolete fruit._

* * *

After night set, Genji stood over where the Crack was, watching over it before he turned his head as he sees Hanzo, "Hanzo… I thought you didn't want to deal with us, anymore." He said, turning to him to see him face to face. "And yet you are here now."

"It isn't because of that…. I sensed the danger of that demon." Hanzo replied, turning his head. As he does, Genji notices his brother's finger twitching as the ninja smiled softly. He was lying. He was worried about them and his brother.

"Hanzo, why not reconsider helping us?" The cyborg offered.

"I cannot yet…. My sins from long ago, are still unforgiven…" He said, turning away in shame.

"I still forgave you."

"But _I_ haven't forgiven myself…. For what I did to you. And among many others…. They'll never be repaid…"

Genji stared at the Shimada archer before he looking at the mountain. "Whatever is going on… something will bring chaos…" he said. "This.. golden fruit that Lapis mentioned…"

"I do not know what it is…. But if it brought that demon, then it must be important." Hanzo noted.

"It is the reason why Yggdrasil have been so focused on that place… they are searching for it. If they were to experiment it…" Genji muttered. "It could be a repeat of what Lapis' people have done."

"I shall do some research…. Maybe go into that forest and find answers as well…" Hanzo pondered.

"Hanzo, the place is infested and not only those Inves but now Kougane will watch over it."

"I know. But if we are to find a way to stop that demon and Yggdrasil, then I'll have to take that risk." He responded.

Genji was silent for a moment before he sighed, "Just make sure Kougane doesn't spot you and _never_ touch a Helheim fruit, it is Winston's warning."

"Heh, I'll keep your warnings at heart, brother." Hanzo smiled softly, "And just so you know… I'm proud of who you became now, Genji."

Genji looks back, only to see the archer gone from his sights. He chuckled with slight amusement before looking at the mountain once more.

With Enrique, he was staring at the lake, seeing his reflection in the water. He was dwelling in his thoughts upon the fight. An image of Kougane and the blood he spilled caused him to grasp his head, his breathing hitched for a moment.

' _T-Those eyes…. It didn't show any lingering trauma…. He…. He is willing to kill us without any problem.. Just… Just like with those Omnics…'_ Enrique said in thoughts, shaking with fear from that thing… It was right… It was Death. It was Conquest. It was War.

It was going to bring chaos and turn people against each other… just like with Lapis' civilization… It honestly scares him. He didn't want to die… he was afraid. He was afraid of dying. He is terrified of the death it would bring to the innocent people here. Images of his family flashed in his mind, causing him to move away until his back hits the cherry blossom tree.

"Enrique…." Hana said softly from afar, about to head to him and comfort him until she felt a hand on her, turning to see Genji, "But… he needs help."

"I know he does… But he needs to remember how to control these fears without the help of others. If he can't do it on his own, he won't be able to proceed further than he already has." Genji said to her, "He needs to realize his own inner strength."

Hana turns her head to see her friend as he was taking deep breaths while clutching the spot where his old wound from the Omnic crisis was. His heavy breathing was slowly going to its normal pace as his heartbeat was slowing to its normal pace.

"See? I know you care a lot about him, Hana-san…. But you shouldn't underestimate his will." Genji said before leaving the area.

With the young samurai, he finally felt calm again as he lowers his hand and leans his head against the tree trunk, seeing the stars in the night sky. _'I…. I need to try and get past this… I can't live like this anymore… No longer afraid of death, I don't want to be afraid of my phobia….'_ He said in his thoughts. He suddenly felt the wind brush against his skin, the branches in the cherry blossoms shaking slightly but only the petals were flowing with the wind.

He watched in wonder, seeing the pink petals fly away with the wind carrying them. It was breathtaking to witness with his own eyes.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Hana asked as the young samurai turned to her. She stood there, a soft smile on her face as the breeze passed by, a few cherry blossoms petals flowing past her as her hair was caught in the breeze.

For some reason, he felt his cheeks heat up upon the sight. He shook his head for a moment before saying, "S-Sure…"

The idol smiled softly, as she walked over and sat next to the teen under the cherry blossom tree. The two simply watched the stars, taking in the view of Japan, and the ocean next to them. Even if they just found the worst enemy, all of them being alive was still worth it.

"This view is amazing, Enrique.." Hana smiled softly.

"Yeah, it…" he slowly nodded as they watch the petals flow. "This is a first for me to see something like this…"

"Hehe, it's been awhile since I've watched the stars with someone I care for…," Hana admitted, not realizing her words.

"E-Eh?"

Hana then blushed before shaking her head, "A-As in a family! Y-Yeah! Family! I care for you as my best friend."

"O-Oh…" he responded but the two avoided looking at each other as a blush adorns their cheeks. It was nothing but silence and slightly awkward.

"So um… nice wind… right?" Hana got out, trying to change the tune.

"Y-Yeah…" he nodded nervously. "Umm… any idea when the new game comes out?"

"Uh... I think next month?" Hana got out as they both tried to change the topic, but in the end, it only makes it more awkward for them both. ' _Oh man… this is getting so embarrassing!'_ She exclaimed in her thoughts.

"Just kiss already!" Lena shouted out from afar, only for Angela to interfere and cover her mouth, dragging the pilot away. Not only it embarrassed the two but their faces were beet red upon what Lena said.

"W-W-Why would Lena say that?" Enrique asked.

"I-I… I don't know." Hana denied, blushing from that. "She… She needs to stop teasing us with that kind of thoughts…."

"W-Why would she assume that in the f-first place?"

"Who knows?" Hana shrugs, "She always does weird things…."

They look at each other before looking away. Everything grew quiet for a moment before they both smiled and chuckled softly. Realizing she was just trying to make the mood change for them before they look back at one another.

"Wanna go in and play some games? Something co-op?" Hana asked.

"...Sure why not?" Enrique accepted.

The two stood up as they walk back to the airship. One thing is for sure, they have to be ready for what is about to approach.

* * *

 _In Talon Base, Reaper was going over footage from the helmet cameras his soldiers recorded during the fight in that forest. The video was paused when the being that Kamuro called Kougane, the image of that creature killing a soldier as blue energy was entering the Darkness Lockseed._

 _He recognized that power… It was the same way as with him. Being able to absorb life energy from its victim…. But this…. This wasn't on par with Reaper… No… It was beyond the point to that where if Reaper tried to fight this monster, 30 seconds was all it needed to erase the Talon Leader's life in an instant._

" _Then… why didn't he?" Reaper muttered to himself. He remembered those vines attaching to him, and he could feel something. But it wasn't his life force… more like… his essence was partially taken from him. Whatever this 'Kougane' creature wanted…. It had to do with him and who 'he' is. And he couldn't let that happen._

 _Looking at Ryouma, he seemed interested in what he saw. "You have explaining to do."_

" _It's a first for me," Ryouma admitted._

" _I find that hard to believe…" Reaper glared, "You knew there was something in that forest…"_

" _I am only doing research._ That _wasn't included in my research but here is some new development."_

" _Impress me." He mocked._

 _Ryouma pressed a few keys as it showed Kamuro. "It seems that Kamuro is responsible for its prison. You saw how much anger this Kougane has on him." He reminded. "Not to mention, it called Kamuro an Overlord."_

" _What even is an 'Overlord'? I have a feeling you know, Ryouma…." Reaper noted, waiting for the scientist to explain himself._

 _The scientist grinned, "The very civilization that the forest is in."_

" _I see…. Think you can find a way to rid that creature? I think you know a way, especially if we take Kamuro." Reaper pointed out. If Kamuro was the reason for Kougane's prison then it could be repeated._

" _We would need Kamuro. He_ is _an Overlord after all and able to seal it. Not to mention the three Riders' belts. It adds more to my interest."_

" _Then we'll focus on taking that silver rider, and stopping that creature before we all perish by it…" Reaper stated, "Cause… even_ I _can tell if we don't stop it… we'll be dead by the end of the year…"_

 _From the corner, Sombra was recording the conversation before walking away. As she turns a corner, there stood Yoko with an intense look in her eyes._

" _What seems to be the matter, chika?" Sombra asked._

" _I don't trust you, hacker…" Yoko glared, "If you do anything that sounds like betrayal, I'll personally see for your execution…"_

" _Take it easy, I have no reason to," Sombra waved off. "If you excuse me, adios."_

 _The hacker made it to her area and closed the door behind her. While it was a close one, she felt some amusement. With the recording, she sent it as anonymous to Overwatch._

 _While she is part of Talon, she has her own goals in mind.  
_

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that is it for this chapter! It seems Kougane has finally made his debut and things are going to take its turns in the battle. What will happen next and what will come when one of the most dangerous beings is now free? We just have to find out in the next chapter. See you all later! And also, tomorrow, hopefully, I will update my story 'The White Dragon of Fiore' for sure. So look forward to that as well. Stay in the shadows, everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11: Hesitation in King's Row

**A/N:** Hey guys, I am back with the newest chapter for this story. Sorry for my late updates. I have been working two jobs and with college, I am getting exhausted so a guy like me needs rest time to time. Bills, electronics, stuff like that to pay for. Anyways, I want to give you a heads up about my update patterns. Instead of the usual pattern, I decided to update my stories randomly so you may not know which story gets updated next. And I plan to watch the Amazons: Final Judgement movie very soon so look forward to a possible update for my Omega story. Don't forget to check out my other stories including **Remnants of Desires: After the Fall** (Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY), **The Wild Omega** (Kamen Rider Amazons x Akame ga Kill) and **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles** (Kamen Rider Blade x High School DxD). Anyways without further ado, let us continue the crossover.

Henshin!

' _Thought'_

 _ **LOCKSEED**_

* * *

 _Lapis was sitting near the edge of the base, staring at the moon. He couldn't get much sleep ever since the day Kougane was freed. He even started to gain nightmares, first ones were just old memories of his people, and now it's this planet, Enrique and the rest of Overwatch…. And he didn't want it to come true, not again._

 _His people died all for tampering something they should have never studied. It was the reason why Helheim took over their home… the reason why Kougane made his friends… his comrades all turn against each other… including the person, he loved before he became an Overlord._

 _Looking at his Lockseed, he knew that even as an Armored Rider, he still has to do what he did years ago. But.. remembering his new friends, he just couldn't forgive himself if he were to seal himself with Kougane back to the tree. Not to mention, if Kougane dies…_

 _He lowers his head realizing he never told them the other secret about his fate and Kougane's, which was one of the side effects for sealing something so powerful away, which tied his life to the dreaded entity and vice versa. Though he knows should it find the second artifact, that connection will only be tied to Lapis, and with the first one already in his possession, Kougane can't try a thing._

 _Looking at the bracelet that shows the symbol of his people, he sighed as he clutched the necklace. "It's only a matter of time…" he muttered to himself._

 _He stood up as he walks back to his room as he chose to try and get some sleep. He needed the sleep…_

 _He needed a chance of peace for himself..._

* * *

 **Overwatch: Key of Destiny**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Hesitation in King's Row**

Morning arrived as a few weeks passed since the encounter with the Genesis Riders and Talon. Not to mention, the reawakening of Kougane who was the artificial Golden Fruit. Even learning that Lapis was one of the people who once thrived in the world that Helheim Forest consumed. It was honestly expecting when they learned he was an Overlord who have certain abilities. Not to mention, capable of growing their own Helheim fruits.

Winston and Angela were studying the fruits, as carefully as possible as they wanted to find a new way to combat Helheim and Kougane. Though, as much studying as they did, they were nowhere near with making any progress with the fruits, only annoyance, and frustration.

"This is getting nowhere…" Winston grumbled, rubbing his eyes as the glasses were lifted a bit.

"Tell me about it… These things are just dangerous… I don't think even I could figure a way for this to help us…" Angela frowned but relieved knowing nobody can try to do the same as them and use it for who knows what. "You think we should ask Lapis about this?"

Winston pondered for a moment, "It could be the best option. The best way is to see him since he was there longer…"

"I'm still shocked that Lapis had to go through such a fate before we met him…" She said with pity. "Such a young life, having to become entwined into a war and use his life for the greater good… Such a shame…"

"I know… But all we can do now is help him out and stop Kougane before Yggdrasil tries anything." Winston growled, easily crushing one of his tools, though by accident. "It is still a surprise his people created Kougane…"

The two walk out of the lab to meet up with Lapis as they knock on the door of his room. "Lapis, are you in there?" Angela asked. The response they received was the silence of the door. "Lapis?"

The door opened as he looked at them with tired eyes, "What is it…?" He groaned, obviously didn't get enough sleep.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" He said until he yawned. "Just nightmares…."

"Oh.. you poor boy…" Angela frowned, "Have you tried warm milk before sleeping?"

"I've tried…" He muttered. "I… just need some alone time…" He closed the door as they heard the lock being put in place.

"Guess Kougane has hit him much harder…." Winston said, but nodded, "I think letting him be is more helpful for now. If he needs to talk, Enrique and Hana are there."

Angela slowly nodded but felt concerned for the Overlord. There was no doubt that seeing Kougane brought back old memories of his people along with his prison with the dangerous monster. It was a terrible thing for him to go through. A young man who was normal until the discovery lead to their destruction and betrayal on their own people. Death, betrayal, loss, and sacrifice. She wonders just how can he endure all that, then again, he was a warrior for a very long time.

Behind the door, Lapis slid down on the ground as he leans his head against the door, his eyes feeling so tired. "Damn you, Kougane…" He mutters tiredly.

* * *

The young samurai was currently playing games as Aki was resting on his lap, having a chance to take a break from his training earlier in the morning with Genji. While he did enjoy the leisure, he still couldn't forget what happened a few weeks ago with the encounter with Kougane. It was a scary feeling to him and the way Kougane killed… it was more frightening for him.

"I figured I'd find you here…" Hana called out, leaning next to the doorframe with her casual clothes on. She smiled, grabbing some soda for them both before plopping next to him and handing him the cold drink.

"Thanks," The raven-haired teen got hold of the soda can before taking a swig of the soda. "I just thought I could play games for a bit to give me some relaxation."

"Heh, well mind if I watch?" She asked.

"Uh… sure, I don't mind," He shrugged as the Korean gamer began to watch Enrique play the game. "Say, Hana… have you seen how Lapis is…?"

Hana's expression softened, "Yeah… he hasn't got much sleep lately… You think it was because of that Kougane creep…?"

The samurai paused as he lowered his head, "I think it is… I mean, he did say Kougane was the reason for what happened to his people… he lost so much…" His hands gripped the controller tightly. "I understand how he feels… I don't want you guys to suffer from that… that monster..."

"I know you don't…. And I know you can relate…" Hana said softly, placing her hand on his forearm, "You're strong Enrique…. And if anyone can help him, it's you…"

He glanced at Hana, seeing her gentle smile before looking at his hands that held the game controller. He pushed away from the terrible memories aside before setting the device down as he held his hands together. "I… I hope I can…" He muttered.

"I know you can Enrique…. I believe in you." Hana said, so purely and so confident in him.

He looks at Hana for a moment as he had a warm feeling once again rising in his chest. It has been occurring every so often for the past few weeks. While it has been a few months since he joined Overwatch, this feeling has been happening after their time in Hana's hometown. It was strange to him...

"Enrique? You alright? You zoned out for a moment." She called out to him.

Hearing her voice got him out of his thoughts before looking at her, "Uh, yeah… just thinking is all…"

"Oh…" She moves her hands away from his forearm, trying to hold back a blush that threatens to appear.

With the awkward silence washing over, Enrique gently sets Aki close to Hana before stood up from the beanbag chair, "I'm… gonna see how Lapis is doing." He suggested before leaving the room. When he walks past a few rooms and to Lapis' room, he knocks on the door. "Hey, Lapis is everything alright…?"

He heard nothing at first before the door slowly opens, revealing Lapis as he was still wearing his sleepwear but he could see the sleepless eyes. "Lapis… you look like you didn't get enough sleep at all…"

"I know…" He muttered. "It's just…" He sighed. "Just couldn't get enough sleep after what happened a few days ago…"

"You mean Kougane…?" Lapis lowered his head before nodding. "Lapis… I understand what it is like… believe me…" The overlord raised his head to see the young samurai look at him. "You aren't the only you who barely gets sleep at times…"

"You lost people too, didn't you…?"

Enrique slowly nodded as he took a deep breath that was ragged, showing his slight trembling. "12 years ago… during the last events of the Omnic Crisis… my parents, my little sister, and I were trying to escape but… an Omnic tried to kill us, only for my parents to protect us… For 5 days, my little sister and I kept running and running to be safe but… we were soon spotted by other Omnics…" He held his hands together to prevent the shaking as his breathing hitched a bit. "We ran but we couldn't run in time… my little sister died in my own arms… and I couldn't save her…"

"I can't imagine what that would feel like…" He said, looking away. Seems he wasn't the only one who shared similar old wounds.

"Ever since, there are times I couldn't sleep…" Enrique muttered. "Every night I relive the moments of losing my family… and what Talon did to me a month ago…"

"How…. how were you able to cope with that and move on? Even after their screams keep remaining with you?"

"You can only try to endure…" Enrique admitted. "It is hard to stop remembering it… it is hard to move on… the only thing I tell myself is to just try walking… even if it comes back to haunt you…"

"But… what about those nightmares? What can you do to rid yourself of them?" Lapis pleaded, wanting an answer to rid himself of his demons.

"I… I don't know…"

Lapis lowered his head, unable to earn an answer. "Oh…"

"If anything Lapis, just try and focus on what you are trying to do…" Enrique added. "I focus on helping my friends to prevent myself from remembering what happened in the past… just don't let it get to you too much…"

Lapis took those words of advice to heart, processing them and nodding, "Alright… Thank you, Enrique."

Enrique smiled thinly and nodded in return. Just as they were about to go back to their usual routines, they were suddenly brought close by the British pilot. "There you are you two!" She beamed. "I was wondering where you two wandered off."

"We were having a conversation," Lapis said, trying to get himself away from Lena's grasp.

"Aw, ain't that cute?" she giggled.

"Wh-what is the matter, Lena?" Enrique asked, he too trying to get himself free.

"Well… I thought it would be nice for us to go to King's Row!" She smiled.

"Kings' Row? Is that some noble place?" Lapis blinked in confusion.

"In a sense…." She said with a faint frown.

"Why are we going there?" Enrique asked.

"I thought it would be nice for me to take a small break," Lena giggled.

"Then why us?" Lapis asked.

"Cause I think you two need some more sights and experience out there." she smiled before glancing at the corner. "And~ Hana and Winston will be coming along."

"Eh?"

* * *

With Lena deciding to take a few of her friends to King's Row, she was piloting the ship while Hana, Enrique, Lapis, and Winston were in the ship as well. While it was going to be the first time for Enrique, Hana, and Lapis to be in England.

"So… when was the last time you been to King's row…?" Enrique asked.

"Since the holidays," Lena smiled. "I live not too far from there. Winston once stopped by too. Remember the holidays?"

"Ah yes, the jolly days of the holiday party," Winston smiled.

"Didn't you pass out when you ate the entire cabinet of peanut butter?" Lena recalled. "Not to mention, you broke that very cabinet."

"Please don't remind me of that, Lena…" Winston grumbled under his breath.

"But you were so cute! Muttering in your sleep and all." She giggled.

Winston became embarrassed while the three teens laughed. "So you two are like good friends," Lapis commented.

"He and I have been good friends since the good ol' days of Overwatch," Lena smiled. "Besides, during the holidays I went to visit Emily too."

"Emily?" The three teens repeated in confusion.

"My girlfriend!" she beamed.

"Oh, your friend," Lapis said, only for Lena to giggle raising more confusion for the three teens. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Emily is my lover."

For once, Lapis felt a sense of embarrassment for the sudden mistake. Within a few minutes as well as waking up the young Overlord, they finally landed by King's Row as the teens were treated with a wondrous sight. "Wow…" Enrique uttered. "My dad used to show me old pictures of how some places were in the past… I never knew there are so many changes to this place."

"You guys will like it here," Lena beamed.

"So Lena, this Emily, you care about her?" Lapis asked in curiosity.

"Oh, I sure do! What brought up the question?"

"It's because I respect the terms of falling in love with someone," He understood, earning attention from the pilot. She stared until it dawned on her.

"Oh?" A sly grin formed on her lips, "Did our Overlord had a thing with someone?"

Lapis flinched before he looked away, making Lena realize she brought up a touchy subject. "Oh… oh, Lapis I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up memories." She apologized.

"It's… It's alright," He sighed, clutching the necklace around his neck. "Let's just focus on your vacation."

"Come on, it's not a vacation. Just a tour here and there." she smiled, "Oh Hana! Why not show Enrique that arcade you saw last time you were here?"

Hana blushed while Enrique blinked in confusion. "Eh?" He looks at the gamer girl who looks away in embarrassment.

"We'll see you two later!" Lena waved as the others quickly walked away, leaving the two there.

"Hey don't leave me!" Hana shouted to Lena but was for naught. Her shoulders slumped, realizing Lena set her up much to her displeasure while Enrique was confused.

"Why did she leave us behind?" He asked.

"I don't know…" She sighed heavily.

Enrique remained quiet for a bit before swallowing softly, "So um…. What about this arcade she talked about?"

Hana could hear the curiosity in his voice, making her look at him. "W-Well, it's not too far from here…" she explained, her fingers fidgeting against her hand.

"W-Well…. Shall we go to it?" He asked.

She slowly nodded before she began to lead him to the arcade. As they walk, the young samurai looks at his teammate. "So… when was the last time you were here?" He asked.

"About a year ago…." She responded.

"Really?" Hana nodded in response.

"It was only for a bit since I wanted to take a break from my career and I thought it would be nice to explore for a bit." She explained as they walked.

"That's understandable."

"Yeah…. But that was also when I started to talk to you a lot more… not just online gaming, but with those chat invites…" She said with a smile. "It made me happy that you wanted to talk to me more, than just being another gaming buddy…."

"R-Really?" He felt his cheeks heat up upon her words. "I… I never thought I made a difference for you… I mean, we have been gaming friends for nearly three years which I am glad to have a friend like you."

Hana's cheeks grew a luminescent pink from hearing that, making her look away but with a smile on her face as she twirled the locks of her hair, "T-Thanks Enrique…" She said softly, "S-So um… how about we skip the arcade and.. Just walk?"

"You sure?" This was a surprise for him to hear. Usually, Hana would want to go to the arcade and play games since it was a hobby for her. But to hear she wants to skip it? It was certainly unexpecting for him to hear.

"Yeah…. I'd like to walk with you…." She said, though she soon inched closer before wrapping her arms around his, "If… you want to that is?"

He stared at her as he suddenly felt nervous for a moment. His heart was beating rapidly, not from his fear but from the warm feeling in his heart. It felt comforting… peaceful… he just couldn't explain it. A voice of his mind was telling him to accept it.

"Um… sure… I don't mind."

Hana smiled brightly, hugging his arm happily as they began to walk off, just having a casual stroll on this nice day. And…. it was very enjoyable for them both.

* * *

With Lapis, Lena, and Winston, they were making their way to Lena's home. "Was it wise to leave our two friends behind?" Lapis asked.

"Mhm! Of course, it is! It'll help them confess to one another." She responded.

Lapis was confused at first before his eyes widened. Now he realized why Lena left the two behind. He slams the palm of his hand to his forehead, "How could I have not realized that sooner…" he said. "So how long have you noticed it?"

"Well at first Hana kept telling me about her gaming friend. I first thought it was simply good friends. When I met her friend, I still had the same thought. That was until our time in Hana's hometown." She explained. "From there, _that_ was when I noticed she has a crush on him."

"I see…" Lapis understood the reason. He was familiar with how some people fall in love. It would explain why Hana would often become nervous around him when he doesn't notice. "I guess it makes sense for something like that to happen."

"Agreed. And while we support it, Lena just wants them to hook up so they can get their feelings over with and not be so awkward." Winston huffed, "To which, I think they need to take it slow. Let it bloom, not blow up."

"Aw, come on! It's killing me that they just don't get it out there!" She cried out. "They're so cute together!"

"Still, Lena…" Winston reminded.

"I know. I'm easing down on them, but I'll still try to get them together." She nods to her logic.

"I hope so," the scientist responded as the Overlord was quiet during their conversation, looking at the city. To think so much was different than his home.

"You alright luv?" Lena asked the Overlord.

"Yeah, just basking in the city. It's so different than my homeworld once was. You're more advanced than us."

"It took everyone here a lot of time to get to this sort of technology… And even then we still have much to learn. Progress is the pinnacle of advancement and evolution." Winston said with a smile on his face.

Lapis frowned slightly upon the word 'evolution', "I see…" he muttered.

"I find something curious," Winston continued.

"Hm?"

"If you say we are more advanced, how were your people able to create these Sengoku Drivers and Lockseeds? Even creating… _it_."

Lapis sighed, "I… I honestly don't remember. I was sealed away for so long, there were some things I have forgotten."

"I apologize."

"It's alright," The Overlord assured. "But right now, all that matters is to protect my new friends. That is what counts."

"Well said, luv! Speaking like a true hero!" Lena smiled, patting his back.

Lapis smiled, feeling happy to meet the members of Overwatch. If anything, meeting them, it gave him the motivation to protect his new friends and stop Kougane along with the group Talon and Yggdrasil.

"Looks like we arrived!" Lena beamed, seeing her home.

"It's…. Big?" Lapis said, unsure how to express himself.

"Meh, it's only an apartment but nothing too big," The British pilot giggled. "Come on, I want you to meet Emily."

Lapis nodded before he followed Winston and Lena, only to stop as he looks back. Winston took notice as he looks at the young man. "Is something the matter, Lapis?"

"... Y-Yeah, I thought…"

"Thought what?"

"It's nothing… just old feelings are getting to me," he said without hesitation.

Winston stared at the Overlord before he adjusted his glasses for a moment and nodded before heading into the apartment. Well, more like he had to squeeze through without trying to break the doorframe. For Lapis, he stared at his surroundings for a moment, the feeling of being watched was getting to him. He looked carefully as he swore he noticed a small set of red eyes almost to that of a spider staring at him. He narrowed his eyes, his pupils flashing a light blue as he chose to use his ability to confuse whoever was watching him.

"Lapis! Come on!" Lena called out from the apartment.

"Coming." He replied before entering the apartment to meet Lena's girlfriend and take a needed nap.

* * *

 _From afar, Widowmaker saw Lapis stare at her for a minute, the eerie feeling that he knew she was watching her. When she lowered her rifle, she was greeted with nothing. Not a single sight of the Overlord. She tried to use her helmet but again, no sight of him. It was like he became a ghost._

" _Again with this..." She muttered to herself. There was also the possibility he used that cursed Illusion ability like before in order to throw her off course._

 _[Widowmaker, any sight of the so-called Overlord?] The voice of Reaper asked through comm._

" _Negative… I believe he is using that cursed illusion again to throw me off."_

 _[Keep trying…. Otherwise, take action and draw him and Overwatch away to the capture point….]_

" _Oui." She nodded._

 _[And make sure to leave a message to Overwatch should you find the samurai…. And make sure his body isn't too disfigured for them to notice…]_

" _Understood."_

* * *

With the other Armored Riders, Hana was enjoying the walk with her teammate. They were walking side by side for the past 30 minutes and she was enjoying it. Funny, she enjoyed games so much but now she was enjoying the time with her best friend. Her train of thought was put to a halt when the two heard the sound of their stomachs, causing them to flush in embarrassment.

Looking around, the young samurai took notice before looking at Hana.

"Say, how about we stop for some food?" Enrique asked, pointing to a nearby small restaurant as Hana smiled and nodded.

They entered the restaurant before they were lead to their table. Once settled, they ordered their meals and drinks to which were brought to the two. It was quiet for the two as they ate.

"So um… how's your meal?" Hana asked, not knowing what else to say at this moment.

"Its good," he responded before taking another bite.

"Um…. nice weather?" She said, trying to start something but couldn't find a good enough topic for them to share that they don't already know of.

He raised his head, tilting his head in confusion. "Is everything alright, Hana?" He asked.

"Sorry… I'm just trying to find something we can talk about, that we haven't already done…" She said, "I want to make this enjoyable… than boring as it already is…"

"What are you talking about? I'm actually enjoying the time," he admitted, earning her attention. "If I am hanging out with my best friend, it isn't boring for me."

Hana soon smiled as she giggled, "I should've expected that from you Enrique."

The said teen smiled before they continue to eat their respective meals as Hana no longer felt nervous about it, the two enjoying each other's company. Once finished, they paid for the meals and left the restaurant with their stomachs satisfied.

"I actually liked that… We should try to drop by that place again sometime." Hana smiled, her arms still around Enrique's after they left.

"Hmm… sure I don't mind. Maybe we can invite the others too." He suggested.

"Um.. sure… maybe…."

The samurai glanced at his friend, a puzzled look now present. "Did I say something wrong?"

"It's nothing…" she denied.

"Are you sure?" He asked, "You don't sound happy about it.."

"I said it's nothing." She said, soon letting go of his arm as she began to walk ahead.

"Hana, wait up!" He rushed after her.

He was left confused to why Hana sounded a little upset but he didn't know why. Once he caught up with her, he stood in front of her. "Hana, can you please tell me what is wrong? If I said anything to upset you, I'm sorry."

"It's nothing…." She said, though obviously still somewhat angry.

"Hana, please tell me." He pleaded. "Can you just tell me what is bothering you?"

Before she could say anything, a large explosion erupts nearby, catching their attention. They turn to see now only several Elementary Inves but one other larger Inves that soon crawled out of a cafe. It roared loudly as it soon began to attack several people who seem to be holding Lockseeds.

"An Inves!" Hana recognized.

Seeing the kaijin, Hana and Enrique look at each other before nodding in agreement. Grabbing their respective Buckles and Lockseeds, they placed the buckles onto their waists and Lockseeds in their respective hands.

"Henshin!"

 _ **ORANGE!/BUDOU!**_

Placing the Lockseeds into their Sengoku Drivers, they locked it in place.

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

Once in place, they flicked the Cutting Knives' thus opening the Lockseeds.

 _ **SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!/HAI! BUDOU ARMS! RYU HOU! HA! HA! HA!**_

The Arms landed on their shoulders, before unfolding into place as they grabbed their respective weapons.

"I play to win!" D. Va declared.

"For this is our stage!" Gaim called out, drawing out his blades before charging in. He soon reaches them before striking the Inves and pushing them away as he turns to the civilians, "You get to safety! We have this!"

They nodded frantically before running while D. Va shot a few Inves to keep them away from the civilians. That being said, Gaim combined the Daidaimaru and the Musou Saber to form the naginata and swung it at an incoming Inves that was near.

"Any idea how they came here?" D. Va asked, taking a few more shots at the smaller Inves.

"Beats me but there's a chance they came through a Crack," Gaim guessed as he dodges the larger Inves' attack.

"Doesn't it look like a Turtle to you?" D. Va pointed out at the larger Inves' design. While it had claws and a short tail, it had something like that of a shell on its back, some parts on its forearms and shins, even the head was somewhat reptile like and had a piece of shell on its head as well like a helmet.

"Come to think of it, yeah it does and-" The Inves ducked its head along with its limbs before it began to spin around and slam Gaim in the chest, sending him flying.

"Woah! This thing packs a punch!" D. Va gawked.

"No kidding…" Gaim groaned as he slowly stands up. "I don't think my Ichigo Lockseed would be able to cut through it either…"

"There must be something we can do," D. Va grimaced.

Gaim looks around for anything useful until he spotted a familiar tear. "Over there!" He pointed at a Crack.

"Alright, on three we push them all in! One…." She soon braced herself, ready to charge in and push the Inves into the Crack.

"Two…" Gaim continued, kneeling slightly.

"THREE!" They shouted in unison as they began to shove the Inves with all their might back into the Crack. Once in, they pushed the Inves away as they brandished their weapons.

The large, Turtle Inves growled, as it soon swung its tail, striking the nearest Inves as it sent it towards the two armored riders before it charged ahead and tackled Gaim into a few trees, knocking them down and pushing through them before it stopped and struck his chest a few times.

"Ow…" he groaned. Just as he raised his head, he saw two Helheim Fruits by his feet, making quickly reach for them. Once in his hand, they changed into what seems to be a walnut with the initials 'L.S. 02' and… an acorn with the markings 'L.S. 03'.

"An acorn and walnut?" Gaim raised an eyebrow under his helmet. "Well, at least its something." He looks at his friend. "D. Va! Catch!" He tossed her the Lockseeds with the image of a walnut.

"Huh? A walnut?" She questioned it. "Wouldn't this just summon another Inves?"

"That was the seed one, these two are different," Gaim explained. "Just trust me on this, Hana."

D. Va looks at Gaim, hearing how serious he was through his words. She knew how much trust he has in her knowing they are best friends. "Alright, I trust you." She said, unhooking her Budou lockseed along with Gaim before they activated the new one.

 _ **DONGURI!/KURUMI!**_

Two new Arms manifest above the two, one being an acorn while the other being a walnut. Quickly switching the Lockseeds, the hooked them in place.

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

And just like that, they pressed the Cutting knives.

 _ **SOIYA! DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GIVE UP!**_

 _ **HAI! KURUMI ARMS! MISTER KNUCKLEMAN!**_

The two metal fruits dropped onto their shoulders before unfolding. For Gaim, his new Arms was somewhat based on the old Vikings, somewhat bulky but easily manageable. It was of course brown like the lockseed, with two large shoulder pads with the chest piece having a circle on it and in his hands was a mallet, and the visor gaining a yellow husk for the inside of the nut.

For D. Va, her's was more knight themed this time, as the shoulder pads and chest piece were sleek, but firm as they were somewhat in the shape of the walnut along with a yellow and brown coloring to it. The visor for it was also yellow but the strangest thing was the fact that she now had two large metal fists on her hands.

"Wait, did the Lockseed say 'Mister Knuckleman!?" D. Va barked, feeling irritated and offended. "I'm a girl!"

"Why is this mallet so dinky?" Gaim questioned the weapon as it was very small in his hand. They looked at each other. Then at the Inves. "Well, let's just focus on those Inves." He suggested.

"Alright, but I still hate what the Lockseeds said." D. Va said before the two rush towards the Turtle Inves. The Inves growled before it went into its shell, spinning towards the two. Seeing this, D. Va pulls her arm back before punching it, actually damaging it as a small explosion formed from the hit.

"Woah…. Hana, did your fist just explode?" Gaim questioned in awe.

"T-This is a first for me!" She looks at the weapons in her hands. "I guess these things create explosions upon impact."

"Well I think it's awesome," he complimented, giving D. Va a thumbs up. He then looks back as he raised his mallet, and while it did hit and make a small explosion from the hit. The Turtle Inves…. Looked more annoyed than hurt. "Okay, I think we these Arms we can break through its shell. We just have to focus on one part of his body and then we can finish it."

"Good idea," D. Va nodded in agreement before they got into their positions and began to go to opposite directions, circling the Turtle Inves as it tries to choose which one to hit.

"HA!" They shouted in unison as they slam their weapons to its chest, sending the kaijin reeling from the hit. They weren't done yet either as Gaim slammed the mallet to the top of its head, causing it to stumble and felt the pain in its head.

The shell on its head soon formed a large crack as the Inves slowly stood up, injured before its limbs and head began to retract into a single large shell, as it began to spin and roll around so that they couldn't hit its head anymore.

"Stop moving around will ya!?" Gaim exclaimed as he tries to hit the Inves that kept avoiding their attacks. Just as it was about to avoid the next attack, D. Va jumps before bringing her fist down to its shell, stopping it in place as the debris knocked it upside down.

The Inves groaned as it tried to get back up, but the way the shell was at, forcing it on its back along with the hole D. Va left it couldn't even budge, leaving itself vulnerable to them both.

"Let's end this, Enrique!" D. Va called out to him.

"Right!" Gaim agreed before the two pressed their Cutting Knives.

 _ **DONGURI/KURUMI SQUASH!**_

The metal fists on D. Va soon glowed as she made one shot a the Inves, trapping it within the energy dome it created. As for Gaim, he soon jumped in the air and soon came falling down like a meteor at the trapped Inves before swinging his mallet once. It struck the Inves as it cried out in pain before soon erupted into an explosion and pile of ash with the two Riders victorious.

"We actually beat it!" Gaim cheered.

"Yeah!" D. Va agreed with glee.

Seeing the situation handled, Gaim looks at his friend. "Come on, let's head back." He suggested. The idol nodded in agreement before they made their way out and back to King's Row.

* * *

After everything was handled, the two Riders had to contact the others about what happened. That being said, Lapis chose to close the Crack. They were confused at first until he demonstrated his power as they saw the Crack close and the plants around it gone. Now, they were all gathered at Lena's place.

"Another Evolved Inves huh?" said Winston.

"Yeah, and it was no joke either…" Enrique winced. "That turtle sure knows how to pack a punch from its spins…"

"Not to mention we got two new Lockseeds," Hana added.

"Two new ones? May I?" Winston asked, wanting to see them.

They nodded and handed Donguri and Kurumi Lockseeds to the scientist. "J hate that Lockseed too." She huffed.

"Why is that?"

"Her Lockseeds called out, 'Mister Knuckleman," Enrique answered.

"That's a bit odd…." Angela noted.

Lena snickered before she burst out laughing, falling off her seat. Seeing this made Hana embarrassed. "It's not funny!" Hana yelled at the pilot in embarrassment.

"I-It is!" Lena laughed, "That Lockseed said Mister and you're a girl!"

"While odd choice it has…. She basically has explosive fists now, due to the Arms weapons." Enrique stated.

"Hmm…. and what does the acorn do?" Winston asked.

"The same function but with a mallet and a lower blast radius," Hana explained.

"Interesting," Winston muttered as he examines the two Lockseeds.

"To think Lockseeds can be so diverse." Angela noted, "Makes me want to know how beneficial they can be?"

"Please don't think of a subject like that…" Lapis said. "I know you want to know the benefits but it's also the reason why it leads to my people's destruction…"

"R-Right…. Sorry, Lapis…." Angela apologized, "As one who just wants to help the people of our world, I can't help it for finding these routes…. I'm only human after all." She bows, understanding and won't pursue it anymore.

"What was the saying you people say? Ah right, 'curiosity killed the cat'." Lapis responded. "I know people seek to learn but sometimes… knowledge can lead to death…."

"Well said indeed, Luv." Lena smiled, patting his back. "Speaking of which…" a sly grin spreads on her lips as she looks at Hana. "Did you enjoy your date?"

Enrique blinked while Hana blushed as she looks away. "I-I don't know what you are talking about…" she said.

"Oh, I'm sure you know… I'm the one who basically set you two up for this date, and you two truly must've had a good time for a while." Lena grinned more.

"Wait, what?" Enrique was left confused. "We were only hanging out."

"Hehehe, sure. Keep saying that Enny." Lena giggled.

"I… don't understand," He said.

"In time you will." Lena patted his back.

"O… kay?"

"Though… Something did seem strange with this Inves…." Hana said to them, earning their attention, "It… It showed a bit more intelligence. It knew what to do than just wail on us like the others…."

"Are you certain of this?" Winston asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I agree with Hana on this one." Enrique nodded. "It was smarter than the other Inves we fought."

"This sounds troubling…" the scientist sighed. "These Inves are becoming more and more dangerous by the day."

"I wonder if it's because of Ko-" she soon stopped herself from mentioning that name, "Because of…. 'It' that the Inves are evolving a bit more rapidly than before?"

"Let's hope that is not the case…"

"Either way…. I just realized something…" Enrique said, earning their attention, "How… How come Sagara hasn't done his broadcast of the recent fight?"

Now, this caused them to wonder the same thing. Sagara hasn't broadcasted the recent fight at all. Usually, he would but not for this fight. It seems odd but for Lapis he was wondering what Sagara is up to.

"While I may not have liked it…. He did try to show some entertainment and something for people to look up to…." Hana admitted.

They all remained quiet but Lapis wanted answers from the man. The only choice was to confront him when the time is right. He felt hated the snake for what he did. It was the reason why they made _him_ and lead to their destruction but right now, he chose to push that thought aside. Even more was how they wanted to know the secret of the Forest. It was troubling him, he didn't want to tell them but at the same time, he didn't want them to know the dark secret of that place. It was just too much for him.

"If you all need me… I'm gonna get some fresh air…" Lapis informed as he stood up and left the apartment. Seeing him leave, Enrique wondered what was bothering him before he stood up as well and went after his friend.

"Lapis? What's wrong?" Enrique asked him, "I… I think you might know what happened to Sagara…"

Lapis was quiet for a moment before glancing at his friend. "I don't know if I should tell you… it's complicated."

"Lapis, please. We're friends. Don't you trust me?" Enrique asked.

He turned away, "I'm sorry…. But I can't tell you…" He said, "I do trust you… but you can't know about his secret… not yet."

"What? Why not?"

"Because! When my people found out, that's what made us to make Kougane!"

"Lapis…"

"Because of that monster… my own people turned against each other… they all fought against each other like they were enemies…" he looks at his hands as the samurai noticed him actually on the verge of crying. An Overlord showing nothing but grief. "Even my own love… I couldn't do anything… I had to…"

"Lapis…. I.. I didn't know…"

"NO! Of course, you didn't! Your people are just ignorant to everything! You don't even realize what the Inves 'truly' are!" He shouted out.

"Truly are…? Lapis, what do you mean by that?"

The Overlord flinched, backing away, "I….. I've said too much…. I.. interfered too much…." He said before he soon vanished away from Enrique.

"Lapis!" He reached out to his friend but couldn't. He wanted to help his friend… he wanted to help him understand that there are people who understand how he felt. The raven-haired teen felt a raindrop, making him raise his head as he noticed it was raining.

His hands clenched tightly, realizing that he _has_ to help his friend. If anything, he wanted to reach out to him. He was his first friend. He wants to do what any friend would do: to help them.

Reaching to his side, he looks at the Sakura Hurricane Lockseed and flicked it open before tossing it as it became its motorcycle form. He got on before he went in search for his friend.

* * *

The young Overlord was sitting on the edge of a building, staring at the large clock tower, watching the minutes slowly go by. He lowered his head as the rain pours down. He wasn't bothered by it since he has seen rain during his time with his people. He felt regretful for snapping at his friend but with what happened a few weeks ago, he had to vent it out somehow…

"Things, truly aren't the same as your world…" From the corner came Sagara, as he had a relaxed look on his face.

Lapis glared at the man, "But it was the seeking of what lies beyond that can lead to our deaths! If it wasn't for your arrival, none of this would have happened! The death of my people, the creation of Kougane, everything!"

"I'm only an entity of evolution, Lapis…. I can't control what happens between. Only the start and the end." Sagara said.

The Overlord gritted his teeth, the hatred of the snake boiling. He wanted to stop him on the spot but all for what? He already lost everything back on his homeworld, it wouldn't make him feel better.

"Just go… I am already tired as it is…"

"Very well…. Just so you know…. Even _I_ admit that sometimes…. Forcing evolution doesn't end well…" Sagara said with a soft frown before vanishing.

The young Rider looks back at the clock tower before he heard footsteps behind him. "I said leave me alone Sagara…"

"Lapis?" A familiar voice of the samurai called out albeit confused.

"Enrique... I.. how much did you here…?" Lapis asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"N-Nevermind…" he turns away while Enrique used an umbrella to keep themselves dry. "I… I'm sorry for my outburst earlier…"

"It's alright Lapis, I understand how you are feeling…" his friend assured. "It has been a difficult time for some of us…"

Lapis lowers his head more upon his words, thinking about what he lost in the past. While they are different, they both lost people they cared about. It was a difficult time for them both. It was like looking at a mirror. Raising his head, he said, "I understand… you and I are not that different…" this earned Enrique's attention. "We both lost people we cared about and we have been doing things on our own… nothing to help us…"

Enrique furrowed his eyebrows before he heard him saying, "That was until we met our friends. If we didn't meet Hana or the others… we wouldn't have been able to fully come out of our shells." Lapis turned to him, "Because now… _they_ are our family now…. And I now want to protect them to the end. What about you Enrique? What do you want to do?"

The young samurai looks at the clock tower, tapping his fingers against the umbrella. "I… I do want to protect my friends but…"

"But…?"

"They can't replace my real family…" he admitted. "I'm afraid that if I do… I will completely forget my real family. The one that I was born with, raised, the time we had… I don't want to forget all of that."

"If I have learned anything, Enrique….. Nothing can ever be replaced. Only added on." Lapis said to him, "I know you don't want to forget them, but you do need to move on… otherwise, you'll only stagnate…"

The Rider looks at the Overlord who was standing up. ' _That is the only thing I can't do…'_ he muttered in his thoughts. He was afraid of moving on, afraid of forgetting everything that he treasured, the memories of his late family, everything… he just couldn't move on from all that happened to him. While he is fighting, he still feels like he can't move on from what happened. All he can do was try to find a way...

Pushing those thoughts aside, he looks at Lapis who was looking at the clock. "Do you wanna head back with the others?" Enrique asked.

"I'll… join you soon… I like to just sit here and be with my thoughts…" Lapis said to him.

The samurai looks at Lapis for a moment. "Then I'll wait here too. Friends have to stick together after all…"

"I appreciate it…. But I'll be fine…" He smiled softly, "Go on and head back to the others. I won't be here for long. Promise…"

Enrique shook his head, "I don't want to leave my friend behind. If anything Lapis, you need some company." He sat down as he too looks at the clock tower. "Besides, I'm here already so it's a little pointless if I leave now."

Lapis smiled, deciding to forget about that as he let him stay. _'Enrique… if you only knew the power you hold…. If you just are able to move on and accept this. You could be strong enough to take on anything….'_ Lapis said in his thoughts, knowing the potential of the young samurai that he's holding back.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well that is it for this chapter folks! Seems things are going to get more interesting as more Lockseeds have been obtained. What will happen next is the question we have to find out next time. And again, remember that my stories will be updated in a random pattern so you might not know which story gets updated next. I hope you all enjoy the day and look forward to more. See you all next time and stay in the shadows!


End file.
